Secretos y Descubrimientos
by Aiko Hiwatari
Summary: Los bladebrakers se vuelven a juntar después de mucho tiempo y gracias a una extraña persona que les hará ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista y darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Reviews please. Finalizado
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Para saber que pasa será

_Lo que el personaje piensa_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

**PRÓLOGO**

Nos encontramos en un restaurante muy elegante, en Japón, nada fuera de lo común para las personas que rodean el lugar y para quienes están dentro de este, excepto por un par de personas sentadas en una esquina del lugar un tanto alejadas de las demás mesas, por su aspecto no parecían muy preocupados, pero tenían un tema muy importante del cual tratar y la razón de dicha reunión

?1 – Bien, que bueno que pudimos encontrar lugar en el restaurante, me encanta venir aquí por el servicio que ofrecen, y además…

?2 – No te salgas por la tangente, que piensas hacer acerca de lo que te dije

?1 – Es cierto, no puedo descuidar ese asunto, pero…

?2- Ya lo sé, no puedes obligarlos a volver si ellos no quiere, pero entiende que se encuentran en un grave peligro, cada uno por separado está a la merced de ellos, pero como equipo, como lo fueron hace años, hace siete años, no podrán ser derrotas, imagínate como me sentí yo al descubrir lo que estaban planeando

?1- Muy cierto, fue una suerte que no te descubrieran, si te hubiese pasado algo yo…

?2 – Pero no me pasó nada¿Cierto? Estoy en perfectas condiciones y ¡Deja de cambiar el tema cada vez que puedes!

?1 – Jejeje – risa un tanto nerviosa ante la exasperación y astucia de su acompañante- Nunca he podido engañarte, y supongo que en esta ocasión tampoco lo podré hacer

?2 – Y bien¿los llamarás o no?

?1 – Yo haré todo lo posible por reunirlos, pero no te aseguro nada

?2 – Si me proporcionas datos suficientes, yo podré orillarlos a que vengan

?1 – Un tanto intrigado – Que clase de datos son a los que te refieres

?2 – Nada muy grande, solamente sus teléfonos, tu encárgate de enviarles las cartas y los boletos de avión

?1- Veo que no tengo escapatoria, así que aceptaré si con eso puedo empezar a comer – diciendo esto al momento que veía llegar su orden

?2 – Lo haré, pero con una condición extra

?1 - ¿Cuál puede ser?

?2 – Quiero participar con el equipo, si quieres modificas las reglas, cuatro participan, uno extra. Tres de cuatro ganan si quedan empatados participará el quinto integrante, es decir el extra, y si no existe, volverá a participar un integrante del equipo el que ellos elijan. Las peleas serán al mejor de tres, pero si empatan, como te mencioné, y participa el quinto integrante o el elegido, será como muerte súbita, el primero que gane la ronda, gana el juego

?1 – Para que me dices entonces que cambie las reglas, si tu ya las tienes arregladas

?2 – Yo solamente me encargué de pensar la idea para las nuevas reglas, tu eres el que puede modificarlas por ser el director de la BBA, el gran señor Dikenson

Sr. Dikenson – No exageres, lo haré, pero solamente porque no me dejas otra salida. Pero te debo advertir algo, no se como lo tomen ellos, pero sobre todo Kai, debido a que él era el líder

?2 – No te preocupes, me las arreglaré, pero ahora que te convencí necesitaré más que sus teléfonos – diciendo esto con una cara de malicia y a la vez satisfacción en su rostro – también necesito donde viven, sus gustos, preferencias, padres, etc. Todos los datos personales que poseas de ellos

Sr.. Dikenson – Ya con fastidio debido a su inminente derrota – Lo haré, lo haré, ahora si podemos comer en paz por favor, vinimos para convivir no para que me manipules

?2 – Completamente campante por lograr su cometido – Esta bien. Ahora estoy mejor pero…

Sr. Dikenson – Esperando el resto de la oración temiendo de antemano lo que estaba a punto de escuchar de su acompañante – Si que pasa

?2 – Te advierto que te saldrá caro, y no lo digo precisamente por los boletos del avión

Sr. Dikenson – Temía que dijeras eso. En fin que le voy a hacer, si a fin de cuentas, siempre me ganas. Mejor come tu comida que se enfría

?2 – Seguro. ¡Buen provecho!

Sr. Dikenson – Ya es muy tarde para eso…­­­­¬¬

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Revivíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Este fic lo he vuelto a subir para ke la humanidad se deleite con él, no me lo eliminen please, si no les gusta díganmelo en un review no saben lo feo ke sentí cuando me lo kitaron x ke este es mi orgullo.

De cualquier forma esta otra vez en línea y espero sus comentarios de mi fic.


	2. Reencuentros

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Para saber que pasa será

_Lo que el personaje piensa_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**COMIENZA LOS PREPARATIVOS**

En Rusia, se puede divisar un edificio enorme en medio de la nada, dentro se escuchaban gritos que, desde lejos, no se alcanzaba a distinguir que era lo que se decía, pero ya más cerca, se podía distinguir que decían tales gritos a coro y era: "Let it rip". Se puede divisar en medio de todos esos "niños" un joven, de alrededor de 19 años, muy fácil de distinguir debido a sus señas particulares que, a pesar de ser pocas, eran lo que lo hacían diferente a los demás de ese lugar, de hecho, a casi todo el mundo.

Fuerte, alto, de piel blanca, cabello bicolor, unas líneas azules en su rostro, fuerte y ojos de un color azul muy oscuro, el cual daba una mirada muy calculadora pero a la vez fría como el hielo que estaba fuera de ese edificio conocido por todos los de ahí como "La abadía". Si bien es cierto que ese lugar solía ser siete años antes el lugar más odiado por este chico, ya no lo era, debido a que, desde que su abuelo murió y su padre no lo quería cerca de él, encontró en la abadía un lugar para practicar y entrenar a los chicos.

El recordaba claramente que cuando la abadía era controlada por Voltaire era un lugar sumamente estresante debido a que, si por alguna razón llegabas a ser derrotado, era bien conocido por todos que no podías volver ahí. Pero ahora el había cambiado algunas reglas, el entrenamiento era igual, sino que más riguroso que el de antes, pero el objetivo no era siempre ganar ante cualquier precio, sino dar lo mejor de uno, y ganar siempre.

Bueno el objetivo inicial no se había alejado mucho de la realidad, pero a pesar de que se seguía queriendo ganar siempre, ya no se hacía por medio de trampas, extorsiones o confundiendo la mente de quienes se entrenaban en aquel lugar. Y sobre todo si te derrotaban, no eras "expulsado", en lugar de eso, volvías a comenzar desde el inicio, desde lo básico. Aunque muchos no sabían cuál de los dos castigos era el peor, si el anterior o el nuevo

Kai – Sigan así, no se detengan. Entrenen muy duro, así nunca llegarán a ser buenos beyluchadores – _ellos van muy bien, pero todos son unos novatos, ya no he luchado con algún beyluchador digno de mi, y ellos son fáciles de derrotar _– ¡¡Vamos! Con más fuerza o mañana empezarán a entrenar desde las cinco de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche

Kai solía ser muy duro con su entrenamiento, pero a costa de su experiencia propia sabía que resultada. En ese instante se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

Kai – Muy bien, pueden tomar su descanso ahora, vayan a comer. Pasa

Ante este comentario, todos los niños soltaron un suspiro, debido a que llevaban alrededor cinco horas practicando y tenían en realidad mucha hambre. Mientras ellos salían pudieron observar a un hombre mayor, ya canoso, con traje que llevaba algo consigo al cual reconocieron de inmediato. Era el mayordomo que últimamente se había encargado de mantener limpio el lugar, aunque no estaba el solo, pero era el que coordinaba a todos.

Mayordomo – Amo Kai, le acaba de llegar esto por correo, parece que es muy urgente debido a que llegó en un lapso de tiempo muy corto.

Kai – Dame la carta – abre el sobre y se pone a leer el contenido de esta y cuando está a punto de tirarla entra una sirvienta

Sirvienta – Joven Kai, alguien le busca por teléfono

Kai – Quien es

Sirvienta – En realidad no me dijo joven, le insistí pero lo único que me dio por respuesta es que es algo referente a una carta que usted acaba de recibir, y que por eso necesita hablar con usted

Kai – Asombrado debido a que alguien le llamara justo cuando acababa de recibir la carta – _Como puede saberlo, es imposible que alguien llame justo cuando se entrega la carta debe estar espiándonos o algo similar ­_– Bueno – contestó con su ya típico tono de voz que congelaría a cualquiera

¿? – Bueno, parece que ya recibiste la carta ¿O me equivoco?

Kai – ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que sabes que la acabo de recibir?

¿? – Bueno en realidad no importa, lo que importa es saber si asistirás

Kai - ¿Por qué habría de asistir?

¿? – Porque aparte de que podrás enfrentarte a buenos beyluchadores, podrás resolver un asunto pendiente, del cual tal vez ni siquiera estés enterado

Kai – ¿A que asunto te refieres?

¿? – No, no, no. Para saberlo debes acudir al llamado que se te hace y, si no te apuras, perderás el avión.

Kai – Colgó – volvió a leer la carta la cual decía algo similar a esto -

BBA S. A. de C. V.

Por medio de la presente nos permitimos comunicarle que su antiguo equipo de bayblade le solicita de nueva cuenta para volver a integrarse como los _BladeBrackers_. El Sr. Dikenson, director de la BBA se sentirá satisfecho de que acuda a este llamado ya que según sus propias palabras, tienen asuntos muy importantes por tratar y que son de vital importancia para usted y su equipo. Esta carta contiene en su anexo un boleto de avión el cuál deberá abordar el día y la fecha indicada en él ya que de no hacerlo, nos veremos imposibilitados de trasladarlo. Esperando contar con su asistencia a esta reunión nos despedimos cordialmente

Atte.

BBA

Observó lo que contenía el anexo a la carta y se dio cuenta de que el boleto de avión tenía la fecha de ese día y que saldría a las seis p.m. hora local. Era la una p.m. y tenía que tomar una decisión rápida debido a que con la nieve, tardaría en llegar hasta el aeropuerto. Después de pensarlo un rato dijo – Preparen mis maletas, me voy a Japón, denles vacaciones a los alumnos hasta que yo regrese, pero que no dejen de entrenar

Mayordomo – ¿A Japón amo Kai? Pero si ahí… - No pudo terminar la frase porque Kai lo había cortado

Kai – Ya lo sé, pero no tengo opción alguna. Me voy en dos horas a lo máximo. Preparen todo mi equipaje necesario, ropa casual, trajes, todo.

Mayordomo/Sirvienta: Si, a la orden.

Diciendo esto, los dos se retiraron a preparar todo para la salida de Kai, pero este último se quedo en aquella habitación muy pensativo

Kai – _Para que querrán de vuelta a los bladeblackers, esto me es muy sospechoso, y sobre todo me tiene extrañado la persona que llamó, ¡maldición, de seguro llamó desde lejos, ya que no podía escuchar bien su voz, y no pude distinguir si era hombre o mujer, pero en cuanto llegue a Japón lo descubriré y sabré de que se trata todo este misterio cueste lo que me cueste _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otro lugar, muy apartado de Rusia y con un clima absolutamente diferente (de hecho totalmente opuestos), se podía divisar un pequeño pueblo rodeado de inmensas montañas, las cuales daban una apariencia sobre protectora para con este pequeño lugar. Daban una apariencia omnipotente, como si no quisieran que nada ni nadie se acercara a este pequeño lugar. No estaban incomunicados del resto del mundo, solamente que el resto del mundo no se interesaba en ellos y, por consecuencia, ellos tampoco se preocupaban por el mundo.

Esto era común entre todos los habitantes, excepto un pequeño grupo que ya hacía siete años habían partido a un torneo de bayblade de lo más emocionante y, habían vuelto con mucha más experiencia y conocimientos. Esto era especialmente por un chico, integrante de aquella aldea tan hermosa y que, ahora con mucha nostalgia, recordaba aquellos días de compañerismo, competencias, peligros y desafíos con tal de ya sea apoderarse del mundo o de sus bestias bit. Pero como lo había mencionado, todo quedó en el pasado.

Era un joven muy apuesto, alrededor de los 18 años de edad, los perfectos años en el cual no estás ni en la madurez ni en la adolescencia, se sentía feliz y libre por eso. Su cabello negro como la noche y largo, solamente que recogido en una coleta, lo hacían ver tremendamente guapo para todas las chicas de su aldea. Y a esto se le aunaba que era alto, fuerte, de piel morena clara, (es decir, ni muy oscura ni muy blanca), ojos dorados como el oro y sonrisa muy seductora. Su mirada siempre denotaba una amabilidad tremenda, pero astuta como la de un gato. Podía conquistar a cualquier chica con solamente dirigirle una de sus sonrisas.

Claro está que, a pesar de esto, ninguna se atrevía a acercársele ya junto a él siempre se encontraban sus más inseparables amigos y "ella", a quienes todas las chicas respetaban y a la vez odiaban. Era Maryah. Todas la admiraban porque tuvo el valor y coraje de entrenarse en ese deporte que, a su consideración, era muy duro: El bayblade; pero además de esto, porque también había logrado salir de ahí, de aquel pueblo, aunque solamente fuera para competir en ese torneo en el cual ella y Ray hicieron las pases.

Ardían de envidia, pero a la vez se alegraban que los dos mejores amigos de ese pequeño pueblo, volvieran a hablarse y que se encontraran de nuevo en su hogar. En el centro del pueblo se puede observar una especie de plaza, muy pequeña, pero confortable y, en medio de ella, se encuentra un plato de bayblade para entrenar, ya que es en lo que se especializa la aldea, y en ella se encontraban dos personas teniendo una dura batalla.

Ray – Vamos Maryah, tu puedes hacerlo mejor – decía esto al tiempo que Driger acorralaba su bayblade con la orilla del plato a punto de lanzarlo fuera – no me digas que es todo lo que tienes

Maryah – Claro que no, solamente estaba calentando. ¡Vamos Gallux! – Diciendo esto, Gallux se recuperó y volvieron a quedar en el centro del plato, echando chispas por la fricción entre ellos – ¿que me dices ahora Ray, sigues diciendo que soy débil?

Ray – Claro que no, te has vuelto muy hábil y fuerte pero… ¡Ahora Driger, Garras de tigre! – y con esto Driger hizo su ataque haciendo que el bayblade de Maryah saliera disparado fuera del plato, perdiendo la contienda – yo sigo siendo mejor que tú

Lee – Siempre tan modesto Ray

Ray – Claro, ya lo sabes. Es parte de mi personalidad y encanto

Maryah – Fue muy buena la batalla Ray, y muy dura pero, algún día tendrás que perder conmigo

Lee – Si, pero no creo que sea pronto

Maryah - ¿Por qué dices eso Lee?

Lee – Entregándole un sobre a Ray – Esto acaba de llegar para ti Ray, es de la BBA – Lee no había podido entregarle el sobre a Ray cuando una avioneta deja caer una pequeña caja sobre la aldea, más específicamente, en medio de Ray y Lee - ¿Pero que demonios es esto? ¿Cómo pudieron encontrar la aldea y sobre todo no chocar contra las montañas? – peguntando de una forma un tanto molesta y a la vez asombrada

Ray – ¿Para quién podrá ser este paquete? ¿Alguno de ustedes pidió algo por correo?

Lee - ¡No digas tonterías quién pediría algo por correo! – Se colocó en frente de la caja para poder leer una pequeña etiqueta que incluía – Parece ser que es para ti Ray

Ray - ¿Por qué lo dices Ray? – Decía esto al tiempo que iba abriendo la carta y comenzaba a leerla detenidamente N/A: era la misma carta que le habían enviado a Kai, para resumir y ensanchaba sus ojos de sorpresa

Lee – Pues es lógico saberlo si lees la etiqueta, va dirigida a ti – Dicho esto comenzó a abrir la caja para agrandar más su sorpresa al ver dentro un celular N/A: Ahí si llegaba la señal OK? No se pongan muy exigentes el cual comenzaba a sonar – Creo que es para ti Ray

Maryah - ¿Vas a contestar, Ray?

Ray – Si, si quiero saber de que se trata todo este misterio

Maryah - ¿A qué misterio te refieres?

Ray – Te lo diré después de contestar el teléfono – Acto seguido contestó la llamada – Diga

¿? – Que bueno que contestas Ray, por un momento creí que no querrías saber de que se trataba todo, tomando en cuenta que ya has recibido la carta

Ray - ¿Cómo sabes que ya la recibí, si justo cuando me la entregaron llegaba el celular?

¿? – Tengo mis métodos Ray pero, ese no es el objetivo de mi llamada, sino para que acudas al llamado que se te hace en Japón. Irás ¿no es cierto?

Ray – Que te hace creer que iré, bien podría ser una trampa

¿? – Eres muy astuto, igual que Kai, me agradan sus personalidades pero… - la persona fue interrumpida por la voz de Ray

Ray – Ya hablaste con Kai, ya veo, si dices eso es porque el aceptó acudir a Japón ¿o me equivoco?

¿? – No me hagas repetir que eres muy astuto; si en efecto ya hablé con Kai y, aunque no me lo confirmó, tengo la sensación de que acudirá

Ray – No me has dicho tu nombre

¿? – No es necesario que lo sepas, todo se aclarará cuando llegue el momento indicado. Espero que no me decepciones Ray y, no te preocupes por tus amigos, ellos te acompañarán después, pero primero necesitamos a los bladebrackers. Creeme, te divertirás mucho, encontrarás un boleto de avión dentro del sobre, suerte con tu decisión – dicho esto colgó el auricular

Ray – Espera no cuelgues, oh, muy tarde

Maryah - ¿Quién era Ray, y qué era lo que querías?

Ray – No tengo idea de quien era, y sobre lo que quería, no estoy muy seguro pero, algo puedo confirmarles… debo ir a Japón a reunirme con los bladebrackers

Maryah – Pero ¿Ahora? ¿Para qué? Yo… yo no entiendo porqué debes dejarnos otra vez

Ray – No te preocupes tanto Maryah, si lo que le entendí a esa persona es que, en un tiempo, ustedes también serán llamados

Lee - ¿Llamados para qué?

Ray – Aún no estoy muy seguro – En ese instante observó el boleto que incluía la carta y para su sorpresa observó que el avión iba a despegar ese día a las 6 p.m. de la hora local y ¡eran las dos! Tenía muy poco tiempo para arreglar su equipaje y correr hacia el aeropuerto, teniendo en cuenta que estaban tan aislados, le tomaría una hora y media en llegar ahí. Si quería descubrir de qué se trataba todo debía apurarse - ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! Tengo que apurarme, o se me va a ir el avión

Lee – De que estás hablando

Rey – Tengo que abordar un avión a las seis, por favor chicos ayúdenme, tengo que preparar mi maleta, tengo que avisar a mi madre, tengo que avisarle al jefe de la aldea y tengo que… - siguió diciendo una lista interminable de cosas mientras corría en círculos sin hacer nada hasta que Maryah llegó

Maryah – Ray! Ray! – le estaba gritando ya que el felino no se veía dispuesto a escuchar a nadie de su mortificación y, por tal situación

Lee/Maryah – RAY!

Ray – ¿Qué? – Le entregan una maleta llena de sus cosas – Pero que...

Maryah – Como no te movías de tu lugar, nosotros nos encargamos de arreglar tus cosas. Claro que si no te apuras nunca llegarás

Ray – Muchas gracias chicos, son los mejores amigos

Lee – No tienes por que agradecernos, ya nos pagarás el favor

Dicho esto Ray y Lee se dieron la mano y a Maryah le dio un gran abrazo susurrándole algo al oído que hizo que se sonrojara un poco, pero lo suficientemente imperceptible para que ni el ni Lee lo notara, sin darse cuenta algo había cambiado y tenía la sensación de que era para el bien de todos. A lo lejos se puede ver la diminuta figura de Ray todavía despidiéndose de sus más preciados amigos y su aldea una vez más, pero ahora era diferente, ya que ahora podría volver ahí con tranquilidad

Ray – Caminando por un sendero hacia el aeropuerto – _No estoy muy seguro de lo que está pasando, después de lo que pasó en el campeonato, las constantes peleas cuando nos secuestraron, lo de Zeo, todo esto me tiene muy confundido. Creí que todo había terminado pero, algo me dice que eso solamente fue el comienzo de lo que ahora será el final. Me pregunto que nos deparará ahora el destino. Solamente espero que ninguno de mis amigos salga lastimado, ni tampoco deseo que Driger sea robado, ya no, es mío y es mi deber protegerlo y por eso… Nunca me daré por vencido_ – Con esta nueva carga de optimismo aceleró su paso para dirigirse más aprisa que nunca a su objetivo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otro lugar, también muy distante a quién se le ocurrió la genial idea de crear un equipo cuyos integrantes están muy lejos los unos de los otros ¬¬, se puede ver un edificio de apenas una planta, pero muy bien custodiado por numerosos policías. Dentro de sus instalaciones se encuentra un grupo de científicos, los más reconocidos por su país, el cuál es Estados Unidos.

Dentro de una habitación, un grupo de jóvenes se encuentran en observación, estudiados. El que se destaca de entre todos ellos es un joven con apariencia infantil, cabello rubio, ojos celestes, es de estatura mediana, piel aperlada, muy entusiasta y en sus ojos se puede ver un toque de inocencia a pesar de su edad, la cual no debía sobrepasar los 17 años. En la habitación varios chicos y él se encontraban bajo un arduo entrenamiento, agotador, pero a pesar de todo, no se dejaba abatir por nada y, junto a él, se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Max - ¡Adelante, no te rindas!

Alan - ¡Vamos tu puedes!

Max - Haz mejorado mucho Alan, pero aún así no podrás ganarme

Alan - Eso lo estamos por ver Max

Max - No lo creo, porque esto aquí se termina. ¡Draziel, ataque final, ahora! - Con esto Draziel comenzó un ataque constante acorralando el beyblade de Alan hasta sacarlo de la plataforma y terminar a los pies de Alan - ¡Que bien, gané!

Alan - Lo reconozco Max, eres mejor que yo, pero algún día tendré que vencerte

Max - Ni lo sueñes Alan, nunca me dejaré vencer

Alan - Pues yo tampoco me dejaré ganar tan fácil Max

Max - Eso espero - en ese instante se abre la puerta del laboratorio dejando ver a una mujer muy hermosa, con ojos iguales a los de Max - Mamá

Judith - Max, que bueno que te encuentro, te acaba de llegar esta carta, es de la BBA

Max - ¿De la BBA? ¡¿Qué, eso quiere decir que es del Sr. Dikenson, tal vez algo le ocurrió a Tyson o alguno de los otros chicos - Iba diciendo esto al momento de que abría la carta con una gran desesperación por leer el contenido y en ese instante uno de los científicos entro al laboratorio

Científico - Doctora, alguien busca al joven Max por teléfono

Judith - ¿A Max? ¿Pero cómo pudieron conseguir el teléfono de aquí? Y además ¿Quién es el que busca a Max?

Científico - No nos quiso decir doctora, además, dijo que se relacionaba con una carta que acababa de recibir

Judith - ¿Pero cómo…? _¿Cómo pudo saber que Max había recibido la carta, quién la habrá enviado, de qué se trata todo este misterio? _Max, tienes una llamada

Max - Saliendo del trance que le había provocado el contenido de la carta - ¿Una llamada… para mi? _¿De qué se trata todo esto, no lo entiendo, y a quién se le ocurre llamar ahorita? Un momento, nadie tiene acceso a los teléfonos de aquí entonces, cómo se pudieron comunicar al laboratorio ­_- Corrió hasta el científico que tenía el teléfono en sus manos y prácticamente se lo arrebató de ellas - Déme eso - Dijo con un tono de voz que más que una petición se escuchaba más como una orden - Bueno, soy Max

¿? - Max, que bueno que contestas mi llamada, comenzaba a pensar que no querrías saber de que se trata todo

Max - ¿Tú fuiste quién envió la carta?

¿? - Eres muy bueno en el Bayblade Max, pero no eres muy observador o, es que acaso la carta te puso tan nervioso que no puedes pensar claramente. Dime tú cual es la respuesta correcta

Max - Solamente contéstame por favor, ¿Tú fuiste quién envió la carta? ¿Mis amigos están bien? Dime porqué razón llamaste, vamos, contéstame

¿? - Solamente te contestaré porque de verdad pareces estar preocupado, pero debo reconocer que eres el primero que pregunta por los demás. Bien. Primero que nada no, yo no te envié la carta, si lees más detenidamente y sin nervios, te darás cuenta que la envió la BBA, por parte del señor Dikenson. Segundo, no tengo idea de si tus amigos estén bien, pero yo creo que si, al menos Ray y Kai, pero no te diré más acerca de ellos, y créeme, no te conviene preguntar más por ellos. Y por último, la razón de mi llamada es solamente para preguntar si asistirás, pero creo que mi llamada no tuvo lugar, puesto que aún si yo no hubiera llamado, puedo asegurar que hubieses asistido ¿O es que acaso me equivoco?

Max - Entonces lo que quieres es que vaya, no es cierto

¿? - Correcto, ahora que ya todo está aclarado, en el sobre de la carta se encuentra un boleto de avión, espero que no falles y asistas, ahí te explicará todo el Sr. Dikenson…

Max - ¡Espera, quiero saber más! - Esto lo dijo más para si mismo que para la otra persona que estaba al otro lado del auricular, puesto que esa persona ya había colgado – _Si quiero saber la verdad de todo esto, debo ir a Japón. Japón, hace mucho que no lo visito, me pregunto si Tayson y los chicos estarán bien. Estoy preocupado por ellos. El boleto del avión dice que es para las 6 p. m. bien, tengo un par de horas para arreglar todo. _Mamá

Judith - ¿Dime Max? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Max – Si, estoy bien, pero necesito irme mamá. Necesito volver a Japón

Judith – Entonces, vas a irte ¿no? Muy bien, entonces vamos a preparar tus cosas y a Draziel

Max - ¿No estás molesta?

Judith – Si debes partir de esa manera tan imprevista debe ser por una razón muy buena, ¿o me equivoco? Y además presiento que está relacionada con esa carta que acabas de recibir

Max – Cierto, pero espero que tu vayas también.

Judith – Sabes que no puedo dejar el laboratorio, pero si veo que te tardas mucho en volver, tal vez vaya unos días contigo, hijo. Ahora vayamos por tus cosas

Max – Si mamá. _Espérenme chicos, pronto estaré con ustedes. Resistan_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otro lugar y a causa de lo largo de la introducción, todos se han de imaginar quién falta y a dónde voy, en un edificio muy grande, se encuentra un grupo de amigos. Se encontraban en la escuela, más específicamente en la preparatoria. Estaban en medio de una clase, una chica y dos chicos. La chica era muy bonita, cabello y ojos color café claro, estatura mediana para su edad, de 18 años aproximadamente, tal vez un poco menos. Tenía un cuerpo completamente estético, su piel blanca, no estaba gorda, pero tampoco estaba flaca, simplemente era una chica normal.

A su lado, se encontraba un chico algo bajo para el resto de la clases, pero esto era porque era avanzado, el tenía 16 años, cabello color café claro-oscuro, usa gafas las cuales se coloca encima de su cabello, su piel era clara, pero un poco bronceada. Junto a él se encontraba su mejor amigo, su cabello azul muy oscuro, largo, ojos azul oscuro, piel morena y usa siempre una gorra hacia atrás. Su nombre es Tyson, pero para colmo de su amiga Hilary se encontraba totalmente dormido.

Le hubiera propinado un golpe en ese mismo instante si no es por que Kenny interfirió a favor del chico.

Hilary - ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿Siempre ha sido tan irresponsable? No es posible que esto suceda a diario. Cada día de mi vida debo de soportar que se quede dormido en medio de las clases.

Kenny – Déjalo en paz Hilary, esa es su forma de ser y nunca lo podrás cambiar

Hilary – Tienes razón Kenny – Dijo esto al momento que ablandaba su mirada – Y nunca lo podré cambiar. _Ni quiero hacerlo._

Transcurrieron las clases normales hasta el final. Cuando terminaron, los tres amigos se dirigieron a la casa de Tayson porque debían desarrollar una investigación en equipo, aunque era fácil de adivinar que Tyson no iba a realizar nada.

Kenny – Tenemos que realizar esa investigación lo más rápido posible

Hilary - Si, pero todo sería más simple si Tyson ayudara un poco a realizarla.

Tyson – Quieres dejarme en paz, siempre te la pasas regañándome. ¿Por qué no encuentras a alguien más para molestar?

Hilary – Solamente estoy tratando de ayudar un poco, porque si por ti fuera nos la pasaríamos durmiendo y flojeando.

Tyson - ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – Decía esto al momento de abrir la puerta - ¡Ya llegué!

Abuelo – Tyson, que bueno que llegaste, tienes una llamada.

Tyson - ¿Una llamada para mi? Tal vez sea de una admiradora

Hilary – O tal vez sea alguien que te quiere golpear o demandar por acabarte el aire del planeta o porque tu ego ocupa mucho espacio.

Tyson – Tan linda como siempre Hilary. ¿Hola? Habla Tyson

¿? – Vaya, vaya, el campeón mundial. Hasta que al fin contestas

Tyson - ¿Quién eres y quién te crees para hablarme en ese tono?

¿? – Tranquilo Tyson, solamente he hablado para comunicarte algo muy importante, pero si no quieres saber nada de tus amigos, te comprendo, ya no te molestaré más y colgaré

Tyson – Espera, que sabes de Max y los demás

¿? – Creí que no querías hablar conmigo, si eres amable te lo diré

Tyson – Maldición, que exasperante. Esta bien. ¿Me podrías decir de qué se trata esto?

¿? – Muy bien, ya que lo pides así te lo diré. Te conviene estar en el aeropuerto a las 7 p. m., espera los vuelos de los países que reconozcas, te encontrarás con una sorpresa a mi consideración muy agradable, aunque no lo se para ti Por la diferencia de horario, imaginándomelo, solamente se hará una hora de diferencia, pero la verdad, la verdad, quién sabe cuanto se tarde uno

Tyson - ¿Una sorpresa de qué clase?

¿? – Si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa. Espero que vayas Tyson, te encontrarás ahí con una persona que no habías visto en mucho tiempo y, para hacértela más fácil, que no va a llegar en avión, sino que va a recibir a unas personas también.

Tyson – No entiendo nada, podrías explicarte mejor

¿? – Aprendes rápido, ahora hablaste con respeto. Bien, me refiero que te encontrarás con la persona que una vez los promovió como los bladebrackers. Espero que asistas, porque ya te queda muy poco tiempo ir.

Tyson – Espera ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Oh, ya colgó

Hilary y Kenny, quienes habían permanecido al margen de toda la conversación, corrieron para preguntarle a Tyson sobre este misterio

Hilary - ¿Quién era Tyson?

Kenny - ¿Les pasó a los chicos?

Tyson – No lo sé muchachos, pero tenemos que ir al aeropuerto lo más pronto posible. Si le entendí bien a ese sujeto, debemos encontrar al señor Dikenson ahí. Creo que va a esperar a alguien que va a llegar hoy a las siete.

Hilary – Tenemos poco tiempo para llegar, el aeropuerto queda a una hora de aquí.

Kenny – Si vamos a ir, debemos partir desde este momento, son las 5:30, no disponemos de la ventaja del horario.

Tyson – Tienes razón jefe, mejor vámonos al aeropuerto para poder resolver todo este misterio. ¡Abuelo voy a salir, regreso tarde!

Abuelo – ¡Espera Tyson! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas! ¡Tienes que practicar tus clases de kendo! – Agitaba sus manos al tiempo que trataba de llamar la atención del chico pero sin conseguirlo, ya que este y sus amigos ya iban muy lejos de ahí

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el aeropuerto, el Sr. Dikenson ya se encontraba esperando, eran las 6:30 y estaba ansioso por recibir a las personas que había invitado

Sr. D. – _Creo que me dejo convencer fácilmente, además fui yo quien corrió con todos los gastos, pero debo admitir que muero de ansias por verlos y que la situación lo amerita._

¿? – Vamos chicos no se den por vencidos, sigan buscándolo

Sr. D. – Pero esa parece ser la voz de Tyson._ Vaya que preparó todo de la mejor manera, debo darle una felicitación por su esfuerzo._Tyson, aquí estoy muchacho.

Tyson – Hola Sr. Dikenson ¿Cómo sabía que lo estábamos buscando? ¿Acaso también le llamó ese sujeto a usted?

Hilary – Tyson no seas descortés, primero se saluda. Buenas tardes Sr. Dikenson

Kenny – Buenas tardes

Sr. D. – Buenas tardes chicos. Pues bien Tyson, no, yo no sabía que iban a venir ustedes, si no hubiera pasado a recogerlos. Y sobre la persona que se comunicó contigo, pues bien, primero esperemos a que lleguen mis invitados

Tyson - ¿Sus invitados?

Voz – Pasajeros del vuelo 54897 provenientes de Rusia, favor de salir por la puerta 3. Pasajeros del vuelo 24835 provenientes de China, favor de salir por la puerta 4. Pasajeros del vuelo 75469 provenientes de Estados Unidos, favor de salir por la puerta 5.

Tyson – ¿Rusia?

Hilary - ¿China?

Kenny – ¿Estados Unidos?

Sr. D. – Veo que al fin llegaron

Tyson – No puedo creerlo


	3. Comienzan los preparativos

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son /_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

Ahora si, sean piadosos, el único fanfic que he publicado es el de rencores, olvidos y un nuevo despertar, así que ¡NO ME MATEN!

Y principalmente, déjenme reviews por favor, para saber si voy bien o me regreso (a mandarles un virus ¬¬, U es broma (AikoHiwatari perseguida por su padre al ver lo que está programando, un virus Troyando)). Por el comentario tan fuera de lugar se pueden dar cuenta de que soy fanática de las computadoras. Mejor dicho estudio para ellas.

Ahora si, después de tanto tiempo y de no dar vistas de que existo, aquí viene el segundo capítulo (Cuántos van a ser)

Ah, antes de que se me olvide, este es un fic mixto, es decir, tiene lemon (solamente un poquito) y yaoi (de este si hay bastante), Alex es de mi creación (Es el único) y, bueno, espero que les guste

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**REENCUENTROS**

Tyson – No puedo creerlo, acaso podrían ser…

Sr. D. – Estas en lo correcto Tyson, son ellos. Además, no saben que vinimos para recogerlos, así que si me pudieran ayudar, cada uno vaya a una puerta y nos encontraremos en la cafetería

Tyson – Yo iré por Kai, ¿Qué puerta era?

Hilary – Hay Tayson, eres imposible – Lo decía con cara de fastidio – Es la puerta 3. Yo iré por Max, en la puerta 5

Tyson - ¿Por Max? ¬¬- ¿Y por qué por él?

Hilary - ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué acaso estás celoso?

Tyson - ¿Yo, celoso? Para nada ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso por una niña tan fea y detestable como tú?

Hilary - ¡¿Pero qué dices! ¡¿Quién te crees para decirme eso!

Kenny – Calma Hilary, yo te acompañaré a recoger a Max

Hilary – Muchas gracias Kenny

Sr. D. – Entonces yo iré por Ray a la puerta 4 y nos volveremos a ver en la cafetería

Tyson/Hilary/Kenny – Si

Dicho esto, los cuatro se separaron hacia las diferentes puertas para recibir a sus amigos. Detrás de una columna, una persona escuchaba toda la conversación muy atentamente y, al momento de separarse Tyson y los demás, decidió seguir al primero.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando Tyson hubo llegado a la puerta tres, se concentró en buscar a Kai por todos lados, hasta al fin dar con él.

Tyson - ¡Kai, ¡Kai, ¡Kai por aquí, soy yo Tyson!

Kai - ¿Tyson? – Se acerca hacia donde estaba Tyson llamándole - ¿Qué haces aquí, no le avisé a nadie que llegaría?

Tyson – Un sujeto muy extraño me llamó hace dos horas y me dijo que me convenía venir al aeropuerto y aquí estoy.

Kai – Así que también te llamó a ti

Tyson - ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso tú también recibiste una llamada de un sujeto extraño?

Kai – Si no fuera así nunca hubiera venido, lo que no entiendo es porque tenías que estar aquí

Tyson – Tan amable como siempre. Vámonos de aquí, el Sr. Dickenson nos estará esperando en la cafetería del aeropuerto

Kai – Como quieras

Tyson – /_Vaya, ¿por qué me ofrecía a venir por él en lugar de a Ray o Max, es insoportable_./ Vámonos entonces.

Partieron rumbo a la cafetería, la cual se encontraba en el tercer piso del aeropuerto, sin percatarse que alguien los seguía con sumo sigilo y muy atento a todos los movimientos que hacían.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la puerta 5, Hilary y Kenny ya se encontraban esperando a Max, aunque no lo veían por ningún lado debido a que había mucha gente a su alrededor.

Hilary – Hay mucha gente, ¿cómo se supone que lo podremos encontrar?

Kenny - ¿Y si nos separamos y lo comenzamos a buscar entre la gente?

Hilary – Buena idea Kenny, pero ¿dónde nos encontraremos tu y yo?

Kenny – Que te parece si nos encontramos debajo de aquel reloj – decía señalando un reloj que estaba colgado en una de las columnas del aeropuerto indicando la hora que era en Estados Unidos.

Hilary – Buena idea, entonces nos vemos ahí en diez minutos

Kenny – De acuerdo

Así lo hicieron, los dos se fueron por caminos diferentes buscando a su amigo por todas partes. Las personas caminaban a sus alrededores, haciendo la tarea muy difícil. De pronto, Hilary pudo divisar a alguien muy familiar en medio de toda la marea de gente que había en el aeropuerto apresurada por salir del lugar y corrió hacia él.

Hilary - ¡Max, ¡Max, ¡Por aquí, soy Hilary! – Iba gritando por en medio de la gente, agitando una mano en el aire como saludo hacia su amigo.

Max - ¿Hilary?

Cuando hubo llegado hacia él, se le abalanzó al cuello dándole un gran abrazo como bienvenida y derramando algunas lágrimas de alegría.

Max - ¡Hola, ¡¿Qué haces aquí Hilary! No esperaba ver a nadie aquí

Hilary – Tratando de contener algunas lágrimas que intentaban salir todavía – Lo que pasa es que Tyson recibió una llamada que le decía algo así como que tenía que venir al aeropuerto, aunque no estoy muy segura, debido a que mientras nos explicaba veníamos corriendo a toda velocidad

Max –/ _Así que yo no fui el único que recibió una llamada_./ ¿Y dónde está Tyson Hilary?

Hilary – El se encuentra esperando a Kai, al menos eso creo o espero

Max - ¿A Kai? ¿Acaso él también vino?

Hilary – No solamente el, parece ser que Ray también vino

Max - ¿Pero por qué?

Hilary – No lo sé, el Sr. Dickenson nos está esperando en la cafetería para explicarnos todo más detenidamente, al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo – Todo esto lo iban platicando al tiempo que se movían hacia la columna en la cual momentos antes Hilary y Kenny habían acordado reunirse – Esperemos aquí un momento Max. /_Ya no debe de tardar Kenny, ya casi pasan los diez minutos/_

Max – Seguro, pero ¿para qué?

Hilary – Para esperar a Kenny, quedamos en vernos aquí puesto que nos tuvimos que separar para buscarte

Max – El jefe también vino

Kenny – Claro que si Max, acaso crees que dejaría venir solos a Hilary y a Tyson, son capaces de matarse entre si en un santiamén.

Max - ¡Jefe, amigo! ¡¿Cómo has estado!

Kenny – Muy bien, pero ya perdimos mucho tiempo, vayamos con el Sr. Dickenson

Hilary – Muy bien

Max – Estoy de acuerdo. /_Al fin sabré ¿qué es todo este misterio/_

Dicho esto, comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la puerta 4, el Sr. Dickenson estaba buscando a Ray, no fue muy difícil de encontrar puesto que su largo cabello recogido y su banda en la cabeza lo hacía un blanco muy fácil de encontrar.

Sr. D. – Ray, muchacho, ¿cómo has estado?

Ray - ¿Sr. Dickenson? ¿No esperaba verlo aquí? ¿Qué está haciendo?

Sr. D. – Vine a recogerte chico.

Ray ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué está usted aquí?

Sr. D. – Tranquilo Ray, te explicaré todo lo que sé, pero primero dirijámonos a la cafetería, ahí nos deben estar esperando los demás chicos

Ray - ¿Los demás… chicos? ¿A quiénes se refiere?

Sr. D. – Sígueme y lo sabrás – dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cafetería con Ray siguiéndole detrás a escasos pasos de él y muy intrigado

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando el Sr. Dickenson y Ray habían llegado a la cafetería, Tyson, acompañado de Kai ya habían llegado y Hilary, Kenny y Max, ya estaban por llegar. Estando todos reunidos decidieron empezaron a cuestionar constantemente al Sr. Dickenson

Ray – Muy bien señor Dickenson, ahora nos puede explicar todo

Kai - ¿De qué se trata todo este misterio?

Max - ¿Y por qué tuvimos que venir tan precipitadamente a Japón?

Tyson – Y sobre todo ¿Quién es ese sujeto que nos llamó a todos?

Sr. Dickenson – Con una expresión tranquila y sin presión – Tranquilos muchachos. No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para explicarles, si me siguen podremos abordar una limosina que traje preparada y, en camino al lugar donde se van a quedar, ahora si les podré explicar todo. /_Aquí es muy peligroso, lo mejor será irnos_./ ¿De acuerdo chicos?

Kai – Con un semblante ya de fastidio por tanto misterio – Si no tenemos otra opción y queremos saber qué es lo que pasa aquí será mejor que nos vayamos.

Tyson – Muy bien, vámonos de este lugar. Quiero descubrir qué diablos pasa aquí

Sr. D. – Entonces partamos de aquí, síganme chicos

Todos comenzaron a seguir al Sr. Dickenson, pero algo hizo voltear a Kai a una columna que estaba justo detrás de ellos. Intrigado, se dirigió a ella para averiguar quién estaba espiándolos, debido a que desde que llegaron a la cafetería, tenía la sensación de que estaban siendo observados muy detalladamente, siguiendo todos sus movimientos y su conversación. En ese instante Kai pensó que la idea del Sr. Dickenson de irse de ahí fue muy inteligente.

Detrás de la columna, una persona estaba muy preocupada por el hecho de que había sido descubierta y, si Kai lo llegaba a ver, todo habría sido en vano. En ese instante, y para su suerte, pudo escuchar como el chico de pelo azul llamaba al bicolor.

Tyson – Kai, que esperas, ya vámonos

Kai – Volviendo la cara hacia el peliazul – Espera un momento Tyson – Volteó hacia el frente para seguir su camino hacia la columna y cuando Kai se disponía a descubrir quién era el sujeto que los merodeaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia detrás de la columna ustedes me entienden, me refiero a la parte que él no podía divisar lo que encontró, para su sorpresa, fue… nada, no había nada – /_Estúpido Tyson, de seguro aprovechó el momento en que él me distrajo para escapar./_

En efecto, todos en el aeropuerto podían observar a alguien corriendo a toda velocidad, como si escapara de algo o alguien

¿? – /_Debo apurarme, o si no, él me llamará la atención/ – _Iba pensando esto, mientras corría a toda prisa a la salida del aeropuerto y, con una urgencia enorme de llegar a su destino.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El Sr. Dickenson ya estaba a punto de salir del aeropuerto, junto con los, ahora reunidos, BladeBrakers. Al salir, mandó llamar a un carro, era una limosina que el había traído. Ordenó a todos subir a ella, los vidrios estaban polarizados y tenía el espacio suficiente como para que todos cupieran muy cómodos. Kai fue el último en entrar, aún seguía con la sensación de ser visto, pero por la insistencia de Tyson, decidió entrar finalmente.

En la puerta principal del aeropuerto, la persona que tanto observaba a Kai, finalmente partió, no sin antes cuidar que lo hicieran primero los BladeBrakers. Viéndolos partir, llamó un taxi y se retiró del lugar

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dentro de la limosina, Kai estaba muy molesto con Tyson, debido a que en dos ocasiones lo había distraído de su búsqueda de quien sea que fuere que los estaba espiando. Tal vez no lo había visto, pero tenía la certeza de que los vigilaban, se lo decían sus instintos, y estos nunca le habían fallado. Una de las razones por las que había sobrevivido en la Abadía, pudo recordar con claridad. Pero ese no era el punto.

Tyson - ¿Kai, porqué vienes tan molesto? - preguntó con un deje de inocencia el peliazul

Kai - Por nada que te interese

Kenny - Bueno Sr. Dickenson, nos podría explicar que es lo que pasa aquí

Sr. D. - Pues… /_no creo que se moleste si les explico aquí, además así ahorraremos tiempo, pero y si se molesta, tiene un carácter muy difícil, pero si quería que les dijera todo, pero…/_El Sr. Dickenson seguía con sus pensamientos mientras todos los BladeBrakers observaban su cara de una forma muy extrañada, pues parecía como si estuviese teniendo una batalla mental consigo mismo y, para consideración y desesperación de Tayson, se veía muy gracioso.

Tyson – Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! QUIERE DEJAR DE HACER ESO Y DECIRNOS QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO Y DEJAR DE HACER ESAS CARAS ME ESTÁ VOLVIENDO LOCO!

Kenny – Calma Tyson, de seguro el Sr. Dickenson tiene algo importante que decirnos

Ray – Si Tyson, ten un poco de paciencia

Sr. D – Muy bien chicos, les explicaré todo. Tengo un informante secreto, de mucha confianza y él, me ha informado que Biovolt no fue derrotado, sigue operando, pero en otro lugar, además, ya ha conseguido nuevos retadores, de hecho esa es la razón por la que decidimos reintegrar a los BladeBrakers. Si no fuera así, créanme que no los habríamos llamado. Siguen con su intento de apoderarse de las bestias bit para dominar el mundo a pesar de que…

Kai – A pesar de que mi abuelo ha muerto

Todos - ¿¡QUÉ?

Sr. D. – Exactamente. Creemos que el responsable de todo esto o es Boris está íntimamente ligado a Biovolt y en consecuencia lo estuvo de Voltaire.

Hilary – Así que todos los problemas no han terminado

Sr. D. – De hecho Hilary, creo que lo que los BladeBrakers vivieron de niños, era solamente el comienzo, pero no estaban preparados en que ellos se revelaran y pusieran un alto a sus ambiciones y el punto clave fue que Kai…

Kai – Que yo me opuse a conseguir sus bestias bit

Max – Bien, entonces, que podemos hacer

Sr. D. – Se ha creado un nuevo torneo de Beyblade, en el cual ustedes deben participar

Ray – O sea que no es opcional

Sr. D. – Exacto, lo que ocurre es que ellos me amenazaron, lo siento chicos. No puede negarme en ninguna forma.

Max – Pero que tipo de amenaza pudo haber sido para que no se haya podido negar

Sr. D. – El Sr. Dickenson se queda pensativo unos instantes y finalmente decide hablar - Eso es un gran secreto v , lo siento, no pude evitarlo Por eso no deben preocuparse, ya todo está solucionado

En eso la limosina iba llegando a su destino. Era una hermosa mansión, muy amplia, aunque no le podía hacer competencia a la mansión Hiwatari, donde Kai vivía. Era una mansión de cuatro pisos y 20 habitaciones, según les dijo el Sr. Dickenson. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, a excepción de Kai.

Tyson - ¡CIELOS!

Max – Es enorme

Ray – En verdad es muy bonita

Hilary – Y lujosa

Kai – No le veo nada de asombroso

Tyson – Bueno Kai, no todos somos millonarios

Kai – Tienes razón, no todos son millonarios

Tyson - /_Pero que engreído, se nota que los años no lo han cambiado/_

Sr. D. – Muy bien chicos, pasen

La entrada de la casa era muy amplia, tenía un camino por donde la limosina condujo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, alrededor había árboles enormes, algo que parecía ser un lago a lo lejos y una parte muy profunda por donde se perdía el camino

Sr. D. – Veía que todos se quedaban pensativos al ver ese trozo de paisaje donde no se podía distinguir nada – Ese es un sendero que lleva a la parte más profunda del bosque, si quieren alguien se los puede mostrar más al rato. Tiene árboles muy hermosos

Hilary - ¿Un bosque? Quiero verlo, nunca he visto un bosque

Tyson – Acomedida

Dizzy – Hey, no tiene nada de malo, yo también quiero verlo

Kenny – Y yo igual

Ray – Bueno, entonces, cuando ya nos hayamos instalado, iremos a conocer el lugar.

Sr. D. – Me encargaré de que alguien los guíe

La limosina ya había llegado a la puerta principal, la fuente que tenía en frente era muy hermosa, de piedra, tenía al rey neptuno en medio de ella y con varias sirenas a su alrededor. Todos bajaron de la limosina y el Sr. Dickenson les dio indicaciones a los sirvientes para que bajaran las maletas de los chicos.

La entrada era sencilla, tenía una alfombra roja que iba desde la entrada hasta las escaleras, las cuales estaban partidas en tres (en forma de "W" para ser más específicos), una llevaba al ala este, otra al ala oeste y otra al ala norte. En el techo se podía ver un hermoso candelabro de cristal. En la puerta estaban preparados a recibirlos una gran cantidad de sirvientes.

Sirvientes – Bienvenidos a la mansión Dickenson

Sr. D. – ¿Dónde está Alex?

Sirviente – Está esperándolo en su oficina

Sr. D. – Muy bien, recuerden lo que hablamos, espero que lo cumplan

Sirviente – Si señor, no tenga cuidado, ya todos los empleados están informados y concientes de su deber

Sr. D. – Muy bien, chicos síganme

Tyson – Hablando bajo con Max - ¿Quién será ese tal Alex?

Max – No tengo idea

Todos llegan a la oficina del señor Dickenson, cuando entraron esperaron ver a ese extraño personaje, pero se decepcionaron al no ver a nadie ahí.

Sr. D. - ¿Alex, dónde estás?

Tyson - Disculpe señor Dickenson, pero ¿Quién es Alex?

Sr. D. - Pues si puedo encontrarlo se los presentaré

¿? - Tyson Granger Takao Kinomiya para los que no lo conocen como Tyson, poseedor de Dragún, una de las bestias bit más poderosas, por su nombre cualquiera puede deducir que es un dragón. Ganaste el campeonato mundial de BeyBlade cuando tenías 11 años. Eres engreído, muy egocéntrico, tiendes a creer que eres el mejor en todo aunque eres el que más se equivoca, actúas precipitadamente y sin pensar bien las cosas, no mides las consecuencias de tus acciones y no admites tus errores.

Tyson - ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Quién te crees tú para hablar así de mí?

Todos los demás trataban de contener la risa que sentían al admitir que todo lo que había dicho de Tyson era acertado, hasta en lo más mínimo

Sr. D. - Alex, qué tipo de recibimiento es ese. Chicos, él es Alex, será el nuevo integrante de los BladeBrakers.

Todos - ¿¡QUÉ, EL NUEVO INTEGRANTE?

Alex - Debe revisar el lugar Sr. Dickenson, hay mucho eco aquí. Exactamente, soy Alex y tengo 19 años. - Alex era un chico algo bajo para su edad, aproximadamente medía 1.65. Vestía con un pantalón holgado de mezclilla color negro y una camiseta holgada del mismo color. Traía una gorra hacia atrás donde lo único que dejaba ver de su cabello era el flequillo, el cual era de un azul rey. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo rubí oscuro.

Tyson - Oye tú, quién te crees, yo me caracterizo por mi gorra hacia atrás, quítatela de inmediato

Alex - Solamente trata de obligarme y te las verás conmigo

Max - Cálmate Tyson, no seas tan agresivo con él, recuerda que es el nuevo.

Alex - Max Tate Maximilian Mizuhara. Tienes la misma edad que Tyson, competiste con el equipo de los BladeBrakers pero no pudiste competir en la final, omitiré los detalles, debes recordarlo muy bien. Eres amable con las personas, muy gentil diría yo. Llegaste a Japón con tu padre y conociste a Tyson, pero tu madre vive en los Estados Unidos investigando todo sobre el BeyBlade, dirige a los All Stars. Desde hace unos años vives con ella. Consideras a Tyson tu mejor amigo. Tu bestia bit es Draziel, la cual tiene una forma de tortuga, la descubriste de un medallón que te dio tu abuela en la pelea que tuviste contra Kai.

Max - ¿Pero… cómo supiste todo eso?

Ray - Vamos Max, no es un misterio, todos sabíamos eso

Alex - Ray Kon Raymond, vives en China junto con tus amigos y antiguos compañeros de equipo los White Tigers. Eres una persona calmada, callada, muy calculadora, todo lo contrario de Tyson. Tiendes a ser el que calma la situación cuando Tyson se sale de sus casillas y empieza a agredir a medio mundo o, cuando Hilary lo molesta. Te gusta mucho entrenar y mantenerte en forma junto a Drigger, al cual consideras uno de tus mejores amigos. Drigger es tu bestia bit, el cual tiene la forma de un tigre blanco muy poderoso que siempre está dispuesto a sacarte de problemas.

Ray - Vaya, que bien informado estás

Kenny - En Internet se puede encontrar toda esa información

Alex - Tu nombre es Kenny Kyojyu, se puede decir que eres el cerebro del equipo, el que se encarga de su entrenamiento. Sueles discutir mucho con Tyson, sobe todo por lo obstinado que es. Tienes tu propia bestia bit, la cual es Dizzy, el problema es que el tuyo quedó atrapado en tu computadora personal, la cual llevas a todas partes para poder ayudar a tus amigos en el momento de sus peleas y suelen llamarte "jefe". Has sacado a todos de muchos problemas, sobre todo a Tyson, como siempre. Eres el menor de todos, pero no por eso eres el más torpe, creo que ese honor lo tiene Tyson, otra vez.

Tyson - ¡Oye!

Hilary - Yo creo que tiene razón

Alex - Tu eres Hilary, vas en el mismo grupo que Tyson y Kenny. Eres muy orgullosa, engreída, tienes un carácter demasiado voluble y fuerte, no soportas las insolencias de Tyson, te crees perfecta en todo y siempre quieres tener la razón. Entraste en el equipo, si es que se le puede decir así, porque querías ver una bestia bit y no desististe en ello, debo decir que esa es una cualidad muy buena, pero no compensa al resto de tus defectos al cual uno le puede aunar que eres muy gritona y presionas demasiado

Tyson - Te lo merecías Hilary

Hilary - ¡CALLATE TYSON!

Max - Conteniendo una pequeña risita - Creo que tiene razón

Hilary - ¿Tú también Max?

Ray - Cálmate Hilary, no es para tanto

Kenny - Ray tiene razón Hilary, no hay por qué alterarse

Kai - Interrumpiendo a los otros - Muy bien, el único que falta soy yo

Alex - Cierto, Kai Hiwatari, eres uno de los mayores, Ray es el que te sigue la edad. Eres frío como el hielo, debo decir que le haces honor a tu madre patria que es Rusia. Cuando los BladeBrakers jugaron en el campeonato mundial, tú te fuiste al equipo de los Demolition Boys, debido a que querías el poder del Black Dranzer, el cual habías probado cuando eras pequeño y no habías podido controlar. Después de que comprendiste que tus amigos te querían a pesar de ser tan obstinado, frío, engreído y… bueno no importa, ellos te aceptaron de nuevo en el equipo. Perdiste en el campeonato mundial provocando que Dranzer se fuera de tu lado. Dranzer es tu bestia bit, muy poderosa, la única bestia bit que se puede comparar con la de Tyson. Draziel siempre te protege y perdona tus errores, es muy similar a Drigger en ese aspecto – Voltea a ver a Ray que sigue muy atento la explicación – Y por último yo soy…

Kai – Tú eres el gracioso que nos hizo toda esta broma


	4. Que comience la diversión

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son /_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

Debo decirles que este fanfic es más complicado de lo que creí, pero creo que ya dejé en claro la idea que tengo para él (dicho en español, ya diseñé el final y creo que ahora si podré seguir con él) Si tienen algún comentario no dejen de mandarme reviews para dudas, comentarios, preguntas, chicles, cacahuates, gomitas, garampiñados, suicidios, homicidios, etc.

Ahora si, continuemos con nuestra programación y esperemos que ya no se cambie más. A si, antes de que lo olvide, dos detalles, el primero es que este es un fanfic yaoi con un poquito de lemon, si no les gusta no lo lean, aunque si están en esta clasificación es porque les interesa y segundo, me voy a tardar en actualizarlo porque tengo exámenes finales. Gomen por las molestias

Chao

CAPÍTULO 3 

**QUE COMIENCE LA DIVERSIÓN**

Kai – Tú eres el gracioso que nos hizo toda esta broma

Todos - ¿¡QUÉ?

Alex – Pues, si he de confesar mi pecado, es cierto, en cierta forma

Tyson - ¿A qué te refieres chico, nos engañaste?

Alex – No exactamente

Sr. D. – Déjenme explicarles chicos, Alex es...

Alex – Soy un sobrino, supe que mi tío Stanley los dirigió cuando eran chicos y, en vista de que a mi también me gusta jugar Beyblade y de que ustedes no se habían visto en años y si le aunamos que manipulo a mi tío, creí que sería bueno un reencuentro por parte de los BladeBrakers

Max – Es decir que nos hiciste venir desde tan lejos solamente por una broma

Alex – No, no es una broma

Ray – Y el sujeto que nos llamó…

Alex – Fui yo, debía estar seguro de que vendrían al llamado, por eso me tomé la libertad de estresarlos un poquito

Tyson – Pues no fue nada gracioso

Alex – Podré presentarme en algún momento

Kai – Si no tenemos más opción

Alex – Habló el chico de hielo

Kai – Como si tu fueras un santo

Ray – Basta Kai, déjalo presentarse

Alex – El nekojin habló

Ray – Todavía que lo defendí

Alex – No lo necesitaba

Sr. D. – Alex, compórtate por favor y preséntate ante los chicos que ya mucho daño has causado

Alex – Si no tengo opción y el ice-man me va a dejar…. De acuerdo. Como dije, mi nombre es Alex, tengo 19 años, soy un muy buen jugador de Beyblade, manipulo a mi tío, mi carácter no lo puedo definir yo mismo así que ustedes tendrán que averiguarlo y por último, mi bestia bit es Kaizer, el cual tiene una forma de león. Si son buenos niños los dejaré verlo por unos instantes

Tyson – Muchas gracias, eres muy amable, Kai, creo que alguien te ganó en lo arrogante

Kai – Entonces nos trajiste solamente para tu deleite y entrenamiento

Alex – Si y no, los traje para que pudiera yo entrenar, pero no por eso quiere decir que ustedes no se puedan divertir. Esto va por cuenta de mi tío, quien dijo que era muy egoísta traerlos solamente porque yo quería

Max – Pues realmente si lo fue pero, aún tengo una duda. Kai, cómo es que sabías que esto era una treta

Kai – Después de que Alex llamó, yo le llamé a su celular al Sr. Dickenson y lo persuadí a decirme que era tan urgente

Ray – Y si lo sabías porqué viniste de todas formas

Kai - ˇ/ˇ No creo que eso te importe

Alex – Que pena, el pobre Kai está avergonzado, el no quiere decir que…

Kai – Si nos hiciste venir para entrenar, es mejor que lo hagamos

Alex – Huy, que carácter – Se acerca a Kai para decirle algo – Veo que todavía no estás preparado, no es cierto

Kai – No se de qué hablas

Alex – Yo creo que sí

Tyson – Quieren decirnos de qué tanto hablan

Alex – Nada importante. Quieren conocer sus habitaciones – Todos miran con desconfianza a Alex – Tranquilos, ya les dije que vinieron a divertirse y a volver a entrenar como un equipo, vamos, síganme.

Todos siguieron a Alex hasta sus habitaciones, subieron las escaleras del ala norte. El corredor era muy hermoso, estaba repleto de cuadros clásicos, armaduras, algunas mesitas, en el techo había muchos mini candelabros, lo que le daba un toque muy elegante. Además de los cuadros, habían varias fotografías colgadas a los lados, entre ellas, la de una hermosa jovencita de aproximadamente 23 años, mirada serena y elegante, cabello rubio, ojos azules y está cargando a un bebe, esta fotografía llamó la atención de Hilary

Hilary - ¿Quién es ella? – Señala la fotografía

Alex – Ella es la hermana de mi tío Stanley.

Hilary – Oh, ya veo ¿¡QUÉ? Eso quiere decir que es tu mamá

Alex – Que persuasiva, exactamente, ella es mi madre

Ray – Y por consecuencia, el bebe en sus brazos eres tú

Alex – No, se equivocan, ese bebe no soy yo.

Max – Entonces quien es el bebe

Alex – No creo que les importe además, es muy pronto para revelar demasiados secretos y creanme, se muchos de sus secretos

Kenny – Pues yo creo que si nos interesa

Alex – No se preocupen, se los diré, solamente que no será hoy

Llegaron a las últimas habitaciones del cuarto piso del ala norte, al final del pasillo tenía un gran ventanal y a partir de ahí se repartirían los cuartos.

Alex – Muy bien, aquí estamos, hice algunos arreglos para que se sintieran cómodos mientras se encuentran aquí, espero que les agraden sus habitaciones. Primero – Se acercan a la última habitación del pasillo a mano derecha – Esta es tu habitación Kai – Alex abre la puerta de la habitación, era de un color blanco muy elegante, con cortinas rojas muy gruesas las cuales no permitían la entrada del sol y daban a un balcón cuya vista era el bosque, una mesa de noche con una pequeña lámpara, en el techo se encuentra un pequeño candelabro que proporciona la luz suficiente. La habitación tenía una cama matrimonial, con sábanas de seda, varias almohadas, tenía un ropero el cual ya tenía toda la ropa acomodada gracias a los sirvientes, un sillón chico para que solamente una persona se sentara y uno doble, una mesa de te junto con un par de sillas y un baño completo con jacuzzi. – Espero que sea de tu agrado, si no lo es puedes agregarle o quitarle lo que gustes, los sirvientes tienen la orden de atenderte hasta que tu habitación quede como la prefieras.

Kai – No está mal

Tyson – Vaya, lograste sacarle un "no esta mal" a Kai, mis respetos

Kai – Muy gracioso Tyson, con tu habitación no es mucho problema, solamente hay que poner luces brillantes y juegos de bebés y ya te entretienes

Tyson – Sabes Kai, a veces, no miento, todo el tiempo eres muy fastidioso

Alex – Pueden quedarse discutiendo cuanto quieran, pero creo que los demás también desean conocer sus habitaciones

Tyson – Si, yo quiero conocer la mía

Alex – Muy bien, la de enfrente a la de Kai, es la mía. Si no quieren tener problemas conmigo no entren sin tocar antes y hasta que yo les diga que pueden pasar

Tyson – Que exigente

Ray – Yo digo que es lo correcto, si nosotros también exigimos lo mismo

Max – Yo opino igual

Alex – Muy bien, la que está junto a la de Kai, es la de Ray – abre la puerta y su cuarto era de un color amarillo muy tranquilizante, las cortinas eran del mismo color pero de seda, delgadas, así podía entrar la luz del sol a todo momento y el cual también tenía un balcón, mientras lo hubiera, al igual que la de Kai tenía una cama con sábanas de seda, pero solamente tenía un sillón. Tenía una mesita para el te, pero baja, es decir, en lugar de sentarse en sillas uno se sentaba en almohadillas. Tenía un ropero con toda su ropa ya en el lugar correcto, un baño completo con bañera y una mesita de noche con su lámpara. Como luz principal tenía también un candelabro pero, lo que más llamó la atención a Ray fue que el techo no era del mismo color que la habitación, sino que era celeste con pequeñas partes desmanchadas en color blanco que daba la apariencia del cielo con sus nubes y, además, había pequeñas estrellas las cuales, en cuanto era de noche y se apagaba la luz, brillaban. Ray agradeció este detalle porque parecía que estaba bajo el cielo estrellado – Si quieres algo más que te ayude a acoplarte, no dudes en pedirlo

Ray – Gracias, el detalle del cielo y las estrellas fueron muy buenos

Alex – No se las constelaciones, si quieres formar alguna en especial, pídele a los sirvientes que te ayuden

Ray – Si, gracias

Tyson – Yo quiero ver el mío

Alex – Muy bien, el tuyo es el que se encuentra en frente del de Ray – abre la puerta, no era muy diferente a las otras habitaciones, un sillón, una cama con sábanas de seda, un ropera, las cortinas eran delgadas, pero no tenían un balcón, un baño completo pero si jacuzzi o bañera Que bueno, con Tyson a mi se me hace que se acaba el agua del planeta y de un color azul, pero lo que lo hacía especial e interesante, eran la consola de videojuego y la montaña de cd's que tenía para jugar. – Espero que te agrade

Tyson – Hey chicos, ya vieron, mi habitación es la mejor de todas

Kai – Ves como tuve razón en decirte bebe. Todavía juegas juegos de video

Ray – No le veo nada de malo Kai, yo también los creo interesantes y entretenidos – Con esto Kai desvió la mirada y se quedó callado.

Alex - ¿Seguimos? La que está al lado de la de Tyson es la de Max –Abre la puerta y es una habitación de un color verde muy bonito, igual que la de Tyson una cama con sábanas de seda, un ropero, un sillón, una mesa de noche una lámpara principal, la ventana sin balcón y, lo que más le gustó a Max, era que tenía un gabinete con repuestos de Beyblades de toda clase – Creí que como tu padre tenía una tienda para Beyblades te podría gustar ese detalle

Max – Wow, me encanta, es grandioso. Gracias

Alex – Muy bien Kenny, la tuya es la contigua a la de Max – abre la puerta y su habitación era muy sencilla, solamente tenía la cama y su ropero, una ventana grande con cortinas blancas, la habitación era de un color celeste y, para deleite de Kenny, tenía una computadora con conexión a internet de banda ancha de la más alta velocidad la cual también podría conectar a Dizzy. – La conexión a internet tiene acceso a todas las bases de datos del planeta, no tienes restricciones además, también tienes acceso a la información confidencial de la BBA, esto es por mi parte, no le vayas a decir a mi tío

Kenny – Gracias, genial, mira esto Dizzy

Dizzy – Vaya, al fin tengo algo nuevo para jugar, ¿Cuándo lo estrenamos jefe?

Kenny – No seas grosera Dizzy, todavía no. No te desesperes

Dizzy – Muy bien, pero prométeme que será pronto

Alex – Muy bien Hilary, si me sigues, veremos tu habitación – Caminaron hasta el inicio del pasillo por donde habían llegado a las demás habitaciones y Alex abrió la primera puerta del mismo lado donde se encontraban la de Tyson, Max y Kenny – Esta es tu habitación – Era de color rosa pálido, un ropero del mismo color con algunas flores pintadas, las cortinas hacían juego a la habitación, tenía un ventanal enorme. Una mesa para el te similar a la de Kai, un estante donde había un juego de te muy elegante, un peinador muy hermoso de color blanco con lo indispensable, un cepillo, un peine, algunas ligas y diademas, un poco de maquillaje de marca, labiales y un alajero con algunas joyas de plata. El baño, al igual que el de Ray tenía una bañera, y dentro había de los jabones y shampoo's más caros y elegantes para el cuerpo y el cabello – Creo que hay los suficiente para que te sientas como una princesa ¿cierto?

Tyson – Si, hay lo suficiente para una princesa, el problema es que aquí no hay ninguna

Hilary – Le da un golpe a Tyson – Cállate bocón. Alex, ¿por qué mi habitación es la más alejada de todas?

Alex – Piensalo bien Hilary, eres la única mujer aquí, si te dejo cerca de Tyson lo más probable es que te moleste a cada momento, además es preferible así, porque nadie entrará a tu habitación sin ser visto por los sirvientes

Hilary – Gracias, por todo, por todos los detalles

Alex – No hay problema. Muy bien, quieren ver el resto

Bajaron al primer piso y se dirigieron a la derecha bajo las escaleras hasta la parte trasera del primer piso. Ahí había tres habitaciones sumamente grandes. La primera era un gimnasio enorme, con todas las clases de herramientas para ejercitarse. La segunda habitación tenía un campo de entrenamiento de Beyblade, con varios tipos de beyestadios para estar listo para cualquier situación. La última era un sauna, muy relajante para después de entrenar. Después se dirigieron al patio de la mansión, si es que se le puede llamar así. En ella había una piscina de tres metros de fondo, con un trampolín de cinco metros de alto, otro de dos y otro de medio metro. Al lado de esta, había otra más chica, de un metro de fondo y sin trampolines, además tenía una cortina desplegable para cubrirla en caso de que lloviera. Al lado de estas había unas canchas, la primera era de tenis, la segunda era de basketball y la última era de football soccer, además había una parte del campo abierto preparado para practicar football americano. Después de estas canchas estaba el campo abierto con algunas mesas y sillas de campo para descansar, y más allá se encontraba el bosque.

Tyson – Vaya, la casa del Sr. Dickenson si que está equipada

Max – Vaya que si

Tyson – Apuesto a que te mueres de envidia Kai, la tuya solamente ha de tener campos de Beyblade para entrenar.

Kai – No veo porque he de tener envidia, si así le gusta al Sr. Dickenson que bien, a mi me gusta otro estilo para mi hogar además, si no lo recuerdas, yo estoy viviendo en Rusia y ahí no podemos tener ni piscinas, ni canchas ni bosques porque vivimos casi siempre bajo cero, genio.

Ray – Kai uno, Tyson cero

Tyson – Muy gracioso Ray

Alex – Muy bien, que se les apetece hacer primero, quieren descansar, comer, o tal vez nadar, jugar, entrenar, no sé, elijan lo que quieran. Yo estaré en mi habitación

Tyson – Yo quiero nadar

Max – Yo también

Hilary – Yo quiero descansar un rato aquí afuera y asolearme

Ray – Yo prefiero recostarme un rato bajo un árbol

Alex – Muy bien, y tú qué Kai

Kai – No te importa

Alex – Oh, yo creo que si, si es lo que estoy pensando

Kai – Y porqué crees que sabes lo que estoy pensando

Alex – Porque – Salen unos sirvientes con un beyestadio portátil – Ya hice traer el beyestadio – Kai hace una sonrisa de satisfacción diminuta – Te dije que quería competir y… - Preparara su Beyblade – eso es lo que vamos a hacer

Los dos se paran junto al beyestadio preparándose para lanzar

Hilary - ¿Puedo ser el réferi? – Se coloca junto al beyestadio entre Alex y Kai – Tres, dos, uno… Let it RIP!

Los Beyblades saltan al campo enfrentándose arduamente, tanto Alex como Kai se mantienen al ataque y a la defensiva al mismo tiempo, sin dar señales de querer darse por vencidos, en un momento Kai empuja a Alex hasta la orilla y casi logra que salga su Beyblade, pero este se recupera como si nada, los dos se mantienen en el centro del beyestadio, ninguno quiere ceder parte de su terreno

Alex – No peleas tan mal Kai

Kai – Podría decir lo mismo

Alex – Pero en esto…

Kai – No puede haber empates

Alex – Sal de ahí, Kaizer

Kai – Vamos Dranzer

Las dos bestias bit salen se sus respectivos blades para atacar, ninguno se deja abatir por el otro, parecen decididos a ganar no importando las consecuencias. Entre Ray y Max tuvieron que atar a Tyson para que no interfiriera en labatalla, ya que no querían hacer molestar a Kai tan rápido, y no sabían como podía reaccionar Alex. En un momento Kaizer empuja a Dranzer y en el siguiente Dranzer empuja a Kaizer hasta que, en un momento que parecía ya no dar más, ambos blades salen del estadio y van a parar a la mano de sus respectivos dueños

Hilary – Los dos blades salieron del estadio al mismo tiempo, es un empate

Ray – Fue una grandiosa batalla

Max – Si, de las mejores que he visto

Kenny – Tienen razón, y yo pude analizar el nivel de mejoría de Kai comparado con el de hace años y pude analizar el de Alex, fue estupendo

Tyson – Genial, es mi turno

Alex – Creo que deberían relajarse primero, tendremos el tiempo suficiente, no se preocupen por eso además, podrán estar aquí todo el verano si lo desean

Hilary – ¿De verdad?

Ray – A mi me parece bien

Max – A mi también, solamente tendré que avisar a mi madre que no hay ninguna nueva amenaza

Ray – Y yo a mis amigos pero, lo haré luego

Tyson - ¿Vas a postergarlo Ray? No lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera escuchado por mí mismo

Ray – Lo que ocurre es que si les aviso desde ahorita, Mariah querrá que regrese de inmediato y, yo la verdad quiero quedarme algún tiempo

Tyson – Muy bien, está decidido, los BladeBrakers han regresado y pasarán sus vacaciones en la mansión Dickenson

Todos – ¡¡¡Sí!

Alex – Me alegra su decisión y, ahora Kai, ya he cumplido mi promesa, te puedes divertir con los demás

Kai – Hmpf – Da media vuelta y se dirige a su habitación

Alex – O tal vez quieras usar ya sea el gimnasio, el campo de entrenamiento o el sauna, todo está a su disposición.

Kai – Haré lo que me de la gana

Alex –Por mi no hay inconveniente

Tyson – Pero que mal agradecido y grosero, mira que irse así de esa forma

Hilary – "El burro hablando de orejas"

Tyson - ¿¡Qué me dijiste?

Hilary – Nada en realidad

Max – Ya basta chicos, no se peleen tanto

Ray – Déjalos Max, dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso - Ante este comentario Hilary se sonroja totalmente, mientras que esto hizo que la furia de Tyson creciera más y que la sonrisa de Kenny y Max desapareciera – ¿Dije algo que no debía?

Tyson – No amigo, para nada – Ante la tensión que se veía, Alex decidió cortarla

Alex – Muy bien chicos, será mejor que se cambien, a menos que quieran entrar a la piscina con esa ropa y decidan suicidarse

Hilary - ¿Un traje de baño? ¡Oh no, yo no traje ropa!

Alex – No se preocupen, hay ropa tuya, de Tyson y Kenny que pedimos a sus padres, ellos están al tanto de que se quedarán aquí todo el verano o, hasta que ustedes decidan y, por el traje de baño, pues compramos uno para cada uno de ustedes, espero que les agraden y que sean de su talla

Hilary – Genial, iré por el mío

Max – Yo también

Tyson – Y yo

Kenny – Yo me regresaré a mi cuarto para vaciar esta información y realizar los análisis necesarios sobre sus nuevas habilidades.

Ray – Yo simplemente me quedaré aquí descansando

Alex - /_Justo como un gato, le gusta descansar en un lugar cálido y cómodo, no creo que quiera nadar/_

Tyson – ¿No vas a nadar Ray?

Ray – Un poco nervioso – Hoy no Tyson, tal vez otro día U

Tyson – Muy bien

Ray - /_Por hoy ya la libré, espero poder seguir safándome de esto/_

Tyson, Hilary y Max corrieron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse, mientras Kenny se dirigía despacio a la suya, llegando a esta conectó a Dizzy al servidor principal y la puso en línea y así comenzó a trabajar en sus gráficas. Mientras tanto, los otros tres chicos ya se habían cambiado y se dirigían a la piscina a toda velocidad, lógicamente no iban a ir por toda la mansión corriendo en traje de baño, se habían puesto playeras y shorts. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Ray plácidamente tirado debajo de un gran pino descansando y, por lo que podían ver, ya estaba dormido.

Alex – Muy bien, la piscina es toda suya, disfrútenla

Hilary - ¿No vas a entrar?

Alex – No, por ahora no. Por hoy no, tal vez otro día, recuerden que yo vivo aquí y puedo entrar cuando me plazca

Hilary – Si, es cierto, muy bien, pues a disfrutar se ha dicho

Dicho esto Hilary se quitó el short y la playera y dejó ver un hermoso bikini de dos piezas de un color celeste con flores rosas, muy hermoso. El traje de baño de Tyson era un short de color azul oscuro y el de Max era de color verde. Hilary corrió hacia una de las camas que se encontraban alrededor de la piscina dispuesta a broncearse, mientras que Tyson y Max corrían al trampolín más alto.

Tyson – Observa esto Max – Tyson se tira un clavado dando un grito ¡BANZAY¡ - Su salto hizo que toda el agua salpicara hacia los lados, Hilary agradeció estar lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, porque así no se mojó

Max – ¿Crees que eso es un clavado? Mira esto – Se tira al igual que Tyson dando un grito – ¡JERÓNIMO! – Su salto hace que el agua salte más lejos que el de Tyson – Te gane

Tyson - ¿Eso crees? – Salpica a Max con el agua

Max – No lo creo, lo sé – Salpica a Tyson como el lo había hecho. Esto desata una pelea a ver quien se cansa primero de salpicar al otro o quien se rinde. Viendo que están divirtiéndose, Alex se aleja del lugar hacia una pequeña cabaña no muy lejos de ahí, pero que no había mostrado a los chicos. Esta tenía forma de granero, pero si se observaba bien, se podía ver que era una caballeriza. Alex entró el lugar y se acercó a un caballo en particular, este al verlo se espantó al no reconocer a la persona, pero al escucharla hablar se tranquilizó

Alex – Tranquilo Rayo, soy yo, no te asustes, se que no estás acostumbrado a verme así, pero tendrás que hacerlo durante algún tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? – El caballo meneó la cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación y de que había entendido el mensaje – Muy bien Rayo, que te parece si paseamos un rato, esto ha sido muy estresante, como no quiero que nos vean nos internaremos en la parte profunda del bosque ¿OK? Esperemos que mi tío Stanley no lo descubra si no me castigará y a ti también por llevarme ahí – El caballo relinchó en señal de desaprobación a que lo castigaran – Yo tampoco quiero que me castiguen, por eso hay que ser precavidos, vamos – Dijo esto montando al caballo y saliendo de la caballeriza rumbo al bosque. Alex no pudo ver que alguien lo observaba muy de cerca analizando todos sus movimientos

Kai – Este chico es muy extraño, no sé que se trae entre manos, pero lo descubriré muy pronto – Dijo observando como Alex y el caballo se alejaban de él sin percatarse de su presencia

Alex estuvo cabalgando a Rayo durante varias horas, ya eran las siete de la tarde y comenzaba a anochecer. Por experiencias pasadas sabía que no era buena idea quedarse en el bosque cuando anochecía, así que regresó a la caballeriza a dejar a Rayo para que descansara, dio la orden a uno de los empleados que cepillara al caballo y que le diera de comer y beber ya que había hecho mucho ejercicio. Salió de la caballeriza y se dirigía a la piscina cuando una voz llamó su atención

¿? – ¿Te divertiste con Rayo?

Alex – Instintivamente levanto su blade dispuesto a disparar - ¿Quién eres?

Kai – Y eso qué más da

Alex – Relajándose – Le dirás a mi tío, porque supongo que escuchaste todo

Kai – No tengo intenciones de ser un chismoso, pero los demás descubrieron el lugar, ten por seguro que te pedirán que los lleves a cabalgar

Alex – Y por qué me avisas

Kai – Creí que sería conveniente

Alex - ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Kai – Otra batalla

Alex - ¿Ahora?

Kai – No, creo que mejor será descansar, será después, pero la pediré

Alex – Muy bien. Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Tú donde estuviste?

Kai – No creo que te importe

Alex – Tú sabes donde estuve, creo que es justo

Kai – Yo lo descubrí por mi cuenta

Alex – Entonces adivinaré – se acercó a Kai y lo observó detalladamente – Muy bien, estuviste en el gimnasio y luego fuiste a entrenar en el campo de beyestadios

Kai – Grandiosa deducción, ¿Cómo la sacaste?

Alex – Fácil, es donde yo estaría de ser tú – Logró que Kai diera una pequeña sonrisa – Vamos adentro, tendremos que tomar una ducha antes de la cena

Kai – A mi nadie me da órdenes

Alex – No era una orden, fue una sugerencia – Dicho esto ambos se dirigieron a la mansión siendo recibidos por una lluvia de preguntas por parte de Tyson

Tyson - ¿Dónde estaban? Creíamos que ya los habían matado o que se habían muerto, me tenían muy preocupado, no vuelvan a hacerme eso ¿Dónde se metieron?

Hilary – Tyson, cállate

Ray – Tyson no seas mentiroso, discúlpalo Alex, lo que sucede es que tanto nadar le dio hambre y no encuentra la cocina.

Max – Por favor has algo, llevo 15 minutos oyéndolo quejarse y ya empieza a desesperarme

Ray - ¿Apenas comienza? A mi me desesperó desde el segundo minuto

Kenny – Quien apenas venia bajando de su habitación – Hey chicos, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

Hilary – Tyson tiene hambre y no deja de gritar

Dizzy – Pues que alguien le de de comer

Ray – En eso estamos

Alex – Muy entretenido, pero comienzo a fastidiarme, si me siguen les guiaré a la cocina y así ya no se tendrán que preocupar por Tyson, síganme –Todos siguieron a Alex, la cocina quedaba cerca de la entrada, a mano izquierda pero, no la pudieron encontrar, porque tenía una puerta que parecía más bien dirigir a la salida, así que no se molestaron en abrirla – Aquí está – Abrió la puerta mostrando una mesa muy amplia, como para 50 personas, estaban ya los sirvientes listos a servirles la cena y preparado el lugar que ocuparía cada uno. Alex ocuparía el principal por ser el que vivía ahí, a su derecha Kai, seguido de Tyson y luego Kenny, a su izquierda Ray, seguido de Max y por último Hilary. – Lo correcto sería que nos vistiéramos para la cena de una forma apropiada, pero en vista de que ya a todos nos exasperó Tyson, creo que por hoy no habrá problema. Si quieren el desayuno y la comida la podemos tomar en el salón contiguo, que es menos formal, pero es una tradición que la cena se tome en esta habitación y vestidos formalmente, por el vestuario no se preocupen, ya todo está arreglado. Muy bien, si todo está entendido, comencemos con la cena, pero, ¿Dónde está mi tío?

Sirviente – El amo me ordenó informarle que el tendría que salir durante todo el verano joven, pero que esperaba que sus invitados la pasaran bien

Alex – Ensombreciéndosele un poco la cara – Ya veo, bueno – recuperando su postura – No importa, sirvan la cena por favor

Sirviente – A la orden joven – dicho esto, los meseros comenzaron a servir todo lo que había para cenar poner aquí la comida que se les antoje, no me haré responsable de que al rato tengan hambre, porque yo ya tengo y, entre Kai y Alex, colocaron una botella de vino tinto suave – Gracias, - se dirige a Kai – Se muy bien que tu también tienes costumbres muy refinadas, así que ordené este vino, espero sea de tu agrado y, pues los demás, no sé si gusten un poco

Ray – No creo que sea conveniente, ninguno de nosotros bebe

Tyson – Pero yo quería probar un poco

Hilary – No Tyson, no te comportes como un niño

Tyson – Pero…

Alex – Muy bien, haremos esto, si les doy desde ahora de seguro les dará sueño, mejor les daré un poco cuando terminen su cena, así si no les gusta, no se quedarán con hambre

Tyson – Que bien – se disponía a comer su cena cuando se percató de la infinidad de cucharas, cuchillos y tenedores que tenía y, al igual que los otros, hizo un gesto de incomprensión – o y ahora, cuál uso

Alex – Si no sabes, no te preocupes, después de lo diré, por ahora puedes comer con el que prefieras

Tyson – Perfecto

Hilary – Vulgar

Tyson – Acaso tú sabes cuál usar, genio

Hilary – Pues no, pero tan siquiera hago el intento

Kai – Aclarándose la garganta – En lo personal creo que los dos son vulgares al discutir aquí – levanta su copa para que le sirvan vino – Gracias – Y ve que Alex hace lo mismo – Aunque creo que también es vulgar usar una gorra a la hora de comer

Alex – Con la gorra yo no pongo objeción, si la quieren usar, yo no veo problema

Kai – Eso lo dices por tu propia conveniencia

Alex – Y si así fuera ¿qué?

El resto de la cena transcurre con normalidad, teniendo una plática amena sobre los blades y lo que ha pasado con ellos. Como les va a Tyson, Hilary y Kenny en la universidad, sobre las investigaciones de la mamá de Max, sobre como la ha pasado Ray en su natal China y, pues Kai y Alex no quisieron hablar de sus vidas y, como ya era tarde, no quisieron insistir en el tema, ya lo intentarían a la mañana siguiente o en lo que resta del verano. Al fin de cuentas, tenían tiempo ¿o no? Con tanta plática la cena se les fue muy rápido y, como Alex lo había prometido, les sirvió un poco de vino a cada uno al finalizar. A Kenny no le gustó y dejó casi toda la copa llena, Hilary creyó que era un poco fuerte, así que dejó la mitad de su copa, Ray si se la pudo terminar, Max dejó un poco, ya que el efecto le había subido muy rápido y Tyson, bueno, él se lo bebió como jugo y, pues el alcohol hizo de las suyas dejándolo fuera desde el primer round, los sirvientes tuvieron que ingeniárselas para subirlo a su habitación. Después de esto todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

Alex – Entrando a su habitación y dirigiéndose al baño – Este si que ha sido un día muy agitado – Se quita la gorra dejando ver un largo cabello hasta la cintura, se notaba que estaba muy bien cuidado, se quitó la playera dejando ver unas vendas amarradas a su pecho, que al desatarlas dejaban ver un par de pechos. Se metió a la bañera y se puso a meditar – Bien, este solamente ha sido el primer paso, veamos que pasa – Escucha sonar su celular y lo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón – ¿Bueno?

Sr. D. – Aiko, hija, como estás

Aiko – Muy bien tío Stanley

Sr. D. – Que bien, disculpa no poder estar contigo

Aiko – No te preocupes, yo sabré arreglármelas

Sr. D. – Espero que lo acepte bien

Aiko – Yo también tío

Sr. D. – Bien hija, nos vemos después, que tengas suerte

Aiko – Gracias tío, lamento haber hecho que gastaras tanto

Sr. D. – Pero están cómodos en sus cuartos

Aiko – Si, parece que a todos les agradó

Sr. D. – Entonces no hay ningún problema

Aiko – Aún así, muchas gracias tío, vuelve pronto

Sr. D. – Así lo haré hija – Cuelga

Aiko – Muy pronto sabrás la verdad, solamente espero que puedas aceptarla, Kai

NOTITAS DE LA AUTORA

¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Era predecible? ¿Tyson algún día dejará de comer tanto? ¿El gato con botas tendrá más de un par de botas? ¿Lana sube, lana baja? ¿Cuántos pies tiene un ciempiés? ¿Alguien sabe por qué hago preguntas estúpidas? Díganme, respóndanme, pregúntenme, estoy loca, ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digan, pero no por eso dejen de mandarme reviews, estaré complacida de saber que piensan de este fanfic tan loco y en vista de que es reeditado ahora doy agradecimiento por los reviews

**Suzuko: **Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, eres muy amable. Espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos y es cierto, ojalá y ya no me lo borren TT fueron muy malos

**H. fanel. K**: Si te digo ya no va a ser sorpresa P es broma, pero en serio, mejor descúbrelo por ti misma porque si no ya no tendría caso que lo leyeras y... en cuanto a Alex, creo que ya te diste cuenta en este fic no? XD

**Akire777:** En serio te gustó tanto mi fic? Gracias, me alegra mucho saberlo, creí que a nadie le había gustado y en cuanto al lemon /bueno te habrás dado cuenta que es lo único que se me da vdd? Espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos gracias

Esto es todo espero sus reviews y gracias por leer mi fic

Mata Nee


	5. Descubrimientos

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son /_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

Muy bien, mis exámenes finales han terminado y, si logro pasar una, será que alguien se apiadó de mi en el cielo. Como sea, síganme mandando reviews para conocer su opinión sobre esta loca historia, creo que ya tengo el final listo, así me podré ir más rápido y si no, pues mejor esperen sentados, porque parados se van a cansar, yo se lo que les digo

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Aiko salió de la bañera y se enredó una toalla en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza. Su habitación era muy elegante, de hecho, era muy similar a la de Ray porque en el techo tenía el mismo efecto de nubes y cielo azul, junto con las estrellas. Las cortinas de su habitación eran color melón muy claro y la habitación estaba pintada de un color similar, solamente que había una línea de un color melón más fuerte partiendo a la habitación en dos en forma horizontal. Había un ropero color blanco. Un peinador de color caoba muy elegante, con varias joyas que se notaban un poco costosas, su baño tenía lo que ninguno de los otros dos, por una lado tenía una bañera y por el otro tenía un pequeño jacuzzi cómo cupo en la habitación, no me pregunten, yo solamente soy la escritora y tenía varios jabones y shampoo's que daban aromas muy distintos y deliciosos, algunos dulces otros relajantes. Su cama tenía sábanas de color azul fuerte con estrellas y lunas esto es verdad, así son las sábanas de mi cama de seda y la cama tenía cuatro postes altos, uno a cada orilla, sosteniendo una especie de techo y de cada lado colgaban unas delgadas cortinas de seda de un color blanco muy hermoso imaginen la cama de cualquier princesa, así será más fácil y también con muchas almohadas. El suelo estaba cubierto por una hermosa alfombra roja. Tenía un juego de sillones, uno chico, uno mediano y otro grande. Su cuarto era el único de ese lado de la mansión que tenía un balcón, dándole vista hacia el bosque también, solamente que hacia la parte profunda. En ambos lados de su ventana se encontraban dos pequeños buró's, donde estaban acomodados montones de osos de felpa de diferentes tamaños y estilos. Frente a la ventana, un tanto retirada de esta, se encontraba una mesita para el té con sus dos sillas. A cada lado de la cama se encontraban las mesitas de noche, adornadas por una pequeña lámpara cada una y en una de las dos se encontraba un reloj despertador con forma de hello kittyU, la promoción no viene incluida en el paquete del fanfic. En el techo se encontraba un candelabro de cristal y en medio de la habitación había un hermoso piano que daba ese toque final de elegancia e inocencia en la habitación Es mi fic, déjenme ser ya que en realidad no puedo tocar el piano, pero me esfuerzo. Fácilmente se podía notar que era una habitación más grande que las otras. Alguien tocó a su habitación y se apresuró a contestar

Aiko - ¿Quién es?

¿? – Joven Alex, soy yo

Aiko – Pasa Hanna

Hanna – Entro una joven de aproximadamente 25 años, su cabello era corto y de color castaño, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, era delgada, y muy hermosa, llevaba un carrito con una tetera, un par de tazas y dos rebanadas de pastel - Jovencita Aiko, como estuvo su día

Aiko – Muy interesante Hanna, si he de admitirlo

Hanna – Y con respecto a él

Aiko – Tendré que hacerlo todo despacio, no sé como podría reaccionar

Hanna – Ya verá que la aceptará

Aiko – Eso espero Hanna, eso espero

Hanna – Muy bien señorita, lo mejor para relajarse es un buen baño caliente, el cual veo que ya tomó, y un té calientito para terminar de relajar los músculos – le tiende una taza de te junto con una de las rebanadas de pastel – Aquí tiene

Aiko – Gracias Hanna, acompáñame por favor

Hanna – Ya venía preparada

Aiko – Muchas gracias Hanna, sin ti me hubiera vuelto loca – bebe un poco de te – mmmm, canela, mi favorito

Hanna – Lo sé, por eso lo preparé – terminan de beber el te en silecio, solamente relajándose

Aiko – Estuvo delicioso, como siempre Hanna

Hanna – De nada, ya se siente mejor, cierto

Aiko – Si, mejor me acuesto, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que salir a hacer ejercicio

Hanna – Muy bien – Se acerca al ropero y abre uno de los cajones, saca unas prendas y las pone sobre una de las sillas – aquí le dejo su ropa para que se vista en la mañana, vendré después de que usted regrese para ayudarle a vestirse

Aiko – Gracias Hanna

Hanna – Dirigiéndose a la puerta – De nada, que duerma bien – abre la puerta

Aiko – Tu también, buenas noches – Ve como Hanna cierra la puerta. Hanna camina por el pasillo largo para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, sin percatarse de que una de las puertas se encontraba entre abierta, espiando a quien salía de aquella habitación y, cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, cerró su puerta.

En la mañana siguiente, Aiko se despertó muy temprano, eran las 5:30 de la mañana y se vistió con un pantalón azul deportivo, una top y una chamarra también de color azul deportiva, que era el conjunto. Se recogió su cabello en una coleta y además se puso una gorra pero con la visera hacia el frente y sacó por el ojal su coleta, se puso los tenis y se dispuso a salir de ahí. En la mansión ya todos los sirvientes se estaban preparando y, al ir rumbo a la puerta principal se encontró con Mitzuku, era el mayordomo y el que ordenaba a los demás sirvientes

M – ¿Va a salir señorita Aiko?

Aiko – Si Mitzuku, lo que ocurre es que quiero hacer ejercicio.

M – Muy bien señorita, cuídese y regrese pronto

Aiko – Si, así lo haré. Mitzuku, dile a Hanna que si alguno de los muchachos se llega a levantar antes de que regrese me llame al celular, para entrar por la puerta de servicio

M – Así lo haré señorita

Aiko – Muy bien, nos vemos al rato

M – Que disfrute su paseo

Aiko – Gracias – Dicho esto se alejó de la puerta principal hacia el enrejado, para salir de los terrenos de la mansión. Cerca de la mansión había un parque muy grande, con muchos árboles de cerezo, y otros de otra clase. Aiko acostumbraba ir ahí para ejercitarse en las mañanas y ese día, no sería la excepción. Al cabo de una hora escuchó sonar su celular – Diga

Hanna – Señorita Aiko, soy yo, Hanna

Aiko – Que sucede

Hanna – Mitzuku me dio su mensaje y, es por eso que la llamo

Aiko - ¿Alguién se levantó ya?

Hanna – Así es

Aiko – No creo que haya sido Tyson o Max, son muy flojos, Kenny no lo es tanto pero anoche se notaba cansado y digamos que el vino no lo ayudó en mucho. Así que por la ley de la eliminación o puede ser Kai o Ray pero, Ray parece un gato así que le gustará dormir mucho U. Pues entonces, es Kai. ¿Cierto?

Hanna – Ehh… si U, pero…

Aiko – Dime

Hanna - ¿No habría sido más fácil solamente preguntarme?

Aiko - 0o0U, cierto, bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Entonces regresaré a las ocho, espérame en la puerta de servicio para entrar por ahí

Hanna – No sería mejor que regresara antes, los demás podrían despertar

Aiko – Cierto, regresaré a las siete

Hanna – Falta un cuarto para las siete

Aiko – Entonces ya voy para allá ¬¬

Hanna – Muy bien, aquí la espero – Dicho esto colgó, pero Mitzuku la llamó para que ayudara en la cocina y olvidó ir a la puerta de servició, en eso llegó Aiko

Aiko – Hanna. ¿Estás por ahí? – No escuchó sonido alguno - ¿Hanna, genial, de seguro se ocupó en otras cosas, tendré qué arreglármelas para llegar a mi habitación. Es en estos momentos donde desearía tener mi cuarto en el primer piso y que fuera la primera y no en el cuarto piso y fuera la última. Muy bien, pues debo entrar – Dicho esto entró a la mansión. La puerta de servicio se encontraba por el patio, cerca del cuarto de gimnasio. Aiko pasó por ahí y escuchó un sonido, se le hizo muy extraño, el sonido era como de metales que chocaban, no creyó que alguno de sus sirvientes se quisiera ejercitar, así que se dispuso a espiar para ver quien era el que estaba entrenando. Se dirigió a la puerta del gimnasio y observó que estaba cerrada, giró la perilla para ver y se encontró con Kai, él estaba entrenando levantando unas pesas, se veían muy pesadas - /_Cielos, cómo puede hacer eso, es que acaso no es humano o simplemente le gusta martirizarse, además qué hace aquí tan temprano/_ - Su coraje con Hanna le había hecho olvidar que era Kai el que se había levantado - /_Ya recuerdo, Hanna me dijo que Kai se había levantado, pero no creí que fuera para entrenar, cielos hay muchas cosas de él que no sé/ ­_- Pensaba en una forma reflexiva y, sin proponérselo, lanzó un suspiro. Esto hizo que Kai dejara las pesas para ver de donde provenía ese sonido y vió la puerta entre abierta - /_OH NO, ME HA ESCUCHADO, A CORRER/_ - Y con esto se echó a correr a su habitación - /_Más rápido, más rápido. Corre conejo, corre veloz corre a esconderte que te van a matar/ -_ Pensaba al tiempo que veía a Kai salir de la habitación

Kai - ¿Quién está ahí? – Salió del cuarto y se dispuso a investigar, se dirigió a las escaleras y ahí vió a Hanna

Hanna – Joven Kai, se le ofrece algo

Kai – No. Solamente creí ver a alguien no conocido corriendo por ahí – Dio Kai como explicación. A pesar de que Alex les había dicho que podían comportarse como si fuera su hogar, no creyó conveniente tratar a los sirvientes del lugar de la forma tan fría a la que usualmente trataba a los suyos

Hanna - ¿Una persona no conocida? – Hanna reaccionó como quien se acuerda de algo y habló otra vez, pero con nerviosismo – Y… y no… no alcanzó a ver cómo era

Kai – No le vi el rostro, pero puedo asegurar que era una chica de cabello largo creo que color azul claro

Hanna - ¿A… si? Bueno joven Kai, no se preocupe, yo le diré a los sirvientes para que busquen al intruso, si gusta puede ir a tomar un baño en lo que se sirve el desayuno

Kai – Muy bien, háblenme cuando ya esté servido el desayuno – dijo retomando su tono frío usual

Hanna – Haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Así lo haré joven Kai /_Cielos, es más frío que le hielo, no sé por qué Aiko lo quiere, si puede ser más feliz con cualquier otra persona/ -_ Ve a Kai alejarse hacia su habitación con una toalla sobre sus hombros y secándose el sudor que provocó el ejercicio. En cuanto Kai subió el primer piso, Hanna se echó a correr tras él y se detuvo detrás de un muro. Kai subió el segundo piso y Hanna volvió a hacer lo mismo, correr tras él y esconderse en un muro. Finalmente Kai llegó hasta el tercer piso y Hanna esperó a que entrara en su habitación, una vez que lo hubo hecho, se echó a correr a la habitación que estaba en frente de Kai y dio dos pequeños golpes - ¿Alex? ¿Alex, estas ahí? – Se abre la puerta y Hanna entra. Una chica muy enojada la estaba esperando tras ella

Aiko – ¿¡Pero que te pasó? Él por poco y me ve

Hanna – Lo siento, Mitzuku me habló para que ayudara en la cocina y se me olvidó

Aiko – Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, mejor ayúdame a vestirme

Hanna – Primero debería secarse el cabello – Esto lo dijo porque Aiko acababa de tomar un baño, su cabello olía a rosas, muy delicado y estaba goteando en el suelo y mojando la hermosa alfombra – Mire nada más, ahora tendré que secar la alfombra

Aiko - ¡ESO ES!

Hanna - ¿¡QUÉ?

Aiko – Si se escucha una secadora de cabello en mi habitación, lo más probable es que piensen que ya se me cayó la mano – Vió que Hanna tenía cara de duda – O dicho en términos más concretos, que soy marica o gay, entonces, para que esto no pase, trae la máquina para limpiar y secar la alfombra y mientras tu la secas, yo me secaré el cabello.

Hanna – Muy buena ideas señorita

Aiko – Si, pero ahora que ya he encontrado que tendré un problema para ducharme después de hacer ejercicio, será mejor que deje de salir a ejercitarme por las mañanas y lo haga en el gimnasio por las noches

Hanna – Eso será lo más conveniente, además de que podrá dormir un poco más

Aiko – Cierto, ahora, ve por la máquina mientras me empiezo a vestir

Hanna – Si – Hanna fue por la máquina y en cinco minutos regresó con ella, encendió el aparato y comenzó a secar la alfombra mientras Aiko lo hacía con su cabello. Habiendo terminado, Hanna ayudó a Aiko a ponerse de nuevo las vendas en el pecho, pero las puso muy apretadas

Aiko – ¡¡¡¡¡AUCH! – El grito se escuchó hasta afuera de la habitación y por ahí iba pasando Tyson – ¡Me lastimas, no lo hagas tan fuerte, por favor! ¡Menos apretado! ¡Me duele!

Tyson – (ОO)U – Mejor no pregunto que está pasando aquí – Dijo Tyson en voz alta a si mismo, y pensando de inmediato lo que cualquier hombre piensa, en el sexo – Al menos uno de nosotros se divierte aquí, aunque sea el dueño de la casa

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aiko - De nuevo en su habitación - ¬¬ Lo haces a propósito ¿No es cierto?

Hanna – ¿Yo? No señorita, fue sin la más mínima intención

Después de quince minutos, Aiko se logró vestir por completo, de nuevo llevaba su pantalón y una camisa holgada Vamos a seguir el estilo de Beyblade, que son millonarios y ninguno se puede cambiar de ropa, se puso su gorra para atrás dejando ver solamente su flequillo y salió de la habitación seguida de Hanna. Por azares del destino Tyson pasó por ahí justo al tiempo que los vió salir

Tyson – (OO)U, Muy bien Tyson, no te metas en lo que no te importa si quieres seguir comiendo tanto como lo has hecho – Y siguió camino a su habitación - /_Aunque espero que esta reunión no sea en balde y pueda decirle la verdad, aunque no se si me corresponda, pero es mejor a seguir callado porque ya no puedo ocultarlo más/_

Hanna – Con una expresión de quien acaba de recordar algo

Alex – Que sucede, por qué haces esa expresión

Hanna – Olvidé la máquina adentro de su cuarto, voy por ella

Alex – Muy bien, mientras yo veré si ya está listo el desayuno

Hanna – De acuerdo – Entró a la habitación – Ahí está – Salió de nuevo de ella con la máquina en la mano, solamente que ahora se topó de frente con Kai – Joven Kai, se le ofrece algo

Kai – Me pareció oír una máquina para secar el cabello proveniente de esa habitación – Señalando la de Alex

Hanna – Risita nervioso – Ehh… No… no era eso, lo que ocurre es que al joven se le cayó un vaso con agua y me pidió que secara su alfombra, supongo que el sonido que escuchó fue el de la máquina

Kai – Probablemente – Dijo esto ciñendo su mirada sin creerle por completo, pero después de unos segundos se movió de ahí camino a la cocina para desayunar

Hanna – Ese chico es temible, me da calosfríos – Se alejó del cuarto de Alex y bajó al primer piso para guardar la máquina

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En un cuarto pequeño pintado de un color blanco, con una mesa con apenas capacidad para ocho personas, estaban los sirvientes preparados para servir los platillos del desayuno, como quien sirviera a un rey o un príncipe. En eso entró Alex y vió que no estaba ninguno de los muchachos

Alex – Dirigiéndose a Mitzuku - ¿Dónde están los demás?

Mitzuku – Hanna les está avisando que el desayuno ya está listo señorita

Alex – Recuerda que cuando me vista así deben referirse a mi como si fuera un hombre

Mitzuku – Disculpe mi descuido joven

Alex – No importa – En eso entra Tyson como bala a la habitación

Tyson - ¡Qué bien, el desayuno!

Hilary – No te comportes así Tyson, pareciera que nunca te han dado de comer

Max – Déjalo Hilary, este es su paraíso

Kenny – Si, un lugar donde le sirvan toda la comida que quiera

Ray – Y sin pagar un centavo

Kai – Con los brazos cruzados y sin decir palabra alguna

Alex – Muy bien, tomen asiento y que disfruten el desayuno – Dicho esto todos tomaron un asiento, dejando el principal para Alex por respeto. Alex se sentó en el y dio la orden a los sirvientes de levantar la tapa para dejar ver qué tipo de comida había – Sírvanse lo que gusten – Había mucha clase de comida fruta como el melón, sandía, papaya, kiwi, manzana, mango. También había hot cakes, huevos, tocino, algunos emparedados, jugo de naranja natural, te, café para el que quisiera, chocolate frío y caliente, pan con mantequilla y un pastel. Tyson fue el primero en servirse y, como cualquiera lo esperaba, se sirvió de todo. Después lo demás lo hicieron. Casi todos se inclinaron por los hot cakes o el pastel y para beber el jugo de naranja o el chocolate. Ray prefirió tomar te pero, lo que más les llamó la atención fue lo que comían Alex y Kai, en lugar de tomar lo más dulce como los otros, se inclinaron por la fruta y el te. – Veo que les extraña mi elección, prefiero desayunar ligero, y las frutas son una de mi comida favorita, sin mencionar el te, es por eso que en esta casa siempre tenemos te de cualquier sabor, pero sobre todo de canela y manzanilla y, de Kai, no se porque haya elegido eso

Kai – No te importa

Alex – Lo sé, yo no esperaba una explicación

Kai – Entonces no hagas preguntas

Alex – Yo no hice ninguna pregunta, solamente di una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada

Kai – Si nadie te preguntó no debiste haber contestado

Ray – Interfiriendo en la discusión – Ya basta Kai, solamente quiso aclararnos lo que no entendíamos – Con la intervención de Ray, Kai decidió ya no discutir aunque trajo como consecuencia un silencio muy aturdidor debido a que todos habían dejado de comer para prestar atención a la discusión – El te está delicioso – Dijo Ray intentando romper el hielo formado – Al igual que toda la comida

Alex – No me lo agradezcas a mí, sino al chef y los demás sirvientes

Ray – En todo caso – Ray dirige su vista a Mitzuku – Mis felicitaciones al chef y a todos los demás por prepararnos un exquisito desayuno

Mitzuku – Yo me encargaré de enviarle sus felicitaciones al chef – Habiendo Ray roto el hielo, todos comenzaron a comer animadamente otra vez. Terminaron el desayuno después de media hora

Tyson - ¡Estoy satisfecho!

Hilary – Gracias por la comida

Kenny – Si estuvo delicioso

Max – Ya no puedo más

Ray – Exquisito

Alex – Tu que dices Kai

Kai – Por qué habría de decir algo

Alex – Te gustó el desayuno

Kai – Me estás obligando a responder

Alex – No, quiero tu opinión

Kai – Si quiero dar mi opinión la daré

Alex – Muy bien, como gustes – Dijo finalmente viendo que Ray se disponía otra vez a intervenir y de que empezaba a ser muy obvio, todos se estaban percatando de que le comenzaba a tener mucha atención a Kai, y eso no le convenía en ese instante, no le convenía que Kai se enterara – Muy bien, que quieren hacer hoy – Dijo tratando de desviar la atención de los demás

Hilary – Alex, verás… - Comenzó Hilary a decir apenada por lo que iba a pedir – Nosotros… pues bueno…

Alex – Dilo con confianza, ya les dije que son mis invitados y no hay nada que no puedan hacer

Ray – Verás Alex, - Dijo finalmente Ray al ver que Hilary no se atrevía a pedirle semejante favor – Ayer mientras te buscábamos dimos con una caballeriza y Hilary quiere saber si los dejarías montar en los caballos, claro si no hay ningún inconveniente

Alex - _/Así que Kai tenía razón/_ - Pues no estoy muy seguro - Volteó a ver a Hilary que ya tenía una cara de decepción - No estoy muy seguro de que sepan montar, pero les daré los más dóciles que tenga - Volvió a ver a Hilary quien puso una cara de felicidad indescriptible

Hilary - En serio, podremos montarlos, ¡VIVA!

Tyson - Y luego dices que yo soy el escandaloso

Max - Pero lo de ella es por algo justificado

Kenny - Y más razonable

Alex - Muy bien, entonces vamos a la caballeriza - Todos siguieron a Alex al lugar donde se encontraba Rayo el cual, al ver a Alex, se puso a relinchar de alegría - Hola Rayo, ¿listo para dar un paseo? - El caballo daba patadas en el aire como símbolo de alegría y de aprobación a la propuesta - Alex se dirigió al encargado de la caballeriza - Prepara cinco caballos dóciles, a Rayo y quiero que también prepares a Trueno

Hombre - ¿A Trueno también señor? - Dijo este sin creer todavía lo que escuchaba

Alex - Si, creo que Kai podrá con él ¿o me equivoco Kai? - Kai solamente volteó la cabeza en señal de no dar mucha importancia al tono en que preguntaba el hombre y mucho menos la pregunta de Alex - Muy bien, alístalos lo más pronto posible

Hombre - Si joven, estarán listos en cinco minutos

Alex - Muy bien, entonces - dijo volteándose para ver a los BladeBrakers - Desean irse a cambiar por el atuendo cotidiano o romper las reglas y cabalgar así - dijo lo último con un tono de impulsarlos hacia esta elección

Todos - ¡ROMPER LAS REGLAS! - dicho esto, todos montaron en sus caballos para iniciar el paseo por el campo

Alex - Tengan cuidado, a pesar de ser mansos si se asustan pueden lastimarlos

Tyson - No creo que nos pase nada

Hilary - Es cierto, son tan lindos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? - Le preguntaba al caballo que montaba como si le pudiera responder

Alex - El que tú montas se llama Azúcar

Hilary - Azúcar, que lindo nombre, un dulce nombre para un caballo dulce

Alex - El que Ray monta se llama Tigre

Ray - Con que Tigre ¿eh? Tienes un lindo nombre amigo. ¿Por qué lo llamaste así?

Alex – Porque – Hizo una pausa analizando lo que iba a decir y tratando de contener la risa en un semblante serio – Es muy fácil, Tigre se cree muy poderoso, de hecho lo es, es muy veloz y fuerte pero, a pesar de todo eso, es más fácil que lo encuentres como un dulce minino, es decir, que no muchas de las veces muestra sus cualidades.

Ray – Oh, ya veo

Alex – Bien, veamos, el de Tyson aún no le he puesto nombre, como siempre los llamo de acuerdo a su personalidad, no encuentro uno para él, es muy obstinado y caprichoso

Hilary – Entonces deberías llamarle Tyson

Tyson – ¡¡¡Oye!

Hilary – Tranquilo Tyson, era una broma. Bueno que te parece Tenaz

Alex - ¿Tenaz?

Hilary – Si, verás, es muy tenaz al querer siempre superar a los demás caballos, así que creo que ese nombre le sienta bien

Alex – Muy bien, ahora se llamará Tenaz

Tyson – Muy bien amigo – dándole una palmada al caballo pero este le voltea la cara – ¿Pero qué le pasa?

Alex – Te dije que era muy obstinado, así que te costará trabajo llevarte bien con él

Tyson – Oh, bueno, creo que tengo el tiempo suficiente

Alex – El siguiente es el de Max, el que él monta es a Travieso

Max – ¿Travieso? Déjame adivinar, se la pasa haciendo travesuras

Alex – Exactamente, además de jugar todo el tiempo, no sé cómo no se cansa, en ocasiones tengo que salir desde temprano a pasear con él y con Rayo, pero cuando llega la tarde Rayo está ya cansado y él, bueno parece como si acabara de salir de la caballeriza

Max – Vaya, si que tienes mucha energía Travieso

Alex – Cierto. El que Kai monta, como ya lo había dicho es Trueno, es muy salvaje, callado, reservado y también muy astuto, es muy inteligente, cuando le llega el turno de actuar, lo hace con todas sus fuerzas y con una astucia incomparable. Él y Rayo tienen una relación muy especial

Tyson – ¿A sí? ¿Cuál es?

Alex – Lo siento, pero no puedo decírselos, no aún

Tyson – Oh, rayos, cuándo nos vas a decir todo eso que nos ocultas

Alex – Todo a su tiempo, no hay por qué apresurar las cosas

Tyson – Pero…

Alex – Bueno Kenny, quieres saber a quién montas tú

Kenny – Dándose cuenta de que Alex quería desviar el tema – Si claro

Alex – El que montas se llama Einstein

Kenny - ¿Einstein? Eso quiere decir que es muy inteligente ¿cierto?

Alex – Estás en lo correcto, pero tiene sus límites como cualquier ser humano. Pregúntale una ecuación sencilla y él te responderá

Kenny – Increíble, veamos, Einstein ¿cuánto es dos más dos? – El caballo da cuatro patadas en el césped indicando la respuesta – Es asombroso

Tyson – A ver, quiero probar, Einstein ¿tres más tres? – El caballo da seis patadas en el césped

Hilary – Genial Tyson, ya encontraste a alguien de tu mismo nivel intelectual

Tyson – Cálmate Hilary, no te pongas celosa porque el caballo sabe más que tú

Hilary – Pero que…

Max – Einstein ¿dos por cuatro? – El caballo da ocho patadas al suelo Es un caballo súper genio no es cierto, si no me creen se amuelan por que es mi fanfic – Estupendo

Kenny – Cierto, es muy inteligente – Dijo mientras abría la tapa de su laptop para dejar ver a Dizzy lo que podía hacer el caballo – Mira Dizzy, esto es asombroso

Dizzy – Vaya jefe, hasta que me dejas salir y es solamente para ver un caballo

Alex – Ten cuidado Kenny, es muy nervioso Einstein – Dijo esto tratando de advertir a Kenny pero fue muy tarde ya que con la voz de Dizzy, al ser electrónica y no reconocerla, el caballo se asustó levantándose en dos patas y dejando caer a Kenny al suelo con Dizzy a un lado de él – Kenny estás bien

Kenny – Si, perfectamente, pero creo que tu caballo se asustó – dijo señalando al caballo que iba rumbo a la parte profunda del bosque

Alex - /_Oh no, si dejo que vaya al bosque, todos querrán ayudarme a encontrarlo, no puedo permitir que entren ahí, no aún. Debo detener al caballo/_ Pensaba al tiempo que jalaba las correas de Rayo para alertarlo – Vamos Rayo, debemos ir tras Einstein antes de que se pierda – Y junto con Rayo salió disparado a toda velocidad tras Einstein, logrando alcanzarlo antes de que entrara al bosque, bajó de Rayo y se dispuso a pararlo sujetando las correas, pero el caballo estaba tan asustado que lo tiró al suelo y levantando las dos patas delanteras se dispuso a golpear a Alex quien solamente se pudo proteger poniendo sus brazos como escudo frente a su cara. Sin embargo el tiempo pasó y no sintió el golpe, retiró los brazos de su rostro y vió que Kai estaba montado sobre Einstein jalando las correas a un lado para que no lo golpeara. El caballo seguía forcejeando y alzándose en dos patas y en uno de esos movimientos, salió algo del bolsillo del pantalón de Kai, cayendo en el suelo junto a Alex, quien todavía no salía del susto y el asombro. Después de unos instantes el caballo se calmó al fin y volvió a ser el mismo caballo calmado de siempre, así que Alex se dispuso a levantarse del suelo, y fue en ese instante que vió el objeto tirado. Era un hermoso camafeo en forma de corazón No comenten nada, es mi fic y me gustan los camafeos con esa forma - /_Al fin lo he encontrado, al fin he encontrado la prueba para hacerte mío, Kai/_

Notas de la Autora

Bueno, que les parece, creo que este fic va para rato. Espero poder terminarlo porque no tenía idea de que cuando lo empecé iba a llevar más de cuatro capítulos. Sigan mandándome reviews para continuar con el fic. Existen algunas partes lentas o muy tediosas, pero no se preocupen, sabré como recompensarlos, además sin todo este rollo no tendría sentido el fic.


	6. Un sentimiento desconocido

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son /_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

Muy bien, este es el siguiente capítulo, el que sigue. ¿Se nota que no sé que escribir? Bueno, espero que les esté gustando la historia, gracias por los reviews que me han mandado y por los apoyos. Como ya había dicho, este fic tiene lemon y yaoi, ahora bien confirmado, porque ahora estaba indecisa y, pues ahora no.

AH, olvidé hacer una ligera, casi imperceptible aclaración cuando empecé esta historia. Los personajes tienen la misma ropa que la que usaban en la primera serie de Beyblade, es decir son basados en esta temporada, esto porque no me gusta by VForce o GForce. Y sobre Hilary, a ella pueden imaginarla como quieran. Y dejando de lado la charla continuemos con el fanfic.

CAPÍTULO 5

UN SENTIMIENTO ESCONDIDO

Alex tomó el camafeo que se le había caído a Kai al suelo y lo observó detenidamente. Parecía analizarlo hasta en el más mínimo detalle, como intentando encontrar algo especial en él y cuando lo encontró, pudo sentir cómo el peso del objeto se desvanecía de su mano, volteando rápidamente el rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con el dueño de tan preciado objeto

Alex – Casi diciendo en un susurro – Kai

Kai – Creo que este objeto me pertenece

Alex – Kai yo…

Tyson – Alex, te encuentras bien – Habían llegado todos los chicos después de tanto ajetreo

Alex – Si Tyson, estoy muy bien – Dijo esto viendo como Kai se alejaba del lugar con Trueno rumbo a la caballeriza, de seguro para dejar el caballo – Pero como se encuentra Kenny

Kenny – Yo me encuentro de maravilla, no me pasó nada, solamente fue el susto

Alex – Lo siento mucho, nunca se comporta así

Kenny – No fue tu culpa, yo lo asusté al abrir a Dizzy, de seguro se asustó al oír su voz siendo que ya había escuchado la de todos nosotros antes

Hilary – Pero lo que hiciste fue muy riesgoso

Ray – Cierto, si Kai no hubiera llegado a tiempo, de seguro Einstein te habría golpeado hasta matarte

Max – Hubiera sido más fácil seguirlo hasta que se cansara, no importaba si se iba al bosque, nosotros podíamos haberte ayudado a buscarlo

Alex - ¡NO! Aquí se les permite hacer lo que quieran, excepto dos cosas, como ya se los había dicho cuando llegaron, una es entrar a mi habitación, y la segunda es entrar al bosque. No pueden entrar en el.

Tyson – Oye viejo no te alarmes

Alex – He dicho. Cualquiera que entre ahí será reprendido

Max – Tranquilízate Alex, si dijiste que no podíamos entrar no lo haremos

Hilary – Cierto, no haremos nada que no nos permitas

Alex – Lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarles

Kenny – No tengas cuidado, además lo comprendemos

Alex – Bueno, de cualquier forma quiero disculparme, ya se, desde ahora los caballos que montaron serán suyos

Todos - ¡¿QUÉ!

Alex – Tal como lo escucharon, claro que ustedes no pueden tener los caballos en sus casas, pero podrán venir aquí cuando quieran a montarlos o simplemente convivir con ellos.

Hilary – ¿En verdad, no es un sueño?

Alex – Claro, yo no miento

Tyson – Genial, así se habla amigo

Ray – Pero, cuando yo regrese a China, no podré cuidarlo

Max – Yo digo lo mismo, cuando regrese a Estados Unidos no podré cuidar de Travieso

Alex – No se preocupen, verán que todo tiene una solución. /_Y probablemente no se tendrán que ir/_ Y de cualquier forma aquí siempre se les cuidarán bien.

Ray – Gracias, pero creo que yo no debería aceptar, de todos modos no sé si podré regresar una vez que me vaya

Max – Yo si podré regresar, pero me siento mal de dejar a Travieso solo

Alex – Ya les dije que son suyos, ya no hay vuelta atrás

Tyson – Vamos chicos, no se hagan del rogar

Ray/Max – De acuerdo

Tyson – Y ahora, una vez que todo está arreglado, cuándo podremos entrar ahí – Señalando el bosque

Alex – Yo les diré cuando, si se introducen sin mi es muy riesgoso, al ser un bosque también existen animales salvajes y ya les advertí lo que pasaría si lo hacen sin mi autorización

Tyson – Tranquilo, solamente era una pregunta

Alex – Muy bien, será mejor que vayamos a dejar a los caballos tienen que descansar

Tyson – Si, sobre todo Rayo y Trueno

Alex – Y porqué también Trueno

Max – Cuando Einstein estaba a punto de golpearte Kai obligó a Trueno a correr a toda velocidad, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de cuando se alejó de nuestro lado

Kenny – Y tampoco nunca habíamos visto que hiciera algo por el estilo para algún extraño, es decir, de por sí con nosotros es difícil

Ray – Si, muy extraño – Dijo esto ensombreciéndosele la cara como con decepción

Alex – Tratando de levantarle los ánimos a Ray sin que los demás se dieran cuenta – Pero probablemente lo hizo solamente porque soy el nuevo integrante y cree que es su responsabilidad cuidar del equipo como ex-líder de los BladeBrakers, aunque puede haber personas que sean muy importantes para él y no lo puede demostrar

Hilary – Si, probablemente tienes razón

Alex – Volvamos a la caballeriza y después a comer, ya es hora

Tyson – ¡Que bien, comida!

Hilary – Glotón ¬¬

Tyson – (O´O) Oye estoy en pleno desarrollo

Hilary – Si, desarrollo pero para los lados

Hilary y Tyson comenzaron a retarse con la mirada buscando una pelea segura de la cual ninguno de los dos saldría bien librado pero dispuesto a que la situación no pasara a mayores, Alex decidió intervenir

Alex – Muy bien, podemos seguir aquí todo el día o podemos ir a comer

Tyson – Dejando de lado su discusión con Hilary – ¡La comida!

Alex – Primero lo primero, hay que llevar a los caballos para que descansen. Deben ser responsables con sus nuevos amigos

Tyson - ¿Responsables? ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?

Alex – Síganme y les mostraré – Dicho esto todos se dirigieron a la caballeriza, donde se encontraba Kai todavía. Al llegar se sorprendieron de que estuviera cepillando al caballo mientras que este comía. – No me equivoqué cuando dije que ya estabas familiarizado con esta vida – Kai no le prestó mucha atención y siguió con su trabajo – Me supongo que no necesitas esto pero creo que es justo darte lo mismo que a los demás – Kai seguía sin mirarle y cepillando a Trueno – Bien, entonces, Trueno es tuyo – Kai en ese momento volteó a ver a Alex – A los demás ya les di un caballo, que es el que estaban montando, así que creí justo que tu también tuvieras el que estabas montando, podrás usarlo cada vez que quieras y que vengas de visita, a menos que te lo quieras llevar a Rusia. Claro está que tanto tú como yo sabemos que no sobrevivirá allá

Kai – Sin dejar de cepillar a Trueno – Y qué te hace creer que regresaré

Alex – Cierto, de cualquier forma tu eres el dueño de Trueno y aquí siempre se le cuidará bien porque ya no es mío

Kai – Terminando de cepillar al caballo y alejándose de la caballeriza – Haz lo que quieras

Alex – Ya lo hice – Volteó a ver a los chicos y notó que Ray estaba un poco decaído, y para tratar de alejar los pensamientos que tenia decidió hablar – Bueno, aunque si jamás regresa yo estaré muy feliz

Ray – ¿En serio?

Alex – Por supuesto, nuestra personalidad es la misma, así que siempre vamos a pelear

Max – Eso es imposible, Tyson es el que siempre lo saca de sus casillas

Alex – Creeme Max, si con Tyson se desespera, conmigo será peor. No me conviene estar en la misma habitación que él si quiero que siga con vida, o quiero sobrevivir – Estas palabras parecieron hacer reacción en Ray ya que se mostraba más contento - /_Muy bien, un problema resuelto, aunque ahora el problema es cómo decirle la verdad a Kai, no creo que le vaya a caer muy bien, pero es por mi propio bienestar, el de él y el de Ray, aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que es por el bienestar de todos. Al menos ya descubrí que lo tiene, por un instante creí que lo había perdido o que no lo tendría, y entonces todo se complicaría, aunque en si la tarea va a ser difícil. No importa, no me daré por vencida. Kai tiene que ser mío cueste lo que cueste/_ Esto último lo pensó cambiando su semblante a uno más determinado y haciendo que los chicos se extrañaran de su comportamiento. Sintió las miradas sobre sí así que decidió hablar – Muy bien, entonces, su tarea con los caballos será que cada vez que los monten, deberán cepillarlos, darles agua y comida. Aunque si tienen tiempo de sobra y no los han montado, deberían de hacerlo para que sepan que ahora son suyos.

Tyson – ¿Debemos hacerlo?

Alex – Claro, son su responsabilidad

Ray – Muy bien, entonces empecemos

Max – Vamos

Hilary – Si, será divertido

Kenny – Yo solamente espero que no se espante otra vez

Tyson – Esperen chicos ¿Y la comida?

Alex – No te preocupes, no se irá, y esto te abrirá más el apetito

Tyson – Oh rayos, mejor apurémonos para poder ir a comer

Alex - /_Muy bien Kai, veamos que va a pasar. Esto cada día está más interesante y él no se atreve a decirte la verdad aunque, me pregunto si tú tienes el coraje. Claro que sí, eres Kai Hiwatari, o me equivoco/ _Con este último pensamiento los chicos comenzaron a cepillar a los caballos y, a pesar de las continuas quejas de Tyson, todos se estaban divirtiendo en grande al cuidar a tan maravillosas bestias.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se puede ver una habitación completamente obscura, no se puede distinguir casi nada dentro de ella. En la cama se encuentra una persona boca arriba, viendo al techo detenida y fijamente, pero a la vez sin prestarle mucha atención. Sus ojos color rojo rubí estaban centrados en un punto de la nada de ese techo. Quería analizar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con ese chico tan misterioso que los había traído aparentemente por solamente un capricho suyo, pero, por lo que había podido ver, tenía motivos más ocultos.

Kai - /_Ese chico, Alex, que se podrá traer entre manos. Presiento que sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta saber y que tiene muchos más secretos de los que dice tener. El día que esa sirvienta sacó la máquina para secar la alfombra de su habitación, dijo que ese había sido el ruido que oí, pero aún así no lo creo, estoy seguro de haber oído una secadora de cabello. En todo caso eso no es lo más relevante, sino su forma de ser, pareciera que quiere aparentar algo que no es. Como si fingiera ser otra persona. Además tiene una constante atención para conmigo, que querrá de mi, lo que sea que quiera no lo obtendrá. Además yo…_/ Kai pensó en una persona que últimamente lo salía de su mente, sobretodo después de ese reencuentro y sintió un ligero calor subir hasta sus mejillas, logrando tornarlas de un hermoso color carmín / _Qué te pasa Kai, ese no eres tú. Déjate de estupideces/_Se regañaba mentalmente Kai _/Fue difícil cuando nos separamos, no tuve el coraje para decirle nada debido a que creí que era solamente una atracción física y sentimientos absurdos, de niños, que no tenían nada que ver. Me entrenaron para no prestarle atención a los sentimientos que tenía, para que no interfirieran en mis peleas pero, él logró introducirse sin saber cómo. Cuando nos alejamos tardé algunos meses en sobreponerme, pero soy Kai Hiwatari, para mi no hay imposibles. Llegué a pensar que lo que sentía por él fue temporal, pero al reencontrarnos, no sé que pensar. ¡NO/_ Kai sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos que, en su opinión, eran muy absurdos y entupidos /_Vamos Kai, sobreponte, claro que era solamente un sentimiento de niños, una relación de "amistad" muy grande, que se perdió al separarse, ya no tienes nada que ver con él ni con el equipo de los BladeBrakers, estás aquí para entrenar y demostrarle a ese chico Alex que tú eres el mejor por sobre todos y por sobre todo. Si te confundes ahora no podrás ganar. Fue lo suficientemente humillante quedar empatado con él en tu primer encuentro y a la próxima…/_ Se levantó de la cama - A la próxima no vas a ganar, destrozaré a tu blade y a tu bestia bit. Así yo seré el mejor del mundo, no habrá nadie que pueda ganarme – Un sonido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alguien estaba tocando a la puerta

¿? – Joven Kai, soy Hanna, la comida está servida. Sus amigos lo están esperando ya en el comedor para comer.

Kai – Enseguida bajo

Hanna – De acuerdo, le avisaré al joven Alex – Se retira de la puerta

Kai - /_Muy bien. Ahora lo que debo hacer es demostrarle a ese chico que no hay nadie que se meta conmigo/ _Mete sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón /_El camafeo. Le prestó mucha atención cuando se me cayó. ¿Me pregunto porqué se interesó en él? De cualquier forma ni yo le presto tanta atención. Solamente porque ella me lo regaló y le hice la promesa de que nunca lo perdería. Maldita sea, porqué siempre tengo que cumplir mis promesas y mis amenazas/_ Se dirige a la puerta para salir al comedor /_Además no sirve. Ese chico, descubriré todo lo que se trae entre manos, así tenga que obligarlo/_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la cocina, ya todos estaban sentados en sus lugares, solamente esperaban a Kai para comenzar a comer. Alex parecía tener la mirada perdida en algún punto de esa habitación, mientras los demás platicaban muy animosamente. Ray se había sentado junto a Max en un lado de la mesa, y Kenny entre Tyson y Hilary al otro lado según él para que no pelearan mientras comían. Ray dijo algo que, para Tyson, resultó ser muy chistoso, debido a que el joven rubio reía a carcajadas sin dejar de sostener su estómago el cual ya le dolía de tanto reír y, aunque no lo deseara, esto hizo hervir la sangre de Tyson, asumiendo una facción de querer matar a Ray, pero no podía, Ray era su amigo aunque Max significara algo muy importante para él. Es decir, había mantenido una comunicación con él durante algún tiempo, pero las llamadas a Estados Unidos eran muy caras, no le gustaba usar la computadora y, por ende, el Internet así que tampoco podía por ese medio aunque Kenny lo ayudara. Hilary le sugería el método convencional pero, con lo desesperado que es, le parecía sumamente lento tener que esperar quién sabe cuantas semanas por una respuesta así que, al poco tiempo dejaron de comunicarse, haciendo que a Tyson se le rompiera el corazón por tener que dejar lo que para él, era una amistad muy grande o ¿es que acaso se había convertido en algo más? Sabía la respuesta, pero no sabía cómo asumirla y, el tener a Ray platicando tan a gusto junto a él no le ayudaba en mucho. Quería que Max le prestara la misma atención que a Ray, pero, para eso, tendría que trabajar duro. En ese instante pudo ver algo frente a sus ojos sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

Hilary - ¿Tyson? ¿Tyson? ¿Estás con nosotros? ¿Tyson?

Tyson - ¿Eh? Que diablos quieres Hilary

Hilary - Grosero, solamente quería saber si estabas bien, te quedaste perdido en la nada durante un par de minutos, como si estuvieras pensando algo muy importante. Algo muy extraño y peligroso para ti, pero aún así

Tyson - ¿¡CÓMO QUE EXTRAÑO Y PELIGROSO?

Max - Vaya, esos dos ya empezaron a pelear otra vez. ¿Qué nunca se cansan? Parecen una pareja casada hace años - Este comentario realmente hirió el corazón de Tyson haciendo que se levantara de la mesa - ¿A dónde vas Tyson?

Tyson - Perdí el apetito, voy a mi habitación

Todos ¿¡PERDISTE EL APETITO? - Este grito hizo que Alex saliera de ese estado de trance en el que estaba y, que al parecer, nadie más había notado

Tyson - Nos vemos al rato chicos

Alex - Muy bien, si tienes hambre, solamente pídelo y te prepararán algo al instante - Dijo como si hubiera prestado mucha atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo

Tyson - Si, gracias - Y salió del comedor dejando a todos sus amigos demasiado asombrados como para poder reaccionar

Alex - Muy bien, ¿Dónde está Kai?

Hanna - Ya le avisé, no debe tardar mucho en bajar - Se escuchó el sonido de una silla arrastrándose por el suelo

Max - Yo tampoco tengo hambre - Y salió corriendo del comedor

Hilary - ¿Pero qué les pasa?

Ray - Sólo cosa de chicos, Hilary

Hilary - Sabes Ray, me desagrada que me digan eso, siento como si fuera algo que no pudiera comprender

Ray - Tal vez no es tanto que no puedas entender, sino que no deberías saber

Hilary - ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? ¿Es que hay algo que yo no deba saber?

Ray - Pues… verás… - Comenzó a decir un tanto nerviosos debido a que había hablado de más y, conociendo a Hilary y a su curiosidad, no pararía de preguntar hasta estar satisfecha con la respuesta pero, para suerte de Ray y desgracia de Hilary, alguien entró al comedor distrayendo a todos. Era Kai quien bajaba para comer - /_Salvado por la campana, por la campana de hielo para ser más exactos/_

Hilary - ¿Ray? Ray, no te salgas por la tangente. Me vas a decir ahorita mismo que es lo que yo no puedo saber

Ray - Pero…

Alex - Interviniendo y dándole una oportunidad a Ray - Es hora de la comida, dejen ese tema por un lado además, Hilary, todos tenemos secretos, inclusive tú y, apuesto que no te gustaría que alguien te los sacara a la fuerza ¿O me equivoco?

Hilary - Pues no pero…

Alex - Si debes saberlo lo sabrás - Mirando de reojo a Kai y a Ray - Todo es cuestión de tiempo y espera. Muy bien, ahora que ya a llegado Kai, comencemos a comer - Kai observaba a su alrededor notando de inmediato que faltaban Tyson y Max. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida para Alex así que hizo un comentario final - Aunque falten Tyson y Max, es una pena que hayan perdido el apetito, porque hoy los cocineros se esmeraron demasiado en la comida, después de ver el gran apetito de Tyson - Todos pudieron ver docenas de platillos frente a ellos, todos tenían un aspecto delicioso, provocando que a todos se les hiciera agua la boca

Hilary - ¡Que delicioso luce todo esto!

Kenny - Digno de reyes

Ray - Bien dicho Jefe, Kai tu vives en la gloria comiendo estos platillos diariamente

Kai - Desviando un poco la vista de quien le había hecho ese comentario - Como quieras

Ray - Vaya Kai, no te enojes. Lo único que digo es que vivir en tu casa ha de ser grandioso, claro está si le quitamos que siempre hace frío - Dijo poniendo su sonrisa característica y dejando ver esos colmillos diminutos que lo hacían ver tan sexy y logrando un leve sonrojo en Kai quien, para disimular su condición, cerró los ojos y dio un pequeño quejido de reproche

Kai - Hmpf, ¿vamos a comer o es solamente de adorno?

Alex - Quien se había mantenido atento al acontecimiento y tratando de no hacer ningún comentario - Si claro, has de tener mucha hambre ¿cierto? - Dijo esto último con un tono de picardía y, tratando de que sonara con doble sentido y obteniendo como resultado una mirada de coraje por parte de Kai

Hilary - Quien no había entendido el sentido de las palabras - No es el único, yo también muero de hambre - Esto provocó que en la nuca de Alex apareciera una gota

Alex - /_Cielos, o esta chica está tonta, o es muy inocente o simplemente se hace la que no entiende/_ Si claro, comencemos a comer - Con esto la discusión y la conversación se terminó, dando paso a solamente el sonido del golpeteo de los cubiertos entre ellos mismos y contra los platos

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En una habitación con paredes azules, solamente se podía ver como pequeñas plumas flotaban en el aire, producto de incesantes golpeteos en una almohada

Tyson - /_Demonios, ¿Porqué tenía que decir eso? ¿Yo, con Hilary? Ni en broma, primero muerto que estar con esa loca, es decir, es muy bonita, pero no me gusta, nunca me ha gustado ni nunca me gustará. Además mi corazón, ya está ocupado por alguien más. ¡DEMONIOS! _Golpeó de nuevo la almohada provocando que más plumas salieran de ella y se esparcieran por la habitación _/ ¿¡Porqué? ¿¡Porqué no puedo decirle la verdad? Simplemente es de pararme frente a él y decírselo/_ Se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta

¿? - Tyson, vamos amigo, sé que estás ahí. Soy yo, Max

Tyson - ¿Max? - Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta para abrirla, para toparse con unos hermosos ojos azules mirándole directamente, pero después distrayéndose con el aspecto de la habitación de su amigo

Max - Pobre almohada, ¿Qué te hizo?

Tyson - No me dejó dormir bien anoche ¿Pasas?

Max - Claro - :3 Dijo con su sonrisa característica. Se acerca hasta la cama y se sienta en ella cruzando sus pies - ¿Qué te pasó allá abajo?

Tyson - Nada

Max - Vamos Tyson, tú no pierdes el apetito por nada ¿Fue acaso por lo que dije de que tú y Hilary parecían una pareja casada hace años?

Tyson - Y si así fuera ¿qué?

Max - ¿Qué no lo entiendes Tyson? - Dijo esto ensombreciéndosele un poco la cara y dejando ver su tristeza - Hilary te ama

Tyson ¿¡QUÉ? Debes estar bromeando

Max - ¿Crees que bromearía con algo como esto? Es evidente, además…

Tyson - Además ¿qué?

Max - Ella misma me lo dijo

Tyson - Pero… - Dijo como queriendo dar una explicación a alguien que la exigía, aunque sabía que él no se lo estaba exigiendo - … Yo no la amo

Max - ¿Qué? - Dijo sin poder evitar una cara de asombro y a la vez una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿En verdad… tú… no la amas?

Tyson - Viejo, es una amiga muy buena y, como todos los amigos, siempre tenemos roces. Bueno, en realidad todo el tiempo pero, si fuera verdad lo que me dices ¿Por qué me molesta todo el tiempo?

Max - Eso aún no lo sé, sé que le gustas porque me preguntó si estabas enamorado de alguien, yo le dije que yo no lo sabía, así que, al parecer le di nuevas alas, porque ahora no deja de estar muy feliz y, sin apartar la mirada de ti.

Tyson - Oh, ya veo /_Nunca me lo imaginé de Hilary, vaya. Ahora qué pasará/_

Max - ¿Tyson? ¿Qué te pasó? Te quedaste pensativo de repente

Tyson - Nada amigo, oye, ¿No quieres jugar videojuegos? - Dijo señalando la consola

Max - ¡Claro!

Tyson - _/Perfecto, esta puede ser mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento, pero ¿Y si él no me corresponde? No, vamos Tyson, tú puedes hacerlo/ _- Encendió la consola y Max se sentó frente a la pantalla del televisor en un cojín. Tyson estaba parado detrás de él, inmóvil. Le fascinaba ese chico, su forma de ser, su carácter, su mirada infantil, su aroma, su cuerpo, todo. Lentamente se acercó a él, paso a paso, ya estaba detrás suyo, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, alzó los brazos y…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hilary - Quedé satisfecha

Kenny - Yo también

Ray - Estuvo delicioso, como siempre

Kai - En verdad creen que diría algo - Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina pero…

Alex - Espera Kai, vinieron aquí para entrenar y, eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Empezaremos en la sala de entrenamientos y después saldremos al patio para liberar a las bestias bit, en esa habitación no podrían pelear bien

Kai - Hmpf

Alex - Te esperamos en la sala en cinco minutos. Hanna

Hanna - Si señorita - Hanna salió de la habitación con un rumbo desconocido par a los demás chicos

Hilary - ¿A dónde va?

Alex - No importa. Ray ¿listo para la batalla?

Ray - Siempre estoy listo

Alex - Muy bien. Kenny hiciste lo que te pedí ¿cierto?

Kenny - Por supuesto

Alex - Muy bien. Hilary, mientras entrenamos puedes hacer lo que quieras, estaremos ocupados hasta la cena

Hilary - Muy bien ¿Oye?

Alex - Dime

Hilary - ¿Puedo salir de la mansión?

Alex - Si claro, ¿por qué preguntas?

Hilary - Es que quiero ir al centro comercial

Alex - Y ¿tienes dinero?

Hilary - Sonrojada de pies a cabeza provocando la risa de Ray y Kenny - Pues… yo… bueno - En eso vio cómo algo caía frente a sus ojos - Y esto ¿qué es? Una… tarjeta… de crédito

Alex - Conozco a las chicas, era solamente cuestión de tiempo para que lo dijeras. Está dada de alta a tu nombre y con suficiente dinero para que compres lo que quieras, aunque si se te termina me dices y deposito un poco más

Hilary - ¡GRACIAS! Pero, ¿Cómo le hiciste si es un trámite personal?

Alex - Ya vez - Guiñó un ojo a Hilary - Tengo mis métodos. Muy bien, vámonos a la sala de entrenamiento que Kai debe estar ya exasperado

Ray - Si - Dijo esto con un deje de entusiasmo

Alex - Mandaré por un auto para que te lleve Hilary, no será llamativo y el chofer te acompañará - Decía mientras todos se dirigían a la puerta para salir del comedir

Hilary - Grandioso, esto será estupendo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tyson lentamente se acercó a él, paso a paso, ya estaba detrás suyo, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, alzó los brazos y…

¿? - Dando unos golpes a la puerta - Joven Tyson, el joven Alex le llama para que vaya a entrenar

Tyson - /_A esta yo si la mato/_ - Dijo mostrando en su cara un rostro de ira, coraje y decepción porque, además de que había frustrado su intento, Max también se percató de que los llamaban así que se paró de donde estaba para abrir la puerta _/Demonios, no podía ser más oportuna/_

Max - Abriendo la puerta - ¿Alex nos mandó a llamar?

Hanna - Oh, joven Max, así que usted también estaba aquí. Si, así es. El joven dice que ya va a empezar el entrenamiento y que por favor se apresuren a bajar a la sala de entrenamientos. Ya todos los demás están ahí

Max - Muy bien - Voltea a ver a Tyson - ¿Bajamos?

Tyson - Quien todavía no salía de su estado de shock ante su frustrado intento - ¿Eh? Si claro /_Te prometo que a la próxima serás mío Max/_ - Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron rumbo a la sala de entrenamientos.

NOTITAS!

No les encanta cuando pasa eso. A mi si, por eso se me ocurrió ponerlo. A estas alturas del partido ya se habrán dado cuenta de que Tyson ama a Max, bueno, pero ¿le corresponderá? Disculpen si va un poco lenta o aburrida, espero que lo que sigue se les haga más interesante. No sé cuantos capítulos vaya a tener, pero por lo que veo va a tener como unos diez. Si se aburren, yo les avisaré cuando viene lo interesante o, tal vez no lo haga, después de todo, el objetivo es que lean mi fic ¿no? No sean malos mandenme reviews, es mi primer intento. Bueno. Como sea yo continuaré con mi intento fallido de hacer un fic largo y yaoi.

Mata nee


	7. Hora de Practicar

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son /_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

Antes que nada, gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic, espero que les este gustando, pondré todo de mi para finalizarlo porque, en realidad, no sé cuanto vaya a durar. Prometo esforzarme hasta el máximo. Así que, continuemos con el fic.

P. D. Si me llego a tardar en actualizarlo es porque mis padres no me dejan entrar al Internet, pero la espera tiene sus frutos, porque mi imaginación está a mil por hora

CAPÍTULO 6

HORA DE PRACTICAR

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, vieron una nube de polvo dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada dispuesta a salir a toda velocidad y, momentos después sintieron la ráfaga de viento. Lo que sea que llevaba tanta velocidad había desaparecido al instante, tal como apareció

Tyson - ¿Pero que…?

Max - ¿Fue eso?

Ninguno de los dos salía de su estado de asombro mientras que giraban su cabeza a la derecha, de donde había provenido esa "cosa" y vieron a Alex, a Ray y a Kenny con una gota en la cabeza algo "asombrados" también. Cuando al fin lograron recuperarse, decidieron preguntarles a los demás

Tyson - ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Max - Y ¿Por qué iba tan aprisa?

Ray - Eso fue…

Kenny - Hilary

Max/Tyson - ¿Hilary?

Alex - Todavía asombrado por la reacción de la chica - Me dijo que quería ir de compras, pero no tenía dinero así que le proporcioné una tarjeta de crédito y además que un chofer la acompañaría y cargaría las cajas y, en cuanto escuchó que el auto estaba listo y esperándola… pues, ya lo vieron con sus propios ojos

Tyson - Esa chica si que está loca

Alex - Bueno, no importa, vayamos a la sala de entrenamiento - Dicho esto se encaminaron al lugar y vieron que Kai ya estaba esperándolos

Kai - Se tardaron demasiado, creí que tal vez habrían tenido miedo de mí - Dijo esto con un tono arrogante, a consideración de Tyson

Tyson - ¿Miedo? ¿De ti? Ya verás, te demostraré de lo que soy capaz

Kai – Si claro, apostaría lo que quieras a que lo único que has entrenado es tu estómago en estos años

Tyson – Ya verás… – Levantando un puño al frente

Ray – Mejor utilicen esa energía en una beybatalla

Max – Cierto, yo quiero ver que tanto han entrenado y demostrarles que puedo vencerlos a todos

Tyson - ¿A si Max? Pues yo no lo creo, yo seré el ganador

Ray – En tus sueños Tyson, Drigger y yo seremos los ganadores

Alex – Lamento interrumpirlos pero, Kenny y yo tenemos un programa para lograr que el entrenamiento sea más productivo

Kenny – Así es, Dizzy y yo creamos un programa de simulación virtual donde al azar ustedes competirán, así no habrá problemas con quien quiere enfrentarse con quien. Todo será por la suerte y, cuando tenga las estadísticas, se enfrentarán como en un torneo oficial de uno contra uno aunque, como somos número non pues, habrá que competir más de una vez.

Alex – No te preocupes por mi Kenny, yo me enfrentaré al final con el que gane

Kai – Y ¿Por qué has de ser tu el que al final se enfrente con el ganador?

Alex – Pues, si lo prefieres, por ser el líder tu te puedes enfrentar al final con el ganador ¿Te parece?

Tyson – Yo creo que está bien, así podré vencerte hasta el final Kai

Ray – Y ¿Tú crees llegar a la final, el contrincante de Kai seré yo?

Max – Chicos, chicos, no se preocupen que quien enfrentará a Kai seré yo

Alex – Primero lo primero, el entrenamiento. Kenny

Kenny – Si claro. Según mi programa, los primeros en competir serán Max y Tyson.

Tyson – Genial

Max – Grandioso, hace mucho que no competía contigo Tyson

Tyson – Digo lo mismo amigo

Alex – Tomen – Les da un Beyblade a cada uno

Tyson – Pero qué…

Alex – Ya les dije que aquí es un entrenamiento, deben desarrollar sus habilidades también con otros Beyblades que no tengan bestias bit, que llegaría a pasar si, por algún giro del destino, sus bestias bit no pudieran salir o los llegaran a perder – Este comentario hizo que todos se alarmaran – Tranquilos, yo no voy a capturar sus bestias bit, tengo la mía recuerdan. Bueno, si llegara a pasar ustedes se sentirían indefensos, ¿cierto? Pues bien, para eso hay que entrenar con Beyblades que no contengan bestias bit

Tyson – Genial, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando aún no tenía a Dragoon. De cualquier forma ganaré

Max – No estés tan seguro

Alex – Comencemos – Max y Tyson se paran a cada lado del plato – Preparados, tres… dos… uno… Let it RIP!

Max y Tyson dejan ir sus blades al plato, al no tener sus bestias bit la pelea es muy pareja, guiada solamente por las habilidades de cada uno. En el centro del plato ambos blades chocan entre sí, dejando ver chispas ante la fricción entre ellos y, de un momento a otro se separan, llegando a la orilla del plato cada uno y casi saliendo de él. De nuevo ambos blades llegan al centro.

Tyson – Eres muy bueno Max. Se nota que has entrenado

Max – Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, amigo. Aún así no eres lo suficientemente bueno y, te voy a derrotar. VAMOS ATACA!

Con esta orden, el blade de Max acorrala al de Tyson, llevándolo poco a poco a la orilla para sacarlo pero…

Tyson - ¿Crees que con eso lograrás ganarme? Ahora te demostraré LIQUÍDALO!

Con esta orden, el blade de Tyson dio un giro inesperado y, con Max tan cerca de la orilla, solamente tuvo que empujarlo y salió del plato dejando como ganador a Tyson

Tyson – Dando brincos y saltos de alegría – Gané, te lo dije Max, ¿quién es el mejor?

Kenny – Muy bien Tyson, has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que te enfrentaste a un beyluchador y qué decir de Max. Tu poder de pelea ha aumentado demasiado desde la última vez que Dizzy registró una pelea tuya

Max – Gracias Jefe, pero aún así no pude ganarle a Tyson

Tyson – Pero me diste una buena batalla amigo y además, me divertí mucho

Max – Cierto Tyson, fue muy divertido

Kenny – Tecleando en su laptop – Muy bien, ya tengo todos los datos listos ahora. Veamos quien competirá – Observa su pantalla – Creo que serán, si, Ray y Kai

Ray – Perfecto, estaba deseando competir contigo Kai

Kai – Muestra una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción – Ten cuidado con lo que deseas Ray, podrías lamentarte después

Ray – Asumiré el riesgo

Alex – Aquí tienen sus blades – Les entrega uno a cada uno – Preparados. ¿Listos? Tres… dos… uno… Let it RIP!

Los blades se dirigen al plato pero antes chocan en el aire, desplazándolos cada uno a un lado del plato y después giran hacia el centro de este. Los blades se disputan el territorio dentro del plato sin dejar tiempo a que el otro ataque. La batalla luce muy pareja. De un momento a otro el blade de Kai empuja al de Ray hasta la orilla, pero este no se deja y vuelven al centro del beyestadio

Ray – Nada mal Kai. Estaría muy decepcionado si no me estuvieras dando problemas. Se nota que has entrenado mucho.

Kai – Tú tampoco estas mal Ray, pero yo no perderé esta batalla. VAMOS ATACA!

Ray – NO TE DES POR VENCIDO!

Los blades chocan en el centro del plato desatando toda su furia sin dejar un espacio a ceder para que el otro pueda atacarlos pero, como Kai es mucho más fuerte, dio un golpe final al blade de Ray sacándolo del beyestadio y ganando el juego

Ray – Vaya, creo que ganaste, Kai

Kai – No peleas nada mal

Ray – Vaya, viniendo de ti, eso es todo un halago. Gracias, Kai

Kenny – El siguiente es Alex, pero ¿Con quién competirá?

Alex – Que te parece si pasamos al gimnasio, yo competiré con las bestias bit afuera

Kai – Y ¿por qué habríamos de hacerte caso? Ya nos viste competir a nosotros, es justo verte competir a ti también

Alex – Pero si ya me vieron competir, ayer. Lo recuerdas, competí contigo

Kai – Hmpf

Alex – Tomaré eso como un sí. Bueno, en vista de nuestro empate, supongo que querrás pelear conmigo otra vez, pero usando todas nuestras fuerzas. Me esforzaré para que yo sea el que pelee contigo al final aunque… - Se voltea a ver a los demás BladeBrakers – Se que la lucha no será fácil

Kai – Haz lo que se te antoje

Alex – Dándole una sonrisa tierna que no pudo evitar – Lo haré – Se voltea hacia Kenny – Muy bien, entonces vayamos al gimnasio. Debemos entrenar también los músculos

Kenny – Muy cierto, así mediré su resistencia y fuerza. Mientras más fuertes sean sus Beyblades resistirán más una pelea.

Así todos se dirigieron al gimnasio y practicaron con pesas, caminadoras, bicicletas y cientos de aparatos más, mientras Kenny registraba todos estos datos. Al finalizar quedaron muy cansados, agotados más exactamente pero, en cuanto escucharon las palabras de Kenny, esto se les olvidó

Alex – Dirigiéndose hacia Kenny ¿Tú que crees Kenny?

Kenny – Pues, primero que creo que ya están listos para competir de verdad – Esto provocó un grito de euforia en Tyson – Y segundo que no es necesario que me digas siempre Kenny, si eres parte del equipo me puedes llamar Jefe como los demás

Alex – Muy bien, Jefe. Entonces, vayamos al patio para entrenar – Dicho esto todos salieron al exterior de la casa rumbo a la cancha de basketball

Tyson – Oye amigo, creí que íbamos a entrenar Beyblade no a jugar un partido de basketball

Alex – Y vamos a entrenar Beyblade – Se acercó a uno de los postes de las canastas y aplanó un botón – Pero necesitamos un plato más grande – Con esto el suelo se comenzó a separar en dos y debajo de él se pudo ver un beyestadio, era un plato clásico, pero era muy grande. Uno profesional

Max – Vaya, en cuanto al Beyblade tu no reparas en gastos

Alex – Toma en cuenta que soy el único familiar de mi tío, su único sobrino y además que me conciente mucho. No repara en gastos para que yo entrene, también por eso lo convencí de que vinieran. Creyó que sería una perfecta oportunidad para que ustedes se volvieran a ver, practicaran como equipo y así yo también pudiera mejorar mis habilidades al competir con los campeones mundiales

Ray – Pero ese título lo dejamos hace ya mucho tiempo

Alex – Si, pero ningún competidor de los que he visto está a su altura. Son los mejores y eso me emociona mucho

Tyson – Si tienes mucha razón, soy el mejor

Max – Tan modesto como siempre Tyson, pero creo que se refería al equipo entero

Tyson – Pero deben reconocer quién es el mejor

Kenny – Si te refieres al mejor, creo que es Kai, eso de acuerdo a mis estadísticas

Tyson - ¿¡QUE? Él no puede ser mejor que yo

Kenny – Pues míralo por ti mismo –Voltea a Dizzy para que Tyson pueda ver la pantalla –De ustedes cuatro primero está Kai, después Ray, le sigues tú y Max al mismo nivel

Max – Si estoy al mismo nivel que Tyson creo que debo entrenar mucho más

Tyson - ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – Dijo en un tono enfadado

Max – Nada Tyson, nada importante

Tyson – Olvida a los datos Jefe, es evidente que soy el mejor

Kai – El mejor en devorar todo lo que tienes en frente tuyo, dirás

Tyson – Ya cállate Kai o te las verás conmigo

Ray – Cálmate Tyson

Kai – Si lo que quieres es pelear acepto tu desafío

Alex – Lo siento, pero si quiere pelear contigo tendrá que beybatallar para ganar ese derecho. Jefe

Kenny – A la orden. Otra vez los primeros en batallar serán Max y Tyson, pero ahora con ayuda de Draziel y Dragoon

Max – Genial, llegó el tiempo de la revancha

Tyson – De nada te servirá Max, ganaré de nueva cuenta

Kenny – El ganador de las batallas se enfrentará con Kai y, en vista de que todos tienen deseos de hacerlo, será mejor que peleen con todas sus fuerzas

Tyson – Así será

Max – Tenlo por seguro – En una pantalla pudieron ver como los foquitos iban del rojo, amarillo, verde, blanco y al dar este último los dos gritaron

Max/Tyson – Let it RIP!

Se me empiezan a agotar las ideas de las batallas, así que para hacerlo más resumido solamente diré quien ganó Después de una ardua batalla se dio por declarado el vencedor de ella, siendo Tyson el ganador.

Tyson – Lo ves Max, no puedes derrotarme. Soy el mejor en todo lo que hago

Max – Tal vez, pero, estoy seguro de que puedo ganarte en algunas cosas hasta el punto de hacerte llorar – Dijo lo último con un tono pícaro y mostrando su sonrisa de siempre

Tyson – Un poco sonrojado – Eh, si… lo que tu digas Max

Kenny – Muy bien, los siguientes serán Alex y Ray ¿Qué opinan?

Ray – Excelente, tenía muchas ganas de competir contra él. Veamos qué tan fuerte eres

Alex – Te podría sorprender

Con esto comenzaron a cambiar las luces. Rojo, amarillo, verde, blanco y en ese instante…

Ray/Alex – Let it RIP!

Ambos blades saltaron al plato, la pelea era muy pareja, cualquiera diría que era Kai el que estaba teniendo la lucha, porque su estilo de pelea era muy similar. Ray invocó a Drigger y a su garra de tigre, mientras de Alex invocó a Kaizer y dio ataque de mordida letal. Poco a poco Alex fue ganando terreno hasta que logró sacar a Ray del estadio quedando como ganador.

Ray – Recogiendo a Drigger – Buen juego, eres tan difícil de derrotar como Kai, creeme.

Alex – Gracias, lo tomaré como un halago

Ray – Y lo es, Kai es el mejor beyluchador con el que he competido y ahora, lo eres tu también

Alex – Me siento halagado y complacido, muy bien es mi turno de pelear contra Tyson ¿cierto?

Tyson – Bien dicho amigo. Ahora ya te encontraste con la horma de tu zapato

Alex – Podría decirte lo mismo

Con estos comentarios comenzó la competencia, estaban muy iguales o, al menos eso era lo que creía Tyson

Tyson – No eres tan malo, pero yo soy el mejor

Alex – Si, es cierto, lástima que debas perder ahora

Tyson – En tus sueños, viejo. Dragoon ataque tormenta fantasma

Alex – Kaizer, zarpazo de león

Las bestias bit comenzaron a pelear y, después de un momento, se declaró al ganador. El blade de Tyson había salido del plato. Alex había ganado y Tyson, pues como cada vez que perdía, estaba abatido

Max – Tranquilo Tyson, diste una excelente batalla, ahora lo que te queda es entrenar hasta derrotarlo

Tyson – Tienes razón – Le tiende la mano a Alex – Eres excelente. Ni Kai pudo derrotarme la primera vez que nos enfrentamos. Claro que ahora es distinto, el es más fuerte y yo también, así que las peleas son más reñidas

Alex – Gracias Tyson, no sabes lo que significan esas palabras para mí /_Probablemente cuando Kai descubra la verdad, se pondrá orgulloso de mi por haber derrotado a Tyson en mi primera batalla con él. Oh Kai, te quiero tanto y a la vez no puedo tenerte todo por un estupido problema de la niñez. Si tan solo ellos no se hubieran metido en lo que no les importa, tu y yo seguiríamos juntos/ -_ De verdad gracias, Tyson

Tyson – No hay problema ahora, demuéstrale a ese presumido de lo que eres capaz. Derrótalo para que se le bajen los humos

Kai – Eso ni lo sueñes Tyson. Yo soy invencible

Alex – Eso lo veré yo con mis propios ojos

De nuevo la batalla comenzó al grito de "Let it RIP", parecía que nadie podría ganar esta batalla, los dos eran tan iguales en poder y en coraje, no se daban por vencidos. En un momento culminante ambos llamaron a sus bestias bit, Dranzer y Kaizer peleaban en el aire mientras que los blades combatían en el estadio.

Alex – ¡No te des por vencido Kaizer!

Kai - ¡Vamos Dranzer!

La lucha continuó por largo rato más. Ninguno daba pie a un ligero error y, cuando las fuerzas de ambos ya estaban al límite, los blades salieron volando fuera del estadio para quedar junto a sus dueños. Cada uno fue a recoger el suyo. Kai entrecerró la mirada ante tal "derrota" según él lo consideraba. Mientras Alex, veía fijamente a su blade

Alex - _/Parece que todavía no estoy preparada ¿cierto Kaizer/­ _- Su blade brilló como respondiéndole - /_No te preocupes, me esforzaré más. Así Kai será mío para siempre. Nunca se irá de mi lado. No otra vez/_

Ray - ¿A dónde vas Kai? – Preguntó al ver que Kai volvía a la mansión

Kai – Viendo de reojo a Ray – Creo que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, iré a descansar al sauna

Ray - ¿Al sauna? Genial, yo te acompaño – Y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kai quien, sin que Ray pudiera verlo, se había sonrojado un poco, pero este desapareció cuando oyó otra voz

Tyson – Yo también voy

Max – Y yo

Kenny – Yo no gracias.

Kai – Un poco molesto por la intromisión de los demás – Hagan lo que les plazca

Kenny – Yo debo descargar toda la información que obtuve en la base de datos general que cree. Gracias a ti Alex, puedo obtener toda la información de todos los beyluchadores inscritos en la BBA y compararlos con sus niveles de pelea. Hasta ahora son pocos los que apenas se asemejan a su poder, pero no duden que pronto los alcancen.

Tyson – No lo digas ni en broma Jefe, somos los campeones del mundo

Kenny – Y por eso están entrenando

Alex – Cierto Jefe

Tyson - ¿Tú no vas Alex?

Alex – Un poco nervioso - ¿Yo? No, no gracias yo… debo atender algunos asuntos. Si, eso es… debo atender algunas cosas. Hanna les llamará para que se alisten para la cena _/¿Cena? Eso es, tengo una grandiosa idea/ _Mientras pueden relajarse. No se preocupen se les avisará con tiempo – Sale corriendo rumbo a la cocina

Tyson – Qué chico tan raro

Kenny – Yo creo que es agradable

Tyson – Solamente lo dices por todo lo que te proporcionó

Kenny – No solamente por eso. Es muy extraño es cierto, su carácter es muy similar al de Kai, pero solamente en ocasiones. Las demás veces es muy amable como, si tuviera doble personalidad

Tyson – Si, como sea

Max – Gritándole a Tyson porque ya estaba muy lejos – Tyson ¿vas a venir?

Tyson – Si, ya voy – Se voltea a Kenny – Nos vemos luego Jefe

Kenny – Si claro – Ve alejarse a Tyson a toda velocidad y él entra tranquilamente a la mansión

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era una habitación completamente blanca, en el centro una mesa y en una de las sillas estaba sentada una joven chica. Era Hanna quien, al oír que alguien abría la puerta de la cocina, saltó de su asiento casi cayendo al suelo

Alex - ¡Hanna!

Hanna – Todavía tendida en el suelo – Ay, me dolió mucho – Volteando hacia arriba – Joven Alex ¿Qué sucede?

Alex – Todo emocionado – Quiero esto – le entrega una lista con varias cosas

Hanna – ¿Quiere… que prepare esto… para la cena?

Alex – Lo que haya que preparar prepáralo, y si hay algo que se arregle con mandarlo a pedir lo pides pero, no quiero que los demás se den cuenta así que te lo entreguen por la puerta de servicio

Hanna – Y ¿Por qué este repentino cambio?

Alex - ¿Qué no puedo?

Hanna – No, claro que si pero… Creí que…

Alex – Por favor sólo hazlo – Se da media vuelta para salir de ahí – Ah, lo olvidaba. Prepara la sala principal, la que tiene la chimenea, prende el fuego, pon una mesa con cojines para sentarnos, un televisor, un estereo y lo suficiente de bebidas. No olvides el vino, sabes que a él le encanta. Prepara algo para él por si acaso. – Vuelve a retomar su camino para salir

Hanna – Espere ¿A dónde va?

Alex – Deteniéndose en seco y poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa – Pues… verás… como Hilary dijo que quería ir de compras pues… a mí también me dieron ganas de ir.

Hanna – No tiene remedio. Primero dese un baño rápido y salga por la puerta de atrás yo la cubriré

Alex – Lanzándose a sus brazos para darle un abrazo - ¡Gracias, eres la mejor! Ten preparado todo para las ocho ¿de acuerdo?

Hanna – No hay ningún problema – Vió como Alex se alejaba de aquella habitación -/_Al menos, ya es feliz otra vez/_

Notas de la autora

Ya empezaron a descubrir el misterio? No? Ya saben quien está relacionado con quién? Ya saben quién es Alex? Alguien ha notado que siempre escribo la misma cantidad de hojas? Creen que esto tenga final? Será melón o será sandia? Será la vieja del otro día? Quién comerá más Tyson o un elefante? Si oro no es plata no ¿es? Algún día terminaré este fic? Será antes de regresar a clases? La respuesta a estas y más preguntas en nuestro próximo episodio. Sinfonícenme en este lugar, a la misma hora, y por el mismo canal ¿Se nota que veo mucha televisión?


	8. Nuevas amistades y mucha diversión

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son /_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Sigel, quien me ha apoyado incondicionalmente mandándome cientos de mail para pedir que continúe. Quiero decirte que lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, tampoco puedo escribir tan rápido además, yo también ya quiero deshacerme de estas ideas que tengo en mi cabeza porque no me dejan concentrarme. También agradezco a todos los que hayan leído mi fic y le siguen la huella y aquellos a los que me han dejado reviews. Que bueno que les esté gustando mi fic y sin más preámbulos, comienzo con este nuevo capítulo

CAPITULO 7

NUEVAS AMISTADES Y MUCHA DIVERSIÓN

Alex corrió a toda velocidad a su habitación pero, cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras escuchó la voz de alguien que lo llamaba

¿? – Alex

Alex – Volteando a ver a donde provenía la voz - ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Ray?

Ray – Seguro que no quieres acompañarnos, será muy divertido – Dijo tomándole la mano y casi llevándolo a rastras – Los demás ya me están esperando allá

Alex – Oponiendo resistencia – No… Ray… en serio… tengo asuntos pendientes que atender – En eso sale Kai del sauna

Ray – Volteando para encontrarse a Kai – Kai…

Alex – Ya te dije que no quiero Ray, ve con tus amigos y diviértete – Dijo safándose del brazo de Ray – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además, no quiero estar cerca de él – Señaló a Kai

Kai – Hmpf, podría decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí Ray o vas a entrar?

Ray – Yo… voy para allá Kai – Y corrió rumbo al sauna – ¿Te espero Kai?

Kai – No, en un momento voy

Ray – Muy bien, entonces, nos vemos allá, no tardes – Y se perdió de vista

Kai - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Alex – A qué te refieres. Yo no pretendo nada pero ¿Y tú?

Kai – No cambies la conversación. Estas tramando algo, y voy a descubrirlo

Alex – Y ¿Por qué habría de tramar algo? ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?

Kai – Eso es precisamente lo que voy a averiguar. No me fío de ti

Alex – Tú tampoco eres un alma de Dios y, sin embargo, te traje hasta aquí

Kai – Contra mi voluntad

Alex – Si no hubieras querido venir, simplemente no lo habrías hecho y, por cierto ¿Por qué viniste?

Kai – Eso no te incumbe

Alex – Si tú te metes en mi vida, creo tener el derecho de meterme en la tuya

Kai – Ciñendo la mirada – Solamente te advierto niño, cuídate la espalda. Descubriré tu plan, tenlo por seguro – Dio media vuelta para ir al sauna

Alex – Y si tu no lo haces, yo te lo diré, mi querido Kai. ¡OH DIOS Yo estaba a punto de salir¡ Debo apurarme – Subió como rayo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta, entró al baño y en menos de diez minutos estuvo lista para ir de compras Así o más fantasioso, digo, yo lo más rápido que me arreglo es en media hora y sin contar el baño. Bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras y, al llegar al primer piso, Hanna la estaba esperando

Hanna – Rápido, apurese

Aiko - ¿Dónde están ellos?

Hanna – Siguen en el sauna, muy entretenidos. Salga por la puerta de servicio y la esperaré ahí al cuarto a las ocho, son las cinco y cuarto

Aiko – Pero, si solamente voy a tener dos horas Hanna

Hanna – Es eso o nada

Aiko – Suenas como una madre regañona. De acuerdo, estaré aquí a esa hora.

Hanna – Y ¿Cómo le hará para ir y venir?

Aiko – Saliendo por la puerta de servicio rumbo a lo que parecía una cochera - ¿Recuerdas el regalo de mi tío en mi último cumpleaños? Así voy a llegar – Dijo dejando ver un auto deportivo color azul oscuro que, por lo que se podía notar, no había sido usado nunca Se nota que yo no sé de carros – Bien, nos vemos en un par de horas Hanna

Hanna – ¿Cómo le hará para que ellos no le vean salir ni entrar?

Alex – Encendiendo el motor – De eso – pisa el acelerador – Te encargas tú – Se aleja de la vista de Hanna

Hanna - ¿Por qué siempre me deja lo más difícil? Bueno, lo mejor será comenzar con esta interminable lista que me pidió

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es un cuarto grande, en el centro hay una pila de carbón encendido y a un lado, un cubo con agua y un cucharón para verter el contenido. El cuarto está cubierto de madera y tiene varias bancas del mismo material. En esa habitación se encuentran cuatro chicos solamente cubiertos por toallas a la cintura

Ray – Esto es… sumamente… relajante – Deja escapar un suspiro

Tyson – Eso es cierto, compañero

Max – Nunca había estado en un sauna. Aquí hace mucho calor

Kai – Por eso es un sauna genio. Si estuviera frío sería un congelador

Tyson – Y se llamaría Kai

Max – Basta Tyson, no queremos provocar otra guerra mundial aquí

Tyson – O será la guerra fría

Ray – Este chico no tiene remedio

Kai – Mejor dicho, no tiene cerebro

Tyson – ¿A sí, chico hielo? ¿Por qué no me lo dices cara a cara?

Kai – Por que para eso necesitas un banco

Tyson - ¿Un banco? Y ¿Eso para qué?

Kai – Para que puedas verme a la cara

Tyson – Insinúas que estoy enano

Kai – Yo no insinúo nada, solamente digo lo que veo

Tyson – Ya verás – Se abalanza sobre Kai pero Max lo detiene – Déjame golpearlo Max, juro que no lo mataré

Max – Te creo Tyson, lo que no estoy seguro es si él no te matará

Tyson - ¿Tu también Max?

Ray – Riendo a carcajadas – Pero si es lo más lógico Tyson

Tyson - ¿A qué te refieres Ray? – De pronto, de tanto forcejeo a Max y a Tyson se les caen las toallas de su cintura y la carcajada de Ray no se hizo esperar - ¿De qué te ríes tanto, viejo, a poco te parece cómico que quiera matar a Kai?

Ray – Conteniendo la risa para poder hablar – No… no es… eso – Apuntando debajo de la cintura de Tyson – Es… es que…. Lo tienes diminuto – Dijo estallando otra vez en risas

Tyson - ¿Lo tengo diminuto? – Mira abajo y se sonroja – Oye viejo, no te rías, a poco el tuyo es más grande

Ray – Todavía muriéndose de risa – Cualquiera es más grande que el tuyo, inclusive el de Max. Y eso que él es más pequeño que tú – Soltó otra vez la carcajada al aire

Tyson - ¿Eso crees? Pues he de decirte que a la hora de actuar es un mounstro

Ray – Ahora más serio - ¿A sí? ¿Es que acaso ya lo has usado?

Tyson – Más rojo de lo que estaba – Pues yo… ¡Eso no te incumbe!

Ray – Tú fuiste el que me lo dijo

Max – Vamos Ray, ya deja al pobre de Tyson – Dijo mientras recogía la toalla y la volvía a colocar en su cintura – Tal vez, todavía no ha terminado de crecer

Ray – Volviendo a reírse a todo pulmón – O ya se quedó así – En una esquina, Kai estaba viendo el "comportamiento infantil" de sus compañeros, como él lo denominaba, pero, no podía dejar de ver a aquel ser que tanto le atraía. Le llamaba tanto la atención su personalidad de aquel sujeto. No sabía como comportarse ante él. No sabía siquiera lo que sentía

Kai - /_Tal vez es solamente admiración, él es también un muy buen beyluchador/ _- Luego se regañó a si mismo - _/¿Admiración? Si yo soy el mejor de todos. Aún así, es muy extraño. De seguro no es nada/ - _Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero la risa de aquel ser se lo impedía, le parecía ¿Hermosa? Hasta que…

Tyson – Si crees que lo tienes más grande que yo muéstramelo chico rudo

Ray – Parando en seco de reírse - ¿¡QUE? ¿A…aquí, ahora? – Esto atrajo la atención de Kai, haciendo que entreabriera los ojos, pero sin ser muy notorio

Tyson – Claro, a menos de que estés alardeando

Ray – ¡Claro que no! Pero no tengo que demostrarte nada

Max – Vamos Ray, estamos entre amigos

Ray – Lo que pasa… es que… yo… - Trataba de articular palabra, pero su pena no se lo permitía

Kai – Se levanta de donde estaba sentado – Me largo de aquí

Tyson - ¿Qué te pasa Kai? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te derrote con mi descomunal tamaño?

Kai – Lo que yo no quiero es que se me contagies tu enfermedad

Tyson - ¿Enfermedad? ¿Cuál enfermedad? Yo no estoy enfermo

Kai – Lo tuyo es demasiado grave para que lo comprendas

Tyson - ¿A sí? Y según tú ¿De qué estoy enfermo?

Kai – Tu enfermedad es la idiotez – Dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta de salida para vestirse e irse a su cuarto

Tyson – A punto de estallar – Pero… que se cree… ese engreído

Max – Vamos Tyson no te enojes, además, estabas retando a Ray en otra cosa ¿Lo recuerdas?

Tyson – Recobrando la compostura – Es cierto – Se voltea a ver a Ray – Vamos Ray ¿Tienes miedo? – En eso se queda de piedra pues Ray, se le había escapado - ¡RAYYYYYYYY!

Mientras tanto en otro lado un tanto alejado, un chico se dirige a su habitación con suma cautela, tal como lo haría un gato. Cuidando que nadie lo vea, en especial sus amigos hasta que

¿? - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Ray – Saltando del susto y casi golpeándose con el techo - ¿K… Kai?

Kai - ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? ¿Creí que te quedarías con ese dúo de bobos? ¿O me dirás que Tyson tenía razón?

Ray – Con una expresión de interrogante en su cabeza - ¿Qué Tyson… tenía… razón? – Recordando lo que estaba discutiendo con Tyson y sonrojándose al máximo por quien se lo había recordado - ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo único que sucede es que yo no necesito probar nada! ¡Era un reto estúpido!

Kai – Dejando ver una pequeñísima sonrisa – Es decir que… te dio pena

Ray – Pues… yo… verás… ¡Creo que eso no te incumbe!

Kai – Increíble, Ray Kon, poseedor del poderoso Drigger, intimidado por un pequeño reto

Ray - ¿A sí? Y me puedes explicar por qué tú no lo hiciste

Kai – El reto no fue hecho para mí

Ray – Muy bien, entonces yo te reto

Kai - ¿Aquí? – Dijo acercándosele hacia la cara

Ray – Totalmente nervioso y rojo – No… yo… me refería a la próxima vez que entráramos al sauna

Kai – Y si no quiero aceptar

Ray – Retomando su compostura y esta vez él acercándosele a Kai – Lo tomaré como que tienes miedo

Kai – Dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a su habitación – No tengo nada que probar a ti ni a nadie

Ray – Ahora entiendes mi posición – Esto hizo que Kai se detuviera un instante, para luego seguir - /_Vaya Ray, si que tienes agallas, mira que enfrentártele. Y si hubiera aceptado estarías en un grave aprieto. Que bueno que es Kai, cualquier otro hubiera aceptado el reto/_ - Estaba pensando cuando escuchó los gritos de Tyson y Max que lo llamaban – ¡Oh no! Mejor me voy a mi cuarto antes de que me encuentren – Con esto salió volando rumbo a su cuarto

Tyson – Corriendo a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Ray - ¡Ray! ¡Vamos viejo sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la puerta!

Max – Deteniendo a Tyson – Vamonos Tyson, si no quiere déjalo. ¿En qué te afecta?

Tyson – Es que me ofendió viejo

Max – Ya basta Tyson. Vamonos a nadar

Tyson – Esta bien – Otra vez golpeando la puerta de Ray - ¡Pero a la otra no te salvas viejo!

Max – Con una gota en la cabeza – Tu no tienes remedio

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un lugar muy grande con un delicioso aire acondicionado ¿Se nota que vivo en Monterrey, hay muchos aparadores a todos lados, pequeñas tiendas de toda clase: De comida, zapatos, ropa, aparatos electrónicos, revistas, de videojuegos, bebidas frescas, comida rápida, en fin, un sin número de tiendas. En ella se puede ver una chica de cabello largo de color azul claro con una gorra hacia el frente, vestía un jeans color azul claro y una playera con un grabado al frente que decía "Princess" de color rosa con las mangas celestes, una chamarra de mezclilla y tenis. Era muy hermosa y todos por ahí la conocían. Era muy común que fuera de compras o simplemente a pasear y, a pesar de ser un establecimiento muy grande, se había ganado el afecto de todos, sin contar que su tío no era desconocido para nadie. Estaba observando los aparadores cuando de pronto vió un vestido que, según ella, era hermoso y corrió para verlo más de cerca pero, como veía por donde iba, se topo con alguien, haciéndola caer al suelo, y a la otra persona también.

Aiko – En el suelo doliéndose por el golpe – Ouch, eso dolió mucho

¿? - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aiko – Si, disculpe, fue mi culpa no iba viendo por dónde caminaba

¿? – No te preocupes, yo también iba distraída. Este lugar es fantástico

Aiko – Si, es cierto – levanta la mirada para ver a quién tumbó - /_¡QUÉ! ¡PERO SI ES… HILARY! ¿¡Y ahora, qué voy a hacer?_

Hilary – Ahora si, me voy a presentar. Mi nombre es Hilary y, ¿el tuyo?

Aiko - _/¿Pero, es qué no me ha reconocido?_ – Recordando que en realidad en la mansión era chico - _/Torpe claro que no te reconoce, ella cree que eres un chico. Muy bien, actúa normal y todo estará bien/­_ - Extendiéndole la mano – Mi nombre… es… Aiko

Hilary - ¿Aiko? Tienes un hermoso nombre. ¿Dónde vives?

Aiko - ¿Eh? Cer… cerca de aquí

Hilary - ¿En verdad? Yo en realidad vivo lejos de aquí, pero me estoy quedando en casa de un amigo, junto con otros amigos

Aiko – ¿En… serio? ¿Dónde?

Hilary – Tal vez conozcas el lugar. Es la mansión Dickenson

Aiko – Claro que la conozco. Todos aquí la conocen

Hilary - ¿De verdad? Nunca me imaginé eso del Sr. Dickenson – En eso llega el chofer que acompañaba a Hilary y deja caer las cajas al ver a Aiko, provocando que Hilary volteara para ver que le sucedía - ¿Qué le ocurrió Sr. Oyamiko?

Sr. Oyamiko – Volteando a ver a Aiko quién le hacia señas de que no dijera nada de su presencia – No... No sucede nada señorita Hilary, lo que ocurrió es que había algo en el suelo y casi me resbalo con eso.

Hilary – Pues tenga mucho cuidado. No quiero que Alex se enoje conmigo porque algo le pasó a su chofer

Sr. Oyamiko – No señorita Hilary, tendré más cuidado

Hilary – Volviendo a ver a Aiko quien estaba pálida por el susto – Él es el Sr. Oyamiko, me acompañó para hacer mis compras y cargar las cajas, aunque creo que ya está cansado ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó ante la apariencia anímica de Aiko

Aiko – Yo… si…. Estoy excelente. Solamente creí por un instante que el Sr. Oyamiko ya se había caído _/Eso estuvo muy cerca _U. _Realmente cerca/ _

Hilary – Muy bien, y ¿A dónde ibas con tanta rapidez?

Aiko - ¿Yo? A esa tienda, quería ver el vestido

Hilary - ¿En serio? Yo también lo vi y creí que era hermoso. Oye, ¿y si vamos de compras juntas?

Aiko - ¡Genial! – Esto hizo que el chofer pusiera una cara de espanto

Sr. Oyamiko - _/Voy a pedirle un aumento al Sr. Dickenson por este trabajo extra/_

Así pasó el tiempo volando para ambas chicas. Yendo de un lado a otro, comprando zapatos, vestidos, discos compactos, jugando videojuegos, probándose ropa, comiendo helados y comida chatarra, accesorios, maquillaje, en fin, infinidades de cosas para las que solamente las chicas tienen energía Si no me creen pregúntenle a mis padres y a mi hermano. Todos se agotan antes de que yo XDD. El tiempo se les había ido volando, estaban muy entretenidas, esto a consideración del chofer quien había visto crecer a la chica. Esto se prolongó hasta que, una alarma en el celular de Aiko le hizo acordarse de que ya era tiempo de volver o Hanna estaría enfadada con ella.

Aiko – Sacando su celular para apagar la alarma y parándose de la banca de dónde estaba centada – Oh no, ya es muy tarde

Hilary - ¿Te tienes que ir?

Aiko – Lamentablemente si, pero me divertí mucho contigo

Hilary – Qué lástima. Yo también me divertí contigo y lo peor, es que no sé si te vuelva a ver

Aiko – Poniendo una mano en su barbilla pensando una solución, pues ella también se había divertido mucho y no quería perder la amistad de Hilary - ¡Ya sé! – Se voltea hacia el chofer – Disculpe Sr. Oyamiko ¿Tendrá papel y pluma?

Sr. Oyamiko – Extrañándose ante la pregunta – Sí señorita – Busca entre su ropa y se las entrega – Aquí tiene

Aiko – Escribiendo en el papel – Aquí está un pequeño regalo de mi parte, me encantó estar contigo este día. Úsalo cuando quieras, no importa si estás triste o feliz, si necesitas verme yo estaré ahí a cualquier hora del día – Le entrega el papel a Hilary

Hilary – Pero… esto es…

Aiko – Es el número de mi celular. No te doy el de mi casa porque es más fácil encontrarme en este número – Se da media vuelta recoge los paquetes y empieza a correr – Me dio gusto encontrarte Hilary, espero que nos veamos pronto. Llámame cuando quieras, sin pena

Hilary – Levantándose de la banca y despidiéndose con la mano – Así lo haré – Y así perdió de vista a Aiko - _/Así lo haré, porque eres una chica muy especial y, aunque solamente te haya conocido por un día, se que tienes un corazón puro. Espero que nuestra amistad siga fomentándose/ _- Da media vuelta y se dirige al chofer – Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos, no quiero preocupar a Alex

Sr. Oyamiko – Si señorita Hilary – Con esto ambos se dirigieron caminando tranquilamente a la puerta del centro comercial para salir de ahí

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mansión, en la puerta de servicio, ya se encontraba Hanna, preocupada por la llegada de Aiko y por cómo le haría para entrar cuando de pronto escucha el sonido de un carro estacionándose en la cochera

Hanna - _/Esta niña me sorprende. Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta/_ - Se dirige corriendo a la cochera – Señorita Aiko

Aiko – Vaya, pareces reloj Hanna. ¿Podrías sacar estos paquetes cuando ya todos se hayan dormido y subirlos a mi habitación?

Hanna – Si claro – Ve la montaña de cajas - ¿¡Todos estos?

Aiko – Vamos Hanna, si son menos de los que siempre compro

Hanna – Con una gota en la cabeza – Pues… si, pero aún así son muchos

Aiko – Bueno, eso no es lo principal ahora. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Hanna – Bueno, el joven Ray ha estado en su habitación toda la tarde y no ha querido salir de ahí, aunque en realidad no sé porqué

Aiko - ¿Qué le habrán hecho?

Hanna – El joven Kai ha estado en su habitación también toda la tarde

Aiko – De él no me extraña

Hanna – Y los jóvenes Tyson y Max estuvieron nadando toda la tarde, acaban de irse a sus cuartos para bañarse

Aiko – Muy bien, entonces no creo tener problemas para entrar pero por si acaso – Abre el portaequipaje de su carro – Mejor me cambio – Dicho esto comienza a cambiar sus ropas por las que los chicos la conocían

Hanna – Veo que ya estaba preparada

Alex – Preparado – dijo esto recogiéndose el cabello y metiéndolo dentro de la gorra dejando ver simplemente el flequillo

Hanna – Cierto

Alex – Saliendo de la cochera y dirigiéndose a la mansión - ¿Terminaste lo que te pedí?

Hanna –Si, justamente cuando llegó terminé de preparar lo último pero, ¿Puedo saber para qué lo quiere?

Alex – Ya lo sabrás – Escuchó el sonido de un carro que llegaba – Debe ser Hilary. Sabes me encontré con ella en el centro comercial

Hanna - ¿¡QUÉ?

Alex – Tranquila, no me reconoció. Oyamiko si, pero le pedí que no dijera nada, claro que con señas. Nos divertimos mucho Hanna, comprando cientos de cosas, comiendo lo que mi tío dice "comida chatarra", en fin. Como hace mucho no me divertía. Le di el número de mi celular, no quisiera perder su amistad y sé que ella no quiere perder la mía como Aiko y, ella me necesitará el día que sepa la verdad

Hanna – Que bueno que se divirtió – Entraron por la puerta de servicio y se dirigieron a la puerta principal para recibir a Hilary quien, apenas divisó a Alex se lanzó a sus brazos

Hilary - ¡ALEX! Mil gracias, me divertí bastante. Nunca terminaré de agradecerte esto

Alex – Sumamente conmovido por las palabras de Hilary – No te preocupes Hilary, con unas simples gracias basta. Ahora ve a tu habitación y lávate las manos, te espero en diez minutos en la sala principal

Hilary - ¡SI! – Sube como bólido a toda velocidad dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza y, al pobre chofer, con miles de cajas en las manos

Alex – Dirigiéndose al chofer – Gracias por tu discreción Oyamiko

Sr. Oyamiko – No se preocupe, joven Alex

Alex – Bien, sube esos paquetes al cuarto de Hilary. Le pediré a mi tío en cuanto regrese que te de un bono especial por el trabajo extra que hiciste hoy

Sr. Oyamiko – Es usted muy amable. Me retiro a llevarle estas cajas a la jovencita Hilary – Se dirige a las escaleras y se pierde en ellas

Alex – Hanna, diles a los cocineros que lleven la comida a la sala principal y avísales a los chicos que se laven las manos. Que no se arreglen formalmente

Hanna – Así lo haré joven Alex – Hizo una reverencia y se alejó de él

Alex - _/Espero que esto les guste, bueno, si a mi me gusta no dudo que a ellos también/ _- Caminó rumbo a un baño de servicio que había en la primera planta y se lavó las manos. Después de esto, se dirigió a la sala principal, se sentó en un sillón individual y esperó a que los demás llegaran. En menos de cinco minutos escuchó varias pisadas y cómo la puerta se habría de golpe, lo más seguro, producto de Tyson

Tyson - ¡Ya llegó por quien todos esperaban!

Hilary – Dándole un golpe a Tyson en la cabeza – No seas grosero – De pronto volteó al frente y, al igual que todos los demás, se quedó paralizada ante la vista que tenía en frente.

La sala principal no era por menos llamada así, tenía una hermosa chimenea, muchas ventanas todas separadas por pilares, sus cortinas corridas permitían la entrada la luz de la luna en ese momento era llena. La chimenea estaba encendida y, encima de ella, estaba la misma mujer que habían visto cuando llegaron a aquella mansión, solamente que se veía mucho más joven, como de 19 años de edad, en la plena juventud. Frente a la chimenea había un par de sillones individuales y varios cojines en el suelo, en el centro de la sala se encontraba una mesa con varios cojines a su alrededor. Era pequeña en cuanto a altura, pero lo suficientemente larga como para poder contener los centenares de comida que había. Un poco alejado de ahí, estaba un televisor mega grande con un reproductor de dvd's y varios pilares de películas. Al otro extremo se encontraba un stereo con la mejor música del momento, aproximadamente diez bocinas y una máquina karaoke (Esto por parte de Hanna)

En la mesa estaban servidas toda variedad de comidas, china, tailandesa, italiana, rusa, había hamburguesas, pizzas, malteadas, refrescos, chocolates, dulces, jugos, papas fritas las papitas como las más reconocidas de México. No digo marcas porque después me la cobran, papas a la francesa con queso Saben deliciosas, son mis favoritas, emparedados, vino tinto, carne con verduras, en fin, todo lo que cualquier chico adolescente o niño desea comer siempre y, que sus padres se lo prohíben o te dicen, "eso no es saludable"

Tyson - ¿Acaso me morí o estoy soñando?

Ray – Si estas soñando, creo que todos soñamos lo mismo

Max – Y si estamos muertos, entonces todos nos fuimos al paraíso

Hilary – Quién fue la primera en salir del shock y corre a abrazar a Alex, el cual ya se había parado del sillón y casi lo hace caer del suelo con esa acción - ¡Alex, eres maravilloso! ¡Esto es grandioso! No creo que ni Tyson pueda acabarse tanta comida

Kenny – Tanta grasa puede hacer que nos de un infarto – Dijo un tanto molesto por la acción de Hilary que, para su consideración, era demasiado atrevida

Tyson – Cálmate Jefe, disfruta del manjar que nos están otorgando

Max – ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?

Ray – Si y, ¿Qué pasó con que aquí la cena era formal?

Alex – Esa es una tradición de esta familia y, no es por despreciarlos, pero ustedes no lo son. Simplemente creí que les agradaría comer como están acostumbrados y yo, pues salir un poco de lo rutinario. ¿No les agrada?

Tyson – ¿Estás bromeando? Esto es lo mejor que hayan visto mis ojos

Kai – Esto es asqueroso

Alex – Me supuse que dirías eso – Levanta la tapa de un plato – Esta comida es un poco más… saludable y… como decirlo… de reyes. Además mandé traer ese vino tinto para ti. Solamente eso sí, como la mesa es muy baja, tendrás que comer como nosotros, sentado en un cojín.

Kai – ¿Por qué habría de comer con ustedes?

Ray – Vamos Kai, no te enfades, además, él hizo todo esto por nosotros – Con esto se dio terminada la discusión y todos se dirigieron a las "sillas", comenzando a comer.

Al cabo de un rato Hilary comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación y le llamó la atención el retrato encima de la chimenea

Hilary – Dirigiéndose a Alex - ¿Es tu mamá?

Alex – Si, cuando era más joven. Creo que tenía mi edad

Hilary – Es muy hermosa

Alex – Si, lo era

Hilary - ¿Era?

Alex – Ella murió hace muchos años

Hilary – Lo siento

Alex – No importa, tú no tuviste la culpa

Hilary - ¿Y tu padre?

Alex – También murió hace años, por eso vivo con mi tío

Hilary – Oh, ya veo – Volvió a mirar una vez más el retrato y después se dispuso a comer

La cena transcurrió con una alegra conversación sobre Beyblades, batallas que han tenido, quién es el más fuerte, Tyson comiéndose hasta la decoración. En fin, una cena esplendorosa. Después de terminar se dispusieron a colocar algunos discos compactos y, al cabo de un rato el karaoke. La primera fue Hilary, quien no resistió la tentación ante un aparato tan colosal aunque fue abucheada por Tyson quién, en su consideración, la canción que había escogido era demasiado aburrida y ella no tenía voz para cantar. Aunque la crítica se la devolvió cuando fue el turno de él para cantar puesto que, a opinión de todos, un lobo aullaba mejor que él. Después fue el turno de Max, quien no lo hacía nada mal, Kenny también lo intentó, pero solamente logró dar una palabra por el nerviosismo y, por último Ray el cual, en verdad cantaba bien. Kai no quiso cantar, y en realidad no le insistieron mucho por temor a que se enojara. Esto fue contrario a Alex, a quién si le insistieron mucho rato, pero después se libró de la situación argumentando que si con Tyson habían tenido que taparse los oídos, con él se romperían las ventanas de la habitación.

Después de esto, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ver un par de películas. Fueron de horror a petición de la mayoría, recogieron los cojines que les habían servido de sillas y las colocaron frente la pantalla, para cuando terminaron ya era muy entrada la noche, aún así se quedaron un rato frente al fuego. Kai y Alex estaban sentados en los sillones y los demás en los cojines.

Ray – Esta noche fue grandiosa

Tyson – Apoyo eso amigo

Max – Espero que se repita

Kenny – No creo que Alex tenga inconveniente por eso

Hilary – Alex, muchas gracias de nuevo por todo esto – volteó a ver a Alex - ¿Pero que…?

Tyson - ¿Qué sucede Hilary?

Hilary – Es Alex – Hilary observaba a Alex con mucha ternura, se había quedado dormido en el sillón frente al fuego. Lucía muy tranquilo. – Parece que fue muy agitado su día

Kenny – Será mejor que llamemos a alguien para que lo suba a su habitación

Max – Nosotros también deberíamos irnos a acostar. No dudo que mañana tengamos que entrenar de nuevo desde muy temprano

Tyson – Cierto.

Ray – Si será mejor que nos vayamos. ¿Vienes Kai?

Kai – Si – Se levantó del sillón pero no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Alex. Es cierto se veía muy apacible, muy tranquilo, como si hace años que no lo hubiera estado. Pudo divisar que de los labios de Alex salían dos palabras, ante las cuales solamente pudo dar una sonrisa. Después de esto, se volvió rumbo a su habitación

Kenny fue el encargado de llamar a uno de los sirvientes y los demás se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Al cabo de cinco minutos uno de los meseros se dirigió a donde estaba dormido Alex y lo cargó en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación

Hanna – Ten mucho cuidado de que no se despierte

Tameru – No, no te preocupes. Parece que se divirtió bastante ¿no?

Hanna – Si, solamente espero que la decisión que tomó no arruine esta felicidad que ahora tiene

Tameru – No te preocupes, la señorita es muy inteligente. Sabe lo que hace y, si en determinado caso todo llegara a salir mal, te tiene a ti como su amiga.

Hanna – Si, tienes razón. Muy bien, llévala a su cuarto

Tameru – De acuerdo – Se pierde detrás de la puerta

Hanna – Si – Con cara de lamento – Pero a la que le toca recoger es a mi

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Tan, tan, tan, taaaaan. Esto cada vez está más interesante, inclusive para mí. Díganme, ¿Ya saben quién va a quedar con quién? Si es así no se lo digan a los demás, es una sorpresa. ¿Ya saben el misterio que envuelve a cada uno? Este fic está saliendo mejor de lo que creí, espero que pronto todo este embrollo se desembrolle ¿Existe esa palabra? En cuanto a los que les gusta el lemon y el yaoi, no se preocupen, pronto iré para allá, solamente que primero tengo que ponerles trabas, problemas, misterios. ¿Recuerdan las clases de español? Toda historia debe tener una introducción, un desarrollo dentro del cual debe haber un nudo, y una conclusión o final (¿Acaso creen que me gusta la escuela?)

Espero que sigan apoyándome con sus reviews. Mándenme más please. Yo continuaré con este fic.

Hasta la próxima

Mata nee


	9. Un accidente inesperado

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

CAPÍTULO 8

UN ACCIDENTE INESPERADO

Una semana había pasado desde el encuentro de Hilary y Aiko en el supermercado y esa mega súper cena que habían tenido. Había sido tal el éxito que se había vuelto un éxito que se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellos para la cena. Era para ellos lo que Tyson llamaba "un descanso bien merecido después de entrenar tanto". Hilary ya no había vuelto al centro comercial ni tampoco había llamado a su "nueva amiga" en parte porque le daba pena y en parte porque no quería molestar a Alex pidiéndole el teléfono. En lugar de salir se quedaba practicando con los demás según ella, para "mantener la figura", esto hizo que Tyson se riera a morir y terminara inconsciente por un puñetazo de Hilary.

En cuanto al entrenamiento, había sido la misma rutina, primero practicar en la sala de entrenamiento, después en el gimnasio y por último un mini torneo entre ellos mismos. Según las estadísticas de Kenny, todos habían mejorado considerable y notoriamente en tan sólo una semana. Esto ellos mismos lo podían notar al llamar a sus bestias bit pero, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos al final del mini torneo los que competían siempre eran Alex y Kai, y siempre era el mismo resultado, un empate. Parecía que ambos estaban hechos para competir eternamente entre ellos mismos.

Esa mañana era un tanto diferente, Kai estaba sumamente molesto al ver que alguien era tan poderoso como él. Esa mañana se levantó decidido a demostrarle que nadie se metía con Kai Hiwatari y salía airoso, utilizaría todo su poder para derrotar a Alex así lo dejara malherido. Esa sería su lección por meterse con él. Todo transcurrió normalmente en la sala de entrenamiento, hasta que se dirigieron al gimnasio.

Alex – Levantando unas pesas Son chiquitas, si no se crean y deteniéndose de pronto - ¿Pero…?

Kenny - ¿Sucede algo malo?

Alex – No es nada, alguien llama a mi celular, tengo que salir por un instante – Dicho esto salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras, donde se quedó sentado para contestar el teléfono – Si ¿Quién es?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el gimnasio, todos seguían practicando con los aparatos, de pronto Ray se detuvo

Ray – Ahora vuelvo Jefe

Kenny - ¿A dónde vas?

Ray – Simplemente tengo sed, quiero un poco de agua

Kenny – Y tu botella de agua

Ray – Le muestra la botella – Esta vacía

Kenny – Muy bien, no tardes o te retrasarás

Ray – No te preocupes tanto Jefe – Dicho esto salió del gimnasio rumbo a la cocina, pero para ello debía cruzar frente a las escaleras, donde estaba Alex.

Cuando llegó junto a las escaleras escuchó una voz desconocida para él. Esa voz era, demasiado suave

Alex – Si, si tío… No, aún no se lo he dicho… Si ya se que es muy necio… Si también sé que es poco probable que acepte nuestra relación… Déjame tomar el riesgo, siempre hacemos locuras por la persona que amamos

Esta palabra hizo que a Ray se le formara un hueco en el estómago, se sentía vacío y confundido ante esas palabras, no sabía de quién podría estar hablando pero tenían un mal presentimiento, aún así siguió escuchando

Alex – No, no es necesario que regreses aún, si te necesito te llamaré de inmediato… Yo sé que estás preocupado… No te preocupes, sé que le será difícil aceptarme, hace años que no nos vemos pero, yo no he dejado de querer a Kai

Este nombre hizo que Ray casi diera un grito en el cielo, ¿Cómo era posible, él… quería a Kai… pero… porqué?

Ray - _/Kai, ¿quiere a Kai? Pero… ¿Por qué? Él mismo me dijo que eran como el agua y el aceite y si, no es precisamente amor lo que siente/_ - Algo dentro de sí le hizo pensar esta probabilidad - _/¿Qué otra clase de amor será? Y además ¿Por qué me sentí tan mal al escuchar que quería a Kai? No entiendo nada, tal vez Kai tenía razón y este chico es muy extraño/_ - Pensó esto al recordar que Kai una ocasión le dijo que no se fiara de Alex, porque le parecía muy sospechoso _/Debo averiguar que trama, pero lo haré con cuidado/_

Alex – Si tío, yo también te quiero, nos vemos después… Sí ya te dije que no te preocupes, te vas a hacer viejo más rápido… Nos vemos… Adiós – Con esto colgó su celular y al hacerlo, Ray decidió salir de donde estaba como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada.

Algo dentro de sí le decía que podía confiar en él, que no había nada que temer, y él nunca desobedecía a sus instintos, puesto que ellos nunca le habían fallado. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía ayudarlo pero, ¿Ayudarlo a qué? ¿Y para qué? Cuando Ray salió de donde estaba alarmó a Alex haciendo que se levantara de golpe

Alex - ¡¿Ray! ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?

Ray - ¿Hace cuanto? Acabo de salir del gimnasio y voy por agua, ya no tengo en mi botella

Alex – Tranquilizándose más - ¿Agua? Pero – Dio una pequeña risita

Ray - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

Alex – ¿No notaste que dentro del gimnasio había un garrafón con agua?

Ray - ¿Un garrafón?

Alex - ¿Cómo te lo explico? Un bote enorme de unos que 20 lts. Esto para que no se tengan que salir del gimnasio en busca de agua

Ray – Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y devolviéndole la sonrisa – No lo vi

Alex – Con un asombro en sus ojos y corriendo al lado de Ray – Tienes… - Se acerca a su rostro haciendo que Ray retroceda un poco – Tienes colmillos – Con este comentario hizo que Ray casi se cayera de la impresión – Se te ven lindos – Olvidando por completo que vestía como chico

Ray – Un tanto apenado – Gra… gracias, Alex

Alex – Volviendo a recordar quién era - ¿Eh? Si, bueno, volvamos al gimnasio

Ambos entraron al gimnasio juntos, siendo mal interpretado por Tyson

Tyson – Con una cara de picardía - ¿Por qué vienen juntos?

Hilary – Dándole un codazo a Tyson – Mal pensado, solamente piensas en cochinadas

Ray – Lo que sucede es que me lo encontré camino a la cocina y me dijo que aquí había un garrafón para que no tuviera que salir del gimnasio cuando tuviera sed

Tyson - ¿Lo tenemos?

Alex – Si claro, está ahí en la esquina, creí que lo habrían notado

Max – Yo nunca me di cuenta de él

Kenny – Ni yo

Alex – Bueno eso ya no importa, continuemos entrenando

Así el entrenamiento en el gimnasio continuó normalmente, hasta que fue hora de salir y entrenar en compañía de las bestias bit. Así pues, todos salieron al patio dirigiéndose a la cancha de basketball pero antes de que empezaran en el plato convencional Alex llamó a todos.

Alex – Oigan, creo que es hora de que pasemos a otro nivel. ¿Tú que opinas Jefe?

Kenny – Creo lo mismo pero, ¿Cómo haremos eso? Para pasar a otro nivel requerimos de otro plato donde sea más difícil manejar los blades y las bestias bit

Alex – Exacto. Síganme – Todos siguieron a Alex hasta un claro en el césped, estaba junto a la alberca – Aquí es

Tyson - ¿Aquí es qué? Yo no veo nada

Alex – Aquí esta el segundo plato que mi tío construyó para mi

Max - ¿Aquí? Alex, aquí no hay nada

Alex - ¿Eso crees? – Alex se acerca a un árbol cercano y presiona un trozo del tronco, con esto el piso donde estaban parados todos comenzó a temblar haciendo que todos se alejaran de ahí. El piso se comenzó a abrir en dos

Ray - ¿Pero… qué es esto?

Los ojos de todos no daban crédito a lo que veían frente a ellos. Ahí, de la nada, había aparecido otro beyestadio que, a consideración de todos, era exactamente igual que el otro y no ocultaban esa incertidumbre.

Alex – Ya lo sé, deben estar pensando "¿Qué tiene de diferente este del anterior?". Es simplemente una pequeña diferencia. Max, Tyson, ¿podrían ponerse en sus lugares?

Max/Tyson – Claro

Cuando ambos estuvieron en sus posiciones, uno estaba hacia el lado del bosque y el otro hacia el lado de la piscina, sin que se dieran cuenta, Alex se acercó a Max, empujándolo dentro del beyestadio pero…

Max – ¡Oye! – Se cubrió esperando el golpe sin embargo este nunca llegó, al contrario… - ¿Pero… qué está pasando? – Su duda no era hecha en vano, ya que parecía que estaba en un tazón lleno de mantequilla, es decir…

Alex – En este beyestadio no hay fricción, nos costará un poco más de trabajo controlar los blades pero, creo que estamos preparados para esto

Kai – Diciendo en bajo – Perfecto

Max – Todavía deslizándose por el plato – Y… Me podrían decir… cómo… bajar de aquí

Tyson – Claro Max, sostente de mi mano – Así logró sostener a Max y que este pudiera salir

Max - ¿No habría sido más fácil decírnoslo?

Alex – No habría sido tan entretenido como verte deslizando por ese plato – Este comentario dejó a todos perplejos – Bueno…

Kenny - ¡AH!

Todos - ¿¡QUÉ?

Kenny – Lo siento – sonrojo en sus mejillas – No fue mi intención asustarlos, pero es que ahora lo recuerdo. Esta misma clase de beyestadio ya lo habíamos enfrentado, creo que fue contra los All Stara

Ray – Es cierto, también lo recuerdo

Alex – Si. Cuando los vi combatir en ese plato, le pedí a mi tío uno para mi. Creí que sería perfecto en mis entrenamientos

Hilary – Vaya, si yo le pidiera algo así a mis padres me lo negarían

Alex – Ya les había comentado, soy su único sobrino y, el más consentido. No repara en gastos conmigo

Hilary – Viendo el plato – Te creo

Así comenzaron las peleas, con Hilary de réferi ante sus insistencias y, como en todas las veces anteriores, los finalistas fueron Kai y Alex. Alex se acomodó hacia el lado de la piscina y Kai hacia el bosque

Kai - _/Esta vez te demostraré niñito/ _- Ciñó la mirada ante este pensamiento

Alex - _/Creo que estoy en problemas. Esa mirada solamente puede significar que usará todo su poder. Muy bien Kaizer, pues, así será. Nosotros también usaremos todo nuestro poder/_

Hilary - ¿Preparados? Tres… dos… uno… Let it RIP!

Así los dos Beyblades saltaron al plato y de inmediato Kai llamó a Dranzer, con esto Alex también llamó a Kaizer. La pelea como siempre era muy reñida pero…

Kai – Ya me cansé de tus juegos niñito

Alex – Yo tampoco estoy muy contenta de siempre estar empatando contigo. Soy el mejor

Kai – Ahí es donde te equivocas, yo soy el mejor

Alex – Demuéstramelo

Kai – Así lo haré ¡DRANZER, UTILIZA TODO TU PODER!

Alex - ¡VAMOS KAIZER, NO TE RINDAS!

Los dos blades atacaron con todo su poder y energías, la pelea no parecía tener fin. Ante el ataque final de ambos los demás BladeBrakers solamente pudieron ver un destello que dio por culminada la pelea, y cómo Kai junto con Dranzer salían disparados hacia su lado siendo que Kai se detuvo golpeándose con un árbol y Dranzer cayó a su lado. Todos se alegraron al ver que Kai se encontraba bien, relativamente, al verlo parase y dirigirse lentamente por Dranzer y luego hacia el plato. Pero esa alegría se fue cuando voltearon hacia el otro lado y observaron que Alex había sido disparado hacia la piscina junto a Kaizer quienes cayeron al agua y que, ante la fuerza del choque, Alex golpeaba su cabeza contra una de las paredes de la misma, dejándolo inconsciente y hundiéndose lentamente, ya que el lado en el que había caído, era el más profundo

Hilary - ¡OH NO, ALEX!

Kenny – Vayamos por ayuda

Tyson – Rápido. Ray, tú quédate con Kai para ver si lo pueden sacar mientras los demás buscamos a alguien para sacarlo. ¡VAMOS CHICOS! – Con esto desaparecieron rumbo a la mansión

Ray – Se acerca a la orilla de la piscina para ver si lograba visualizar a Alex - ¡ALEX, ¡ALEX, ¡VAMOS AMIGO RESPONDE!

Kai – Quien apenas llegaba totalmente aturdido por el golpe - ¿Ray? ¿Qué está pasando?

Ray - ¿Kai? ¿Te encuentra bien?

Kai – Yo si pero, ¿Qué sucede?

Ray – El impacto entre los poderes de Kaizer y Dranzer los lanzaron a lo lejos y Alex cayó en la piscina. El problema es que se golpeó la cabeza con la pared de la piscina y está inconsciente

Kai - ¿¡QUÉ?

Ray – Tyson y los demás ya fueron por ayuda pero, no sé si llegarán a tiempo

Kai – Voy a entrar

Ray - ¡NO, estás aturdido, lo más probable es que tú también te ahogues – Dijo esto sosteniendo a Kai para que no saltara y voltea a la piscina - _/Y ahora ¿Qué debo hacer/_

Mientras tanto, en la piscina, Alex se hundía lentamente y, al estar inconsciente, no podía aguantar la respiración. Así también se iba ahogando

Alex - /_¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Será este mi fin? No, me niego a creerlo pero, no puedo hacer nada. Mi cuerpo no me responde y yo, ya no puedo más. Lo mejor será resignarme/ **/No te des por vencida/ **/¿Quién… Quién me está hablando/_ _**/No de des por vencida. Se fuerte. No te rindas/ **/¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás/** /¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas/** /¿Eres tu Kaizer/ **/No de dejes vencer. Se fuerte. Así no conseguirás tu objetivo. ¿Crees que él te quiera después de que te dejaste vencer? Te conozco bien, eres muy fuerte. No te des por vencida/** /Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mi cuerpo no me responde/ **/Si tu luchas por sobrevivir, yo te ayudaré/** /¿Luchar por sobrevivir? No quiero. No quiero terminar aquí. Quiero lograr mis sueños y mis objetivos. Quiero decirle a Kai que lo quiero, aunque él no me acepte. Quiero tenerlo a mi lado aunque sea como un amigo. No quiero perderlo otra vez. ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡NO ME DARÉ POR VENCIDA/ **/Así se habla. Con esta actitud siempre estaré a tu lado//**Gracias Kaizer/_

Con esto, en el fondo de la piscina se pudo ver un destello muy fuerte y pronto Kai y Ray lograron divisar algo que se venía acercando

Ray - ¿Pero… qué es eso?

Kai – No tengo idea. Aléjate de la orilla – Dijo esto haciéndose para atrás pero, se detuvo al ver que Ray no se movía - ¡Ray, aléjate de ahí!

Ray – Espera Kai – Cuando dijo esto algo del agua salió disparado hacia arriba con una enorme fuerza, pero pronto vió que se dirigía de nuevo al agua. Estando en el aire pudo ver qué era lo que había salido - ¡Es Alex!

Kai - ¿Alex?

Ray – Tengo que alcanzarlo o se volverá a hundir – Así como pudo lo sujetó de la muñeca pero, la fuerza con la que caía era tan grande que lo arrastró también a él - _/Estoy perdido si caigo al agua, ya no será uno sino dos los que habrá que rescatar/ _- De pronto sintió como unas manos fuertes lo sujetaban de la cintura para evitar que cayera al agua - _/¿Pero, quién/_ ¡Kai! – Dijo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado

Kai – Tranquilo, no dejaré que caigas. Sostenlo fuerte

Ray – Si – Se tranquilizó un poco, aunque sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas

Así con esfuerzo, ambos pudieron sacar a Alex de la piscina pero fue tanta la fuerza que aplicaron, que todos cayeron de espaldas quedando Kai en el suelo sujetando a Ray de la cintura, Ray arriba de Kai como si este lo estuviera abrazando y por último Alex en la orilla de la piscina (con todo el cuerpo fuera). Digamos que la posición en la que estaban Ray y Kai era un tanto comprometedora. Así duraron algunos instantes puesto que el golpe los había dejado aturdidos. Kai fue el primero en reponerse del golpe percatándose de que tenía a Ray aún sujeto

Kai - ¿Ray? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ray – Abriendo finalmente los ojos – Sin contar el camión que me golpeó, creo que sí – Se da cuenta de que está siendo abrazado por Kai y se pone muy rojo y se para inmediatamente - ¡KAI! Yo… este… gracias por la ayuda

Kai – Fue muy tonto de tu parte intentarlo si no sabes nadar

Ray - ¿Tú… lo sabías?

Kai – Fue fácil deducirlo. Nunca entras a las piscinas – Se dirige hacia Alex – Él está mal

Ray - ¿Qué tan grave está?

Kai – Coloca a Alex boca arriba y se acerca a su cara para escuchar la respiración – Muy grave, no está respirando

Ray – Demonios ¿Sabes dar respiración de boca a boca?

Kai - ¿Qué?

Ray – Si, que si sabes dar respiración de boca a boca, yo no sé

Kai – Si – Sonrojándose – Sí se cómo

Ray – Un tanto exasperado - ¡Y qué esperas, se va a morir y el Sr. Dickenson nos va a matar!

Kai – Con una cara de asombro – Calma, tranquilo, ahora lo hago – Con esto levantó un poco la cabeza de Alex, le tapó la nariz y comenzó la respiración boca a boca - _/¿Por qué me sentiré tan extraño al hacer esto? No es la primera vez que le doy este tipo de auxilio a una persona pero, con él, es tan diferente. Me siento incómodo. ¡VAMOS RESPIRA/ _- Al cabo de unos segundos, Alex comenzó a toser toda el agua que había tragado y comenzó a respirar otra vez, esto para el alivio de Kai y de Ray

Ray - ¡Qué alivio!

Kai - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ray – No lo sé. Este chico es muy extraño pero, por alguna razón sé que puedo confiar en él. Si nos quisiera matar o robar las bestias bit hace mucho que lo habría hecho. Sé que esconde un secreto pero, creo que con el tiempo nos lo dirá

Kai - ¿Por qué confías tanto en él?

Ray –Llámalo un presentimiento, así como que es un presentimiento el que tengo acerca de que a ti te sucede algo

Kai - ¿¡Qué?

Ray - ¿Qué te ocurre Kai? Has actuado últimamente muy extraño

Kai –Pues… yo…

Tyson - ¡CHICOS! – Tyson había salvado inconscientemente a Kai de tener que contestar – Trajimos la ayuda – Detrás de él venían Hanna, el mayordomo (el Sr. Mitzuku) y el mesero (el joven Tameru) corriendo lo más rápido que podían

Ray – Diciéndolo en bajo para Kai – Salvado por la campana

Tyson - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Para qué me mandan por ayuda si lo van a sacar ustedes mismos?

Ray – Te equivocas Tyson, nosotros no lo sacamos, él salió

Hilary - ¿Recobró la conciencia?

Ray – No, más bien, algo lo empujó desde el fondo

Max – Que algo lo empujó y, ¿Qué fue?

Ray – No tengo idea Max

Hanna – ¡Joven Alex! ¡Joven Alex! ¡Por favor despierte!

Sr. Mitzuku – Déjalo descansar. Tameru, carga al joven y llévalo a su habitación.

Sr. Tameru – Si señor – Dicho esto se dirigió a donde estaba Alex y lo cargó en brazos. Se dio media vuelta y entró a la mansión

Sr. Mitzuku – Hanna, llama al médico para que lo revise

Hanna – Si, en seguida voy – También se dirigió a la mansión

Sr. Mitzuku - ¿Ustedes jóvenes, se encuentran bien? – Preguntó a Kai y a Ray

Ray – Yo me encuentro bien, pero Kai se golpeó contra un árbol

Kai – A mi no me ocurre nada – Intenta levantarse pero se marea. Espera el golpe pero nunca lo siente, Ray lo había sujetado para que no se golpeara - ¿Ray? – Dijo en bajo para que solamente Ray lo escuchara

Ray – También hablando en bajo para que solamente Kai lo escuchara – Favor pagado con favor – Entonces sintió cómo Kai dejó ir su peso en él - ¿Kai? ¿Kai? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Kai se había desmayado

Sr. Mitzuku – Cuando el doctor llegue le pediré que revise al joven también. Llamaré a alguien para que lo lleve dentro

Ray – No se preocupe, yo lo llevaré

Max – Te ayudaré Ray

Ray – Gracias Max. – Ambos sujetaron a Kai, uno a cada lado, y lo condujeron a su habitación

Kenny – Espero que estén bien

Hilary – Eso les pasa por estar siempre peleando con esos trompos tontos

Tyson - _/¿Por qué demonios tenía que ayudar a Ray? No lo entiendo. Esto me pone furioso./ _- Esto último hizo que se rascara la cabeza y diera pequeños brincos de coraje

Hilary - ¿Qué te sucede Tyson?

Tyson – Nada que te importe – Dijo esto con tanto coraje que hizo que a Hilary se le partiera el corazón

Hilary – Agachando la cabeza – Lo siento, yo… solamente… estaba preocupada por ti. Me voy a mi habitación – Así lentamente entró a la mansión perdiéndose a lo lejos

Kenny – No debiste ser tan duro con ella

Tyson – Cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza – No me importa, no debió meterse en lo que no la llaman

Kenny – Es cierto, en ocasiones eres muy grosero Tyson. Voy a ver si está bien – Corrió rumbo a donde se había perdido Hilary

Tyson - ¿Qué les sucede a todos? Están actuando muy extraño – Caminó con paso lento a su habitación

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿? – Y bien ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

¿? – No tengo idea Max, no había pensado en eso

Max – Imagina si Kai despierta, nos va a matar. Ray yo no quiero morir hoy

Ray – Tranquilízate Max, toma a Kai enseguida vuelvo – Dejó a Max con Kai solo, e inconsciente

Max – Pero…y si… despierta – Volteó a ver la cara inconsciente de Kai – Por favor Kai, no despiertes, no quiero morir, aún. – Le cayó una gota detrás de la cabeza al imaginar cuanto disfrutaría Kai matándolo – Por favor /_Ray, regresa pronto/_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un joven deposita a otro sobre una cama, la cual se moja debido a que su ocupante está empapado

¿? – Ya puedes retirarte Tameru

Sr. Tameru – Si Sr. Mitzuku. ¿La señorita estará bien?

Sr. Mitzuku – Hanna ya fue a llamar al doctor, en seguida viene

Sr. Tameru – Muy bien, entonces me retiro – Dicho esto salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Al darse vuelta se encontró con una vista que, a su consideración, era un tanto graciosa. Un chico rubio sosteniendo a otro con el cabello bicolor lo mejor que podía, debido a que este último era mucho más grande y pesado que él y, por el aspecto del chico rubio, se notaba que tenía pánico a algo – Joven Max, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?

Max – Un tanto temeroso de que el ruido despierte a Kai – No… yo… estoy bien… solamente estoy esperando a mi amigo – En eso escucha a Ray gritándole

Ray - ¡MAX! ¡OYE MAX!

Max – Con la cara en blanco – Ray, por lo que más quieras ¡Guarda silencio!

Ray - ¿Por qué estás tan pálido Max?

Max - ¿Cómo que porqué? Me dejas sólo con Kai inconsciente. Si hubiera despertado ten por seguro que ahora estaría rumbo a mi sepelio

Ray – No seas tan dramático. Vamos, entremos

Sr. Tameru – Quien había visto la conversación tan "extraña" de los jóvenes – Si no necesitan ayuda, me retiro

Ray – Si, no hay problema. Muchas gracias

Sr. Tameru – Haciendo una reverencia – Muy bien, que descansen

Ray/ Max – Gracias – Vieron perderse a Tameru en el pasillo

Max – Muy bien ¿Qué fue lo que fuiste a buscar?

Ray – Esto – Y le muestra una llave que traía en mano

Max -¿Y eso?

Ray – Le pedí a la ama de llaves que me diera una llave maestra

Max - ¿Y te lo dio así de fácil?

Ray – Claro que no. Ahora esta es mía. Le dije que había perdido la de mi habitación

Max – Muy inteligente

Ray – Claro – Así abrió la puerta de Kai y ambos entraron. Entre los dos dejaron a Kai en su cama

Max – Creo que debemos irnos antes de que despierte

Ray – Adelántate, yo iré en un rato

Max – Como quieras, pero yo no pienso quedarme. – Con esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta y, al salir la cerró

Ray - _/Vamos Kai, tú no eres débil/_ - Ray observaba fijamente a Kai – Kai, resiste

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

¿Qué tal? A que no se lo esperaban. Por lo que veo este fanfic va a tener más de quince capítulos. Mi hermano me preguntó que cuantos iban a ser y les voy a dar la misma respuesta: "Los que mi imaginación me de". No se preocupen, de aquí en adelante todo irá en suspenso. Pronto se descubrirá todo el embrollo hasta entonces nos vemos.

Mata nee


	10. Dudas

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

CAPÍTULO 9

DUDAS

En la puerta principal alguien llamaba. Hanna fue a abrir la puerta debido a que sabía de quién se trataba. El doctor al fin había llegado

Hanna – Qué bueno que llegó doctor

Dr. - ¿Dónde está?

Hanna – Ella está en su habitación con el Sr. Mitzuku

Dr. – Bien, vayamos con ella – Con esto ambos corrieron rumbo a la habitación de Alex y llamaron a la puerta

Sr. Mitzuku – Si, ¿Quién es?

Hanna – Soy yo, Hanna. He traído al doctor

Sr. Mitzuku –Pasen

Ambos entraron a la habitación.

Dr. – Oh Dios, pero, ¿Qué le pasó exactamente?

Sr. Mitzuku – Pues verá, al parecer la señorita estaba en una competencia con sus compañeros, pero fue tanta la energía que utilizó que, por alguna razón, cayó en la piscina golpeándose la cabeza con la pared

Dr. – Analizando a Alex – Ya veo

El doctor revisó intensamente a Alex, sus pulmones, su respiración, su pulso, sus pupilas y, principalmente, su cabeza, donde se había golpeado. Tardó aproximadamente quince minutos en su revisión. Vendó su cabeza cuidadosamente, procurando cubrir la parte donde se golpeó y por donde salía un poco de sangre. Después de esto, el doctor dio un veredicto alentador, para todos los ahí presentes

Dr. – No se preocupen, ella estará bien. El golpe en su cabeza no es nada grave, probablemente no despertará hasta mañana. Que descanse mucho y no haga esfuerzo en tres días por favor. Necesita recuperar fuerzas

Sr. Mitzuku – Muchas gracias doctor. Por todo.

Dr. – No hay problema. Saben que ella me preocupa mucho desde aquél trágico día

Sr. Mitzuku – Si, lo sabemos, y no es al único. A todos en esta casa nos preocupa

Dr. – Bien, si ya no me necesitan, me retiro

Sr. Mitzuku – Disculpe doctor

Dr. – Si, diga

Sr. Mitzuku – Si no es inconveniente, podría revisar a otro joven. Él sufrió un desmayo por

un golpe que recibió

Dr. – Si claro, no hay problema. ¿Dónde está?

Sr. Mitzuku – Sígame por favor – Se dirige hacia Hanna – Cambia de ropa a la señorita y también cambia las sábanas que están mojadas. Si necesitas ayuda manda por Tameru. Si despierta no dejes que se levante. No te alejes de ella en tres días. Enviaré su desayuno, comida y cena aquí y también la tuya

Hanna – Si señor

Así el doctor y el mayordomo salieron de la habitación de Aiko dejando a Hanna la tarea de cuidar de ella. Cruzaron el pasillo y tocaron a la puerta de Kai

Ray - ¿Quién es?

Sr. Mitzuku – Soy el Sr. Mitzuku, el mayordomo. He traído a un médico para que revise al joven Kai

Ray – Adelante, está abierta la puerta

Dr. - ¿Qué le paso a este joven?

Ray – Se golpeó contra un árbol de lleno, pero se había levantado sin problemas, de hecho me ayudó a sacar a Alex del agua pero, cuando todo había pasado, se desmayó

Dr. – Mmmm, ya veo – Revisó a Kai completamente, al igual que a Alex y, al igual que con él, dio un veredicto alentador – Solamente fue el golpe, aún así sería preferible que no se levante en todo el día de mañana.

Ray - _/Esto será digno de verse U/_ Gracias

Dr. – No hay de qué – Se voltea hacia el Sr. Mitzuku – Si nadie más está herido, me retiro

Sr. Mitzuku – Muchas gracias por su ayuda doctor

Así ambos salieron de la habitación de Kai, dejándolos a solas otra vez. Ray estaba atento del estado de Kai, sin perder el menor detalle y, al mismo tiempo, contemplando sus facciones, memorizándolas. Luego de esto salió a su habitación y volvió inmediatamente con un paquete en manos. Era una baraja de poker y al encontrarse solo, no tuvo otra opción más que jugar solitario. Al cabo de un par de horas Kai despertó un poco aturdido

Kai - ¿Dónde… estoy? – Intenta ponerse de pie pero no puede debido a un intenso mareo y un grandísimo dolor de cabeza

Ray – Hablando para sí mismo sin percatarse de que Kai ya estaba despierto – Diablos, ya me encerré de nuevo ¿Cómo es posible? Una de dos, o soy pésimo en el juego o soy demasiado hábil hasta conmigo mismo

Kai - ¿Ray? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Vuelve a intentar ponerse de pie

Ray – Prestándole atención y corriendo para evitar la acción de Kai, el cual puso resistencia es decir Kai empujaba para parase y Ray para mantenerlo sentado – Hey Kai, tómalo con calma, no te apresures. Mejor quédate acostado

Kai – Resignándose a lo inevitable y volviendo a acostarse en la cama - ¿Qué sucedió?

Ray – Sucedió que el señor invencible se desmayó – Vió que Kai le volteó la cara y cruzó los brazos – No te enojes, es una broma. Lo que si no es broma es lo que dijo el doctor

Kai - ¿Doctor?

Ray – Lo llamaron para Alex y de paso te revisaron a ti

Kai – No necesitaba un doctor ¿Qué dijo?

Ray – No te va a agradar

Kai – Habla ya

Ray – No te vas a poder levantar en todo el día mañana

Kai – Voltea a ver a Ray con cara de ¿asustado? - ¿Qué no… me voy… a levantar?

Ray – Fueron sus instrucciones

Kai – No pienso obedecer

Ray – Vamos Kai, es solamente un día. Si quieres te hago compañía. A menos que prefieras estar solo

Kai – Has lo que quieras – Aunque su rostro quería hacer notar la felicidad que lo embriagaba por dentro

Ray – Entonces, me quedaré contigo todo el día de mañana – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios dejando ver sus pequeños colmillos y, a la vez, dejando embelezado a Kai

Kai - _/Pero, qué puede ser esto que siento/_ - Se cuestiona al sentir que su corazón se agita ante la idea de la compañía de Ray, todo el día, para él solo y, a la vez, haciendo que sus mejillas muestres un ligero tono rosado – No respondo por el mal humor

Ray – No importa. De hecho, me quedaré a dormir aquí para vigilar que no escapes – Esto hizo que el sonrojo de Kai creciera y tuviera que voltear la cabeza

Kai – Ya te lo dije, has lo que quieras – Dijo bajando el tono rosa de sus mejillas

Ray – El problema es que, ¿Cómo le voy a hacer con la cama? No puedo dormir en la tuya – Esto hizo que Ray se sonrojara Que digo, ¿sonrojo? Parecía farolito de navidad y que las mejillas de Kai se volvieran a tornar rosas – Eh… digo… a lo que me refiero… es que… tu estás acostumbrado a dormir solo y nunca compartir la cama _/¿Pero qué estupideces digo/_ Bueno… quiero decir… que mejor… Mejor voy a pedir que traigan una cama extra

Kai – Con la mirada un tanto gacha – Si

Ray – Saliendo de la habitación de Kai y cerrando la puerta detrás de si - ¡Ahora vuelvo! – Se encontraba en el pasillo y ve la habitación de Alex - _/¿Me pregunto como estará/ _- Caminó rumbo escaleras abajo para buscar al mayordomo. Lo encontró en la cocina con otros sirvientes así se decidió entrar – Dis… disculpe – Algo apenado por la intromisión

Sr. Mitzuku – Diga joven Ray. ¿Qué necesita? ¿Se encuentra bien el joven Kai? ¿Es necesario que llamemos de nuevo al médico?

Ray – Un tanto sonrojado por tantas atenciones - ¡NO! No es necesario, Kai esta muy bien, de hecho acaba de despertar

Sr. Mitzuku – Vaya, esas son buenas noticias. Entonces, dígame en qué lo puedo ayudar

Ray – Quisiera acompañar a mi amigo en la noche para poder vigilarlo. Es muy terco y seguro se levantaría si nadie está con él. Así que me preguntaba si habría alguna posibilidad de colocar una cama extra en su habitación

Sr. Mitzuku – Pensando detenidamente – Bien, no tenemos catres ni nada por el estilo – Viendo la cara de decepción de Ray – Pero – Con esto Ray volteó a verlo con un brillo de esperanza – Podemos mover una cama de las habitaciones que no se están ocupando a la del joven Kai

Ray – Sonriendo ampliamente – Genial, eso sería estupendo

Sr. Mitzuku – Muy bien – llama a dos sirvientes – Cambien una de las camas de las habitaciones desocupadas a la del joven Kai

Sirvientes 1 y 2 – Sí Ya se me acabaron los nombres vU

Así pues, los sirvientes abrieron una de las habitaciones desocupadas y trasladaron la cama hasta la habitación de Kai quien, sorprendentemente, seguía acostado.

Ray – Dando golpes en la puerta - ¿Kai, puedo pasar?

Kai – Si – Con voz autoritaria y fría

Ray – Abriendo la puerta para que pasen los sirvientes – Muy bien, pasen. ¿Pueden dejarla al lado de la mesa de noche?

Sirvientes 1 y 2 – Sí

Ray – Muchas gracias por su ayuda – Ve como los sirvientes salen de la habitación y vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Voltea a ver a Kai y casi le da un paro cardiaco - ¡KAI!

Kai – Volteándolo a ver casi sin inmutarse por su grito - ¿Qué sucede?

Ray – O tu estás muy grave o yo me estoy volviendo loco – Ve a Kai con una ceja arqueada en signo de duda ante sus palabras – Imaginé que en cuanto me fuera tu harías hasta lo imposible por salir de aquí o al menos te levantarías

Kai – Con un tono despectivo – Pues te equivocaste

Ray – Es evidente. Muy bien – Se da media vuelta dándole la espalda a Kai, pero inmediatamente volviendo a verle - ¿Duermes así o tienes un pijama?

Kai – Esta pregunta hizo que Kai se relajara y mirara a Ray con cara de asombro y, a la vez, adquiriendo un tono rosado sus mejillas por la respuesta que iba a dar – Pues… yo…

Ray – Interviniendo al ver la vergüenza de Kai – Yo duermo con pijama. Aunque desafortunadamente la mía la olvidé en casa por salir de prisa.

Kai – Un tanto más relajada – Yo… también… - Viendo la cara de incertidumbre de Ray – Duermo en pijama

Ray – Y, ¿tú si la trajiste? – Ve a Kai respondiendo asintiendo la cabeza – Bien y, dónde está. Te la pasaré para que no tengas que levantarte

Kai – Apresurándose a levantarse - ¡No, yo lo haré! – Vuelve a sentarse en su cama al sentir un gran mareo y que el dolor de cabeza había vuelto

Ray – Apresurándose a su lado - ¡Kai! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kai – Sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano – Perfectamente

Ray – No lo pareces. Mejor déjame ayudarte

Kai - ¿Por qué? – Ve en cara signos de duda así que replantea la pregunta - ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

Ray – Un tanto sonrojado – Por que… tú… _/¿Qué se supone que le diga? Ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que me pasa/_ Por que tu… eres… mi amigo Kai. Por eso te ayudo. Los amigos siempre se ayudan Nota recordatoria para mi, dejar de ver programas educativos o en su defecto la película de digimon

Kai – Sorprendido por la respuesta y a la vez, tomando un tono rosado sus mejillas igual a las de Ray – Gra… gracias

Ray – Un tanto asombrado por la respuesta de Kai – De… nada. Bueno. ¿Dónde guardas tu pijama? – Kai le señala un cajón del ropero y Ray se dirige ahí. Abre el cajón y su asombro parece crecer - ¡Vaya! Dijiste que dormías en pijama, mas no que tenía una para cada día del mes.

Kai – Haciendo una pequeña sonrisa ante ese comentario y, aprovechando que Ray no lo veía – Lo olvidas. Yo vivo igual que ese tal Alex

Ray – Volviéndose hacia Kai – Cierto. Ahora el problema es ¿Cuál desea usar su excelencia? – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y haciendo una ligera reverencia

Kai – Viéndolo con cara de divertido por la reverencia de Ray y, al mismo tiempo, por la sonrisa que le daba, sólo a él. Aunque esto también hacía aumentar sus dudas - _/Se ve bien así ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Lindo? Pero, entonces, por qué estoy tan confundido. Me agrada sentir que tengo su atención pero ¿Por qué?¿Es acaso porque somos amigos?¿Amigos? Qué te pasa Kai, si tú no crees en la amistad. Entonces ¿Por qué?¿Por qué la compañía de Ray se me hace tan placentera?¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido cuando se me acerca o me sonríe?¿Por qué siento mi sangre hervir hasta el punto en que mis mejillas se sonrojan?¿Qué es lo que me pasa?¿Qué es lo que siento?¿En realidad esto es un sentimiento?¿Por qué estoy tan confundido? Yo nunca estoy confundido y, sin embargo, ahora lo estoy…/_ - Kai podría haberse quedado haciendo estas y mil preguntas más que, en ese instante, no tenían respuesta. No aún. Si no es porque Ray le habló insistentemente

Ray - ¿Kai? ¿Kai? ¿Tierra llamando a Kai? ¿Estás conmigo Kai? – Esta pregunta hizo a Kai voltear a verlo para de nuevo volver a perderse por esas simples tres palabras

Kai - _/¿Estoy contigo?¿Cómo puedo estar contigo?¿Es que acaso deseo estar contigo?¿Qué es lo que me pasa?¿Por qué me quedo paralizado al verlo?¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas a mi, si soy el más poderoso beyluchador?.../_ - Kai se había sentado a la orilla de la cama y, ante la aparente pérdida de razonamiento de su amigo, Ray se decidió acercar, sentándose junto a él y viéndole a los ojos

Ray - ¿Kai? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Kai voltea a verlo a los ojos haciendo que se sonroje - ¿Estás… bien? – Lo había vuelto a hacer, se había perdido en sus pensamientos y, la penetrante mirada de Kai, hacía que sus mejillas fueran del rosa al rojo - ¿Kai? Sabes, me estás asustando

Kai – Acercando su mano a la mejilla de Ray y dejándola ahí- _/¿Por qué me llama tanto la atención?¿Por qué siento tanta curiosidad?¿Por qué tengo tantas dudas? Su mirada me atrae. Me siento hipnotizado pero ¿Por qué? Quisiera descubrirlo…/_ - Kai comienza a acercarse al rostro de Ray y este, ante el asombro, se queda paralizado y con el rostro más rojo que un semáforo en alto - _/¿Podré descubrirlo así?¿Podré aclarar mis dudas? Quiero saber…/_ - El rostro de Kai se acercaba peligrosamente al de Ray, faltaban un par de centímetros, no había nadie. Estaban solos y Kai parecía hipnotizado, simplemente ido. Ante lo inevitable, Ray no hizo más que cerrar sus ojos y esperar. Pero…

¿? – Toc, toc Sonido de alguien tocando la puerta y arruinando el momento ¿Soy mala o qué? – Joven Ray, ¿Puedo pasar?

Ray –Safándose de la mano de Kai y parándose para abrir la puerta – Sí, claro

¿? – Buenas noches joven Ray, soy la señora Shade – Era una señora mayor, un tanto rechonchita, mejillas rosaditas, cabello entre canoso, cara muy dulce quien traía un carrito con varias bandejas

Ray – Muy buenas noches

Sra. Shade – Viendo a Kai quien estaba un tanto perplejo – Oh, veo que se levantó joven. Bien, les traje la cena para que no tuvieran que ir a la cocina

Ray – Mu… muchas gracias

Sra. Shade - ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo noto algo rojo

Ray – Un tanto nervioso Un tanto, digamos que parecía que le iba a dar una ataque - ¿¡Yo? ¡Estoy bien, estoy en perfectas condiciones!

Sra. Shade - ¡Qué bueno! – Se dirige a Kai - ¿Y usted joven, se siente mejor? – Kai solamente le puede responder moviendo su cabeza, aún no salía de su shock - ¡Excelente! Bien aquí les dejo la cena. No se preocupen por bajar las charolas, las recogeré más noche, solamente déjenla fuera de su habitación

Ray – De acuerdo – Vió como la señora se daba media vuelta para salir – Dis… disculpe – Dijo antes de que saliera, haciendo que volviera su atención a él - ¿Cómo… cómo esta Alex? – Dijo un tanto preocupado pero, ante la pregunta, Kai salió de su shock, se volvió a acostar y cruzó sus brazos volviendo a poner su semblante serio y frío

Sra. Shade – Mostrando una sonrisa más amplia, si es que se podía – Oh, el joven está muy bien, parece que no le ocurrió nada. Aún así tendrá que permanecer en cama unos días. – Vió cómo Ray se relajaba ante tan buena noticia – Es bueno que tenga otra vez amigos. Hace mucho que no lo veíamos tan feliz. Les agradecemos mucho – Se dio media vuelta y salió sin darse cuenta de que dejó a un par de chicos perplejos

Ray - _/¿Otra vez?¿Es que acaso los tuvo y los perdió?¿Qué le pudo haber ocurrido a ese chico/_ - Vuelve su atención a la realidad y recuerda lo que pasó antes de ser interrumpidos. Se voltea hacia Kai y lo observa que volvió a ser el mismo, así que decide hablarle - ¿Kai?

Kai – Voltea a verlo con una mirada helada - ¿Qué?

Ray – Pues… que nunca me respondiste – Ese comentario hace que Kai se relaje un poco, pero sin dejar de mirarlo desdeñosamente - ¿De qué color quieres tu pijama hoy?

Kai – Enfadado – No importa

Ray – Vamos – Se inmuta ante una mirada de Kai – Muy… muy bien – Dice un tanto nervioso – Entonces… el color lo decidiré yo – Voltea hacia la gaveta para escoger entre los tantos colores que había

En realidad no había mucha elección, eran más bien, diversidades del mismo color. Negro, más negro, menos negro. Azul oscuro, azul rey, azul pálido, azul celeste, azul brillante, azul hielo, verde oscuro, verde oliva, verde zacate, verde limón, verde aceituna, verde bandera, verde pálido, verde menta, gris, gris oscuro, gris pálido, en fin. Imaginen el resto de los tonos Ray no encontraba de dónde elegir, hasta que vió un tono que, en su opinión, le sentaría bien a Kai. Era un tono de verde muy bonito, no era ni muy fuerte ni muy pálido, tampoco era muy chillón o muy opaco. En fin, para él era perfecto Sigel, gracias por la idea del pijama, así, que se lo mostró a Kai

Ray – Tendiéndole el pijama frente a sus ojos - ¿Tu que piensas?

Kai – Aún enfadado, para Ray, sin razón aparente – Me da igual

Ray – Si te diera igual, tendrías un pijama rosa – Eso hizo que Kai hiciera una cara de asco ante la idea - ¿Ves? Anda, póntelo – Le tira el pijama a Kai

Kai comenzó a quitarse la bufanda y, después la camisa, hasta que recordó que Ray lo estaba viendo

Kai – ¿Te importaría?

Ray – Un tanto apenado – Si, lo siento – Se da media vuelta – Kai, ¿por qué estas molesto?

Kai - ¿Y quién te dijo que estoy molesto? – Dijo en tal forma que trató de restarle importancia

Ray – Kai, nos conocemos hace años. Sé cuando estas molesto _/Oh, oh. Creo que hablé de más/_

Kai - ¿Y qué te hace creer que me conoces tan bien?

Ray – Pues... eh... yo... este... aquel... – Comenzó a decir tratando de articular palabra las cuales, lógicamente no salían. Ante esto Kai decidió cambiar la pregunta, algo poco común en él

Kai - ¿Por qué te preocupa ese chico? – La pregunta desconcertó a Ray haciendo que volteara para ver a Kai, pero volteando a ver inmediatamente al frente, pues recordó que se estaba cambiando - ¿Por qué?

Ray – Pues... ¿Por qué no habría de preocuparme? Es nuestro amigo, nuestro nuevo compañero de equipo y el dueño de la casa. Bueno, el sobrino del dueño de la casa

Kai - ¿Sólo por eso?

Ray - ¿Por qué más habría de ser?

Kai – Dímelo tú – Dijo sonando autoritario

Ray – Agachando la cabeza – Ya te lo había dicho, creo que hay algo extraño con ese chico, que por alguna razón necesita nuestra ayuda. Por eso nos mandó a llamar. También creo que esconde algo y que, por alguna extraña razón, parece que quiere que lo sepamos. Tiene un secreto y, está relacionado con nosotros, o al menos con alguno de nosotros – Dijo esto último un tanto triste al recordar la llamada que escuchó

Kai – Ya puedes voltear – Dijo haciendo reaccionar a Ray

Ray – Volteando a ver a Kai – Vaya, no te queda mal. Aunque debo admitir que nunca imaginé verte en pijama _/Demonios, debo dejar de hablar de más/_

Kai - ¿Nunca imaginaste...?

Ray – Haciendo una rápida corrección – Si... bueno, es que... al ser tan buen beyluchador y ser tan rudo, digamos que nunca imaginé que te gustara dormir en pijama

Kai – La vida da muchas sorpresas – Dijo como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y a Ray.

Era cierto, Kai se veía sumamente guapo, el pijama era muy sencillo. Solamente consistía en el pantalón y una camisa de manga larga. Botones al frente, el pantalón de elástico. En la parte en la que terminaba el pantalón tenía unos dobles hacia arriba, haciendo como bastilla, pero por afuera y con una línea de un color verde más oscuro. Las mangas tenían el mismo acabado. La camisa tenía una bolsa y, al lado de los botones, tenía la misma línea de color verde oscuro. El material era sumamente suave, esto según recordó Ray cuando tocó los pijamas.

Ray – Sí, bueno. Será mejor que nos durmamos. – Dijo mientras ayudaba a Kai a acomodarse dentro de la cama, distendiendo las sábanas y retirando algunas almohadas y cojines - ¡Es cierto! – Dijo recordando algo - ¿De qué están hechos tus pijamas? – Vió el desconcierto en la cara de Kai – Lo digo porque los sentí muy suaves y frescos. Finos sería la palabra correcta

Kai – Seda

Ray - ¿Seda?

Kai - ¿No me escuchaste la primera vez que lo dije?

Ray – No, no es eso, es solo que... sabía que eras rico, pero jamás me imaginé que vivieras como tal

Kai – Las visto desde niño. Los sirvientes las compran sin pensarlo.

Ray - ¿Sirvientes? Vaya, tú si sabes como vivir

Kai – Yo no le llamaría vida a lo que viví

Ray – Cierto, lo había olvidado

Kai - ¿Por qué no te pones una?

Ray - ¿Qué?

Kai – Una pijama. Mencionaste que la tuya la olvidaste por salir deprisa.

Ray – Y es cierto

Kai - ¿Por qué no te pones una? Hoy estoy de muy buen humor. La que escojas te la regalo

Ray - ¿En serio?

Kai – Si quisiera mentir, lo haría con otra cosa, no con pequeñeces

Ray – Pero, eso descompletaría tu juego de pijamas para el mes

Kai - ¿Ves que me estoy quejando? Además, yo las consigo sumamente fácil

Ray - ¿Puede ser la que quiera?

Kai – Me comienzo a impacientar

Ray – Te tomaré la palabra

Dicho esto se dirigió al cajón, sacó una de los pijamas y se fue al baño, para cambiar su atuendo. Al cabo de cinco minutos salió. Su pijama tenía los mismos acabados en las mangas y el pantalón que los de Kai pero, a diferencia de este último, el color de su pijama era un azul oscuro, azul rey para ser más específica Se nota que sé más del azul que del verde La línea de las mangas, el pantalón y al lado de los botones eran de un azul eléctrico, haciendo que resaltara mucho y que, en verdad, se viera muy lindo.

Ray – Y ¿Qué tal? – Dijo colocándose frente a Kai para que le diera su opinión

Kai - ¿Qué tal qué? – Dijo tratando de restarle importancia

Ray – O vamos Kai.

Kai – Si lo que quieres que te diga es que no te ves ridículo, ahí está, no te ves ridículo

Ray – Prefiero cambiar las palabras a un "Luces bien"

Kai – Cámbialas a lo que quieras

Ray – En verdad estás de un muy buen humor hoy, Kai. Hay que golpearte más seguido para

ver ese lado tuyo de tú personalidad – Dijo soltando una risita

Kai – Ni lo pienses

Ray – Parando de reir – Era broma Kai – Se dirigió a su cama y se recostó – Ahora si, mejor durmamos. Mañana le diré al Jefe que no tendremos entrenamientos

Kai – Entrenaremos – Dijo otra vez con tono autoritario

Ray – Pero, Kai. El doctor dijo que mejor descansaras

Kai – Nunca he obedecido las órdenes de un doctor y no comenzaré hoy

Ray – Eso si que no – Kai volteó a verlo con asombro – Si lo que te preocupa es que se rían de ti, diré que me enfermé del estómago. Así nadie sabrá que eres tú el que no puede entrenar. Además Alex... – Se detuvo ante la mirada fría de Kai otra vez, al oír ese nombre – Alex... Alex tampoco puede entrenar mañana – Se animó a decir finalmente

Kai solamente volteó el rostro para no ver a Ray. En verdad le enfadaba que hablara de ese chico pero no sabía exactamente si era porque Ray le ponía atención o porque no quería que tuviera esa atención para con él. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, le disgustaba. Sobre todo porque aún no entendía que pasaba con su mente y su cuerpo. Lo hubiera descubierto de no ser por esa inoportuna sirvienta, según lo recordaba ahora. Un para de minutos más y todo se hubiera aclarado pero, el hubiera no existe, lo que importa es el ahora. El ahora. Y si lo intentara ahora, otra vez. No, el momento había pasado, tendría que esperar el siguiente. Con esto se recostó totalmente en la cama dándole la espalda a Ray, dando signos de que al fin dormiría.

Ray – Muy bien – Dijo por último – Entonces, a mí me toca hacer de enfermo. ¿Me pregunto que será bueno? – Vió la bandeja con la comida que había sido dejada pro la señora Shade – ¡Ya sé! ¡Comí demasiado! ¿Tú que opinas, Kai? – voteo a ver a Kai para darle una aprobación o rechazo a su idea - ¿Kai? _/Parece que se durmió. Eso o simplemente no me quiere prestar atención. Mejor me quedaré despierto un rato más por si intenta algo. Estamos hablando de Kai, él haría lo que fuera por desobedecer las reglas./_ - Dicho esto se quitó la banda de su cabeza – Buenas noches Kai

Kai – Hmpf

Ray _- /Lo sabía U/_ - Cuando al fin se acostó Kai era aproximadamente la media noche, aún así, Ray decidió esperar un rato más, hasta muy, pero muy entrada la noche.

Así terminó aquella noche, con Alex inconsciente, Kai y Ray en un mismo cuarto, Ray vigilando que Kai no se le escapara por ningún motivo, Hilary triste siendo consolada por Kenny, Max teniendo pesadillas donde Kai lo perseguía con su Beyblade lanzándolo para destrozarlo o, en el mejor de los casos, simplemente apuñalándolo todo por sostenerlo mientras está desmayado y Tyson enojado por la cercanía entre Ray y Max. Había sido un día muy agitado para todos, y todo indicaba que eso era el comienzo de una tormenta que se acercaba

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

¿No soy cruel? Claro que sí, los dejé picados. Soy mala, soy mala (Agregar danza victoriosa para Azuka-Angel) Bueno, aquí es donde todo comienza a ser un, poquito, más estresante, no sé cuanto me tarde pero, ya todo va desenrollándose. Ténganme paciencia, lo hago lo más rápido que puedo

Mata nee


	11. Un día con Aiko

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

CAPÍTULO 10

UN DÍA CON AIKO

Era muy temprano en la mañana, no sabía exactamente que hora era pero seguramente era muy temprano. Tenía un reloj biológico que lo hacía despertarse temprano aún sin tener un despertador cerca. No recordaba exactamente bien lo que había pasado pero le dolía bastante la cabeza y no era para menos. Se miró y vió que tenía su pijama puesta, le encantaba, era de un tono azul celeste, le encantaba. Estaba fabricado de algodón, por esa razón era muy fresco pero el problema estaba en que, no recordaba habérselo puesto.

El dolor punzante de su cabeza le hizo recordar lo primero que estaba pensando. Su cabeza, le dolía, y mucho. No era para menos, pensó, después del golpe tan tremendo que se propinó a sí misma por querer demostrarle que ella podía hacerlo, que podía ser digna de algún sentimiento de él para con ella. Desgraciadamente todo le había salido mal, ese día se había levantado con la idea de demostrarle todo el poder que poseía y así derrotarlo de una vez por todas y ganar su afecto, su repulsión o tan siquiera su rivalidad. Lo que fuera pero que no lo alejara de su lado. Nunca.

Nadie podía negar que fueran tan similares, que hasta hubieran pensado lo mismo, el mismo día. Esto propinó el cruel desenlace, del cual, aún no sabía cual había sido. Sabía que estaba viva, su cabeza no le permitía olvidarlo pero, ¿dónde estaba, ¿Qué había pasado? Con todas estas dudas intentó incorporarse de donde se encontraba, donde fuera que fuese. Pronto reconoció el lugar, y cómo no hacerlo, había dormido ahí durante los últimos años, después de aquel día. Era su cama, estaba acostada en su cama pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Se levantó lentamente y puso sus pies en la alfombra, aquella alfombra que tanto adoraba pisar. Dio un salto de la cama pero, algo ocurrió. Un dolor punzante le hizo tener que sostener su cabeza con ambas manos para evitar, lo que ella consideraba, que explotara. Un mareo constante, una visión borrosa y pronto, el suelo. Ahí se encontraba, sosteniendo fuertemente su cabeza, hasta que escuchó un grito de miedo, seguido de su nombre

Hanna - ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡SEÑORITA AIKO QUE LE SUCEDIÓ!

Aiko - Aún sosteniendo su cabeza que ahora la sentía a morir - Baja la voz Hanna, me duele mucho la cabeza - Dijo sin poder incorporarse del suelo

Hanna - Ayudándole con la tarea de reincorporarse - Y no es para menos, se dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza. Me dio un buen susto. No lo haga otra vez por favor

Aiko - Hablando en bajo - Esta bien, te prometo que no te vuelvo a dar un susto así en una semana

Hanna - Jajaja - En tono sarcástico - Muy graciosa. Al menos ha recuperado el humor - La coloca de nuevo en la cama - Ahora, no se levante de aquí. Voy por una aspirina - Dicho esto se perdió dentro del baño y regresó con una pastilla y un vaso de cristal con agua - Tenga - Se lo dio a Aiko

Aiko - Tomando el vaso - Muchas gracias - Toma la pastilla y el agua y le devuelve el vaso a Hanna - Me puedes decir que pasó

Hanna - ¿No lo recuerda?

Aiko - No claramente

Hanna - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

Aiko - Poniéndose pensativa – Bueno, recuerdo que estaba compitiendo con Kai, después, déjame ver, a sí, Kai dijo que ya no quería seguir jugando conmigo, que ya estaba arto de empatar siempre a lo que yo le dije que opinaba lo mismo. Él le dijo a Dranzer que usara todo su poder así que yo también lo hice con Kaizer. Después recuerdo haber visto una luz destellante cuando nuestros blades chocaron y… después… - Se queda reflexionando un poco – Después ya no recuerdo nada

Hanna – Pues que mal, porque lo que hizo le debería servir de experiencia

Aiko - ¿Experiencia?

Hanna – Al parecer esa luz destellante fue de cuando sus "trompitos" chocaron, haciendo una explosión que la lanzó a la piscina, se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra la pared y quedó inconsciente, hundiéndose. Al menos fue lo que sus amigos me dijeron

Aiko – Sin poder creer lo último - ¿Mis… amigos?

Hanna – Exactamente. Después de que cayó al agua y no salió ellos corrieron a buscarnos, pero…

Aiko – Pero qué

Hanna – Cuando llegamos usted ya estaba fuera del agua

Aiko - ¿Fuera del agua? _/Ahora lo recuerdo. Yo me estaba hundiendo cuando escuché una voz en mi cabeza, no sabía quien era, pero pronto la reconocí, era… era… era Kaizer. Sí, era él, me estaba dando ánimos. Él me empujó con su poder fuera del agua, pero yo me dirigía de nuevo a ella… entonces… qué pasó… alguien me sujetó… recuerdo haber visto a alguien… fue… fue… ¡Ray! Ahora lo recuerdo, Ray me sujetó y evitó que cayera de nuevo al agua. Habría sido mi fin si no fuera por él pero… aún así… él no pudo hacerlo sólo… entonces… ¿Había alguien más ahí/_ - La voz de Hanna la hizo volver a la realidad

Hanna – Fue muy extraño, el joven Kai estaba a su lado, parece que usted había tragado tanta agua que fue necesario que le diera respiración de boca a boca – Este comentario hizo que Aiko se pusiera tan roja como un tomate

Aiko – Kai… me dio… respiración de boca a boca – Dijo aún sin poder creerlo

Hanna – Fue una suerte que estuviera ahí, sino, habría muerto

Aiko – En definitiva muy roja – Kai… me… oh Dios entonces…_/Entonces fue él quien ayudó a Ray a sacarme del agua. Ahora todo está claro. Ray solo habría caído conmigo y, pues bueno, no habría tenido mucha suerte en su rescate pero, con Kai ahí, tuve una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Gracias Kai, te debo mucho. Y también a ti Ray/ - _Pensó para sí misma sin poder evitar que en su rostro se formara una ligera sonrisa y enternecerse ante el acto heróico de sus amigos, claro que esta expresión no pasó desapercibida par a Hanna

Hanna – Acercando un poco su rostro al de Aiko - ¿Pero qué veo? ¿Acaso es un semblante de agradecimiento el que veo?

Aiko - ¿Dime como no estar agradecida?

Hanna – Mi duda es hacia quién está agradecida. Con Ray o con Kai

Aiko – Con ambos

Hanna - ¿Ambos?

Aiko – Recuerdo cuando Ray me sujetó para sacarme del agua, por eso le agradezco a él y a Kai... bueno pues con él... – Recordó lo que Hanna le había dicho y volvió a sonrojarse – Le agradezco que me haya salvado la vida pero... no tenía... por qué... hacer eso

Hanna – Con una amplia sonrisa – Si existe alguna otra forma de dar respiración de boca a boca, tenga por seguro que la habría hecho

Aiko – Dio un giro brusco con su cabeza para mostrar que estaba indignada, pero pronto sintió de nuevo ese mareo – Ouch – Se volvió a sujetar la cabeza – Me sentiría más agradecida si tan sólo mi cabeza dejara de darme tantas vueltas – Recostó su cabeza en la almohada con sus ojos cerrados – Bien, al menos ahora ya no me dan tantas vueltas

Hanna – Lo que necesita ahora es dormir, descansar y estar tranquila

Aiko – No – Se reincorpora y comienza a bajar de la cama – Debo seguir practicando, no dejaré que... una pequeñez... me detenga – Decía mientras ponía de nueva cuenta los pies en el suelo – Ni... siquiera... un ligero mareo... – Volvió a caer al suelo, pero esta vez sobre sus rodillas – Estoy... en perfectas condiciones – Decía con la respiración entre cortada por el esfuerzo de mantenerse completa

Hanna – Ni lo piense. No sé como piensa entrenar si ni siquiera puede sostenerse en pie – Le ayuda a pararse –Vamos, vuela a acostarse

Aiko – Ya te dije que no lo haré. Ayúdame a vestirme – Dijo ahora completamente parada, aunque con un ligero temblor en sus rodillas

Hanna – No... no puedo – Dijo un tanto nerviosa ante la reacción que sabía iba a tener la persona que estaba enfrente de sus ojos

Aiko – Comenzando a molestarse – ¿Cómo que no puedes?

Hanna – Lo que pasa...

Aiko – Lo que pasa – Dijo repitiendo sus palabras con un fin de alentarla a terminar de decir lo que había empezado

Hanna – Lo que pasa, es que como nos asustó mucho tuvimos que llamar al médico – Esto hizo que Aiko tuviera una mirada de coraje

Aiko – Bueno, eso es lo de menos. Un doctor no representa nada

Hanna – Sí, pero...

Aiko – Pero qué – Dijo empezando a impacientarse

Hanna – El doctor dijo que debía descansar – Vió que Aiko le ponía una cara de "Eso ya lo sé" - y que... bueno... que no debía levantarse en tres días, sin contar el de ayer

Aiko – Pegando el grito en el cielo - ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la cocina estaban dos personas, hablando tranquilamente, uno era Tameru, y el otro era otro chico de la servidumbre de nombre Ichitaka. Todo estaba bien hasta que...

¿? - ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Tameru – Parece que la señorita ya se levantó

Ichitaka – Peor, ya se enteró de la noticia

Tameru – No quisiera estar en el lugar de Hanna

Ichitaka – Ni yo. A ti te va a tocar llevarles la comida

Tameru – No, ni en broma. Ese deber es tuyo

Ichitaka – Tengo una idea. Dejémoslo a la suerte

Tameru – Muy bien.

Así los dos empezaron a jugar el ya tan famoso juego de la suerte ¡POKER! Es broma Piedra, papel o tijeras, solamente con el fin de saber quién sería el que llevaría la comida a aquella habitación y, si corrían con suerte, podrían delegarle la responsabilidad a alguien más. Pero esto sólo si tenían mucha suerte.

Tameru/Ichitaka - ¡Piedra, papel, tijera!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otra habitación, antes con aires de calma por su ocupante, ahora está gritando como poseído por el mismo demonio. Solamente por una simple noticia, una simple instrucción que dejó dada un médico

Aiko - ¡NO, ME NIEGO A OBEDECER, SABES MUY BIEN QUE ODIO QUEDARME QUIETA!

Hanna – Señorita baje la voz

Aiko - ¡ESTA ES MI CASA Y GRITARÉ SI QUIERO!

Hanna – Si, pero si sigue gritando así despertará a sus amigos

Aiko - ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

Hanna – El doctor dejó dicho que descansara, por favor escúchelo. Aunque sea la primera vez. Sólo por esta vez

Aiko - ¡TAMPOCO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAYA DICHO EL DOCTOR. NO PIENSO OBEDECERLO!

Hanna – Señorita por favor. Tome en cuenta su salud

Aiko - ¡NO NECESITO UN DOCTOR PARA QUE ME DIGA CÓMO ME SIENTO! ¡SÉ PERFECTAMENTE CÓMO ME SIENTO! ¡ESTOY EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES! – Dijo esto tambaleándose un poco

Hanna – Por favor, mírese a usted misma. Sus piernas no la sostienen. Su cabeza está vendada y la herida que se hizo aún no ha cicatrizado

Aiko - ¡ESO NO TIENE NINGUNA IMPORTANCIA! ¡SI QUIERO SALIR LO HARÉ Y ESO ES LO QUE TENGO PENSADO HACER! – Dijo caminando rumbo a la puerta. Llegó a ella, giró el picaporte y la abrió

Hanna – Si hace eso tendré que llamar a su tío

Aiko – Deteniéndose de pronto. No había logrado su cometido. No había podido salir – No, por favor. No lo hagas. No tiene que enterarse – Dijo en un tono de súplica y girándose para verla – Sabes que no me gusta preocuparlo - Cerró la puerta

Hanna – Entonces, por favor, hágale caso al médico

Aiko – Eso quiere decir que aún no le has llamado

Hanna – Convencí al Sr. Mitzuku de no llamar al menos hasta que usted despertara

Aiko – Con una cara de total agradecimiento – Gracias, en verdad, muchas gracias

Hanna – Para qué están las amigas – Sonrió, pero esta se desvaneció cuando vió a Aiko desfallecer - ¿Se encuentra bien? – Corrió hasta donde estaba

Aiko – Aún en el suelo – Si, no te preocupes – Le dijo levantando la vista hasta toparse con los ojos de Hanna y dándole una amplia sonrisa, tratando de que con ella, le restara importancia a su aspecto

Hanna – Ayudando a pararse a Aiko – Vamos, recuéstese y duerma, que lo necesita. Y mucho

Aiko – Caminando lentamente a su cama – Sí, de acuerdo

Aiko se recuesta lentamente en su cama y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en las almohadas. Le encantaban esas almohadas, tan alcolchonadas, tan suaves, tan reconfortantes. En ellas había descargado todo, ira, coraje, tristeza, melancolía. Aunque fueran objetos inanimados, ella les agradecía tanto. No solamente a ellos, sino también a la persona que ahora estaba a su lado, la que siempre la había acompañado a pesar de que siempre le dijo que se fuera y la dejara sola. Sola. La verdad es que no quería estar sola en aquellos momentos de tristeza y, ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo, por eso siempre se quedó a su lado a pesar de sus rechazos. Le debía tanto

Aiko – Volteando a ver a Hanna, quien se había sentado en una silla junto a su cama – Gracias, Hanna – Esto hizo que Hanna la mirara con expresión interrogante – Gracias, por todo. Por siempre estar a mi lado cuando más te necesito. En verdad... en verdad eres una buena amiga – Hanna le sonrió – Hanna – Volvió a captar la atención de la chica - ¿Y los demás?

Hanna – Pues, la verdad, no sé – Aiko la miró con cara asombrada – Lo que ocurre es que, cuando el médico dejó las instrucciones de que usted no saliera de cama en tres días, el Sr. Mitzuku me dejó dicho que no me separara de usted ni de día ni de noche. Que mandaría mi comida y la suya con alguien para que yo no me alejara. Por eso ya no supe nada de ellos. No desde que la trajo Tameru.

Aiko – Ya veo. Entonces... Kai está bien

Hanna – No puedo estar segura. Cuando la encontré en la piscina, el se veía un tanto débil, aturdido.

Aiko – Debió golpearse contra algo también

Hanna - ¿Golpearse?

Aiko – Sí, algo lógico. Si yo salí disparada hacia la piscina, entonces él... – Analizó un poco como recordando el campo donde se encontraban – Sí, él debió salir disparado hacia el bosque. Así que lo más probable es que su trayectoria haya sido interrumpida por un árbol

Hanna – Con cara de fastidio - ¿Quiere dejar de hablar de forma tan presumida y decirlo clara y sencillamente?

Aiko – Riéndose por la cara de su amiga – Sí, claro. En términos sencillos es: Si yo salí disparada hacia la piscina y me estampé en la pared, él debió chocar contra un árbol

Hanna – Diciendo en bajo – Hablando se entiende la gente

Aiko - ¿Cómo?

Hanna – No importa – Escucha que alguien toca la puerta - ¿Quién podrá ser? – Camina hacia la puerta - ¿Quién es?

¿? – Traigo el desayuno

Hanna – Abriendo la puerta - ¿Ichitaka? Creí que Tameru traería la comida

Ichitaka – Ya ves, las sorpresas de la vida – Entra con un carrito – Buenos días señorita ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Aiko – Buenos días Ichitaka, me encuentro de maravilla, solamente que Hanna es muy estricta. No me deja levantarme – Dice esto último sonando como una niña a quien sus padres no le dejan salir a jugar

Ichitaka – Viendo a Hanna – Vaya, así que resultaste ser una madre demasiado regañona

Hanna – Sonrojada - ¿Madre? ¿Yo? Solamente estoy siguiendo las órdenes del médico. La señorita debe descansar y reponer energías

Ichitaka – Sí, lo sabemos y por eso... – Descubre los platos del carrito – Esto le envía el Sr. Mitzuku

Las bandejas contenían huevos, leche, jugo de naranja, pan tostado, pescado, arroz y agua. Todo para que se lo comiera ella sola. Todavía faltaba la ración de Hanna, la cual consistía en una considerable porción de huevos, pan tostado y un café. Aiko vió con envidia a Hanna, quien solamente comería una pequeña proporción de lo que ella debía

Ichitaka – Viendo a Aiko – Sí, supusimos que pondría esa cara así que para motivarla Tameru y yo creímos conveniente traerle esto – Descubrió una bandeja que había en el nivel inferior del carrito - ¿Qué le parece?

Esa bandeja tenía lo que ella deseaba, fruta. Fruta de toda clase, algunas verduras, hot cakes, una rebanada de pastel, té y, por un lado, algo que le sorprendió mucho, puesto que hacía años que no los probaba: Dulces y helado. Esto le extrañó mucho, ¿Por qué dulces? Es decir, ella los adoraba pero ¿Por qué ahora? Volteó a ver a Ichitaka como pidiendo una explicación y este se la dio

Ichitaka – Se dice que la medicina universal es la risa, pero como no tenemos un repertorio de chistes, creímos conveniente traerle algo que le gusta y, qué mejor que los dulces y el helado, usted siempre ha disfrutado de ellos

Aiko – Con la cabeza un tanto agachada – Gracias, por todo. Ustedes son tan amables y yo siempre les he contestado y los he tratado de una forma tan inhumana

Hanna – Viendo a Aiko de una forma maternal – No tiene por qué disculparse. Su vida no ha sida fácil, y nosotros, como la queremos tanto, solamente esperábamos que su dolor pasara. Ahora esa espera esta siendo recompensada

Aiko – Sí – Deja derramar una lágrima – Bueno – Volviendo a poner una sonrisa que ellos no habían visto en lo que, a su consideración, eran siglos – Cuándo comenzamos a comer, tengo hambre

Hanna – Ahora

Ichitaka – Yo regreso a la cocina. Vuelvo cuando sea la hora de la comida, con más mercancía de contrabando – Dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta y salió

Dentro, Hanna y Aiko degustaban la comida aunque, por capricho de Aiko, ella comió primero los hot cakes y el pastel, quería algo dulce y, eso lo era. El helado fue el siguiente en su lista y por último comió la fruta y la verdura. El te estaba delicioso y los dulces los guardó. La comida que Mitzuku le había enviado no la había ni tocado. No es que no le gustara pero, quería volver a ser una niña, aquella niña que le arrebataron la felicidad.

Quería volver al día en que todo sucedió, pero no podía. No podía deshacer el pasado, no podía volver en el tiempo. Debía afrontar las consecuencias de los actos que hacía, y los que la vida le tenía preparada. Debía ser fuerte. Fuerte. Debía serlo, no tenía opción, debía esforzarse más si quería tan siquiera la mirada de cierto chico bicolor.

El desayuno había transcurrido tranquilo, sin problemas ni percances. Como pudieron se las arreglaron para que Mitzuku creyera que Aiko se comía todo lo que le enviaba así no se preocuparía y creería que todo iba viento en popa. Ichitaka le volvió a llevar fruta y verdura para la comida, más dulces y helado y esta vez, por petición de Hanna, se comió el arroz y el pescado. No es que no le gustara pero, simplemente no tenía ganas. Aún así lo comió. Lo que hacía por su amiga. Los dulces los iba guardando, presentía que los necesitaría en un rato y no se equivocó.

Hanna – Señorita Aiko

Aiko – Sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda – Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

Hanna – Es hora de que tome su medicina – Dijo sosteniendo en una mano una botella y en la otra una cuchara

Aiko – Con cara de niña caprichosa – No quiero

Hanna – Pero tiene que tomarla

Aiko – No me gustan las medicinas, odio las medicinas

Hanna – Si no la toma, llamaré a su tío y le diré al Sr. Mitzuku que no ha comido lo que le han traído. Y también le diré que Ichitaka y Tameru le traen dulces y helados

Aiko - ¡Chantajista!

Hanna – Sí, y...

Aiko – Lo haré. Tomaré la medicina pero – Hace una cara de repulsión – Es taaaaaaan amarga – Saca la lengua en señal de saber desde antes el sabor de aquel líquido – Puaj

Hanna - Pues aún así la deberá tomar

Aiko – Tomando la cuchara – Sería mejor si tuvieran un sabor dulce – Coloca el líquido de la botella en la cuchara y la traga, haciendo de inmediato un gesto de total desagrado. – Asco – Le regresa la cuchara y la medicina a Hanna

Hanna – Colocando la cuchara y la medicina en la mesita de noche – Si fueran dulces, cualquiera la tomaría

Aiko – Y ¿Para qué es la medicina?

Hanna – Como permaneció tanto tiempo mojada, es para que no le vaya a dar un resfriado

Aiko – Sería mejor que me diera el refriado

Hanna – Y entonces tomaría tres en lugar de una medicina

Aiko – No, mejor déjalo así – Vió que Hanna se dirigía hacia la ventana y corría las cortinas - ¡Qué hermoso! Hace mucho que no contemplaba un atardecer

Hanna – Tiene razón, su habitación tiene la mejor vista

Aiko - ¿Por qué crees que la pedí? – Se quedó viendo fijamente a la ventana, contemplando el atardecer y a la vez perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, en el infinito.

No hubo mucha diferencia con la cena, excepto que esta vez fue Tameru el que llevó la cena, diciendo que deseaba saber que Ichitaka hubiera llevado lo que le mandó y no se hubiera comido nada, aunque Aiko dudaba de eso. Más bien creía que era porque estaba en extremo preocupado por ella, pero le costaba admitirlo. Aiko se durmió temprano, no pasaba de las diez de la noche, generalmente dormía pasada la media noche, pero esta vez hizo una excepción por Hanna, quien se lo pidió amablemente. Hanna, por su parte, se quedó velando el sueño de su amiga, para que no le pasara nada. Se encontraba sentada en una silla a su lado jugando solitario, ayudándose por la mesita de noche. Todo estaba tranquilo, ya nadie estaba despierto. Todo era paz. Era

Aiko – Hablando en bajo y todavía en sueños – No, por favor... espera... yo quiero verlo... quiero... verlo... él me quiere... lo sé... necesito... saber... por favor. No te vayas... no, papá... espérame... no fue mi intención... mamá... perdónenme... hermano... perdóname... yo fui... la culpable... yo tengo la culpa... yo... yo... los maté – Despertando de golpe y asustando a Hanna - ¡Yo los maté! ¡Perdón, perdón! – Gritaba aún dormida -¡Mamá!¡Papá! – Se levanta de la cama y corre a la puerta seguida de Hanna

Hanna – Señorita – corriendo detrás de ella – Deténgase por favor

Aiko – Saliendo de la habitación sumamente confundida - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿¡Dónde están? – Se detiene en medio del pasillo buscándolos con la vista - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Hanna – Alcanzándola y abrazándola – Señorita, por favor, despierte

Aiko – Viendo, pero sin ver a Hanna - ¿¡Dónde están? ¿¡Dónde están?

Hanna - ¿Dónde están quienes?

Aiko – Mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermano

Hanna – Comenzando a llorar – Señorita, por favor, no se haga esto

Aiko - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde están ellos? Dijeron que regresarían hoy por mí

Hanna – Con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas – Señorita – Dudó en decirle la verdad – Ellos... ellos están muertos ¿Lo recuerda?

Aiko - ¿Muertos? No es cierto – Comenzando a llorar también – No... no es posible... ellos dijeron que irían a casa y regresarían por mí

Hanna – Señorita, ellos fueron a su casa, pero murieron en el trayecto. Chocaron. ¿Lo recuerda? Ellos chocaron, murieron hace nueve años, casi cinco. Cuando usted tenía catorce años

Aiko – En shock - ¿Muertos? _/¿Muertos? Es cierto, ellos murieron, se fueron. Me dejaron sola. Estoy sola. Murieron. Fue mi culpa/ _Fue mi culpa

Hanna – Escuchando las palabras de Aiko – No, no fue su culpa, fue un accidente

Aiko – Te equivocas, fue mi culpa – Comienza a descargar todo ese dolor y culpa sobre Hanna, llorando inconsolablemente – Fue mi culpa

Hanna – Señorita, regresemos a su cuarto. Por favor – Se levanta con Aiko todavía sujetándola y repitiendo todavía en bajo que era su culpa. Entran a la habitación de Aiko y Hanna cierra la puerta, esta vez, con llave.

Hanna acuesta a Aiko en la cama, quien aún lloraba, solamente que con más fuerza ahora. Hanna estuvo consolándola hasta que el sueño la venció, ya muy entrada la noche, había llorado como nunca lo había hecho, había descargado toda la tristeza que tenía acumulada, había revivido los recuerdos, las heridas. Había recordado. Las lágrimas parecían no querer ceder, pero el cuerpo era débil, ya no podía. Durmió. Hanna la observaba dormir más tranquila ahora pero, en su mirada había preocupación. ¿Cuánto más podría resistir?

Hanna – Observando fijamente dormir a Aiko - _/¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo dejará de culparse? ¿Cuánto más resistirá su corazón? ¿Cuándo le dirá la verdad? ¿En verdad él la aceptará como ella espera? ¿Podrá ser feliz? Después de todo, todo comenzó por su culpa. Por ese tal Kai Hiwatari. Él tiene la culpa. No es su culpa, no es culpa de la señorita Aiko que sus padres estén muertos, es de Hiwatari. Entonces ¿Por qué aún así lo quiere? ¿Cuándo le diga la verdad terminará su dolor? Yo espero que sí. Por su bien, por que a este paso, ella terminará con el corazón roto. Dejará la realidad, para vivir una fantasía. Ya no volverá./_

Una noche muy extraña. Una noche muy triste, en la cual los recuerdos volvieron a su mente y, con suerte, no recordaría al día siguiente tal sueño. Sueño. En realidad todo eso era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla que debía terminar lo más pronto posible. O todo terminaría en tragedia.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Triste ¿No? Bueno, se me ocurrió. Esto explica parte de los secretos de Aiko, o Alex, como quieran llamarle. Quise ponerlo porque ya era hora de aclarar parte del misterio. Y vienen más. Espero que sigan leyendo el fanfic. Sigel, te debo el capítulo 11, no lo pude terminar, se prolongó mucho más de lo que creí pero, creo que te va a gustar. Aunque también creo que me vas a odiar.

En fin. Sigan sintonízándome, ya no digo más porque estoy cansada de tanto teclear. Ahora lo recuerdo, tal vez tarde en actualizar en esta semana. Porque voy a estar ocupada, pero después me voy a poner las pilas, para terminarlo rápido. Sobretodo porque si mi mamá sale de vacaciones yo ya no lo podré terminar y voy a actualizar cada semana o más. De cualquier forma yo les aviso

Mata nee


	12. Un día con Kai y Ray

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

CAPITULO 11

UN DÍA CON KAI Y RAY

Era muy temprano. La habitación obscura, así le gustaba, a oscuridad. Podía divisar un carrito con comida "picada", alguien la había probado, pero no la había terminado. No sabía bien que hora era pero, conociéndose, debía ser antes del amanecer. Cinco y media o seis. Lo más probable, las seis. Se sentía algo cansado, agotado. Este último pensamiento lo hizo reírse de sí mismo, como si esto no fuera posible, pero era lo que su cuerpo sentía. Se maldecía a sí mismo, por que no podía quedarse dormido como los demás. Esa maldita costumbre adquirida en la abadía, se le había quedado permanentemente.

Su cuerpo le imploraba descanso, pero él no se lo podía dar, no estaba acostumbrado a descansar. Siempre a dar el ciento por uno, cuando menos. Siempre a dar más allá de lo que su cuerpo le permitiera. Por eso era el mejor beyluchador del mundo. Era. Ese chico, se le había emparejado, parecía imposible poder ganarle. Imposible. Él había inventado la palabra posible. Él le demostraría que nadie se metía con él, sin salir terriblemente lastimado

Lastimado. Él había salido lastimado, todo por el poder de ese chico. ¿Lastimado? No, ese solamente había sido un pequeño tropiezo. Un pequeño error que no volvería a cometer. La siguiente pelea no la tendría tan fácil. Le mostraría lo que podía hacer, el daño que podía causar si se lo proponía. Y claro que se lo había propuesto. Lo haría sufrir como nadie en la vida lo había hecho sufrir.

Se concentró en su habitación. La bandeja, no había sido terminada. Ni siquiera la habían sacado al pasillo como aquella mujer había dicho. Su cuarto si que se veía más chico. Una cama extra, una cama adicional, en ella se encontraba un chico, en pijama azul rey. Estaba en lo que, a su consideración, era una posición un tanto incómoda. No estaba acostado, estaba sentado en la cama. Su espalda estaba completamente recargada en la cabecera de la cama y con las piernas extendidas. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de taparse.

En la mesa de noche, había una tasa de té, creyó que tal vez sería café pero, cómo no suponerlo. Su cabeza estaba agachada, durmiendo. Se veía sereno, tranquilo. Sus facciones eran muy finas, aquellos ojos color dorado. Aquellas orejas que terminaban en punta, dándole un aspecto muy felino. Parecía memorizar todo de él. Debió quedarse dormido, solamente eso explicaba la posición y la taza a medio beber. Aunque la jarra estaba vacía. Lo supo porque estaba boca abajo, en el carrito.

Volteó su mirada al techo, con esto siempre podía concentrarse, pensar. Pero qué debía pensar. Para iniciar aquel chico Alex, era muy misterioso. No entendía de dónde provenía su poder, o su bestia bit. Su estilo de pelea era, tan similar al suyo. Tenía un secreto, eso sí que lo sabía pero, ¿Cuál era? ¿Qué objetivo tenía después de todo? ¿Por qué hacerlos ir hasta Japón? No le molestaba, por extraño que pareciera, después de todo, tenía asuntos que arreglar.

Miró de nuevo al nekojin que se encontraba en la cama contigua. Él tenía que ver en esos asuntos. ¿Por qué volvió? Habría sido más fácil quedarse en Rusia, hundiendo esa confusión. Confusión. Él nunca estaba confundido. Vió que su compañero de cuarto comenzaba a deslizarse entre la cama, para recostar su cuerpo completamente en aquél reconfortante colchón, parecía que su cuerpo se había cansado de aquella posición tan incómoda.

Cuando al fin pudo descansar su cuerpo, se enroscó quedando en posición fetal. Hacía pequeños ruidos, parecidos a un ronroneo. Ronroneo. Parecía tener frío, esto lo dedujo porque su cuerpo daba pequeños temblores. Se levantó, tenía que taparlo, le debía un favor. Cuando estuvo junto a su cama, no pudo evitar quedar embelesado, sus facciones, eran tan, perfectas. Parecía tan tranquilo, tan pacífico.

Un mechón de aquel oscuro cabello caía en su cara, se había quitado la banda y la había colocado en la mesa de noche. Retiró aquel mechón y no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla, su piel, suave. Movió su mano y las dirigió hacia sus orejas, le llamaban tanto la atención, la forma puntiaguda, las creía "lindas", "llamativas". Aunque su razón le decía que estaba divagando, no le hacía caso. De pronto, un grito lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

¿? - ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Kai volteó a ver a la puerta mientras observó que algo cruzó frente a su vista. Ray, por su lado, había lanzado su blade y este, se había incrustado en la pared. Kai no pudo evitar asombrarse ante este acto y, voltear a ver a Ray a los ojos, quien seguía medio dormido. Todo indicaba que había sido un acto de reflejo, casi inconsciente.

Ray - ¿Qué... qué pasó? – Dijo aún medio adormilado, hasta que volteó a ver a Kai - ¿Kai? ¿Qué haces levantado? – Observa que Kai le señala un punto detrás de sí – Lo lamento – Dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas

Kai – Me puedes explicar que fue eso – Dijo más bien como orden que como petición

¿? - ¡NO, ME NIEGO A OBEDECER, SABES MUY BIEN QUE ODIO QUEDARME QUIETA! – Se escuchó el grito desde fuera de la habitación

Ray/Kai - ¿Quieta?

Ray - ¿Quién podrá estar gritando?

¿? - ¡ESTA ES MI CASA Y GRITARÉ SI QUIERO! – volvió a escucharse el grito desde el pasillo

Ray - ¿Alex? – observó que Kai se puso tensó y ciñó la mirada - _/Ups U/_

¿? - ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

Kai – Tal parece que su amiguito está muy molesto – Dijo con un tono de burla

¿? - ¡TAMPOCO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAYA DICHO EL DOCTOR! ¡NO PIENSO OBEDECERLO! – otro grito desde fuera

Ray – Soltando una risita – En eso se parece a ti Kai – Kai lo miró con cara de pocos amigos

¿? - ¡NO NECESITO UN DOCTOR PARA QUE ME DIGA CÓMO ME SIENTO! ¡SÉ PERFECTAMENTE CÓMO ME SIENTO! ¡ESTOY EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES!

Kai – Parece que no conoce sus propios límites

¿? - ¡ESO NO TIENE NINGUNA IMPORTANCIA! ¡SI QUIERO SALIR LO HARÉ Y ESO ES LO QUE TENGO PENSADO HACER! – Un grito más

Ray – ¿A quién me recuerda? – Dijo en son de burla

Kai – Cállate Ray – De pronto ya no escucharon ningún grito más - ¿Escuchas?

Ray - ¿Qué cosa?

Kai – Exactamente, ya no está gritando. Voy a ver

Ray – Adelantándosele a Kai – Espera, tú vuelve a la cama, yo iré a ver – Salió al pasillo y, cuando estuvo afuera, pudo ver la puerta de Alex entreabierta. Estaba hablando con alguien pero, ¿Quién era? Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, hasta poder escuchar - /**No, por favor. No lo hagas. No tiene que enterarse...** **Sabes que no me gusta preocuparlo/ **_/¿Preocuparlo, a quién no quiere preocupar/ -_ Miró por el espacio que había entre la puerta y pudo ver un cabello color azul claro, largo - _/¿Largo? No recuerdo a ninguna de las sirvientas con el cabello de ese color, o de ese largo/_ - Se cerró el espacio que había - /_Esto está muy extraño. Tal vez simplemente no la haya visto antes aunque... /­_ - Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - _/Cualquiera diría que era Kai el que gritaba/_

¿? – Ray

Ray - ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Jefe?

Kenny - ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

¿? – Y tan temprano

Ray - ¿Hilary? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Lo dijo por el estado tan decaído en que se veía su amiga

Hilary – Si, me encuentro perfectamente Ray – Mintió - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién gritaba? Ese no era Kai

Kenny – No, pero lo parecía

Ray – Riendo en bajo – Cierto. Era Alex, parece que a él tampoco le gusta quedarse en cama

Hilary - ¿Y por qué no esta fuera de su habitación?

Ray – Alguien lo detuvo

Kenny – Espera Ray, acabas de mencionar que tampoco le gusta estar en cama ¿Por qué?

Ray – Con cara de preocupación - _/Metí la pata, Kai me va a matar/_ Lo decía porque... yo...

Hilary – Apuesto a que Kai tiene que estar en cama hoy, y no le agradó la idea

Kenny – Y tú, lo vas a cubrir

Ray – Totalmente sonrojado - ¡No! ¡No es eso!

Kenny – Y ¿Cuál será la excusa para que Tyson no se burle de la condición de Kai?

Ray – Totalmente alarmado - ¡QUÉ!

Hilary – Y si decimos que estoy enferma – Se le ensombrece la mirada, lo cual no pasa desapercibido para sus amigos – No, eso no serviría, diría que en realidad eso no afecta su entrenamiento

Kenny – Pues...

Ray – Y ¿Qué tal yo? – Hilary y Kenny voltearon a verlo con asombro – Si, así diríamos que yo estoy enfermo y, que por eso, no es posible entrenar _/Además era la idea inicial/_

Kenny – Y cuando pregunte por Kai

Ray – Dile que ya hablaste con él y que estuvo de acuerdo

Hilary - ¿Kai aceptar así de fácil?

Ray – Bueno, dile que tuvieron algunos problemas para convencerlo, pero que al final lo lograron

Hilary/Kenny – De acuerdo – Dicho esto se alejaron cada cual a su habitación

Ray corrió de nuevo a la habitación de Kai, antes de que alguien más se levantara y le "obligara" a decir la verdad. Cuando entró pudo ver a Kai sentado en la cama terminando de cambiarse con su ropa habitual, solamente le faltaba la bufanda. Al verlo se quedó estático mirándolo, hasta que la voz de Kai lo volvió en sí.

Kai – Me puedes explicar ahora sí, eso – Dijo señalando un punto al lado de donde estaba parado Ray

Ray – Viendo a su Drigger aún incrustado en la pared y sonrojándose – Pues... yo... jugarretas de niños – Esto hizo que Kai lo mirara al no entender exactamente a qué se refería – Cuando era niño nos hacíamos travesuras, tenías que estar alerta ante cualquier ruido extraño, por mínimo que pareciera, sino corrías el riesgo de despertar mojado, con algún insecto en tu cama, con miel, en fin, miles de cosas por eso... – Señaló a Drigger en la pared -... Hice esto. Fue un acto de reflejo – Dijo mientras quitaba a Drigger de donde estaba – Cuando uno se acostumbra a algo, es difícil dejarlo – Decía mientras pujaba para quitar a Drigger de la pared – Listo – Dijo cuando lo consiguió

Kai – Así que es un simple acto de reflejo – Dijo mientras se levantaba

Ray – Si y... no hagas trampa

Kai - ¿Qué? – Dijo sin entender a Kai

Ray – Acuéstate

Kai – Sonrojado por la orden de Ray - ¿Qué?

Ray – Dije que te acuestes

Kai – Todavía rojo - ¿Por... por qué?

Ray - ¿Cómo que por qué? Ya olvidaste que ayer te desmayaste. Hoy debes estar en cama

Kai – Relajándose - ¿Y quién me va a impedir pararme?

Ray – Riéndose – Si, te pareces a Alex – Vió que Kai lo miró con desprecio – Tranquilo. Yo me encargaré de que no te levantes, así tenga que amarrarte a la cama

Kai – Levantándose lentamente – Sí, como si en verdad pudieras hacer eso – Sintió un peso que lo hace regresar a la cama pero, es más que eso, lo hace recostarse en ella - ¿Qué intentas?

Ray – Sonrojado por su acción – Yo... solamente pretendo que te quedes en cama. No puedes levantarte. Ya le dije al Jefe que me sentía mal, así que hoy no vamos a entrenar

Kai – Forcejeando – Quítate de encima

Ray – No, si lo hago te pararás – Dijo ejerciendo presión hacia sus brazos

Kai – Ray, me estas empezando a enfadar

Ray - ¿Prometes quedarte en cama?

Kai - ¿Te quitarás de encima de mí?

Ambos se observan a los ojos, pretendiendo descubrir si el otro dice la verdad aunque, más bien era Ray el que quería saber si podía confiar en Kai. Kai por su parte se volvió a perder en esos ojos dorados, con facciones felinas, Ray tenía la boca entreabierta, dejando ver sus colmillos, esos colmillos que le fascinaban. No pensaba, solamente sentía ¿Sentía? ¿Él podía hacer eso?

Kai - _/¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué su mirada me atrae tanto? ¿Qué me está sucediendo? Sus ojos ¿Qué tienen sus ojos? Son tan atrayentes ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Sentir? Fui criado para no sentir, para simplemente destruir. Criado. ¿En verdad fui criado? O ¿Solamente fui un experimento? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué existen tantos vacíos en mi memoria? ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Es acaso por Ray? ¿Ray? Él está cuidando de mi ¿Por qué/ _¿Por qué?

Ray - ¿Qué?

Kai - ¿Por qué cuidas de mí? Soy solamente un compañero de equipo

Ray – Ya te lo dije, eres mi amigo

Kai – Eso no lo explica

Ray – Claro que sí. Somos amigos, eso es suficiente para dar todo de uno, por los demás, por los amigos

Kai - ¿A...mi...gos?

Ray – Nosotros somos tus amigos

Kai – Eso no es cierto – Voltea la mirada

Ray – Tal vez el único que te desprecia es Tyson – Dice sonriendo y dejando ver sus colmillos – Pero no vas a tirar toda la cesta de manzanas solamente porque una está podrida – Lo ve a los ojos

Kai vuelve a perderse en esa mirada, está completamente dominado. Su rostro y el de Ray adquieren un tono rosado, al recordar en la posición en que estaban, pero no se separaban. De pronto, Kai hizo un movimiento inesperado, y volteó a Ray.

Kai – Gané

Ray - ¿Qué?

Kai – Yo gano, no puedes moverte – Esboza una gran sonrisa

Ray – Entendiendo el juego - ¿A sí? Pues... ya verás… Que no – Decía intentando cambiar la situación, pero Kai era mucho más fuerte

Es decir, él era el que tenía ahora a Ray prisionero. Ray no podía moverse por más que lo intentara. Estaba atrapado pero, eso no era lo que más le sorprendía sino, que Kai se estaba divirtiendo, estaba jugando. Algo sumamente increíble para Ray, aunque no lo despreciaba. De hecho, adoraba esa nueva parte de Kai pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora la había mostrado? Lucía, relajado, muy relajado

Kai - ¿Te rindes?

Ray – Desistiendo de sus intentos – No tengo opción, eres más fuerte que yo

Kai – Cierto

Sin embargo, Kai no se movió ni un centímetro, siguió presionando los brazos y las piernas de Ray con los suyos. Por alguna razón Kai veía divertido el hecho de que Ray estuviera a su merced, bajo su control, bajo su dominio absoluto. Sentía su cuerpo tocando el de Ray, sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse, sentía su cuerpo subir de temperatura. Lentamente su cabeza fue acercándose a la de Ray, no sabía qué estaba haciendo y, en realidad, no quería saberlo. El cuerpo de Ray se relajó por completo, no quería saber que iba a pasar. Los segundos parecían eternos, aunque a la vez parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, no podían pensar, solamente querían sentir, sentir lo que sus cuerpos les reclamaban, aún sin saber qué era lo que esperaban de todo esto. Un centímetro, solamente un centímetro los separaba, cada uno podía sentir ya el aliento del otro. Medio centímetro, ya no faltaba nada. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas ante lo que iba a pasar. Sus labios se rozaron y...

¿? – El desayuno – Grito alguien desde afuera haciendo que Kai saltara de la cama y Ray corriera a abrir – Aquí les manda el Sr. Mitzuku

Ray – Todavía muy sonrojado – Gracias

Ichitaka – ¿Se encuentra bien? – Viendo el sonrojo de sus mejillas

Ray – Muy nervioso – S...Sí, no me ocurre nada

Ichitaka – Muy bien, cuando termine deje el carrito fuera. Ahora recuerdo, anoche les dejaron a ustedes uno ¿cierto?

Ray - ¿Ah? Sí es cierto – Entro al cuarto y salió con un carrito – Disculpe se me había olvidado

Ichitaka – No hay problema, ahora me lo llevo

Ray – Gracias – Dicho esto le pasó el carrito y perdió de vista al joven en el pasillo

Cuando Ray volvió a entrar en la habitación, se creó un silencio incómodo. Kai estaba sentado en la cama, con sus brazos cruzados y mirando a la pared. Se notaba que estaba aún confuso por el suceso pasado. Ray tampoco era la excepción, se encontraba muy confundido. Es decir, no es que él no lo deseara pero ¿Kai lo deseaba? Tal vez simplemente estaba jugando con él. De pronto, la voz de Kai retumbó en la habitación

Kai - ¿A qué hora dormiste anoche? – Ray lo miró con cara interrogante – No estabas acostado sino sentado en la cama, además, te terminaste el té

Ray – Asombrado por la deducción de Kai – Pues... yo... no lo sé. No lo sé Kai, me quedé dormido

Kai – ¿Por qué?

Ray – Un tanto avergonzado ante lo que iba a decir – Pues... yo... me quedé despierto para ver que estuvieras bien, además... – Siguió un tanto aseguro – Además quería estar seguro de que tú no te levantarías de la cama por esa noche – Esto sorprendió a Kai – Te conozco Kai, y tuve miedo de que te levantaras y te hicieras más daño. No quería que te lastimaras – Dijo esto último sin pensar muy bien

Kai - _/No entiendo, ¿Por qué tanta preocupación/_ ¿Por qué habría de lastimarme? Tal vez no me conozcas como dices

Ray – Vamos Kai, si te hubiera dado una oportunidad, te habrías parado, de hecho, creo que ahora estarías entrenando en el gimnasio. Tu cuerpo necesita descansar

Kai – No creo que solamente mi cuerpo necesite descansar ¿Por qué... no duermes... un rato? – Dijo un tanto apenado por mostrar preocupación ante su amigo – Prometo no levantarme – Añadió al ver la expresión de Ray

Ray – Pues... yo... – Vió a Kai a los ojos –Si te levantas lo sabré, recuerda que me despierto ante el menor ruido – Dicho esto volvió a su cama para descansar – Gracias, Kai – Dijo a su amigo antes de dejarse ir al país de los sueños

Kai observaba detenidamente las facciones de Ray, cuando dormía, se daba el gusto de verlo detenidamente, aunque sin hacer mucho ruido. No quería que Drigger terminara otra vez en la pared. Contemplaba su semblante tan pacífico, como lo había hecho cuando despertó, antes de que ese grito lo despertara. Observaba su respiración tranquila y pausada, su rostro relajado. Su cuerpo acurrucado en las sábanas.

Se animó a acercarse y volver a colocar su mano en su mejilla. En verdad no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba pero, sentir esa piel en contacto de la suya, lo hacía sentir en el cielo. Lo hacía sentir tranquilo. Tranquilidad. Era algo que no sentía hace siglos, es decir, hace años. No recordaba bien cuando, pero sabía que había sentido esa paz interior dentro de sí, con otra persona pero, ¿Quién?

Miraba a Ray fijamente, sus orejas, esas orejitas con punta. Acarició esas orejas con una sutileza increíble, no quería que se levantara ¿Qué le diría? Recordó lo sucedido hace algunos instantes, el roce entre sus labios. ¿Qué había pasado? No sabía con exactitud, lo único que sabía era que su mente era un mar de confusiones. Era como si intentara recordar algo sucedido y, a la vez, intentara aprender algo nuevo. Confusiones. Él no debía tener confusiones, eso solamente lo hacía débil, al menos es lo que su abuelo siempre le decía.

Observaba a aquel ser dormir. Se dirigió a la ventana. Sintió la necesidad de respirar fuera de esas cuatro paredes, así que corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana. ¿Qué le sucedía? Esta sensación lo estaba matando. Necesitaba recordar, pero ¿Recordar qué? Necesitaba liberarse pero ¿De qué? ¿De quién? Recordaba que le gustaba la oscuridad debido a que fue en la oscuridad donde creció. En la abadía

Dentro de aquellos calabozos. Lejos de cualquier ser humano, por eso odiaba la convivencia con los demás, con los BladeBrakers pero, cuando fueron un equipo, aprendió a convivir con ellos, aunque no perfectamente, aún le costaba trabajo. Aún así, ese chico chino siempre trataba de ayudarle. No entendía perfectamente el porqué querría ayudarle y, tampoco terminaba de tragarse eso de que porque son amigos

Podía ver claramente el bosque desde su ventana, ese chico en verdad se había esmerado por tenerlos cómodos, nadie se lo negaba. El sol alumbraba toda la habitación. Se veía tan grande, nunca había tenido una ventana abierta en su habitación. Kai se volvió para ir a su cama, a acostarse y ver el techo. Ahí donde aclaraba todos sus pensamientos, no era muy expresivo y, sus pensamientos, era todo lo que tenía ¿Lo eran?

El nekojin volteó su cuerpo quedando de frente a Kai. El chico chino se esmeraba tanto por cambiarlo pero, él no sabía si deseaba cambiar. Era ya una costumbre tratar de forma tan fría a todos. El problema era, que no sabía el porqué los trataba así. ¿A qué le temía? ¿Kai Hiwatari tenía miedo? Eso era imposible. Es imposible. El no teme a nada. Excepto… no, no hay nada a lo que tema. Volvió a ver a ese nekojin.

Se sentía extraño al tener a alguien que se supone debería estarlo cuidando, se tomaba en serio su trabajo. Podía recordar claramente que cuando Boris lo maltrataba, lo mandaba al calabozo, para que según él, aprendiera la lección. Era muy obstinado, por eso se ganó tantos castigos pero, al menos sirvieron de algo, hizo a su cuerpo resistente, lo habían hecho invencible. Nada podía lastimarlo. Años solo, lo habían convertido en lo que era hoy en día.

No recordaba cuando terminó en la abadía, no podía por más que intentara. Quería saber qué fue de su vida antes de ese lugar. Cuatro paredes, entrenamiento desde que amanecía hasta ya entrada la noche. Torturas. Castigos. Malos tratos. Abusos. Recordaba todo eso. Y eso era lo que quería olvidar. Había cambiado, los BladeBrakers lo habían cambiado. Pero eso nunca lo aceptaría.

Se sentía fuera de lugar. La costumbre de estar siempre solo, sin nadie a su lado pero, ahora estaba aquel chico cuidando de él, aunque por algunos momentos fuera a la inversa. ¿Él estaba cuidando a Ray? No, eso no era, solamente le estaba pagando un favor. Su preocupación por él. Cerró sus ojos, tratando fervientemente de desaparecer todas esas dudas que había en su mente.

Ahora sólo debería tener un objetivo en ella, vencer a Alex. Aquel chico que tenía el mismo poder que él. ¿El mismo? No, eso es mentira, él es el más fuerte y, se lo demostraría. Lo vencería. Así tuviera que morir. Paso mucho tiempo, la mañana se fue haciendo más clara y caliente. Luz entraba por la ventana con mucha intensidad. A Kai ya no le importaba, ya no le molestaba la luz, tal vez las volvería a abrir en otra ocasión. Lentamente el cuerpo de la otra cama se movió, comenzando a despertarse.

Ray - ¿Kai? – Observó a Kai con ojos medio dormidos aún - ¿Por qué hay tanta luz? – No escucha respuesta

Ray intenta pararse de la cama, pero al estar más despierto que dormido cae en el suelo. Se había caído de la cama No les ha pasado. A mi si

Ray – Tomando más conciencia de su alrededor – Prometiste no levantarte si yo dormía un rato – Estaba volteado de cabeza, con las piernas al aire y la cabeza apoyada en el suelo.

Kai – Nunca dije por cuanto tiempo - Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Qué te sucedió?

Ray - Me… caí de la cama - Dijo algo avergonzado

Kai - ¿Despierto?

Ray - Yo diría más dormido que despierto - Dijo ahora completamente incorporado del suelo - Hay mucha luz en tu habitación ¿Por qué abriste las cortinas, creí que te gustaba la oscuridad?

Kai - Es mi habitación, puedo hacer lo que sea

Ray - Bien, ¿Qué hora es?

Kai - No lo sé. Debe ser después del medio día

Ray - ¿¡Medio día? Dormí demasiado

Kai - Cómo un lirón

Ray - ¿Lirón? - Rió ante la comparación - Será mejor que me cambie - Dijo ya más calmado y tomando su ropa, pero olvidando la banda de su cabeza

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Ray salió de la regadera, con su cabello completamente mojado, pero ya recogido en la coleta que usualmente llevaba. Salió con una toalla cubriéndole la cabeza y restregándosela en el cabello para poder secar las gotas que le escurrían, mojando su ropa habitual.

Ray - Oye Kai - Kai voltea a verlo para prestarle atención - ¿Haz visto la banda de mi cabeza? No puedo recordar donde la dejé - Ve que Kai le señala la mesita de noche mostrándole dónde la había dejado - Gracias

Kai - Ray - Dijo para atraer la atención de este - Me podrías volver a explicar ¿Por qué te quedaste despierto anoche?

Ray - Ya te lo dije, temía que te levantaras y trataras de escapar, solamente por una pequeñez. No poder levantarte.

¿? - Golpeando la puerta - La comida

Ray - Ya voy -Volteó a ver a Kai - Abriendo la puerta - Pase

Ichitaka - Aquí está su comida - Pasa el carrito - ¿Dónde está el otro?

Ray - Dándose un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano como reproche - Lo siento, olvidé sacarlo

Ichitaka - No se preocupe joven - Toma el carrito del desayuno - Qué tengan buena comida - Se retira

Ray - Volteándose junto con el carrito para ver a Kai - Tienes que comer

Kai - ¿Y qué si no quiero?

Ray - Sonriéndole – Te obligo

Kai – No tientes a tu suerte Ray

Ray – No lo hago, solamente sigo las instrucciones del médico

La comida transcurrió en silencio. Comieron muy tranquilamente. Sin ninguna prisa. Cuando terminaron Ray se aventuró a hablar primero.

Ray - ¿Oye Kai, quieres jugar conmigo cartas, para matar el tiempo, ya me cansé de encerrarme siempre en el solitario – Vio que Kai solamente movió los hombros en son de indiferencia - Muy bien - Se paró y sacó el carrito al pasillo, junto con los trastes sucios - Entonces - Fue por las cartas - Empecemos a jugar

Al principio todas las ganaba Ray, porque Kai no sabía jugar pero, en cuanto este aprendió Ray ya no pudo ganarle ningún partido. Así transcurrió toda la tarde, tranquila, para ambos chicos. Para el chino fue una estupenda oportunidad de conocer al ruso-japonés. Ya entrada la noche, Ray se dispuso a ir por alguien para que sacara la cama extra que había en la habitación de Kai, pero…

Ray - Bien, ya es noche - Se estiró - Iré por alguien para que saquen la otra cama y así recuperes tu espacio personal

Kai - ¿Ves que me estoy quejando por eso?

Ray - Volteándolo a ver con curiosidad - ¿Cómo?

Kai - Que se quede aquí la cama –

Ray - ¿Por qué?

Kai – Podría ocuparla de nuevo

Ray - ¿Ocuparla… en qué?

Kai - ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones por todo?

Ray – Muy bien, como gustes. No diré nada. Es tu habitación. Que pases buena noche

Kai - Si

Así Ray salió de aquella habitación rumbo a la suya. En su cuarto, Ray se recargó en la puerta en cuanto entró. Había pasado una excelente tarde, junto a uno de las personas más maravillosas del mundo, Kai Hiwatari, era un chico rudo, él siempre lo supo pero, ahora se lo había demostrado. Le encantaba la fortaleza de Kai, eso era lo que lo hacía tan llamativo. Lo admiraba.

Le agradaba su determinación, aunque también estaba ese otro chico. Había llevado una dura vida, lo presentía, después de todo se parecía a Kai. Ray caminó hacia su cama y se acostó mirando al techo. Ese había sido un día muy extraño, juraba que por un segundo, mientras estaba dormido, sintió la mano de Kai tocando su mejilla, pero era imposible. Aún así, pensó que fue un lindo sueño. Tal vez algún día se cumpliría. Recordó a Alex a punto de ahogarse, ahí si que sintió miedo. Sentimientos encontrados, no entendía por qué pero así eran. Así, pensando, mirando el "cielo" de su cuarto, se durmió. Que día tan pesado.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Aquí está, les hice un día enterito entre Ray y Kai, aunque sé que deseaban algo más. No se preocupen, lo mejor vendrá al final. Todo está fríamente calculado. Sé que está un poco lento, pero necesito hacer todo esto para que la trama se entienda. Siento que en ocasiones esté muy aburrido pero no dejen de leer mi fic, please. Y además no sean malos, déjenme reviews, si no ¿Cómo voy a saber si les está gustando o no?

Mata nee


	13. Peticiones y una Visita inesperada

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

CAPÍTULO 12

PETICIONES Y UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Los días habían pasado. Alex no pudo entrenar durante tres días, pero si contaban que no habían entrenado uno porque Ray estaba "enfermo", entonces eran solamente dos, así su retraso sería menor. En esos dos días que Alex no entrenó, Kai y Ray fueron los que entrenaban juntos. Tyson simplemente no soportaba a Kai, y no quería que Max se acercara a Ray, así que convenció al Jefe para hacer unos pequeños cambios.

Hilary permanecía en su habitación la mayor parte del día, solamente salía en las horas de la comida y en la cena permanecía en su cuarto, debido a que sin Alex, no deseaban comer juntos. Al menos ella sentía que la diversión se iba por la borda sin él. Lo extrañaba y deseaba que ya estuviera bien, para tener alguna excusa para salir de su habitación. Deseaba ver a Tyson, pero sin una excusa para salir, nada más podía verlo durante una hora cada día.

Los Bladebrakers se habían peleado. Cada uno tenía su grupito. Necesitaban a Alex para volver a hablarse. Tyson y Max permanecían juntos todo el tiempo. Ray y Kai cada uno en su habitación y Hilary y Kenny solían ir a la habitación de la primera, para que Kenny le diera ánimos, aunque él era el que más deseaba que se olvidara de Tyson. No le agradaba ver a su amiga sufrir por un chico que, según sus palabras textuales, tenía el cerebro de un gusano. Cuando lo dijo hizo reír a Hilary porque creía que era su mejor amigo, pero las personas cambian. Ella lo había comprobado.

Cuando al fin pasaron esos días, Hilary volvió a reunirse con sus compañeros. Ray volvió a competir con Alex y Alex y Kai, volvieron al empate. Ninguno podía ser el vencedor. Habían dejado de lado aquel beyestadio donde todo el incidente había ocurrido y habían vuelto con el que comenzaron. Alex y Kai parecían tener fuerzas renovadas, porque cada pelea era más reñida que la anterior.

Las cenas habían vuelto a ser las mismas, divertidas, llenas de comida de todos los gustos. Con música, películas, karaoke, en fin, habían vuelto a lo mismo. Ya no había tanta fricción entre los que, una vez, se llamaron los Bladebrakers. Ese chico si que era especial. Una noche, Hilary se aventuró a preguntar lo que quería desde que llegaron a esa casa, estando en la sala principal, frente a la chimenea. Sentados como cada noche.

Hilary - Alex - Voltea a verlo - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Tyson - Pero qué necia eres Hilary

Hilary - Y a ti qué te importa Tyson, no es a ti a quien le voy a preguntar

Tyson - Lo único que haces es molestar - Esto en verdad hirió a Hilary

Hilary - Un tanto deprimida - Lo siento

Alex - Interviniendo ante la discusión de sus acompañantes - Si puedo contestar tu pregunta lo haré con gusto

Hilary - Recuperando su humor - Tu dijiste que ella era tu mamá - Señaló la pintura sobre la chimenea - Pero… Recuerdo que cuando llegamos vimos otra pintura y, en ella, estaba tu mamá y un bebé, pero dijiste que ese bebé no eras tú. ¿Quién era?

Alex - Dudando en contestar - _/No creo que tenga nada de malo/_ Era mi hermano menor

Todos - ¿¡QUÉ?

Alex - ¿De qué se asombran? Todos podemos tener un hermano menor

Hilary - Si pero… - Dudando en continuar - ¿Dónde está?

Alex - Bueno, pues él murió hace ya algunos años, de hecho murió el mismo año que mi mamá - Volteando a ver a Hilary y decidiendo decir la verdad, era suficiente - De hecho, mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano murieron el mismo día - Dijo un tanto triste - Fue en un accidente de carro, yo no iba con ellos, por eso me salvé.

Hilary - Lo… siento… mucho, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar algo tan triste

Tyson - Te dije que eras una entrometida

Max - Cálmate Tyson, en realidad yo también quería saber, pero ella fue más valiente que yo al preguntar - Tyson calló

Alex - No te preocupes Hilary, fue hace ya mucho tiempo y, creo que era hora de que lo supieran. Se lo merecían, se han ganado mi confianza.

Kai - Entonces… - Hablando finalmente - Dinos por qué nos trajiste aquí

Alex - Dije que se ganaron mi confianza, mas no les voy a decir todo en una sola noche - Kai solamente cierra sus ojos

Hilary - ¿Entonces… no estás molesto conmigo?

Alex - Dime una buena razón para estarlo. Solamente preguntaste algo que yo había prometido aclarar hace mucho tiempo pero… necesitaba… ver como decírselos - Mintió - _/La verdad es que no quería recordarlo pero, tengo que aclarar todo. Debo dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarme en Kai, él es la respuesta a todo. Él es mi última esperanza/_

Los días pasaban, entrenando, practicando, mejorando, empatando. Según Kenny, el nivel que mostraba cada uno de los muchachos había avanzado mucho y muy notoriamente desde que habían llegado a ese lugar. Uno de esos días, Ray amaneció con la idea que quería cocinar, era uno de sus pasatiempos, así que le dijo a Alex que si lo podía intentar. Le dijo su idea una ocasión que se lo topó en el pasillo solo

Ray - Hablando un tanto nerviosos con Alex - Oye Alex… disculpa pero…

Alex - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?

Ray - Bueno, tú conoces todo acerca de nosotros, pero nosotros nada de ti.

Alex - Ya se los diré pronto, solamente necesito tiempo

Ray - ¡No! No es reproche pero… yo quería saber… si yo puedo… - Vio que Alex le prestaba toda su atención - Puedo… cocinar - Terminó su frase sumamente rojo

Alex - Sumamente sorprendido por la pregunta - ¿Quieres cocinar?

Ray - Apresurándose a decir - ¡Si no se puede no hay problema, solamente tenía una duda! - Se empieza a alejar

Alex - Ray, espera, solamente me sorprendió tu pregunta, si he de confesar yo no sé cocinar. La condena por vivir tan cómodamente. En una emergencia yo me muero

Ray - Eso quiere decir…

Alex - Tienes la cocina a tu disposición. Dime, ¿La quieres ahora, para hacer la comida?

Ray - ¡Claro!

Alex - Entonces, sígueme

Ambos chicos caminan a la cocina, cuando están ahí Alex le dice a la decena de cocineros que están ahí que tienen la hora de la comida libre, así todos ellos se retiran y Ray pone manos a la obra. Cuando sus amigos no lo ven empiezan a buscarlo por toda la casa. Hasta que se toparon con Alex y les dijo dónde estaba

Tyson - ¿Cocinando?

Max - Algo lógico. A Ray le encanta cocinar - El hecho de que Max supiera esto molestó a Tyson

Hilary - Yo quiero ayudarle ¿Puedo?

Alex - Por mi no hay problema, mejor pregúntale a Ray

Max - Yo también quiero. Nunca he cocinado nada

Kenny - Suena entretenido, pero tengo cosas que hacer - Dijo disculpándose Se nota que pongo al pobre de Kenny muy apartado, pero no se preocupen, al final él tendrá su parte

Tyson - Prefiero comer a cocinar

Hilary - Entonces espera a que esté listo

Tyson - Claro que no. Si me descuido eres capaz de poner veneno a mi comida, mejor yo también los acompaño para estar seguro

Hilary - Así tendrás la conciencia para que creas que te voy a envenenar

Tyson - Así serás tú para querer envenenarme

Hilary - ¿A sí?

Tyson - Sí - Comenzaron una discusión

Max - Se nota que Hilary ya está mejor. Se veía muy deprimida últimamente - Dijo Max a Kenny al ver la discusión de sus amigos

Kenny - Tienes razón, ya recuperó su ánimo

Alex - Con una gota en la cabeza - ¿No… querían… ayudar a Ray?

Hilary - Deteniendo la discusión - Es cierto

Alex - Entonces síganme, antes de que Ray termine

Así todos siguieron a Alex hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba un muy entretenido Ray mezclando, batiendo, cortando, sin percatarse de que sus amigos habían llegado.

Alex - ¿Ray? - Saca a Ray de su concentración y le mira a los ojos - Tus amigos quieren saber si te molesta que te ayuden

Ray - ¿Ayuda?

Hilary - Con ojos de perrito a medio llorar - Por favor Ray, déjame ayudarte

Ray - Pues…

Hilary - Di que si - Dijo suplicándole

Ray - Yo no tengo inconveniente pero Alex…

Alex - Yo les dije que si estabas de acuerdo, yo no tenía problema

Ray - Pues entonces adelante

Hilary - ¡Qué bien! - Dijo corriendo para ponerse al lado de Ray - ¿Qué hago?

Ray - Corta esto por favor - Le entrega un montón de verduras

Max - Colocándose a su otro lado - ¿Y yo?

Ray - ¿Tú también vas a ayudar, Max?

Max - Claro amigo, solamente te advierto que no soy buen cocinero

Ray - No hay problema - Voltea a ver a Tyson - ¿Y tú Tyson? - Le sonríe

Tyson - Sabes que no me gusta quedarme fuera de la diversión amigo - Dijo disimulando su enorme disgusto

Ray - Muy bien entonces… - Se detiene en seco al ver que Alex se dispone a salir de la cocina - ¿Alex?

Alex - Volteando a ver a Ray - Si, dime

Ray - ¿No vas a quedarte?

Alex - Ya te dije que yo no sé cocinar

Hilary - ¿No sabes? Entonces es una excelente oportunidad para que aprendas

Max - Hilary tiene razón, yo tampoco soy bueno, así aprovecharé a Ray para que me enseñe

Ray - Vamos, será divertido - Dijo alentándolo y a la vez tratando de ganarse la confianza de él

Alex - Volteando su cuerpo completamente para ver directo a Ray - Pues… - Dudó un instante - De acuerdo - Cedió finalmente

Hilary - ¡Perfecto no te arrepentirás! - Dijo mostrándose totalmente emocionada - Comencemos Ray

Así todos se pusieron a hacer lo que Ray les decía, ya sea cocinando algo, cortando verduras, batiendo, mezclando, en fin, cualquier cosa que él les dijera que debían hacer. Y casi habían terminado, estaban muy ocupados, hasta que, sin saber quién había comenzado, Max sintió que alguien le había lanzado harina en la cara, quedando totalmente blanco.

Max - Asumiendo una posición de enfado - ¿Quién fue?

Hilary - ¿Quién fue qué Max? - Dijo volteándose para verlo - ¿Pero… qué te pasó Max? - Dijo asombrada ante ese descubrimiento

Max - Algo evidente ¿Quién fue?

Ray - Yo no he sido, he estado batiendo esto constantemente

Tyson - No me mires a mí

Alex - ¿Entonces quién fue?

Hilary - Seguro fue Tyson

Tyson - ¿Y por qué piensas que fui yo?

Hilary - Porque fue algo muy infantil

Tyson - Estás diciendo que soy infantil

Hilary - Tómalo como quieras

Tyson - Y si quiero tomarlo así - Le dijo mientras le lanzaba un puñado de harina

Hilary - Pero qué… - No terminó la frase, el puñado de harina le había caído justo en la cara - Tyson - Dijo sumamente enfadada - Ahora verás - Tomó un puñado de harina y se lo lanzó pero…

Ray - Hilary - La harina había caído en su cara - Yo no tuve la culpa

Hilary - Lo siento Ray, yo quería darle a Tyson

Tyson - Lanzas como una niña

Hilary - Soy una niña - Dijo enfadada A poco no les ha sucedido, a mi si, y muchas veces Tomó otro puñado de harina - Toma - Esta vez si le cayó a Tyson

Tyson - Oye, ya verás - Le lanza harina pero no le da, al contrario

Alex - Con la cara cubierta de harina - ¿Y yo que vela tengo en el entierro? - Dijo tomando harina - Toma Tyson - Pero falló y le cayó a Max

Max - Tu objetivo era Tyson, no yo - Dijo tomando harina y lanzándosela, pero falló y le cayó a Hilary

Hilary - Tomando harina y tomando una posición de ténganme miedo - ¡Guerra! - Dijo al momento que lanzaba harina

Todos tomaron harina en sus manos y comenzaron a lanzárselas entre ellos, sin importar a quien le cayera. Todos se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande. Kai, por otra parte, se extrañó que en la mansión hubiera tanto silencio, así que comenzó a investigar. Pronto escuchó risas que provenían de lo que parecía ser la cocina. Cuando entró cuál fue su sorpresa al no ver nada, algo le nublaba la vista. Las risas cesaron.

Ray - ¿Kai? -Vio que Kai acababa de entrar y un puñado de harina había caído a su cara - ¿Estás… bien? - Preguntó asustado

Kai - ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?

Tyson - ¿Qué no ves genio? Estamos cocinando - Vio que Kai arqueo una ceja ante semejante respuesta

Hilary - Ray quiso cocinar y nosotros quisimos ayudarle Kai, lo siento si te hicimos enfadar

Alex - En realidad no tendría por qué enfadarse. Esta es mi casa después de todo- Vio que Kai lo observaba con odio y caminó hacia él - La comida ya está preparada, será mejor que te vayas a lavar. Yo haré lo mismo - Caminó a la salida

Kai - Cuando estuvo a su lado - ¿Qué pretendes?

Alex - Ya te lo dije, me iré a lavar, estoy toda llena de harina

Kai - ¿Toda llena?

Alex - Percatándose de su error y tratando de corregirlo - Ya también escuchas mal

Kai - Alzando un poco la voz - No te hagas el gracioso, sabes muy bien lo que dijiste

Alex - Si, pero parece que tú no. - Bajó la voz - No te preocupes Kai, ya falta muy poco - Se alejó de ahí

Kai volvió su vista al frente y observó que todavía los demás parecían estatuas, no se atrevían a mover ni un músculo. Estaban muy tensos ante la reacción de su líder, hasta que este dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, lo más probable para quitarse toda la harina que le había caído por error y por que ellos estaban jugando. Cuando este salió, al fin se relajaron.

Max - Eso estuvo cerca

Hilary - Creí que nos mataría

Tyson - Nada de eso, estaba celoso porque no lo invitamos

Ray - Cálmate Tyson, mejor ayúdenme a recoger todo esto para poder ir a lavarnos y comer

Todos - De acuerdo

Así lo hicieron. La comida transcurrió en silencio, en verdad todo les había quedado delicioso, a pesar del incidente con la harina, de que la mayoría no sabía cocinar y de que había demasiadas personas cocinando Esto lo digo porque mi mamá siempre me dice "Muchos cocineros hacen un mal caldo" Al menos, todo había salido bien. Los días siguieron pasando.

Ya había pasado poco más de un mes y ellos en realidad, no lo habían sentido, se les había pasado muy rápido.

El clima comenzaba a ponerse más fresco día tras día, los días de calor se iban terminando. Aún así, sus ánimos no decaían. Seguían entrenando. Cada día era más fresco que el anterior. El verano estaba llegando a su fin. Ya no nadarían en la refrescante piscina. Los días comenzaban a ser nublados, era notorio que comenzarían las tormentas.

Ya no practicarían afuera, adaptarían una habitación para entrenar con las bestias bit. Lo más probable es que sería la sala principal. Era amplia y sumamente grande. Así lo harían. Siguieron practicando, entrenando, conviviendo, todo gracias al misterioso chico, sin embargo, también cada día Kai se acercaba más hacia la verdad la cual, tal vez no le agradaría cuando la descubriera.

Otro día, estaban todos reunidos y Alex se animó a decirles una idea que, a su consideración, siempre había querido probar, ahora era su oportunidad y, en verdad esperaba que sus nuevos amigos lo ayudaran. Todos estaban en la sala principal cenando, fue ahí que decidió hablar, en otro lugar los sirvientes lo escucharían y se lo impedirían.

Alex - Quiero pedirles un gran favor - Dijo rompiendo el silencio en el que se encontraban

Hilary - Prestándole toda la atención - ¿Qué clase de favor?

Alex - No te alarmes, no es nada malo, es… algo que siempre he querido intentar

Tyson - Pues habla ya viejo, el suspenso me está matando

Alex - Quiero, quedarme con ustedes a solar - Vio en sus caras duda - A lo que me refiero es que, yo siempre he vivido de esta forma, no tengo preocupaciones, lo que quiera lo tengo, a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento pero… - Dijo dudando un poco - Quiero ser como ustedes. Quiero no ser atendido por los sirvientes

Tyson - A ver amigo, a ver si te entendí - Dijo parándose - ¿Quieres intentar vivir en la miseria que nosotros vivimos?

Alex - Pues…

Hilary - No creo que se haya referido exactamente a eso. Más bien creo que quiere pasar un tiempo con nosotros, sin sus sirvientes, valiéndose por sus propias manos cuidando su hogar ¿Cierto?

Ray - Yo no tengo problema

Max - Yo tampoco

Kenny - Pero va a ser difícil limpiar esta casa

Hilary - Entre todos lo haremos Kenny

Tyson - Yo no pienso limpiar

Hilary - Entonces te vas a tu casa

Max - Vamos Tyson, él nos proporcionó más de un mes de lujos, creo que es justo

Hilary - Pero, ¿Cómo lo harás con tantos sirvientes a tu disposición?

Alex - ¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudarán?

Ray - Claro

Alex - Bien, entonces prepararé todo - Salió de aquella habitación para tomar el teléfono, al cabo de diez minutos, volvió - Listo

Kenny - ¿Qué hiciste?

Alex - Ya lo verán - Ve a Kai, quien sigue en el sillón sin siquiera prestar atención y se dirige a él - ¿Tú podrás sobrevivir Kai? - Le dijo en son de burla

Kai - Parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida - No me subestimes

Ese día, el siguiente y el que le sigue, todo transcurrió normal hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Alex fue a abrir, en realidad ya esperaba esa visita, pero sus sirvientes y amigos no.

Alex - Abriendo la puerta - Si

¿? - Traigo un paquete

Alex - Saliendo para que no lo escucharan - Es para mí

¿? - Me temo que no puedo entregárselo, debe recogerlo quien lo pidió

Alex - Yo lo pedí. Mi nombre es Aiko

¿? - Pero…

Alex - Traigo una gorra - Se levanta un poco la gorra para que alcance a ver su aspecto - ¿Ve?

¿? - De acuerdo, aquí tiene lo que pidió. Le pedimos que sea muy puntual

Alex - No se preocupe - Se vuelve sobre su eje y camina dentro de la mansión. Ya adentro - Mitzuku - Mandó llamar a su mayordomo

Sr. Mitzuku - Dígame joven

Alex - Quiero que reúnas a todo el personal. Tengo algo que decirles

Sr. Mitzuku - Como usted diga joven - Se retira de la vista de Alex

Alex - _/Esto no les va a agradar mucho, pero si desean lo mejor para mí, aceptarán mi orden/ _- Al cabo de cinco minutos, una centena de personal estaba frente a él - Bien - Comenzó - Yo sé perfectamente que ustedes no tienen a donde ir, pero es por su propio bien - Se escucharon muchas voces temiendo lo peor - Nadie será despedido - Dijo para calmar sus miedos - De hecho - Continuó - Creo que deberían tener unas vacaciones, muy bien merecidas - El murmullo volvió, pero ahora más fuerte - Todos. Todo el personal

Sr. Mitzuku - Pero joven - Se aventuró a decir - ¿Por qué todo el personal? Es riesgoso que se quede usted solo

Alex - No estaré solo, los chicos me acompañarán

Sr. Mitzuku - Joven, aún así no creo que sea lo más apropiado, sobre todo con ese joven aquí

Alex - He tomado la decisión. Si en verdad quieren ayudarme, me harán caso. Debo hacer esto yo solo, además - Abrió el paquete que tenía entre manos - Ya he comprado boletos para que vayan a las montañas, ya está todo pagado, pasarán allá una temporada. Créanme se divertirán mucho. Tienen hospedaje, comida, diversión, nadie más hace esto por su servidumbre - Dijo tratando de convencerlos

Sr. Mitzuku - Joven, no podemos dejarlo solo, no nos atrevemos

Alex - Mitzuku, se los estoy pidiendo como un favor, pero si se niegan me veré obligado a ordenárselos. Por favor, acepta, lo necesito. Necesito estar a solas para poder decirle la verdad a Kai y, si no acepta, si me rechaza, pues les llamaré para que regresen. Es una promesa.

Sr. Mitzuku - Dándose por vencido - Muy bien joven, lo obedeceremos, sólo con esa condición - Se gira para hablar a la servidumbre - Vayan a preparar sus maletas

Alex - Salen hoy en la noche Mitzuku, así que apúrense

Sr. Mitzuku - Si joven - Se pierde junto con toda la demás servidumbre

Hanna - Se había quedado - Joven, no me parece, no quiero irme

Alex - Por favor Hanna, es el paso decisivo pero, temo por ustedes. Hazme caso, no sé cómo lo podrá tomar él, no cómo tomaré yo su aceptación o rechazo. Necesito hacerlo sola. - Dijo esto último en un susurro

Hanna - ¿Me promete que tendrá cuidado y que estará bien?

Alex - Si con eso logro que te relajes, lo haré. Te prometo que estaré bien, amiga mía - Y dándole esta promesa vio cómo Hanna desaparecía para prepararse.

La noche había llegado, toda la servidumbre saldría esa noche. Era mucha gente, así que ocuparían dos aviones. Cuando salieron trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible y Alex los siguió con la mirada hasta perderlos. Otra vez silencio en la mansión, se habían marchado. Era hora de comenzar la función pero, en ese instante sonó el teléfono

Alex - Contestando el teléfono - Residencia Dickenson… No se encuentra para qué lo necesita... sí, claro… está aquí… sí, en la residencia… no por el momento no, está ocupado… sí, sí lo está… pues, por qué mejor no viene… no se preocupe por el viaje, de eso yo me encargo… soy un amigo… no es molestia, estoy seguro que se sentirá feliz… no se preocupe, vaya al aeropuerto mañana a primera hora, con una identificación, ahí estarán los boletos… de nada, buen viaje - Colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativo - Veo que esto será mejor de lo que creí.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otro lugar, muy alejado de la residencia Dickenson, dos chicos estaban hablando, uno estaba caminando en círculos, pretendiendo hacer un hoyo en el piso y, el otro, estaba tranquilamente sentado, recargado sobre una mesa que estaba casi al nivel del suelo, lo seguía con la vista.

¿?1 - ¿Quieres sentarte? Me empiezas a marear

¿?2 - Me preocupa, hace ya más de un mes que se fue y no nos ha llamado

¿?1 - No crees que si tuviera problemas ya lo habría hecho

¿?2 - ¿Y qué tal si no puede? Tal vez necesita nuestra ayuda

¿?1 - Empiezas a exagerar

¿?2 - Voy a llamarle - Corre al teléfono

¿?1 - E… espera - Muy tarde, ya había marcado

¿?2 - ¿Sí?... ¿La oficina del Sr. Dickenson?... ¿Sí?... ¿Se encuentra él?.. Oh, ya veo… ¿No sabe dónde lo puedo encontrar?... ¿De verdad?... Sí, si lo quiero… Gracias

¿?1 - ¿Qué se supone que haces?

¿?2 - El Sr. Dickenson no está en su oficina, así que me dieron el número de su casa

¿?1 - ¿En verdad piensas llamar?

¿?2 - Por supuesto - Marca los dígitos -… ¿Sí? Hola, ¿Se encuentra el Sr. Dickenson?... Busco a los Bladebrakers ¿No sabe dónde se encuentran?... ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde?... ¿Ahí?... ¿Puedo hablar con ellos?... Oh ya veo, pero ¿Están bien?... ¿Sabe cuándo podrían contestar la llamada?... Pero es que nosotros… Muchas gracias ¿Quién es usted?... No fue mi intención molestarle… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?... De nuevo muchas gracias - Colgó el teléfono - Empaca tus cosas - Le dijo a su acompañante - Nos vamos a Japón

¿?1 - Totalmente asombrado - ¿Qué? Sabes que no podemos

¿?2 - No te preocupes, ya está todo arreglado. Salimos a primera hora mañana

¿?1 - Pero…

¿?2 - Pero nada, vamos, apúrate - Así corrió a empacar sus cosas y a apurar a su acompañante

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En Japón, el sol comenzaba a asomarse, una chica se levanta muy temprano y comienza a arreglarse, se coloca las vendas, una cachucha y su ropa. Por último toma su celular y lo mete en un bolsillo del pantalón. Sale de su cuarto a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayuno y esperar. Pasada una hora sus acompañantes se levantan y siguen la misma rutina. Al poco rato se escucha el timbre de la mansión y Alex sale corriendo para atender. Los demás siguen sentados terminando su desayuno.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la entrada, se encuentran un par de personas hablando con el dueño del lugar.

Alex - Veo que no tuvieron problemas

¿?2 - No, muchas gracias por su ayuda. ¿Quién es usted?

Alex - Solamente un amigo. Mi nombre es Alex

¿?2 - Mucho gusto

Alex - Síganme por favor, los llevaré hasta donde están ellos

¿?2 - Gracias - Dicho esto ambos entraron a la mansión

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la cocina, ya todos habían terminado su desayuno

Tyson - Me gustaba más cuando ya todo estaba preparado

Max - Yo creo que es interesante

Hilary - Tienes razón

Ray - Yo ya me estaba hartando de tanta atención, no estoy acostumbrado

Kenny - ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a dónde se ha metido Alex? Ya tardó mucho

Ray - Buena idea

Todos salieron de aquella cocina dirigiéndose a la entrada principal, seguían con una plática muy amena hasta que…

¿?2 - Muy bien Ray Kon ¿Qué explicación tienes?

Ray - ¿Mariah? -Dijo un muy sorprendido Ray, al igual que todos sus amigos - ¿Pero… qué haces aquí?

¿?1 - Lo siento amigo, no pude hacer nada para detenerla

Ray - ¿Lee? ¿Tu también?

Así es, los amigos de Ray, integrantes del equipo White Tigers, habían llegado. Mariah estaba con una expresión de enfado para su amigo, y Lee, simplemente estaba con su expresión de siempre con los brazos cruzados, pero para quien lo conocía, sabía que estaba apenado por la actitud de su compañera de equipo

Mariah - ¿Y bien? - Dijo hacia Ray

Alex - _/Vaya, esto si que va a ser interesante/_ - Pensó sin poder evitar una sonrisa en sus labios

Mariah - Estoy esperando Ray

Ray - Pues yo…- Estaba en aprietos, y en unos muy grandes

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Qué tal, no sé que me pasó, tuve que hacerlo así, porque ya no sabía como combinarlo para hacer que los días pasaran y, a la vez, meter a esa gatita a la historia. Esto está cada día mejor. Ahora habrá que esperar a ver qué explicación le da Ray y cómo toma todo Mariah. Aquí va a comenzar lo mejor (espero) Al menos en lo que imagino, todo empieza con ella, espero ya no tener que darle vueltas al asunto. Como sea, sigan leyendo mi fic. Hasta los grandes escritores tienen su mal día.

P. D.

Sigel, me debes dos fotos, la anterior que me enviaste ya la tenía además, el siguiente capítulo te va a interesar. Es más te va a fascinar y, por si fuera poco, me vas a querer matar. :3

Mata nee


	14. La tormenta se avecina

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

CAPITULO 13

LA TORMENTA SE AVECINA

Todos estaban en la entrada principal, muy asombrados por la llegada de los nuevos invitados que, en realidad, nadie esperaba, y menos estando ahora ellos solos. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué hacían ahí? Alguien debía estar detrás de todo esto. Y no se equivocaban.

Mariah – Bien Ray ¿Tienes alguna explicación? – Decía con un tono de voz que demostraba que en verdad estaba enfadada – ¿Ray?

Ray – Pues… Mariah… yo – Nuestro querido nekojin no encontraba palabras - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Mariah – No desvíes el tema. Me tenías muy preocupada – Dijo cambiando su semblante a uno de preocupación

Ray – En verdad lo siento, Mariah. Sucedieron tantas cosas y, pues en verdad, lo olvidé – Dijo tratando de disculparse

Mariah - ¡Lo olvidaste? – Dijo notablemente alterada y consternada - ¡Pero cómo pudiste?

Ray – Calma Mariah

Mariah – ¡Nosotros estábamos muy preocupados por ti¡Dijiste que volverías, que nos avisarías si había alguna emergencia pero, nunca llamaste¡Ray hace más de un mes que dejaste nuestro pueblo!

Ray – Mariah por favor, estás exagerando

Mariah - ¡Exagerando?

Alex – Si me permiten… - Dijo interrumpiendo la "entretenida" conversación de sus invitados – Creo que por ahora lo más conveniente es que se instalen

Mariah – Bajando su tono de voz y volteando a verlo – No gracias, preferimos no causar más molestias. Además debemos volver antes de que nuestro avión salga

Alex – Un tanto confundido - ¿Salga? – Da una pequeña sonrisa - ¿No vieron sus boletos de avión?

Mariah – Si claro, es un boleto redondo

Alex – Si eso es cierto pero además, no tiene expiración – Mariah lo observa confundida – Pueden usarlo cuando gusten, no tienen que regresar necesariamente hoy. Todos los demás tienen uno. Espero que no lo hayan tirado

Tyson - ¡OH NO, YO YA TIRÉ MI PASAJE DE AVIÓN! – Dijo exasperado

Hilary - ¡TYSON CABEZA DE CHORLITO, TU NO VINISTE EN AVIÓN, TU VIVES AQUÍ EN JAPÓN!

Tyson – Ya más tranquilo – Ah, es cierto, lo había olvidado – Ve que todos tienen una gota en su cabeza – Perdón amigos

Max – Eso no nos lo habías dicho

Alex – Lo olvidé

Mariah – Gracias, pero estoy segura que si nos quedamos el Sr. Dickenson se molestará

Alex – Yo no creo. Además él no está

Mariah – Entonces no debemos abusar de su ausencia

Alex – No creo que tenga inconveniente. Yo no lo tengo

Lee – Finalmente hablando - ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú?

Ray – Él es el sobrino del Sr. Dickenson, su nombre es Alex

Mariah - ¡Qué¡Discúlpeme por molestarlo, de haberlo sabido no habría aceptado el boleto de avión!

Alex – Un tanto apenado – No es necesario tanta formalidad. Además lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora no tendrán inconveniente en quedarse unos días, pueden entrenar con nosotros

Lee - ¿Entrenar?

Ray – Es por eso que olvidé llamarles, entrenamos desde hace más de un mes

Mariah – Y ¿Para qué entrenan?

Kai – Hablando desde una esquina recargado en la misma posición de siempre – Por que teníamos que cumplir el deseo del niño mimado

Mariah - ¿Kai¿Tú también estás aquí? – Ve que Kai le lanza una mirada de ¿Me estás viendo no? – Pero…

Alex – Por favor síganme, les proporcionaré unas habitaciones. Después podrán platicar a solas y más tranquilos

Kenny – Saliendo de su silencio – Creo que nosotros deberíamos ir a entrenar

Alex – Adelántense Jefe, yo los alcanzo en un instante – Pasa junto a Kai y le habla en bajo – Creo que nuestra pelea se adelantará hoy

Kai – También hablándole en bajo – Tú lo hiciste

Alex - ¿Qué cosa? – Haciéndose el que no sabe

Kai – Tú los trajiste, tú los invitaste, tú les diste la idea

Alex – Y si así fuera ¿Qué¿Acaso te molesta que estén aquí¿Acaso te molesta que Mariah esté aquí? – Dijo esto último con tono desdeñoso

Kai – Eso no te incumbe

Alex – Entonces sí te molesta la presencia de Mariah

Kai – Claro que no. No tengo nada contra esa niña.

Alex - ¿En verdad? Yo creo que ella tiene algo que tú no, y eso te molesta

Kai – Estás imaginando cosas

Alex - ¿En verdad? Eso ya lo veremos

Kai – Te arrepentirás

Alex – Tal vez

Kai – Cuida tus espaldas niño, porque nunca sabes cuando pueda atacarte

Alex – Te recomiendo lo mismo

Todos veían la extraña conversación de Alex y Kai, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, pero nadie quería interrumpirlos. Fue hasta que Alex siguió con su camino y que Kai se fue al gimnasio que todo regresó a la normalidad. Max, Tyson, Hilary y Kenny se fueron detrás de este último, mientras que Ray, Mariah y Lee seguían de cerca de Alex, estos dos últimos para no perderse en tan enorme casa. Así subieron hasta el último piso, donde todos dormían.

Alex – Disculpen, pero no tuve el tiempo suficiente de arreglar sus habitaciones como es debido. Cada uno tiene una habitación de acuerdo a su gusto, sus preferencias y su personalidad, pero con las suyas no pude hacerlo. Justamente cuando Mariah me llamó, acababan de salir toda la servidumbre a unas bien merecidas vacaciones. Así que estaremos nosotros solos, haciendo los deberes y preparando la comida. Aunque esta ultima tarea es de Ray. Él la pidió primero y nosotros no pusimos objeción – Decía al momento que avanzaban por el largo pasillo – Aquí dormirás tú Lee – Abre la puerta de una habitación, del mismo lado donde están las de Kai y Ray – La tuya es contigua a la de Ray – La habitación no tenía mucho, una cama, una mesita de té, una mesita de noche junto a la cama, un clóset y un baño con bañera – Espero que te agrade

Lee – Si, no hay problema. De cualquier forma no nos quedaremos mucho

Alex – Lástima, espero que cambien de actitud y nos acompañen hasta finalizar las vacaciones – Le entregó la llave a Lee y se dirigió hacia Mariah – La tuya está al inicio de este pasillo

Mariah - ¿Por qué al inicio y no junto a la de Lee?

Alex – Por privacidad, también la de Hilary está al inicio de este pasillo

Mariah – Oh, ya veo – Así siguió a Alex hasta el inicio de aquel enorme pasillo

Alex – Este es – Abrió la puerta, estaba del mismo lado que la habitación de Kai, Ray y Lee – espero te agrade – Dijo mientras entraban. El cuarto era igual de sencillo que el de Lee, una cama, una mesa para el té, una mesita de noche, un baño con bañera – Lo lamento, de haber venido antes o me hubieran avisado con anticipación habría pintado tu cuarto de rosa y le habría puesto un peinador, como en el de Hilary

Mariah – No hay problema, luce muy acogedora

Alex – Muy bien – Comienza a caminar hacia la puerta – Me retiro, los dejo para que puedan platicar y aclarar esta confusión – Dicho esto salió de aquella habitación, dejando a los tres amigos solos

Ray – Mariah¿Qué hacen aquí?

Mariah – Ya te lo dije estaba muy preocupada por ti. No llamaste, prometiste hacerlo

Ray – Ya te dije que lo había olvidado. Lee

Lee – No pude detenerla, insistió tanto, llamó a la oficina del Sr. Dickenson y ahí le dieron el teléfono de su casa. Habló con alguien y henos aquí

Mariah – Fuiste muy desconsiderado Ray

Ray – No crees que si hubiera tenido algún problema los habría llamado – Vio cómo Lee miraba a Mariah con una cara de te lo dije – Nos divertimos tanto, han pasado tantas cosas que, simplemente, perdí la noción del tiempo. Ni siquiera yo puedo creer que ya haya pasado un mes desde que vine

Mariah – Pero así es y... yo me he sentido muy sola sin tu compañía Ray. Te extraño – Dijo sin poder ocultar su tristeza y formándose un incómodo silencio en aquella habitación

Lee – Yo iré a desempacar mis cosas – Dijo tratando de romper aquel silencio y a la vez de salir de aquella habitación. Conocía a Mariah, conocía sus sentimientos, y eso le enfadaba – Vengo después – Dicho esto salió de aquella habitación rumbo a la suya

Ray – Mariah

Mariah – Lo siento – Dijo sumamente deprimida – Es que yo... solamente... quería saber que estuvieras bien – Vio cómo Ray enterneció su mirada

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la sala principal, el resto de los BladeBrakers entrenaba arduamente. Tyson y Max se enfrentaban con coraje y Kai y Alex, pues, ellos seguían molestos porque después de diez intentos, no lograba haber un vencedor. Esto a Alex parecía ya no molestarle tanto pero por otro lado, Kai parecía que hechaba chispas Si ya saben, como cuando algo no le sale o simplemente ya se hartó de Tyson Cuando finalizó el entrenamiento todos fueron a la cocina, prepararon algo ligero y subieron a sus habitaciones.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kai simplemente después del entrenamiento se fue a su habitación, no quería estar con los demás. Estaba muy molesto, aunque no sabía exactamente por que. No, sí lo sabía, le molestaba el hecho de que esa chica hubiera llegado, que hubiera impuesto sus caprichos y que Ray siempre cediera a ella. Seguramente se irían a la mañana siguiente pero ¿Por qué le molestaba el hecho de que Ray se fuera? Es cierto, Ray le había cuidado como un gran amigo, aunque para él no existía la amistad.

Era increíble cómo algo tan simple podía llegar a molestarlo. Además estaba el hecho de ese chico, no poder ganarle en verdad lo estaba perturbando, iba a descubrir el por qué no podía ganarle, iba a descubrir el por qué sus estilos de pelea eran tan similares, iba a descubrir el por qué sentía que los hechos se volvían a repetir, como un dejavú. Iba a descubrirlo esa misma noche.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En su cuarto Aiko estaba descansando, había sido un día muy pesado, primero vivir sin ninguna servidumbre, prepararse la comida ella misma, limpiar la casa, limpiar su alcoba, entrenar, por un instante creyó que era preferible dejar de lado el entrenamiento, con la limpieza de su casa era más que suficiente para entrenar. Caminó hasta la ventana de su habitación y corrió las cortinas. Abrió la ventana y se recargó en el barandal de aquel balcón.

Era un muy hermoso atardecer, como de un sueño o de una pintura, pero todo indicaba que no iba a durar, inmensas nubes de lluvia se acercaban dando la noticia de que esa noche habría una intensa tormenta y, que al parecer, seguiría por varios días. Salió de su habitación y al cabo de cinco minutos regresó con una charola de té. Presentía que lo iba a necesitar y, generalmente no fallaba en sus presentimientos. La noche ya había caído, los truenos comenzaban a escucharse a lo lejos. Deseaba tomar un baño y así lo hizo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En su habitación, Mariah y Ray siguen hablando amenamente sentados uno frente al otro en la cama. Toda la plática había sido tranquila, poco a poco la habitación se volvía más oscura, indicando que la luz del día se estaba apagando y haciendo necesario encender la luz de noche de aquella habitación. Ray había pasado toda la tarde disculpándose por su descuido para con Mariah y esta, disfrutando de su compañía. Estaban solos, era necesario decir la verdad. Era imprescindible y lo haría.

Ray – Mariah – Dijo al notar que su compañera no prestaba atención

Mariah - ¿Qué? – Saliendo de sus pensamientos

Ray - ¿Qué te ocurre, has estado muy pensativa?

Mariah – Oye Ray. Dime ¿Eres feliz?

Ray – Claro que sí. Tengo a mis amigos y tengo a Drigger

Mariah – Pero ¿Eres feliz con nosotros, conmigo? – Dijo queriendo plantear bien la pregunta

Ray – Claro que sí Mariah

Mariah – Ray¿Me quieres?

Ray - ¿Por qué haces estas preguntas?

Mariah – Contesta por favor

Ray – Claro que sí, sabes que te quiero mucho

Mariah – Levantándose y dándole la espalda a Ray – Tanto como para quedarte conmigo para siempre

Ray – Pues yo... – No sabía que contestar

Mariah - ¿Ray?

Ray – Mariah yo... – Ve que está haciendo algo porque sus manos se están moviendo – Mariah, no sé que contestar, nunca me lo había preguntado – Ve que Mariah deja caer su blusa china al suelo y se asusta - ¡Mariah qué estás haciendo! – Ve que la chica comienza a bajar sus pantalones y se quita los zapatos - ¡Mariah deja de estar jugando! – Dice completamente sonrojado y alarmado al ver que la chica se quita la cinta de su cabello y voltea a verlo - ¡Mariah! – Baja la mirada

Mariah - ¿Por qué no me miras Ray?

Ray – Con la mirada gacha sin ver a Mariah – Mariah, no sé lo que pretendes con este juego, pero no me agrada

Mariah - ¿Quién dijo que estaba jugando? – Decía al tiempo que se acercaba a un ya más rojo que un semáforo Ray

Ray – Sin ver todavía a Mariah – Por favor Mariah, detén esto y vístete

Mariah – No quiero – Se sienta junto a Ray – Ray... yo te amo

Ray – Volteando a ver por reflejo los ojos de Mariah - ¿Pero qué...? – Su pregunta había quedado inconclusa. Algo le impedía hablar. Mariah lo había besado

Ray en realidad estaba en shock, no respondía al beso, no sabía que hacer. Este juego, según él, no iba por buen camino. Era imposible que aquella niña con la que se había criado le estuviera confesando un sentimiento tan profundo, era imposible. Debía ordenar sus pensamientos, no prestaba atención a lo que aquella "niña" le hacía. Debía pensar, debía aclarar todo ese mar de confusiones que se había formado por aquel simple beso.

Mariah por su parte comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Ray Dos pequeñas aclaraciones, por sino había quedado claro Ray y los demás BladeBrakers tienen la misma ropa con la que aparecieron en la primera serie; La segunda es que Mariah no está desnuda, está en ropa interior y metía sus manos por la segunda. Estaba totalmente extasiada por el cuerpo de su "amado"

Como pudo introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Ray, quien seguía sin captar nada de lo que ella le hacía pero, o Mariah no le importaba o creía que Ray estaba demasiado asombrado por su confesión que todavía no podía responderle. En todo caso no le importaba. Mariah comenzó a besar el cuello de Ray y, al poco rato quitó la camisa azul de este. Ella por su parte, ya se había quitado el sostén, para poder sentir su piel pegada a la de él. Su sueño hecho realidad.

Cuando hubo hecho esto, siguió con la tarea de besar el cuello de Ray, este por su parte comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias pero sin responderlas, su respiración iba en aumento. Mariah, como pudo, quitó los zapados y los pantalones de Ray, dejándolo solamente en boxers. Al ver un bulto en ellos, no pudo disimular una sonrisa. Así empezó a acariciar el miembro excitado de Ray por encima de los pantalones. Eso hasta que un susurro salió de la boca del nekojin

Mariah se paró en seco, no podía creer lo que salía de su boca. Era ella la que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, no se había molestado ni siquiera porque Ray no le respondía las caricias y todavía tenía el descaro de decir su nombre con ella enfrente. Pequeños truenos se alcanzaban a oir a lo lejos. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Había quedado en shock. Ray por su parte, al ya no sentir ninguna caricia, pudo despertar sus sentidos, medio recordando qué era lo que pasaba.

Al ver a Mariah casi desnuda, a no ser por sus pantaletas, y a él también en la misma posición a no ser por sus boxer, no pudo más que pararse de la cama, donde se podría decir que ya estaba acostado. Su shock había sido tan grande, que se puso muy pálido, se podría decir que era una hoja de papel en blanco. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer¿Y ante Mariah?

Ray – Mariah yo... – Dijo intentando buscar una disculpa

Mariah – Dime por qué Ray – Ray no entendió la pregunta – Yo siempre he estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, he crecido contigo, hemos convivido tantos buenos momentos. Te apoyé cuando dejaste el aequipo de los White Tigers, a pesar de que todos te dieron la espalda. ¿Por qué no me quieres¿Por qué no me amas, si yo te amo? – dijo esto último al borde de las lágrimas - ¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de mencionar a esa persona enfrente de mí¡Yo era la que te daba esas caricias, con tanto amor, y dices su nombre! – Decía a punto de gritar, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y notablemente consternada - ¿Por qué? – Dijo casi en un susurro

Ray – Mariah yo... – Decía mientras recogía su ropa de donde había ido a parar – No sé que contestarte – Decía mientras se comenzaba a vestir – Mariah, yo no te amo – Dijo ya sin rodeos al fin – Mariah, es cierto, tu me apoyaste en todo momento, no importando lo difícil que fuera, no importando si los demás te odiaban, tu siempre estuviste a mi lado pero... – Dijo ya terminando de vestirse y amarrando su cinto – Pero yo no te puedo ver más que como a una hermana

Mariah – Primero en un susurro - ¿Una hermana? – Luego gritando - ¿Una hermana¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado? No té entiendo¿Crees que en realidad se va a fijar en ti? Piénsalo bien Ray¿Y si te rechaza?

Ray – Viviré con eso

Mariah – Yo puedo darte todo lo que esa persona te dé y mucho más

Ray – Pero no sería amor. Te estaría engañando

Mariah – No me importa. Por favor

Ray – Mariah no puedo. Para mí siempre serás aquella pequeña niña con la que solía entrenar, aquella amiga incondicional que me apoyó hasta en los peores momentos, aquel ser con el que siempre contaré no importando el lugar, la hora ni la distancia. Por favor tú Mariah, no quiero perder tu amistad

Mariah – Pero a mi no me basta la amistad. Yo quiero tu amor. Yo te amo

Ray - ¡No! – Dijo ahora alzando la voz – Tú no sientes amor por mí Mariah, es simplemente una admiración profunda. Piénsalo bien, desde siempre te he ayudado, desde siempre me has visto entrenar, te enorgullecías de ser mi amiga porque jamás me daba por vencido. Siempre dando lo mejor de mí. Siempre buscando ser el mejor. Siempre buscando perfeccionarme junto con Drigger. Recuérdalo, hasta tú misma lo dijiste.

Mariah – Pero ese sentimiento fue creciendo...

Ray – Al punto que lo confundiste – Finalizó

Mariah seguía sentada en la cama, con sus senos al aire, sin ninguna protección para su cuerpo. Se sentía estúpida, un verdadero fracaso. Había sido rechazada, por la persona que amaba o creyó amar. Se sentía vacía, sola, se ahogaba y no había nadie a quien pudiera pedirle ayuda, alguien que le lanzara un salvavidas. Mares de lágrimas caían por sus ojos sin poder contenerlas, sin querer contenerlas. Los truenos que antes sonaban distantes ahora eran más fuertes, dejando ver ases de luz desde fuera que parecían querer romper el cielo y acompañar a aquella chica cuyo corazón había sido destrozado.

Mariah - ¿Qué harás si te rechaza¿Volverás a nuestro pueblo?

Ray – No

Mariah - ¿Qué?

Ray – Sería provocarte un dolor constante y una vergüenza total si alguien llegara a descubrir esto. No podría, no quiero herirte más de lo que he hecho esta noche. Por favor Mariah, discúlpame – Dicho esto se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación, dejando a una desconsolada Mariah llorando inconteniblemente - _/Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar/_ Qué dramático me salió, debo dejar de ver telenovelas

Ray salió de aquella habitación abatido, confundido, no por lo que su "amiga", al menos hasta hace algunos instantes, le acababa de confesar sino, también por el hecho de haber dicho su nombre mientras Mariah le hacía todas esas caricias. En verdad le debía a Mariah el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia esa persona hasta el punto en que le deseaba, con locura. Con esto entró a su habitación para quedarse sumido en un mar de confusiones.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una chica se encontraba en su habitación descansando, era Hilary, durante toda su estancia (o al menos la mayor parte) en esa mansión, había entrenado con los demás chicos, solamente en el gimnasio, no podía competir con ellos porque simplemente ella no tenía un Beyblade, no lo entendía y no tenía una bestia bit. Además, si intentaba algo por el estilo Tyson se burlaría. Tyson, volvió a pensar en aquel chico.

Su cuerpo le reclamaba un descanso, en verdad estaba agotada pero, el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Era delgada, esbelta y había bajado de peso. Su cuerpo había adquirido una condición y resistencia envidiable, aunque las consecuencias eran que terminaba absolutamente cansada. Se dirigió al baño y se dio un merecido baño con agua caliente. Después de diez o quince minutos estaba afuera, sus músculos ya se habían relajado, pero no así sus pensamientos. Seguía pensando en aquel obstinado, engreído, enojón chico peliazul y en lo que le hacia sentir.

No estaba muy segura si lo que le decía cuando estaba enfadado lo hacía con toda la intención de herirla o simplemente lo decía sin tomar en cuenta el impacto de sus palabras. El punto era que la lastimaba. Aún así, ella lo quería. Más aún, ella lo amaba. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que tomar el paso inicial. Tenía que armarse de valor y confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos pero, aún no podía.

Tenía que apresurarse eso lo sabía, tenía miedo. Estaba temerosa, aunque no sabía el porqué. No podía guardar más estos sentimientos, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía y así lo haría. Necesitaba fuerzas pero, lo haría lo más pronto posible. No por nada erala más lista y fuerte chica de todo el equipo, además de ser la única. Kenny ya se lo había dicho cuando Tyson la lastimó. Ella era fuerte, no se dejaba abatir por nada, esa era una cualidad que cualquiera le envidiaría. Además del coraje y determinación que poseía y, por esas cualidades le diría sus sentimientos. Pensando todo esto, no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida en aquella reconfortante cama escuchando los truenos que se escuchaban a lo lejos, arrullándola.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otro cuarto, dos chicos se encuentran jugando videojuegos. Últimamente habían formado un lazo de amistad incomparable. No es que no lo tuvieran con el resto del equipo, solamente que entre ellos dos este se había hecho más fuerte. No por nada su amistad había sobrevivido a eternas peleas, discusiones y conflictos varios, la mayoría provocado por el peliazul. El rubio no podía causar tales alborotos, era demasiado tierno, demasiado infantil, demasiado lindo, demasiado apetecible.

Todos estos pensamientos se acumulaban dentro de la cabeza de ese chico con cabello largo y azul oscuro. El chico rubio se concentraba en seguir jugando, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, sin notar que el otro chico le observaba detenidamente cada una de sus facciones, cada uno de sus movimientos, cada una de sus miradas, su forma de respirar, de hablar, en fin, de todo. En verdad adoraba a aquel chico rubio y de mirada color del cielo Que... cursi... qué diablos me pasa

Recordó como una ocasión estuvo a punto de besarlo, claro sin que este se diera cuenta, pero la suerte ese día no estaba de su lado. La tarde iba desapareciendo, su cuarto se hacía cada vez más oscuro pero era iluminado por la pantalla del televisor. A lo lejos lograba escuchar pequeños truenos, muy distantes, no había nada por qué alarmarse. Siguió viendo al pequeño, a aquel ser que le hacía permanecer en vela pensando solamente en su sonrisa. A aquel ser que le volvía loco. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Truenos. Cada vez más cerca, los podía escuchar y a la vez no sabía que existían. Simplemente seguía su mirada fija en el rubio. Poco a poco se levantó de la cama donde estaba recostado y se aproximó con paso sigiloso al de su compañero. Lentamente, como un león que quiere atrapar una presa. Pasos lentos, no hace ruido. Se encuentra detrás del pequeño y se inca, acerca su rostro a su cuello, intentando así despertar el deseo del otro y a la vez calmar el suyo propio. Más cerca, más deseo, más desesperación, más... Un trueno que retumba por todo el lugar alarmando al más chico y haciéndole pararse de golpe

Max - ¿Tyson? – Ve que su amigo se soba la cara - ¿Qué haces?

Tyson – Tu cabeza está muy dura ¿Qué te pasó?

Max – Me asusté con el trueno, no me lo esperaba ¿Tú que hacías detrás de mí?

Tyson – Notablemente nervioso al no saber que contestarle al que, momentos antes, había estado a punto de besar – Pues... yo... verás... – Suelta una risita nerviosa – Verás amigo, la verdad yo quería asustarte, pero veo que el trueno se me adelantó – Volvió a reír nerviosamente

Max – Ya veo – dijo sin estar muy seguro de creer las palabras del peliazul.

Aún con cierta desconfianza el rubio volvió a su juego, mientras el peliazul maldecía en silencio su estúpida suerte, su mala fortuna y al maldito destino que estaba en su contra. Regresó a la cama donde había estado observando al chico en silencio, para volverlo a hacer. Por el momento tendría que conformarse con eso. Le confesaría su amor al rubio, no importando quién se interpusiera en su camino. No permitiría que nadie se le adelantara, ni siquiera Ray.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Otra habitación, otra vida. Un chico tecleaba fervientemente en su computadora. Preocupado notoriamente, por una chica. Una chica que en ese transcurso de los años, aunque al principio la encontraba irritable, había aprendido a apreciar. Admiraba su forma de ser, su coraje y determinación sin embargo, le preocupaba sus sentimientos. Ella misma, al ganarse su confianza, le había confesado sus sentimientos por cierto chico peliazul.

No sabía todavía el por qué exactamente, pero le molestaba esto. Para él su amiga merecía a un chico mejor. Conocía perfectamente a Tyson y él no era lo mejor para ella. No es que odiara a Tyson, simplemente era que él era tan cerrado en su mundo, en lo que quería y deseaba, que a veces llegaba a lastimar a sus amigos y a las personas que le rodeaban por conseguirlo, por su obstinación, su orgullo y su estupidez.

Exactamente, Tyson era un estúpido Lo bueno es que es su amigo ¿eh? Y ella era inteligente. Hilary era muy inteligente, desperdiciaría su vida y su potencial al lado de él. Aún así tenía una esperanza, y esta era que Tyson la rechazara, así él podría estar ahí para consolarla ¿Consolarla¿Por qué? Es cierto, eran amigos, pero él era muy tímido y nunca sabía que decir. Aunque ya lo había hecho una vez, y le había salido bien.

Deseaba que el peliazul la rechazara, para que ella viera que en verdad no estaba perdiendo nada, para que viera que existen mejores chicos, para que se fijara en otros chicos, para que se fijara en... Sus pensamientos se detuvieran al momento de encontrarse en un callejón sin salida y, al mismo tiempo, dejó de teclear No pregunten cómo le hace, yo no puedo Este acto repentino hizo alarmar a una de sus mejores amigas, aunque en primer lugar fuera una computadora y en segundo lugar fuera una bestia bit que encerró ahí por error.

Logró escuchar truenos que poco a poco comenzaban a ser más fuertes. No los había escuchado antes por estar pensando, eso siempre le pasaba, cuando estaba reflexionando el mundo externo desaparecía para él, pero, cuando ella le hablaba, era como si tuviera una llave especial que lo sacaba de cualquier ensimismamiento al instante. Ella tenía el poder. Su amiga estaba preocupada, le llamaba constantemente desde la pantalla de su laptop, tenía miedo que a su amigo le hubiera ocurrido algo.

Descartó los temores de esta y comenzó a teclear nuevamente. Sus pensamientos eran un mar de confusión Pobrecitos todos, los dejé bien confundidos, les va a doler la cabeza Apreciaba a Hilary, la quería mucho, a pesar de lo irritable que puede ser a veces. Pero cuando está irritable es cuando está con Tyson, tal vez si la alejara de él, su carácter sería más calmado, más alegre, como sólo él la conocía. Sus esperanzas estaban puestas en algo que le destrozaría el corazón a la chica pero, por el bien de la misma, ese dolor debía pasar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un chico estaba recostado boca arriba en su cama, utilizaba el techo para pensar. Escuchaba cómo los truenos que hace rato se escuchaban lejos, ahora se escuchaban potentes, indicando que la tormenta no tardaría en comenzar. Había tomado una determinación, si quería descubrir qué era lo que tanto escondía ese chico, qué era lo que tramaba, lo haría esa misma noche, aún si tuviera que encararlo, aún si tuviera que amarrarlo y obligarlo. Esa noche no pasaría otra noche cuestionándose.

Salió de su habitación a aquel pasillo que ya había memorizado y vió la puerta de lo que él consideraba era su enemigo. Caminó hacia esa puerta con la determinación de que si no le abría, la tiraría, no importando si los que habitaban ahí se daban cuenta, sin embargo su asombro fue mayúsculo (sin demostrarlo) al ver que aquella puerta estaba abierta. No tuvo la precaución de cerrarla. Grave error.

Entró a la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, todo con el propósito de sorprenderlo y no darle tiempo a escapar, aunque estaba en desventaja porque era terreno desconocido. Todo estaba a oscuras, no había ninguna luz que iluminara aquel lugar. Poco a poco su vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad. Ases de luz iluminaban momentáneamente la habitación entrando por la ventana, la tormenta no tardaría en comenzar en cualquier instante.

Una vez que su vista se acostumbró a aquella oscuridad, su asombro fue mayor al anterior al poder ver detenidamente la habitación. No había nadie ahí pero, aquella habitación no era lo que uno esperaría de un sujeto como él. Tonos claros para las paredes, cortinas de gasa que caían delicadamente sobre unos postes para dar privacidad a la cama. Muñecos de felpa de toda clase. Un peinador. Tranquilidad. Armonía. Esa en definitiva era una habitación extraña, y más extraño iba a ser lo que iba a encontrar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un cuarto con azulejos blancos, un denso vapor blanco no dejaba ver claramente el lugar. Había una bañera y un jacuzzi. Dentro la bañera había alguien, cubierto por espuma, relajando su cuerpo por lo que se conjeturaba agua caliente. Se sentía bien. Ese día había sido muy agotador. Ya no soportaba la presión. Metió su cuerpo entero a la bañera dejando que su largo cabello se mojara.

Escuchaba los truenos, le encantaba escucharlos, le traían dulces y a la vez amargos recuerdos que, en realidad, en ese instante no valía la pena decir ni profundizar. Alejó aquellos recuerdos. Su cuerpo se relajó completamente. Terminó su baño. Salió del agua con una finísima capa de esta cubriendo aún adherida a su cuerpo. Su cabello escurría el agua que le sobraba. Comenzó a secar su cuerpo

Le fascinaba sentir el agua sobre su piel. Le encantaba poder aclarar sus pensamientos en un relajante baño. Añoraba los años con aquel chico a quien tanto quiera, aunque hubieran sido pocos. Tendría que decírselo, antes de que se fuera. Después de todo esa era la razón por la que los hizo venir. Su cuerpo estaba seco, se envolvió en la toalla. Tomó otra para secar su cabello, así salió de aquel cuarto.

Pudo ver su habitación a oscuras, le gustaba estar a oscuras cuando se sentía abatida, pero ahora esa no era la razón. La razón era que quería ver los rayos y escuchar los truenos surcando y rasgando el cielo, queriendo partirlo en dos. Pasaba una toalla por su muy mojado cabello intentando secarlo, mientras iba dejando un rastro de agua en la alfombra. Caminó lentamente a su cama y se sentó en ella, fijando su vista en aquella gran ventana.

De pronto algo le hizo sobresaltarse. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, conocía su habitación de sobra para saberlo. Algo no estaba bien. Se paró de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar por aquella habitación, manteniendo una mano sobre el nudo de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Lentamente pasó su vista por todos los rincones de la habitación, hasta que pudo ver.

La puerta del cuarto de baño hacía escuadra con la principal. La segunda estaba totalmente cerrada, no había problema en ello pero, la puerta del baño lentamente se estaba cerrando, no era acción del viento, porque ahí no había, no era un fantasma porque simplemente ella no creía en eso. Era algo mucho pero. Lentamente algo se acercó a ella, poco a poco distinguía esa figura.

? – Así que esto era lo que tanto escondías

Aiko – K... Kai– Dijo sumamente asombrada al momento que sus manos caían a los costados y la toalla caía al suelo, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo ante el intruso

Kai – Y veo que era un secreto muy grande – Dijo con burla al momento que pasaba su vista de abajo para arriba sobre el cuerpo de Aiko

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Wow, este me gustó. Ha sido uno de los que más me ha gustado. Empecé un poquito lento pero el resultado fue estupendo. ¿Qué les pareció el momento entre Ray y Mariah? Apuesto a que los asusté. ¿Creyeron que se lo iba a quedar? Pues no. En un principio, cuando idee este fic, esa era la idea principal, pero después cambié de idea. Mejor que sufra, al menos por un tiempo.

¿Les gustó el susto¿Entendieron la trama¿Los maree¿Ya saben lo que va a pasar¿Saben a quién se refería Ray caundo Mariah lo acariciaba¿Paquita la del barrio, de qué barrio será¿Volveré a hacer un fic largo? Esperen, conozco la respuesta a esta última: Ni en broma (Aunque yo nunca cumplo mis promesas XD)

Ah si ya me acordé los reviews para que nadie se me enoje de que no respondo (y ahora que si recibo )

H.fanel.K: Bueno primero lo primero, lo que pasa es que como ya lo había dicho este lo volví a subir, ya lo tenía desde antes, desde hace como un año pero me lo borraron TT y ahora para que vean que hierva mala nunca muere pues he aquí de nuevo mi fic. Lo subo por trozos porque así como que es más emocionante ne? Y segundo no pasa lo que me pediste me gustaría cambiarlo pero técnicamente tendría que cambiar totalmente la trama y son como 13 capítulos los que faltan y... te imaginas volver a escribir tantos capítulos. Por último... darte consejos me encantaría aunque te voy a decir algo, cada uno tiene un estilo único de escritura y lo plasma en cada cosa que hace, yo creo que también tienes un buen estilo, pero si quieres ayuda solamente dime en que y yo con gusto te la brindo

ArIaNa/////// Este... eh bueno ya verás que pasa XD

Minna Arigatou

Mata nee


	15. La verdad

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

CAPITULO 14

LA VERDAD

¿? – Así que esto era lo que tanto escondías

Aiko – K... Kai– Dijo sumamente asombrada al momento que sus manos caían a los costados y la toalla caía al suelo, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo ante el intruso

Kai – Y veo que era un secreto muy grande – Dijo con burla al momento que pasaba su vista de abajo para arriba sobre el cuerpo de Aiko

Aiko – Sin salir de su asombro - ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

Kai – No estás en posición de preguntar. Di quién eres – Dijo con voz autoritaria

Aiko - ¿Qué no lo ves? – dijo reponiéndose poco a poco del asombro y recogiendo la toalla para cubrir su cuerpo – Soy Alex, ¿Nunca te enseñaron a no entrar a la habitación de una chica?

Kai – Da la casualidad de que tú eras un chico

Aiko – Las sorpresas que nos dan la vida ¿No crees?

Kai – Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora. ¿Quién eres?

Aiko – Bien – Dijo haciendo de nuevo el nudo de la toalla y sujetándolo fuertemente, para que no volviera a caérsele – Mi nombre, en realidad, es Aiko

Kai - ¿Aiko?

Aiko – ¿Te quedaste sordo de la impresión?

Kai – No juegues conmigo niña boba. ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí?

Aiko - ¿Podrías darte media vuelta? Desearía vestirme en privacidad

Kai – Ni lo sueñes. Contesta

Aiko – Primero quisiera vestirme. No me gusta que me observen mientras lo hago, mucho menos si es un chico

Kai – No me importa, si quieres vestirte tendrás que hacerlo con mis reglas

Aiko - ¡Claro que no, no quiero vestirme frente tuyo!

Kai – He dicho

Aiko – Caminando hacia su cama – Nunca cambiarás. Desde niño has sido así – Decía al tiempo que bajaba las cortinas que protegían su cama – No tendrás inconveniente si me cambio aquí ¿Cierto? Son casi transparentes, así podrás ver mi silueta y te cerciorarás de que no escape

Kai – Contesta mi pregunta

Aiko – Tomaré eso como que si puedo hacerlo – Subió su cuerpo a la cama y comenzó a cambiarse – Bien, como ya te dije mi nombre es Aiko, Aiko Sumeragi y en verdad soy la sobrina del Sr. Dickenson, pero detrás de eso hay mucha verdad. Los traje aquí para poder revelar esa verdad Kai. Tú y yo ya nos conocíamos, hace ya muchos años. Pero tu no me recuerdas – Sale del lugar donde estaba – Los traje aquí porque quería verte Kai

Kai – ¿Para qué?

Aiko – Pues... – Comenzó a dudar – Yo... verás no sé como vayas a tomar esto – Vio que Kai se comenzaba a impacientar – Kai yo... Mejor comienzo desde el inicio.

Kai – Mi paciencia tiene un límite, y estás llegando a él

Aiko – Muy bien aquí vamos. Hace años, la abadía hizo algo sin precedentes, es decir, nunca había actuado bajo la ley, pero no estaba relacionado con eso. El lugar era una especie de instituto de continuo entrenamiento para preparar a los mejores beyluchadores del mundo sin importar las consecuencias. Claro que esto ya no sabías. El punto es que, ahí aceptaron a alguien singular, la abadía era para hombres, los creían los mejores, sin embargo me aceparon a mí. Yo estuve en la abadía, entrenando incansablemente, buscando ser la mejor, buscando la aceptación. No me importaba que Boris me maltratara, me lanzara a los calabozos o que me insultara, todo era por poder demostrar que podía. Era para demostrarte que podía hacerlo Kai, era para pagarte el favor que me hiciste, para demostrarle a mi padre que no era un pecado que hubiese tenido una chica, para demostrarles a todos que yo podía ser tan fuerte como tú. Para demostrarle a mi abuelo que podía confiar en mí también – Llegado este punto calló

Kai – Un tanto confundido - ¿Qué intentas decirme?

Aiko – Kai, yo soy... tu hermana. Tu hermana gemela más exactamente – Encendió la luz de su habitación. Un haz de luz cruzó el cielo iluminándolo completamente en medio de la noche y con él, la tormenta se desató. Vestía ahora una blusa muy pegada a su cuerpo, que dejaba ver claramente la silueta de una hermosa adolescente, casi mujer. Un pantalón de mezclilla hacía forma con su cintura, su cabello suelto y largo, llevaba unos tenis y parecía traer algún objeto de oro en el cuello.

Kai no lograba comprenderlo ¿Una hermana, gemela? No lo creía. Con la luz de noche y sin esa gorra, pudo ver su cabello claramente. Era cierto, su fleco era azul fuerte, como siempre había dejado ver pero, el resto que llegaba hasta la cintura, era de color azul claro, como el de él Colores invertidos Sus ojos siempre los había visto, bueno en realidad no, no le gustaba hacer eso, pero ahora lo hacía.

Eran un rojo rubí inconfundible, iguales a los de él. Debo dejar de ver digimon, en definitiva Se creó un silencio entre aquellos seres. Se podía escuchar el viento fuertemente azotando a los árboles, meciéndolos con fuerza y sin piedad. Intensos rayos con truenos. Gruesas e incesantes gotas de lluvia caían sin piedad mojando todo a su paso de forma inmediata.

Kai – Sin mostrar asombro alguno, pero lo sentía – No juegues, ya te dije que mi paciencia se está agotando

Aiko – Sumamente apesumbrada - ¡Es verdad creeme! ¡Tu no lo recuerdas, pero yo sí! ¡Lo recordé cuando mis padres me lo dijeron!

Kai – Tonterías – Se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar

Aiko - ¡Es cierto! ¡Creeme! – Dijo casi a gritos - ¡Tu camafeo! – Dijo recordando - ¡Tu camafeo tiene la respuesta!

Kai – Sin voltear a verla – Ese camafeo no sirve. Nunca lo he podido abrir

Aiko – Ni yo el mío – Sacó algo de su cuello que, con la oscuridad, Kai no había visto – Es porque necesitan estar juntos. El mío sirve de llave para el tuyo.

Kai – Explícate

Aiko – Cuando vi que no podía abrirlo, usé todos los recursos que tenía a mi disposición, para saber quién lo había fabricado. Un camafeo así es único. Pregunté en todas las joyerías del mundo si alguien lo había fabricado, hasta que di con el creador. En una parte de Rusia. Él me dijo que una mujer le había llevado piezas de oro para que los fabricara, quería que se pudieran abrir si solo estaban los dos juntos, para cada uno de sus hijos.

Kai – Mientes, en lo que a mí respecta, pudiste robarlo.

Aiko – Pero hermano yo...

Kai – Yo no tengo hermanos – Caminó hacia la puerta, pero algo lo empujó

Aiko – Corriendo hasta perderse - ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ya no eres el que conocí! – Decía mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo

Kai – Hermanos – Rió ante el pensamiento. Caminó de nuevo hacia su cuarto y cerrando la de Aiko, pero una voz lo detuvo

¿? - ¿Kai?

Kai - ¿Ray? – Sintió su corazón latir de prisa – Creí que estarías con Mariah

Ray – Encogiendo los hombros – Algo pasó. Dime ¿Qué era todo ese ruido? – Vio que Kai también encogió los hombros – Bueno, no importa – Dio media vuelta para entrar a su cuarto

Kai – Ray – Vió a Ray verlo – Supongo que te vas a ir después de que tu amiguita vino – Dijo un tanto molesto

Ray – Un tanto apenado y decaído – Pues... en realidad no... Ya no voy a volver a mi pueblo

Kai - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ray - ¿Te importa si te lo digo luego? Ahora, en verdad estoy muy cansado – Kai solamente encogió los hombros – Buenas noches Kai – Volvió a su cuarto

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Incesantes gotas de lluvia caían, una sombra en la oscuridad corriendo desesperadamente, se dirige al bosque, a la parte profunda, una vez ahí, se pierde. Un chico observa todo desde una ventana en lo alto, se queda pensando, analizando lo que había visto. No estaba solo, ni siguiera esa era su habitación. Otro chico de cabello largo y color azul oscuro lo acompañaba. Era Tyson.

Tyson - ¿Max?

Max - ¿Eh? – responde como quien sale de un trance

Tyson – Te acabo de decir que ya perdí, tú eres el que sigue

Max – A... si – Dice no prestando mucha atención

Tyson - ¿Qué te sucede? – Dice ante la notoria falta de interés de su amigo a seguir jugando videojuegos

Max – Me... pareció ver a alguien... bajo la lluvia – Señala un punto lejano – Iba al bosque, hacia donde Alex nos prohibió ir pero... No pude reconocerlo

Tyson – Restándole importancia – Tal vez era él. Si él es el único que puede ir, es lo más probable

Max – Volteando a ver a Tyson – Si, tal vez tengas razón

Tyson – Bien, tú eres el siguiente

Max – De acuerdo – Dijo al tiempo que caminaba a la consola

Max se entretenía jugando mientras que Tyson se quedó detrás de él, observándolo detenidamente. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría soportar todos esos deseos que se aglomeraban en su corazón, y en otras partes. La tormenta había empezado, así que Max había dejado de asustarse cuando escuchaba un trueno. Lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a moverse mecánicamente hacia donde estaba el pequeño.

No sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo, se movía sin pensarlo, era como estar hipnotizado. Eso era, estaba hipnotizado por aquel pequeño ser rubio. Lentamente se colocó detrás de él, sin ser percibido por el que miraba fijamente la pantalla del televisor. Acerco su cara al cabello del rubio y aspiró lentamente el aroma que este desprendía. Poco a poco fue bajando su cabeza hasta colocarla entre hombro y el cuello. El rubio se percató de la presencia del peliazul. Era el momento de la verdad.

Max - ¿Tyson? – Dijo sumamente sorprendido al sentir a Tyson recargado en él - ¿Qué haces?

Tyson – Max... yo... – Dijo vacilante al inicio

Max – Tyson, dime qué sucede – Dijo al tiempo que se volteaba para verlo directo a los ojos

Max – Max yo... – Era el momento – Me gustas – Dijo finalmente sin rodeos

Hubo un ruido repentino indicando que el juego había terminado después, silencio total. El rubio no daba cabida a lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaba muy asombrado pero... no sabía lo que él sentía. No sí lo sabía. El peliazul lentamente acercó su rostro al del rubio, primero rozando los labios y después besándolos tiernamente. Max no podía responder al beso, aún estaba en shock, pero no le importó a Tyson.

Lentamente Max comenzó a responder el beso, haciéndolo cada vez más profundo, más apasionado, más frenético, al punto que tuvo que recargarse en sus manos para no caer de espaldas. Como pudo, Tyson logró hacer que Max abriera la boca y cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho, introdujo su lengua dentro de ésta explorando cada rincón. Max solamente pudo ahogar un gemido en aquella posición. Pronto la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, haciendo imprescindible que se separaran. Ambos respiraban agitados. Ambos estaban asombrados

Tyson – Con la mirada oculta – Max yo... – Se quedó sin palabras

Max – Tyson yo... – No sabía qué decir. Se quedaron en silencio

Tyson – Discúlpame – Dijo finalmente, Max se sobresaltó – Sé... que probablemente tú no sientas lo mismo por mí... que tal vez tu estés enamorado de otro... como Ray... pero tenía que decírtelo... creí que podría ocultarlo, mantenerlo o ignorarlo, cuando volviste me sentí muy feliz sin embargo... cuando te vi con Ray... supe que no tendría oportunidad... pero al menos debía intentarlo – Dijo notoriamente triste – Solo... quería que lo supieras... lo... – Sus palabras fueron suspendidas, no podía hablar. Max lo había besado

Max – Rompiendo el beso y sonrojado - ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? – Vio que Tyson no le entendía – Yo no quiero a Ray, bueno si lo quiero pero sólo como un buen amigo, tal como a Kenny, a Hilary o inclusive a Kai y Alex

Tyson – Eso quiere decir...

Max – Te amo Tyson – Finalizó

Tyson no pudo hacer más que besarlo, tan suavemente como lo había hecho la primera vez, pero con más amor. Poco a poco se fueron recostando, Tyson estaba encima de Max, ejerciendo presión pero sin aplastarlo. Sus lenguas se mezclaban, jugaban, cada uno la metía en la boca del otro, al mismo tiempo que daban gemidos leves y escuchaban los de su compañero.

Poco a poco Tyson comenzó a bajar los tirantes del overol chicoché, pechera, no sé cómo le digan, más fácil, el que se ponen los pintores o jardineros y cuando estuvieron abajo, metió sus manos dentro de la playera de Max. Éste por su parte le había quitado ya la gorra a Tyson y había desamarrado su cabello, dejándolo suelto.

Tyson apresuró a quitarse la camisa sobrepuesta que llevaba y sus guantes y comenzó a meter de nuevo sus manos por debajo de la playera de Max, quien cuando sintió las manos de Tyson, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, el contacto lo hacía estremecerse, su cuerpo templaba sin que él tuviera frío. De hecho tenía calor, mucho calor. Su cuerpo comenzaba a subir de temperatura y este se veía reflejado en sus mejillas.

Las caricias eran frenéticas, Tyson poco a poco sacó la camisa de Max dejándolo al descubierto. Los besos que antes se encontraban explorando la boca, lentamente fueron descendiendo al cuello, luego al pecho, besaba todo su cuerpo con deleite. Max simplemente intentaba reprimir los gemidos que su boca quería sacar. Gemidos de placer a lo que Tyson le hacía.

Tyson era quien tenía el control, tenía las riendas, rápidamente se quitó la playera amarilla y juntó su cuerpo con el de Max, estaba sumamente extasiado, excitado por el cuerpo del pequeño norteamericano que estaba frente a él. La ropa se fue convirtiendo en un obstáculo no deseado, y sin siquiera darse cuenta se vieron desnudos uno frente al otro. Estaban en el suelo, desnudos, excitados.

Tyson tomó el cuerpo de Max entre sus brazos y lo depositó en la cama. Ahí siguieron las caricias. Tyson tomó el miembro de Max entre sus manos y lo comenzó a masturbar lentamente. Éste por su parte no podía mas que gemir, gritar, sudar, su espalda se curvaba sin poder evitarlo, lentos movimientos de arriba a abajo eran realizados en su pene por Tyson. De un momento, Max ya no pudo resistirse y eyaculó en las manos de Tyson. Estaba cansado, extasiado, sudando y sumamente sonrojado.

Tyson - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo con respiración agitada

Max – Respirando entrecortadamente – Sí, eso fue... grandioso

Tyson – No fue nada – Paró de pronto y lo miró a los ojos seriamente – Podemos detenernos

Max - ¿Bromeas? No te lo permitiré

Tyson – Muy bien, tú lo has pedido. Acuéstate boca abajo. Esto dolerá

Las caricias comenzaron nuevamente, Tyson lentamente metió un dedo en Max, quien ante el contacto no pudo evitar una ligera mueca de dolor, le molestaba, pero debía soportarlo. En unos instantes se hubo relajado, su mueca de dolor había desaparecido pero, cuando esto sucedió, un segundo dedo había sido introducido en él, haciendo que el dolor regresara pero más fuerte, cuando el dolor pasó un poco un tercer dedo se introdujo en él haciendo que un pequeño grito escapara de su boca.

Antes de que Max se acostumbrara a esta sensación y al dolor, Tyson introdujo su miembro en él. Max gritó ante esto y una lágrima salió de sus ojos, quienes no pudieron detenerla. Tyson se quedó inmóvil unos instantes y con un beso secó la traviesa lágrima que se había escapado. Se mantenían escuchando las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban la ventana, el sonido de los truenos, la luz de los rayos, todo estaba tranquilo. Ninguno dijo nada.

Ninguno se movía, ninguno hacía nada, hasta que fue el propio Max quien dejó salir pequeños gemidos de sus labios, sin ser fuertes, indicando que el dolor había pasado dejando un intenso placer. Tyson, al notar esto, comenzó a hacer movimientos metiendo y sacando su pene, aunque no completamente. Los gemidos lentamente se volvían más fueres, más insistentes, más continuos.

Las embestidas que, en un momento eran suaves, comenzaron a ser cada vez más fuertes. Tyson sujetó a Max de la cintura y se sentó con él en la cama es decir, era como si Max estuviera sentado sobre su miembro. Ahora era Max el que ayudaba, dando pequeños movimientos hacia el frente, empujando su cuerpo. Las manos de Tyson que, en un principio estaban en la cadera de Tyson, no resistieron estar ya sin una labor qué hacer

Tomó el miembro de Max entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente, los que en un principio eran gemidos, ahora eran gritos de placer, de éxtasis total. No intentaban callarlos ni retenerlos, se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, Tyson y Max se movían al uni-solo, parecía que estaban hecho el uno para el otro.

Pronto la sensación de querer estallar se hizo presente en ambos, ninguno de los dos podía aguantar mucho tiempo más. El primero fue Max, eyaculó sobre las manos de Tyson y este, al sentir la eyaculación de Max, no pudo resistir más y se dejó ir dentro de Max, dejando su esencia en él. Tyson se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Max. Los dos estaban agotados, pero felices. Con pereza, Tyson retiró su cuerpo para colocarse al lado de Max. Aún respiraban agitadamente

Tyson - Eso fue grandioso

Max - Lo mismo digo

Tyson - Max… - Dijo rompiendo el silencio - Te amo

Max - Yo también te amo Tyson

Lentamente los ojos azules del rubio fueron cerrándose ante la mirada incesante del peliazul, quien solamente le miraba con ternura. El ejercicio había sido duro, mucho más que cuando practicaban Beyblade. Necesitaban reponer energías, probablemente a la mañana siguiente Kai y Alex les harían trabajar mucho, últimamente lo hacían, todo por esa obsesión loca que tenían de que debían ser el mejor.

El pequeño Max no tardó en irse al mundo de los sueños, y al poco tiempo Tyson lo siguió. Durmieron abrazados, en la misma cama, amándose, dándose calor mutuo. El miedo se había ido, el amor era correspondido por el otro, estarían juntos por siempre y nada los separaría. Tyson sintió un ligero movimiento en sus brazos, Max estaba temblando, jaló las sábanas y lo tapó, volvió a dormir. Mañana sería otro día, pero ahora sería diferente. Ahora Max sabía lo que Tyson sentía por él, y este era correspondido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otra habitación, una chica de cabello largo lloraba desconsoladamente. Era Mariah, y estaba destrozada, momentos antes le había dicho al chico que le gustaba la verdad y este, la había rechazado. Todo por la culpa de esa persona, de aquella persona. No podía creerlo, ella podía darle muchas más cosas y prefería a esa persona sobre ella, que la conocía de toda la vida y que ella lo conocía de igual forma.

Simplemente no sabía que hacer, lágrimas incontenibles corrían por sus ojos y, al parecer, el cielo sabía el dolor que sentía, porque afuera no dejaban de caer intensas gotas de lluvia. También parecía saber de su coraje, porque los rayos y truenos eran cada vez más fuertes. Estaba sola, y lo peor es que, nunca volvería a ver a Ray. Él mismo se lo había dicho, él ya no regresaría a su pueblo. Algo la llama. Alguien llama.

¿? - ¿Mariah? - No escucha respuesta - ¿Mariah?

Mariah - Vete

¿? – Mariah por favor

Mariah – No quiero hablar contigo Lee

Lee – Mariah – Gira la perilla de la puerta y ve que se abre. Entra - ¿Mariah? – Ve a Mariah en su cama, totalmente deprimida

Mariah – Vete…. Por favor – Dijo casi en un susurro

Lee - ¿Qué pasó?

Mariah – No quiero hablar sobre eso

Lee - ¿Le dijiste a Ray?

Mariah – Sobresaltándose un poco - ¿Qué?

Lee – Le dijiste… que te gusta – Dijo con extraña tranquilidad y dulzura

Mariah – Tú… lo sabías – Dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista y permaneciendo acostada en su cama - ¿Lo sabías Lee?

Lee – Sí – Se creó un incómodo silencio - ¿Qué te dijo? –Ante esta pregunta Mariah se soltó a llorar más fuerte – Ya veo – Caminó hacia donde estaba la chica y la abrazó – Tranquilízate, estoy aquí

Lee abrazaba a Mariah en sentido fraterna, cálidamente. Sus brazos parecían querer protegerla intensamente. Mariah por su parte solamente lloraba inconteniblemente, más ahora que el chico que, antes creía muy rudo por haber odiado a lo que ella consideraba su amor, le consolaba de tal forma, tan cariñosa y hermosamente. Aquel chico frío que conoció cuando Ray se separó del equipo, ahora volvía a ser tierno. Se dejó consolar y querer, lo necesitaba. Pasó la noche entera llorando mientras la lluvia seguía sin parar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una chica corría a toda velocidad, bajando las escaleras. Estaba dolida, quería alejarse de todo, quería olvidad que aquella persona por quien había esperado tanto tiempo, tantos años, no le creía. Que la rechazaba sin más ni más. Llegó a la puerta principal y la abrió, quería alejarse de aquel lugar, quería olvidar si se podía pero, la experiencia le había enseñado que, a diferencia de su hermano, ella no podía olvidar.

Estaba bajota lluvia, su cuerpo inmediatamente se mojó, llovía demasiado fuerte, pero ella si apenas lo sintió. Su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Sus tenis estaban mojados, su jeans estaba ahora muy pesado, había absorbido mucho agua. No le importaba nada, ahora ya no. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba desesperada. Corría sin ver pero, era ya tan conocido ese lugar para ella que en realidad no necesitaba saber por dónde iba.

Había entrado al bosque, al lugar que les prohibió entrar a los demás y lo hizo por una razón. Corriendo sin cesar, tratando de dejar las penas atrás, aún sabiendo que es imposible. Poco a poco se adentraba más y más, sus piernas corrían a más de lo que podía, haciéndola tropezar en ocasiones y caer pesadamente al suelo lodoso, levantándose inmediatamente para seguir su camino.

Pronto llegó a su objetivo, la lluvia que antes caía más ligeramente debido a que los árboles otorgaban cierta protección, ahora caía nuevamente de golpe en su cuerpo. Su objetivo un claro donde frente suyo había un hermoso lago, que ahora se veía sumamente crecido y con todo su contorno lodoso. Era obvio que ese no era su mejor momento. Cuando llegó ahí dio una vuelta a su derecha y comenzó a correr lo que era río arriba, siguiendo el camino que el río debía hacer para llenar ese hermoso lago, sólo que ella hacía lo contrario.

Corrió largo rato, sus piernas pedían un descanso pero ella no se los proporcionaba. Más y más rápido, más y más lejos. El río también había crecido, y su orilla estaba sumamente resbalosa por el lodo. Pronto lo divisó, veía su nuevo objetivo al frente. Era un árbol pero, no era un árbol cualquiera. Era un árbol especial, el más especial de todos. Cuando ya estaba cerca su velocidad fue disminuyendo y cuando llegó a él, se detuvo.

Estaba tan cerca, caminó lentamente. Lo que realmente quería ver estaba de espaldas al río. Así pues, caminó hacia el árbol, hacia aquel grabado. Lo tenía enfrente suyo. Lo recordaba. Recordaba el primer día que lo vió. Fue por circunstancias similares, quizá igual de dolorosas, no podía comparar el dolor. Simplemente parecían tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes.

El árbol tenía una especie de escudo grabado en su tronco, era muy hermoso, tenía dos espadas cruzadas formando una "X", como protegiendo o impidiendo que algo cruzara, pero no había nada. No sabía si era el escudo de alguna familia pero, ahora era suyo. Kaizer era suyo. Sacó su blade de su bolsillo y lo observó detenidamente, de ahí vino Kaizer, uno de sus mejores amigos.

Recordaba haber corrido igual que ese día, sólo que sin tormenta. Corría desesperadamente sin saber en realidad a dónde se dirigía, solamente quería alejarse de aquella mansión, de su tío, de lo que creía su vida. Era sólo una niña que comenzaba a crecer, pero lo suficientemente inteligente. Aún así no podía soportar el dolor de saber dos terribles noticias, una seguida de la otra, no había sanado la primera herida cuando el destino le estaba haciendo otra.

Recordó que no había conocido solamente a Kaizer aquel día, sino también a su fiel amigo Rayo. Los dos parecía que habían aparecido para brindarle un cariño que había perdido. Para no dejarla sola nunca. Nunca más. Ese momento fue inolvidable, cuando creyó que ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar con vida, para seguir el objetivo que una vez quiso emprender pero le negaron, aparecieron.

Primero fue Kaizer, quien parecía guiarle él mismo hacia donde se encontraba, veía un haz luminoso en medio de la noche, corrió hasta este para poder saber de dónde provenía y, cuando llegó, le asombró el hecho de que era un árbol el que despedía esa luz, e igual de sorprendente era el escudo grabado en aquel árbol, tan detalladamente. Cada rasgo era muy fino, muy delicado, quien lo hubiera hecho, se había tomado su tiempo.

De pronto ese haz luminoso se intensificó, al punto que se hizo segador. Salió disparado rumbo al cielo y luego hacia ella, incrustándose en su blade. Era muy curioso, puesto que ese mismo día había decidido iniciarse (o reiniciarse) en ese deporte. No sabía por qué ella, solamente sabía que se sentía feliz de poder estar con alguien nuevamente, que la quería a su lado, aparte de su tío.

La tranquilidad, tan rápido como había llegado se fue, al momento de darse cuenta de que estaba perdida. Caminó siguiendo el río para ver a dónde llegaba y su asombro fue mayúsculo al encontrar un hermoso lago en ese bosque, un lago que nadie conocía excepto ella, en donde podría ir y ahogar sus penas cuando quisiera. La luna se veía reflejada en aquel lado, dando un toque tan romántico que cualquier poeta querría usar para su inspiración, pero no lo permitiría, ese sería su secreto.

El problema era que, no sabía ni como salir ni como volver a llegar a ese lugar. Fue entonces cuando apareció Rayo, junto a ella, no tenía miedo, ni el caballo ni ella. Se acercó lentamente al caballo para poder acariciarlo y fue sorprendente el hecho de que este no se alejara corriendo temeroso, al contrario se dejó querer ambos necesitaban lo mismo, ser amados y a quien amar.

Pensó que si había podido llegar al lago sabía el camino de memoria, como lo comprobó después. Un día que se sentía decaída había salido con Rayo a la entrada del bosque, y le pidió que fuera a donde se habían conocido, como si fuera un ser humano el caballo entendió y le llevó ahí, desde entonces, ambos van cuando quieren compartir un rato a solas, un rato tranquilos. Pero ahora, todo volvía a pasar y nadie vendría en esta ocasión.

Lentamente se acercó al tronco del árbol y lo acarició, dio media vuelta y se recargó en él dejando caer su peso completamente al suelo. Se sentó en aquel mojado suelo. Era un frondoso árbol y en primera instancia proporcionó un excelente cobijo pero, debido a que ya había pasado mucho tiempo lloviendo y las hojas ya estaban sumamente mojadas, el cobijo se había ido y ahora la lluvia también caía donde ella estaba sentada. Mojándose incesantemente. De cualquier forma no le importaba. Veía perdidamente su blade

Aiko - ¿Lo recuerdas Kaizer? – Dijo sin importar su condición y observando su blade – Aquí nos conocimos, mejor dicho aquí te conocí. Me brindaste ese apoyo que necesitaba aquel día y ahora, lo necesito de nuevo. Más sin embargo me siento tan sola – Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos – Estaba preparada sin embargo, nunca pensé que si me rechazara me dolería tanto – Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos saliendo inconteniblemente – No, no puedo entenderlo. Él no era así. Cambió tanto. Quiero a mi hermano – Dijo casi en un susurro – Lo quiero de vuelta, quiero aquel niño que me protegía, que hacía todo lo que le decían con tal de que a mi no me hicieran daño, aquel que insistió para que yo también pudiera ser un beyluchador, para que mi padre no me odiara, para que mi abuelo viera que yo también podía ser buena en algo. Quiero aquel niño que un día dijo que me cuidaría de Boris, que no dejaría que me tocara. Quiero a Kai de vuelta

Sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro, incontenibles y a la vez sin ser contenidas. Había esperado tantos años para poder decirle la verdad y ahora él simplemente le decía mentirosa, si tan solo le hubiera dejado mostrarle por medio del medallón, no estaba completamente segura de que funcionaría, pero tenía un presentimiento. Horas pasaban, y ella seguía mojándose. Poco a poco el cansancio se fue haciendo insoportable al igual que el sueño y, ahí en medio de la lluvia, se durmió, siendo únicamente custodiada por su bestia bit, su amigo.

Aiko – Kai – Dijo en un último susurro antes de perderse en el mundo de los sueños, donde reviviría una vez más, lo acontecido hace años, hace ya casi cinco años

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

¿Les gustó? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Qué tal quedó? Si se preguntan o piensan que el momento de Tyson y Max estuvo un poco desabrido, pues eso es porque estoy guardando mi imaginación (Que no es mucha), para otro momento, ahí si quiero desatarme completamente. ¿Quién será? Pues, eso tendrá que esperar. Pero les prometo de que "Todos vivieron felices por siempre" Eso sonó a cuento de hadas. Bueno, hasta aquí me despido. No dejen de leer mi fic (que al paso que voy será el único que haga) y de dejarme reviews y aquí los dejo con algo

El gato así hizo

El gato es hizo

El gato como hizo

El gato se hizo

El gato mantiene hizo

El gato a hizo

El gato un hizo

El gato idiota hizo

El gato entretenido hizo

El gato por hizo

El gato cuarenta hizo

El gato segundos hizo

Ahora lean la tercera palabra de cada oración únicamente ¿Qué tal?

¿Me pueden culpar? A Mi también me lo hicieron

Mata nee


	16. Recordando el pasado

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

Como anotación preliminar he de decirles que en general este capítulo es como un flash back entero, si salgo de él se los haré saber. Cuando Aiko piensa en Kai, o lo recuerda, es cuando era niño.

CAPÍTULO 15

RECORDANDO EL PASADO

Una habitación grande, está totalmente iluminada por el sol que comenzaba a ser fuerte. Dentro, había una chica, en realidad no era tan grande, tal vez tenía 14 años. No tenía preocupaciones, después de todo era hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del lugar, además de su tío a quien adoraba. Es cierto, la única preocupación que tenía era que su tío no pasaba el suficiente tiempo con ella, o con su hermano. Estaba totalmente mojada, acababa de tomar un baño. Pensaba en lo ocupado que debía estar su tío.

No lo culpaba, después de todo tenía cosas que hacer, tenía que dirigir un equipo deportivo, algo de unos trompos, no le interesaba mucho, le interesaba su tío Stanley. Perezosamente se levantó de su reconfortante cama y se dirigió al balcón, había rogado tanto a su tío para que le diera aquel cuarto. Después de todo ella no vivía ahí, ese no era su hogar, pero era como su segundo hogar y ella, era la sobrina favorita de Stanley Dickenson, su tío favorito (Si se contaba que era el único que tenía y ella era la única sobrina que tenía, era cierto, su sobrino favorito era su hermano menor)

Estaba muy emocionada, su tío regresaría aquella noche debido a que el equipo que representaba había ganado el campeonato mundial y regresarían todos a Japón, su hermano menor cumpliría años aquella misma noche. Vería a su tío después de tantos meses. A veces sentía que odiaba al equipo ese porque tenía la mayor parte del tiempo a su tío querido pero, ese era su trabajo y ella lo respetaba.

En realidad en ocasiones se sentía muy extraña es decir, su madre por ejemplo, era una hermosa mujer a sus treinta años. Tenía una mirada tierna, muy dulce y cariñosa, su cabello rubio y ojos de un azul tan intenso como el cielo, era esbelta, de muy buenos modales y sobre todo una madre esplendorosa, siempre atenta y nunca estaba cansada para jugar con su hermano pequeño.

Ahora, su hermano menor también era muy diferente a ella. Él tenía el cabello castaño claro, sus ojos habían sido como los de su madre, de un azul muy hermoso, tenía la misma mirada de ternura. Él era muy pequeño aún, tenía apenas ocho años, ese día los cumpliría. Su padre, por último, era un hombre fornido, serio, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, como la noche, su cabello color castaño claro (De ahí había sacado el color del cabello su hermano), era muy duro con las personas pero, con su familia, parecía mantequilla derretida.

Siempre atento a lo que su familia quería, aún que estuviera muy ocupado, con ellos esa mirada dura que tenía para los que estaban bajo sus órdenes, se volvía tan tierna que parecía un corderito. Con él esa fuerza que poseía servía para levantarlos en brazos, aún ella a su edad. Ella amaba a su padre. Ella amaba a su madre. Ella amaba a su hermano. Era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Sin embargo, ella era el problema. Sus ojos eran un rojo rubí, nadie en su familia tenía ese color de ojos, ni sus abuelos, ni su tío, ni los parientes más lejanos que tuviera. Además su cabello era muy extraño, presentaba un doble color, su fleco era de un azul fuerte, mientras que el resto se mantenía de un azul claro. No le disgustaba, se sentía única y especial, además así se quitaba las ganas de que, cuando fuera más grande, deseara pintarse el cabello. Era especial pero por lo mismo, se sentía diferente en su propia familia.

¿? – Señorita – Alguien tocaba a la puerta - ¿Puedo entrar?

Aiko – Pase – Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Quién es usted?

Hanna – Mi nombre es Hanna señorita – Era una chica de unos 20 años, su cabello era corto y de color castaño, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, se veía muy jovial – Sus padres me envían a decirle que se apresure, y a ayudarle con su vestimenta

Aiko – Muchas gracias, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo alistarme sola – Dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios

Hanna – Pero sus padres…

Aiko – Si lo que te preocupa es que te vayan a llamar la atención no te preocupes, te puedes quedar, así me ayudas a elegir qué tono de vestido me queda mejor ¿De acuerdo?

Hanna – Muy bien señorita

Así entre las dos sacan decenas de vestidos y zapatos, al cabo de media hora ya había decidido cual. Era un vestido azul celeste, pero tenía sobrepuesto una especie de malla de varias tonalidades que iban desde el rosa clarito, hasta el morado, pasando por el azul. Combinaba perfecto con su cabello. Si tenía algún defecto ese era, siempre debía combinar su ropa con su cabello. Los zapatos fueron más fácil una vez preparado el vestido, fueron también de un color celeste claro, pero eran unas sandalias. La hacían ver joven y fresca. No llevaba maquillaje, no lo necesitaba, era muy hermosa a su edad. Y su cabello suelto completaente.

Hanna – Luce muy hermosa señorita

Aiko – Sonrojándose – Mu… Muchas gracias Hanna. Además agradezco que me ayudaras a escoger el vestido

Hanna – No se preocupe señorita, para eso estoy

Aiko – Hanna ¿Por qué trabajas tan joven? Es decir, no creo que tengas arriba de veinte años

Hanna – Sorprendida ante la observación – Eso es muy cierto, tengo veinte años, pero trabajo por necesidad, no tengo a nadie en el mundo y el Sr. Dickenson hizo el favor de contratarme aún siendo yo tan joven y sin experiencia

Aiko – Mi tío es muy bueno ¿No es cierto? – Dijo con una mirada tierna

Hanna – Si, lo es. Es el hombre más bondadoso que jamás haya conocido – Silencio total - ¡OH DIOS! – Dijo tomando sus mejillas con sus manos y asustando a Aiko

Aiko - ¿Qué… Qué pasa? – Dijo con una mano en su pecho

Hanna – Lo siento – Dijo un tanto apenada – Lo que ocurre es que me enviaron para apresurarla y mire la hora que es

Aiko – No te preocupes tanto Hanna – Dijo ahora más tranquila – Si me apresuraste, generalmente tardo más de dos horas en arreglarme. – A Hanna le escurrió una gota por la cabeza – Muy bien, es hora de bajar

En el pasillo, toda la servidumbre estaba ocupada arreglando la mansión. Tenían globos, serpentinas, confeti en el piso (más al rato estarían peleando contra este para recogerlo), en fin, todo para que un pequeño se divierta. No iba a haber mucha gente, todos iban a ser niños y sus padres, conocidos, sobre todo por parte de su papá, su madre solamente tenía a su hermano, su tío Stanley y este no tenía hijos.

Caminaba por el pasillo observando con detenimiento cada labor de los sirvientes, de pronto se detuvo en una pintura realizada hace ya mucho tiempo. Recordaba el día que la elaboraron., su padre no había querido salir, dijo que no quería arruinar el cuadro y ella, simplemente dijo que era hermoso tener una foto de ellos dos solos. Era su madre y, sobre su regazo, estaba su hermano, con apenas un mes de nacido.

Esto le hizo recordar que, en realidad, su madre no tenía ni un cuadro a esa misma edad, ni siquiera fotografías, todas comenzaban después de los seis años. Tampoco podía recordar muy bien antes de los seis años, sus recuerdos eran borrosos, nublosos, de cualquier forma no le importaba ¿Quién podía recordar antes de los seis? Esto es por experiencia propia, yo tengo muy vagos recuerdos de mi niñez, así que no estoy inventando el que pueda suceder De pronto algo hizo esfuerzo sobre su espalda haciéndole balancearse hacia el frente y casi cayendo de bruces

¿? - ¡Hermana! – Gritó un pequeño al momento que se sujetaba del cuello de ella

Aiko – Kohaku, casi me matas de un susto

Haku – No soy Kohaku, soy Haku – Dijo aparentando molestia el pequeño Así le digo yo a mi mamá y bajando de su espalda

Aiko – Pues para mi eres Kohaku, además – Se giró para tomar a su hermano – Hoy cumples años y ya sabes lo que pasa – Dijo mientras se acercaba amenazante a él – Es día de… - Se abalanza sobre él – ¡Cosquillas!

Haku – Jajaja, no… es… espera… por favor… jajajaja… no… por favor… jajaja… ya basta

Aiko – Esta bien – Dijo deteniendo su acción

Haku – Con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto llorar - ¿Viste la final?

Aiko - ¿De qué? – Incorporándose del suelo

Haku – Hay hermana, de Beyblade

Aiko – No, no me interesa de cualquier forma

Haku – Deberías verla, estuvo genial, fueron tres días seguidos. El equipo de mi tío Stanley ganó, todo gracias a Tyson, él fue el mejor, peleó estupendamente contra Tala. También estaba ese chico llamado Ray, él resultó muy herido en su batalla, pero si no hubiera ganado, los BladeBrakers habrían estado perdidos.

Aiko - ¿Por qué?

Haku – Por que la primera ronda la compitió Kai, pero como él había estado con los Demolition Boys, pues me imagino que ya sabían todas sus técnicas, y perdió.

Aiko - ¿Kai?

Haku – Sí, eso dije

Aiko – Su nombre me suena muy familiar

Haku – Tal vez lo hayas escuchado antes, porque él era el líder del equipo

Aiko – No, te equivocas, todo lo que tenga que ver con los bladecomosellamen no me importa aún así, ese nombre me es sumamente familiar – Dijo muy pensativa

Haku – Que raro – Dijo serio – ¡OH LO HABÍA OLVIDADO! – Aiko lo observa extrañada – Mi tío ya está aquí, ya llegó

Aiko - ¿¡QUÉ POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?

Haku – Lo lamen… – Pero su hermana ya se había ido

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la sala principal se encontraba un grupo de personas reunidas, hablando amenamente, eran el Sr. Dickenson, Hitomi y Fuma Perdón, se me terminaron los nombres U, los padres de Aiko, en eso estaban cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver solamente una nube de polvo, que rápidamente se colocó en medio de ellos. Detrás de aquella nube venía un pequeño niño a todo lo que daban sus cortas piernas, era Haku, persiguiendo a su hermana.

Aiko - ¡Tío Stanley! – Dijo al tiempo que saltaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba

Sr. Dickenson – Hija mía, ¿Cómo has estado?

Aiko – Tío, te extrañé mucho, estoy muy bien – Decía con una tremenda sonrisa en sus labios

¿? – Aiko

¿?2 - ¿Qué te hemos dicho jovencita?

Aiko – Con una gota en su cabeza – Pues… yo… - Contestaba sumamente nerviosa

Hitomi – Sabes muy bien que es de mala educación entrometerse en medio de las personas

Aiko – Bajando del cuello de su tío – Lo lamento mucho – Dijo con cara de arrepentimiento

Fuma – No digas mentiras jovencita, sabes bien que tú no lo lamentas, ¿Cuándo crecerás? – Dijo mostrando un aparente enfado – Primero debiste saludar con cortesía a tu tío princesa – Dijo ahora con un semblante más tranquilo

Aiko – Con una sonrisa – Lo lamento papá, es que tenía ganas de ver a mi tío.

Fuma – Muy bien, solamente a la próxima trata de no partirle el cuello

Hitomi – ¿Estás bien hermano?

Sr. Dickenson – Por supuesto – Hurgó en sus bolsillos – Kohaku – Dijo mostrándole un paquete – Felicidades hijo

Haku - ¿Es para mí? ¿Puedo abrirlo?

Hitomi – Mejor espera a que tengas todos juntos

Sr. Dickenson – No, no haya problema, es mejor que lo abras ahora

Haku se apresuró a abrir el regalo que le había traído su tío, rompiendo la envoltura como si estuviera desesperado. Al final, pudo ver un montón de cajas, era su sueño, lo que quería (Y probablemente recibiría por parte de otras personas), pero sobre todo, porque su tío era el que se lo había dado. De seguro eran los últimos modelos. Eran Beyblades, como diez paquetes para él solo, además de un beyestadio para jugar.

Haku - ¡Wow, gracias tío! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Hitomi – Lo concientes demasiado

Sr. Dickenson – Es mi sobrino favorito

Fuma – Es tu único sobrino

Haku – Hermana toma – Dijo mientras le aventaba algo

Aiko - ¿Pero qué…? ¿Un Beyblade?

Haku – No puedo jugar yo solo ¿O sí?

Aiko – Claro que sí, y lo sorprendente es que perderías

Haku – Con cara de reproche – Muy graciosa, veamos si puedes ganarme, antibeyblade

Aiko – Pues lo intentaré

Así, dentro de aquel miniestadio, ambos soltaron sus Beyblades a la cuenta de tres, más cuál no sería la sorpresa de todos al ver que, aún sin pensarlo, Aiko había ganado, sin ningún problema, como si toda su vida lo hubiera hecho, como si fuera algo natural, más tardaron en empezar que en terminar. En realidad hasta ella misma se veía muy pálida ante el hecho, ella que en vida jamás había tomado un blade, o al menos, eso creía. Todo era un silencio sepulcral, hasta que el Sr. Dickenson habló.

Sr. Dickenson – Hijo ven, tengo algo más para ti – Decía al tiempo que le entregaba un video.

Haku – Saliendo del asombro y caminando hacia su tío - ¿Qué es tío?

Sr. Dickenson – Con una sonrisa en los labios – Sé que te gusta mucho el Beyblade, así que pedí como un favor especial que me dieran una copia de la final, las tres batallas

Haku - ¡¿En verdad tío!

Sr. Dickenson – Claro

Haku – Hermana, vamos a verla en mi habitación

Hitomi – Alto ahí jovencito – Dijo deteniendo a Haku en medio de su carrera – Dentro de poco empezará tu fiesta – Haku se dio media vuelta para ver a su madre - ¿Qué te parece si mejor esperas a que todos lleguen y la ven en la televisión grande?

Haku - ¡Claro! – Recogió todas sus cosas y las subió a su habitación.

La habitación de Haku era de color azul, tenia una consola de videojuegos con una montaña de cd's, además de una colección de Beyblades y los BladeBrakers, era su admirador. Las sábanas de su habitación eran también de un color azul, pero claro, de seda, y su habitación tenía un pequeño balcón. Después de dejar sus nuevos juguetes, salió de ahí, pero llevando consigo el video que le acababa de dar su tío.

Alrededor de las cuatro, los invitados empezaban a llegar, la mayoría eran familia, aunque por parte de su padre, algunos eran amigos, claro esta que la familia era de una "buena" posición económica pero, los que eran amigos de Haku no, era un niño muy modesto, nunca le gustaba presumir de lo que tenía. Así era como se ganaba a sus amigos. Debido a que sus amigos estaban muy lejos de donde estaba la casa de su tío, le pidió que si alguien podía ir por ellos, a lo cual, por supuesto, no se negó.

Sus amigos llegaron después de las cuatro y media, la fiesta transcurrió muy alegre, Haku se divertía mucho, su hermana en todo instante lo acompañaba, eran unos excelentes hermanos, transmitían felicidad al ser ellos tan felices, eran una excelente familia. Hubo un payaso, también un mago, alberca, globos, serpentinas, confeti, helado, en fin, el cumpleaños perfecto. Después de las siete partieron el pastel y, con esto, se fueron a la sala principal todos para ver aquel video tan esperado. La primera pelea era de Kai.

Haku – Hablando hacia sus amigos – Miren, mi tío me trajo este regalo, pero deseo compartirlo con todos. Es la final de los BladeBrakers, las tres peleas – Hubo aplausos – Pues bien – Introdujo el video – Vamos a verlo

El video comenzó tranquilamente, Aiko estaba sentada en un sillón junto a su padre y su madre. Pronto el video comenzó, poco a poco la escena se fue tornando en una pesadilla para Aiko, sus padres la observaban detenidamente, esperaban que algo así pasara. La cara de Aiko se fue tornando pálida y este aspecto se acrecentó al escuchar el grito de Kai alentando a Dranzer. Ella lo conocía, ella conocía a Dranzer. Miró el blade que su hermano le había dado. Empezaba a recordar

Aiko – Con la mirada agachada – Díganme – Dijo a sus padres - ¿Quién soy?

Hitomi – Eres nuestra hija

Aiko – Mentira

Fuma – Princesa, tú eres nuestro mayor tesoro, al igual que tu hermano, eres nuestra hija

Aiko – Eso es… una mentira. Puedo recordar a Kai Esta es la voz de Kai pero niño **¡Vamos Dranzer/** Puedo recordarlo /**Ataca/ **¿Quién es él? ¿Quién soy yo? – De pronto escucha los gritos de Kai en el televisor y esto le hace gritar - ¡HERMANO! – Todos la observan – Discúlpenme – Dijo llorando y corriendo a su habitación

Haku – Caminando hacia sus padres - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué me llamó mi hermana?

Fuma – No era a ti, hijo

Haku – Pero me dijo hermano

Hitomi – Vuelve con tus invitados hijo, después arreglaremos lo de tu hermana

Haku – No muy convencido – De acuerdo

Aiko se fue a su habitación corriendo, se sentía muy confundida, no sabía por qué había gritado así al ver a Kai en problemas, y por si fuera poco, le había dicho hermano. La fiesta terminó a las nueve, todos los invitados se fueron, los sirvientes se encargaban de recoger todo y Haku se fue a su habitación, esto por orden de sus padres, ya que él quería ver a su hermana mayor, saber qué le pasaba.

¿? – Tocando la puerta - ¿Podemos pasar?

¿?2 – Por favor hija

¿? - ¿Princesa? – Giró la perilla de la puerta - ¿Princesa? – Todo estaba oscuro, pero se adaptó pronto a esto. Aiko estaba boca abajo en su cama – Princesa por favor.

Aiko - ¿Quién soy? – Volteó la cara - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Fuma – Dio un suspiro – Tú eres nuestra hija, aunque no por sangre

Hitomi – Te adoptamos

Aiko – Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Mi verdadera familia era pobre? ¿No me quería? ¿Por qué?

Fuma – Para ser honestos, no, no te querían pero, ellos no eran pobres. Eres parte de la familia Hiwatari.

Aiko – Levantándose de golpe - ¡¿Qué!

Fuma – Verás, hace ya unos ocho años, yo trabajaba para la familia Hiwatari en Rusia, me acababa de casar con tu madre y, pues me ofrecieron un excelente empleo. En un lugar llamado la abadía. Yo tenía extenso conocimiento acerca de la tecnología, y de armas militares, apenas estaban comenzando con el Beyblade, apenas se estaba adentrando al mundo y, al parecer, lo que más influyó fue el hecho de que tu madre era la hermana de tu tío Stanley, su principal rival.

Cuando llegamos allá simplemente no lo podíamos creer, centenares de niños entrenando como si fuera en un campo militar, para ser los mejores, ese era su objetivo en la vida. No tenían otro lugar a dónde ir, y ese era el único lugar que los aceptaba pero, había un sujeto, llamado Boris, siempre maltrataba a los niños, tuve la desgracia de verlo por mis propios ojos. Era un lugar lleno de tristeza, soledad. Un lugar digno de mi jefe, Voltaire.

Era un hombre rudo, dirigía el lugar junto con su hijo, la esposa de este había muerto hacía muchos años, creo que seis, ahora, catorce. Voltaire tenía a su nieto ahí, entrenando, ponía especial interés en él, que sus habilidades se desarrollaran. Que fuera el mejor, después de todo su objetivo era heredarle a él su compañía, según sus propias palabras. Pero lo que pocos sabían y muchos olvidaron era que, detrás de su nieto había otra persona, su nieta.

Era un hecho sin precedentes, además de ser la nieta de Hiwatari, eras la única mujer, o niña, de aquel lugar, dabas lo mejor de ti, tu hermano te ayudaba siempre y, en lo que estuve allá, no vi que Boris se te acercara a ti, nunca te tocó, a comparación de cualquier otro niño o de Kai, en el cual si llegue a ver los maltratos que aquel despiadado hombre le hacía, por ambos, por ti por no entender la lección, y a él por entrometerse. Eras su adoración. Era feliz contigo.

Kai Hiwatari era el mejor, después de todo era el nieto de Voltaire, su juguete, hacía con él todo lo que quería con tal de volverlo un verdadero líder sin embargo, Kai tenía a alguien más que, para consideración de su abuelo, le entorpecía. Kai tenía una hermana menor, pero solamente por algunos minutos, era su hermana gemela. Siempre la protegía, era su adoración y la pesadilla de su abuelo. Un día escuché algo por error, lo que terminó con mi trabajo en la abadía

FLASH BACK

Voltaire – Esa niña es un problema

Boris - ¿Y qué piensa hacer?

Voltaire – Si yo interfiero, Kai se revelará hacia mi.

Boris – Entonces…

Voltaire – Tú serás el encargado

Boris – Y qué desea que haga

Voltaire – No me importa, puedes matarla si quieres, eso estaría perfecto

Boris – Pues entonces… - Fue interrumpido por alguien que entró de golpe a la oficina - ¿Qué deseas Fuma?

Fuma – No lo permitiré – Boris y Voltaire no entendieron – No permitiré que maten a esa niña

Voltaire – Eso no te incumbe. Aléjate de mi vista antes de que te despida

Fuma – No me importa, pero no permitiré que hagan esa atrocidad

Boris – Y ¿Qué piensas hacer? Estás en desventaja – Vió que Fuma se hincó frente a él - ¿Qué pretendes?

Fuma – Por favor, no la maten. Yo… Yo me haré cargo de ella

Voltaire – Imposible, ella buscaría a Kai

Fuma – No lo permitiré, le prometo que si me deja, me la llevaré lejos de aquí, me regresaré a Japón.

Boris – Pero tú… - Fue interrumpido, uno de los científicos entró de golpe

Científico – Señor – Decía agitado

Boris - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No sabes que no debes entrar de esa forma? Tu vida corre peligro, será mejor que lo que tengas que decir sea importante.

Científico – Sí señor – Recuperando el aliento y parándose recto – Señor, el BlackDranzer, ha sido probado sin autorización, al parecer fue Kai Hiwatari señor, su nieto.

Voltaire - ¿Qué pasó con el BlackDranzer?

Científico – El BlackDranzer fue recuperado señor, y puesto de nuevo en su contenedor

Voltaire – Muy bien, puedes retirarte

Científico – Pero señor… – En eso algo interrumpió, era una pequeña que venía gritando

Aiko - ¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito! – Decía mientras entraba a la oficina

Voltaire – Con cara de enfado – Niña, ya te he dicho que no me digas así

Aiko – Pero…

Voltaire – ¿Qué quieres? Habla rápido

Aiko – Mi hermano… - Decía mientras empezaba a sollozar

Voltaire – No llores y habla

Científico – Señor, creo sé a qué se refiere.

Voltaire – Habla

Científico – Cuando escuchamos la explosión del poder del BlackDranzer corrimos lo más rápido posible al laboratorio, estaba totalmente destruido. Sin embargo, no encontramos a Kai por ningún lado, creemos que huyó de la abadía.

Voltaire – Eso es imposible – Dijo un tanto enfadado – Nunca dejaría a esta mocosa

Científico – Señor, creo que no la recuerda – Captó la atención de su jefe – Según el video de seguridad, después del incidente se mostró un tanto aturdido y confundido, su rostro denotaba no saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo ahí

Voltaire – Así que, perdió la memoria

Científico – Si no es completa, al menos una parte

Voltaire – Búsquenlo y tráiganlo de vuelta

Científico – Sí señor – Salió de la oficina

Voltaire – Muy bien – Se dirigió a Fuma – Parece que se dio tu oportunidad. Llévate a la niña, no quiero que jamás se vuelva a acercar a mí, a la abadía o a Kai, si lo hace, date por muerto, tú y toda tu familia. Te mandaré los papeles hoy mismo, quiero que para mañana estén fuera de Rusia.

Aiko – Llorando – No abuelito, yo no me quiero ir, yo te quiero, quiero estar cerca de mi hermano y tuyo

Voltaire – Totalmente serio y con cara de desprecio – Entiende esto niña, yo ya no soy tu abuelo, tu ya no eres una Hiwatari, Kai no te necesita solamente le estorbas, tú tuviste la culpa de todo, incluyendo la muerte de tu madre, esa estúpida que "enamoró" a mi hijo, si hubiera tenido solamente a Kai todo estaría bien, pero se le ocurrió tener gemelos y, uno de ellos, era niña, igual que ella. Las mujeres no sirven, tu no sirves, tu estorbas en este mundo, tú…

Fuma - ¡Basta! – Gritó con exasperación, Aiko lloraba desconsoladamente – Me la llevaré pero deje de torturarla. Nunca más la volverá a ver – Cargó a Aiko en brazos

Aiko - ¡Abuelo! Por favor, seré más fuerte, te prometo entrenar más duro

Voltaire – Llévatela antes de que cumpla mi idea inicial

Fuma – Solamente espero que usted se arrepienta y que su nieto la recuerde, así ambos tomarán venganza, por que, tenga por seguro de que, aunque yo le haga olvidar, ella algún día lo recordará – Consoló a la niña

Aiko – Con rabia en la mirada – Te arrepentirás viejo idiota, ten por seguro que lo harás. Me vengaré de lo que me hiciste y no estaré sola, mi hermano estará conmigo, somos invencibles

Fuma - Vamonos princesa – Dicho esto, salieron del lugar

FIN FLASH BACK

Aiko – Lo recuerdo… ahora… lo recuerdo

Fuma - ¿A qué te refieres?

Aiko – Recuerdo ese día, recuerdo la abadía, para mi nunca fue triste estar ahí, porque mi hermano estaba conmigo y él, aunque pareciera frío y cruel con los todos, a mi me dejaba ver una sonrisa suya de vez en cuando, además siempre me protegía, y me decía que no me diera por vencida. Trataba de que Boris no me dañara, aunque en ocasiones no podía evitarlo.

Hitomi – Ese día recibimos todas tus cosas y, en la noche, salimos rumbo a Japón, lo último que supimos era que tu hermano no había podido ser capturado sin embargo, cuando supimos que él estaba en el equipo de tu tío, nos preocupamos, por que eso quería decir que ellos estaban en Japón.

Fuma – Parece que tu abuelo tomó en serio el papel de olvidarte, por que ni siquiera recordó que nosotros también vivíamos aquí.

Aiko – Pero… ¿Y Kai?

Fuma – Pues, para que nunca te haya buscado, eso quiere decir que no te recuerda.

Aiko – Recuerdo… - Empezó a hablar con la mirada perdida – Recuerdo que ese día, Kai vino a mi muy contento, había visto algo que le fascinó, era el BlackDranzer

FLASH BACK

Kai – Hermana – Venía corriendo – Hermana, adivina qué

Aiko - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos van a poner otro entrenamiento?

Kai – No, no es eso. Acabo de ver algo

Aiko - ¿Algo? ¿Qué es?

Kai – Tu blade no tiene bestia bit ¿Cierto?

Aiko – Un tanto triste – Cierto, por eso mi abuelo me odia

Kai – Pues tengo la solución

Aiko - ¿Cuál es?

Kai – Acaban de mostrarnos un nuevo blade llamado el BlackDranzer, es muy poderoso y tiene su propia bestia bit, estoy seguro de que podré manejarlo y, si lo obtengo, yo te daré a Dranzer, ten por seguro que te obedecerá

Aiko – Pero, ¿dónde está?

Kai – Ese es el problema, está en uno de los laboratorios, muy bien vigilados – Dijo con el tono que lo caracteriza – No importa, ya revisé todos los sistemas de vigilancia y sé cómo entrar sin problemas. Para esta tarde será mío y tú tendrás a Dranzer. Seremos invencibles – Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos – Nadie nos vencerá

FIN FLASH BACK

Aiko – Sin embargo, él no volvió, algo salió mal. Fue entonces cuando te vi papá

Fuma – Juré que jamás lo volverías a ver. Tardaste más de un año en reponerte pero, cuando lo hiciste, difícilmente te acordabas de él. Así que decidí guardar esto – Saca un camafeo de su bolsillo

Aiko - ¿Qué es?

Fuma – Un camafeo

Aiko - ¿Qué trae dentro?

Fuma – No lo sé. Lo traías contigo cuando te traje, estaba en tu cuello y, era lo que no te permitía olvidar a Kai por completo, por eso te lo quité.

Aiko – Sin esto, olvidé a Kai. ¿Por qué? – Dijo sollozando - ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

Hitomi – Entiéndenos hija, Kai no te recuerda, será más doloroso para ti, porque no es el mismo que conociste

Aiko – No importa

Fuma – Princesa, vamonos a casa ¿De acuerdo?

Aiko – No quiero, no quiero volver, quiero quedarme aquí.

Hitomi – Pero hija…

Aiko - ¡No soy su hija! No soy hija de nadie – Dijo esto último en un susurro

Fuma - ¡Claro que eres nuestra hija! Eres mi princesa

Aiko – Quiero estar sola, por favor

Sr. Dickenson – Que acababa de entrar al lugar - ¿Por qué no la dejan aquí y vienen por ella mañana?

Hitomi – Pero hermano

Sr. Dickenson – Hitomi, entiende por favor. Ella necesita pensar ahora, lo que le ha pasado. Una vida que ella creía perfecta se acaba de derrumbar. Déjala aquí

Aiko – Tío… - Dijo interrumpiendo la conversación - ¿Aún están aquí los BladeBrakers?

Sr. Dickenson – Si hija, ¿Por qué?

Aiko – Mañana buscaré a Kai

Hitomi – Pero hija…

Fuma – No puedes

Aiko – Dije que lo haré, no tienen opción – Dijo adoptando un tono que nunca había usado

Fuma – No me hables así jovencita

Aiko – Él también tiene el derecho de saberlo

Hitomi – Y ¿Qué pasará si no logras convencerlo?

Aiko – Lo haré

Sr. Dickenson – Será mejor que se vayan, Kohaku ya casi está dormido, si quieren también lo pueden dejar

Hitomi – No, nos lo llevaremos. Cuídala por favor hermano

Sr. Dickenson – No te preocupes

Todos salieron de esa habitación. Aiko no lloró, pero se quedó pensando mucho, miraba detenidamente el blade que le había dado el que creía su hermano. Sus padres, o a los que consideraba sus padres, se habían marchado a su hogar, estaba un poco retirado de la casa de su tío, pero aún así se frecuentaban mucho No que yo, tengo a mi tía a una cuadra y casi no la veo Era tarde, muy entrada la noche. Estaba parada en el balcón de su habitación, viendo la luna llena Se nota que me gusta la luna llena, toda la mansión estaba en silencio, toda la mansión estaba a oscuras.

Ese blade, era muy extraño, todo comenzó con ese pequeño aparato. Se aferraba a él como tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Vestía un jeans y una playera, sus tenis y una gorra con su cabello suelto. Así se sentía mejor. De pronto escuchó un sonido fuera de su habitación, no quería ver a nadie, así que abrió solamente un poco la puerta para ver quién hacía tanto escándalo. Vio a su tío a la mitad del pasillo, hablando con el mayordomo, su nombre era Mitzuku, era un hombre mayor. De seguro había atrapado a su tío camino a la habitación de ella.

Mitzuku – Señor

Sr. Dickenson - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Mitzuku – Le traigo muy malas noticias señor.

Sr. Dickenson – Asumiendo un semblante serio - ¿Qué pasó?

Mitzuku – Señor, su hermana… - Dudó en continuar – La policía acaba de llamar, su hermana, el Sr. Fuma y el joven Kohaku, tuvieron un accidente, parece que alguien los sacó del camino, el auto en el que viajaban se volcó, todos murieron señor. Nada pudieron hacer.

Sr. Dickenson – Totalmente pálido - ¿Estás seguro?

Mitzuku – Sí señor. Lo lamento mucho

Sr. Dickenson – Oh, Dios, tenemos que…

Aiko – Saliendo de su habitación – Mis padres… - Dijo totalmente pálida (Si es que se podía más) – Y mi hermano… han muerto ¿Eso es cierto?

Sr. Dickenson – Lo lamento hija, creo que es cierto

Aiko – No puede ser, ellos dijeron que vendrían por mí mañana, lo prometieron. Me lo prometió papá – Decía mientras apretaba más el blade que le dio su hermano

Sr. Dickenson – Hija yo…

Aiko – Es mi culpa

Sr. Dickenson – No hija

Aiko – Mi padre me lo dijo, dijo que si mi abuelo descubría que yo quería buscar a Kai los mataría, mataría a todos – Decía con la mirada perdida – Yo tuve la culpa…

Sr. Dickenson - /_Lo recuerdo, Hitomi me lo dijo ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Pero lo que es más importante ¿Cómo supieron que Aiko recordó a Kai? ¿Es que acaso los espiaban/_ Mitzuku registren toda la casa, quiero que me digan si hay alguna cámara, micrófono o algo por el estilo. También reúne a todo el personal, alguien debe estar detrás de todo esto.

Mitzuku – Sí señor – Se dio media vuelta pero algo se le adelantó – Señorita

Sr. Dickenson - ¡Hija, vuelve por favor!

Aiko salió corriendo de la mansión, a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, corría sin rumbo fijo, solamente trataba de huir de aquella cruda realidad. En un solo día había descubierto su pasado, que no era de la familia Sumeragi, que en realidad era una Hiwatari. Su hermano biológico no la recordaba, su abuelo biológico la odiaba, su familia adoptiva había muerto por su culpa. Parecía que todo lo que le rodeaba estaba destinado a ser infeliz y a ser destruido.

Se internó inconscientemente en el bosque, su tío le había dicho que no lo hiciera, porque era muy profundo y probablemente se perdería, pero eso era precisamente lo que ella deseaba en ese instante. En su cabeza y pensamientos solamente cabía la culpabilidad, que ella era la responsable de toda esa infelicidad y desgracia. Más profundo, más adentro, se perdía en aquel bosque.

Así como estaba corriendo, no se dio cuenta de cómo llegó hasta dar con un claro, donde estaba un hermoso lago, donde se podía ver la luna llena reflejada. Era hermoso, pero no podía quedarse admirando y tampoco le había puesto mucha atención. Algo le había hecho girar la cabeza, en medio de aquel bosque había un haz luminoso que parecía llamarle, que parecía guiarle. Sin saber por qué, corrió hasta este.

Seguía al haz de luz y al río, iba en contra de la corriente, corría a todo lo que podía, después de haber hecho tremendo esfuerzo para llegar hasta ahí, por un instante pareció olvidar lo que sentía y por otros, el dolor volvía más intenso. Poco tiempo después, pudo llegar hasta el lugar, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vió que de donde provenía la luz, era de un árbol. Era enorme, tuvo que rodearlo para ver lo que, en su caso, se podía considerar el frente.

En aquel tronco se encontraba una especie de escudo, tal vez de alguna familia, no lo sabía ni le importaba saberlo en esos momentos. Era muy hermoso, era un león, con unas espadas al frente cruzadas pareciendo que querían evitar que el león saliera o que lo protegieran. Poco a poco caminó hasta aquel escudo, y lo tocó, repasando cada uno de los bordes con la yema de sus dedos. El dolor volvió, y esta vez las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Apretó el blade que tenía en su mano y lo llevó a su pecho. Le dolía tanto saber que ahora si ya no tenía a nadie.

El escudo brilló poco a poco, haciéndose más intenso y segador. Pronto, ese haz de luz salió de aquel árbol y voló por el cielo, el escudo ya no tenía a aquel león, había quedado vacío. Esto alarmó a Aiko, quien por miedo o sorpresa, soltó el blade en el suelo. Aquel rayo de luz se mantuvo flotando unos instantes más, hasta que halló el camino y se introdujo dentro del blade, era una bestia bit.

Aiko recogió el blade del suelo, sentía un inmenso calor salir de ahí que la reconfortaba. Era un calor de amistad, de confort, de compañerismo, con esto supo que esa bestia bit había esperado por ella, especialmente por ella y se sintió querida una vez más. No sabía qué hacer, estaba confundida. La confusión y desesperación creció al darse cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba.

Decidió caminar río abajo, donde había terminado la primera vez. Cuando estuvo ahí, pudo apreciar más claramente el lago, en verdad era hermoso y era para ella. Sus padres siempre le enseñaron a no ser egoísta, pero esta era una ocasión especial en que ella misma se lo permitiría. Aún quedaba un pequeño detalle, no sabía cómo llegar ahí. Se sentó a la orilla del lago a pensar, aclarar su mente y sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, su vida.

Pronto un caballo, al parecer salvaje, hizo su aparición en el lugar, había ido a beber agua de aquel hermoso lago. Era hermoso y se veía tranquilo. Aiko se paró de donde estaba y se acercó al caballo, quería acariciarlo, necesitaba hacerlo pero, no sabía si el caballo le dejaría hacerlo. Fue una grata sorpresa aunque muy grande, el ver que el caballo le permitiría hacerlo, debido a que este se comenzó a acercar a ella también.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Aiko levantó su mano y acarició la cara del caballo, este se dejó y se acerco más a ella. Los dos lo necesitaban, un ser a quien amar y un ser que los amara. Pronto se vieron en un reconfortante abrazo (esto más por parte de Aiko porque el caballo no tenía brazos, solamente acercaba y acomodaba su cara de tal forma que estuviera cómoda)

Poco a poco Aiko fue sintiendo la pesadez de su cuerpo al saber que se relajaba. Había pasado lo peor. Había quedado en claro qué era lo que haría y los primeros rayos empezaban a asomarse. Primero vería por el descanso eterno de sus padres, es decir, se ocuparía de su velorio y su entierro. Para esas horas su tío ya debía saber dónde estaban y cuando podrían ir por ellos. Le dolía mucho aún, pero era su responsabilidad.

Después entrenaría arduamente. Día y noche, hasta que ya no pudiera más y fuera tan buena o mejor que Kai. Por lo que había visto, Kai era muy serio y frío, bueno siempre lo había sido, pero parecía más, tal vez ella lograra cambiarlo un poco. Debía mostrarle primero lo buena que era y después le diría quién es, para que así, al menos se sienta orgulloso de ella. También debía espiarlo un poco mientras permaneciera en Japón.

Su tío, antes de que toda esa pesadilla comenzara, había comentado que todo su equipo se quedaría en Japón una semana o más en la casa de Tyson, mientras se reorganizaban y decidían qué hacer sobretodo Kai, quien al desobedecer a su abuelo, ahora no sabía que iba a pasar con él. Debía saber qué le pasó, qué había sucedido. Cómo era y cómo eran con los que estaba. Debía saberlo todo. Su cuerpo imploraba descanso, Rayo, como le había puesto al caballo, se había recostado junto a ella, proporcionándole calor y, con esto, durmió.

Cuando despertó ya era tarde, cerca de las diez, subió a Rayo y le dijo que si podía ir fuera del bosque, el caballo caminó. Su cuerpo le dolía, aunque no estaba segura si era a causa del cansancio provocado por no haber dormido en toda la noche, por la larga carrera que emprendió o porque simplemente estaba destrozada internamente. Al poco tiempo salieron a otro claro, era la entrada del bosque, donde su tío ya la esperaba.

Cuando bajo de Rayo sus piernas casi no la sostuvieron, así que unos sirvientes se encargaron de meterla. Le pidió a su tío que no corriera al caballo, que la había ayudado, así el Sr. Dickenson dio la orden de que el caballo fuera aseado, que le dieran de beber y comer y que lo trataran bien, ya que ahora ese era el caballo de Aiko, el primero de muchos que vendrían. La cara de Aiko era pálida, demacrada, todo por una pesadilla vivida en carne y hueso.

Como Aiko había pensado, su tío ya había comenzado los preparativos para el velorio y el entierro, ambos serían esa misma tarde. Aún sin ánimos (aunque en realidad nadie los tenía) fue a este. No quería ver a nadie. No quería la lástima de nadie, lástima que nadie sentía. Entrada la noche se fue a descansar. Pero muy temprano se levantó. Cumpliría su plan y sería sin su tío. La noche anterior le había quitado la dirección del tal Tyson que su hermano siempre hablaba.

Salió desde temprana hora y corrió hasta la dirección, estaba muy lejos de la casa de su tío pero se las ingenió para llegar. Llevaba un pantalón deportivo, una blusa sumamente holgada, tenis y una gorra con su cabello recogido dentro de esta, sólo dejaba ver su fleco. Cuando llegó a su objetivo eran después de las diez de la mañana. Todos los BladeBrakers estaban despiertos, un niño rubio jugando con un peliazul. Un chico con cabello largo estaba riéndose de las boberías de estos y el peliazul se quejaba de la frialdad de uno bicolor.

Este último llamó la atención de Aiko. Su cabello era igual al de ella, era de dos colores, aunque eran inversos a los de ella, ese era Kai. El chico en verdad era frío, pero siempre lo había sido. Observó durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde cómo se comportaba, como se comportaban todos. En el transcurso de la mañana vió llegar a una chica y a un pequeño niño con gafas encima de su cabeza y una laptop.

La chica se llamaba Hilary y el pequeño era Kenny, el peliazul era Tyson, el rubio era Max y el que tenía facciones de gato era Ray. Cuando regresó a su casa su tío le dijo que estaba preocupado por ella, sin embargo Aiko le dijo que solamente quería estar sola. Así se deshizo de su tío, durante la semana que estuvieron los BladeBrakers Aiko salía muy temprano y regresaba tarde. Sin embargo su tío decidió darle tiempo.

Durante ese tiempo, Aiko pudo observar claramente las costumbres, gustos y preferencias de cada uno, los fue memorizando y apuntando, no sabía cuando los podía utilizar, pero se aseguraría de tenerlos presentes. También pudo notar algo que, a su consideración, era muy lindo. La chica estaba enamorada del peliazul, pero este no le hacía ni el menor caso. Más bien parecía que el peliazul estaba enamorado del pequeño rubio, por la forma en que se comportaba y le prestaba atención.

El pequeño de lentes parecía todavía muy joven para enterarse de esto o inmiscuirse con alguien. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue su propio hermano, actuaba muy extraño frente al que parecía gato, si este le decía algo y le pedía que parara una pelea iniciada con el peliazul, le hacía caso, aunque no quisiera que pareciera eso. Pero ella lo conocía, era su hermano y tenerlo frente le hacía recordar poco a poco.

El nekojin o no le hacía caso o sabía disimular mucho mejor que su hermano. Optó por la segunda opción una ocasión que lo vió sonrojarse por un acercamiento brusco entre ellos dos, provocado sin intención. Fue en ese instante cuando también se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermano hacia el nekojin.

Después de esa semana Kai volvió a Rusia, su abuelo lo había aceptado de nuevo, el chico rubio se fue a Estados Unidos con su madre, por lo que escuchó y el nekojin volvió a su pueblo. Solamente quedaron el peliazul, la chica y el de lentes. Después de esto, Aiko ya no desapareció de su casa. Se quedaba hasta tarde en su habitación, hasta que un día se decidió a hablar con su tío.

Aiko – Tío, necesito hablar contigo – Dijo seria

Sr. Dickenson - ¿Qué sucede hija?

Aiko – Los días que estuve saliendo desde temprano fueron porque fui a espiar a mi hermano – Esto alarmó al Sr. Dickenson – Nadie me vió, ninguno me vió – Dijo para tranquilizarlo – Cuando sucedió el accidente de mis padres, tomé la determinación de decirle a mi hermano quién era yo y qué había pasado conmigo y con su pasado. Estuve investigando también de dónde es este camafeo que me dio mi padre antes de morir y descubrí que existen dos, si se juntan se pueden abrir ambos. Kai debe tener el suyo, o al menos eso espero. El punto es que, he decidido que no le diré la verdad hasta que sea tan poderoso como él.

Sr. Dickenson – Pero hija, él cuenta con la ayuda de Dranzer

Aiko – Y yo con la de Kaizer – Le muestra su blade – Vino a mi el mismo día que perdí a mis padres.

Sr. Dickenson - ¿Qué necesitas? – Dijo con resignación

Aiko – Necesito varios beyestadios, una habitación para entrenar bajo techo, y dos más grandes afuera de la casa. Uno normal y el otro como mostraron en el campeonato, que no existía fricción.

Sr. Dickenson – Si es lo que deseas, muy bien, pero ten en cuenta de que no será fácil

Aiko – Nadie dijo que lo sería. Tengo que hacer que valga la muerte de mi hermano y mis padres. Además, si voy ahora con Kai, lo más probable es que te maten a ti también tío – dijo con una cara sombría

Sr. Dickenson – Ahora no lo creo. Encontramos varios micrófonos instalados en la casa y en la de tus padres, sobre todo en tu habitación, fue el chofer de tus padres, se encargaba de mantener a tu abuelo informado de que tú no intentaras acercarte a Kai. Mandé llamar a las autoridades y ellos lo arrestaron. Ahora estás a salvo

Aiko – Y también tú. Lástima que fue muy tarde para ellos.

Sr. Dickenson – No te pongas triste, ni a tus padres ni a tu hermano les hubiera gustado.

Aiko – Tienes razón, debo ser fuerte. Kai lo es y si me ve débil, se reirá de mí. Le demostraré que puedo ser buena, que puedo competir contra él. Le haré entender que soy su hermana, no importa si él no quiere – Su mirada era diferente, distante, determinada. Aquella niña que una vez vivió, ahora había muerto, junto con sus padres. Ahora tenía una determinación, ser la mejor, inclusive que Kai, y lo llevaría a cabo.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

¡Qué largo! ¿Le entendieron? Necesitaba explicarlo, es como parte de un sueño y recuerdos, primero empecé con diálogos y luego me cansé, así que lo hice con relato. Después de aquí creo que se entiende qué pasó ¿cierto? Bueno, esto ha sido el capítulo más largo que he hecho y en mi vida lo volveré a intentar.


	17. El sabor de la verdad

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

CAPÍTULO 16

EL SABOR DE LA VERDAD

La lluvia incesantemente caía, sin piedad, mojando todo a su paso, sin misericordia. En una gran mansión, ocho personas distintas, ocho vidas diferentes, todos unidos por la amistad y por un extraño que los trajo ahí básicamente contra su voluntad y con tretas y era este mismo sujeto, el que ahora sufría por lo cruel que era su destino. Lo que antes era una vida perfecta para cada uno de sus invitados, ahora iba a cambiar, no importa si es para bien o para mal.

En una habitación, dos chicos se encuentran acostados uno al lado del otro, sin importarles lo que pase en el mundo o fuera de su mundo, ahora ellos eran felices, y nada les impediría serlo por el resto de sus vidas. En otra habitación, un chico y una chica se encuentran, la chica se ha quedado dormida de tanto llorar, mientras el chico la mira tiernamente, mientras reflexiona acerca de lo que ella hizo, y lo que él debía hacer ahora.

En otra habitación una chica duerme plácidamente, ha tomado una decisión, la más importante de su vida, lo malo es que no sabe que esta decisión está determinada a fracasar, porque alguien se le adelantó. En otra, un chico con facciones felinas duerme plácidamente, aunque muy preocupado por lo que le dijo a su mejor amiga y a la que consideraba su hermana. En la última habitación, un chico de ojos color rojo rubí está recostado en su cama, no puede creer lo que le dijeron apenas hace unas horas y en realidad, no le importa, o al menos eso cree.

La mañana llegaba, aunque el sol no hacía su aparición, toda la mansión estaba en silencio. Todo era tranquilidad, pronto esta cambiaría. El primero en levantarse fue Kai, y se dirigió al gimnasio para practicar como solía hacerlo cada mañana, nada interrumpiría sus ejercicios matinales, nada le haría romper el itinerario que siempre había llevado. El silencio que habitaba fue roto por el sonido de las pesas que chocaban entre sí.

Ray fue el siguiente en levantarse, caminó fuera de su habitación, ya no oía los llantos de Mariah, se sentía terrible, pero era lo mejor. Era preferible decirle la verdad y que le doliera ahora, a que viviera toda una vida de mentiras, tal vez ahora ella no lo pudiera entender, pero llegará el día en que se lo agradezca, o al menos eso esperaba. En realidad su preocupación era qué pasaría con él ahora, no tenía a donde ir.

Tal vez podría pedirle a Alex quedarse ahí mientras conseguía un buen trabajo y podía pagar un apartamento. Una cosa a la vez, pensó. Ray caminó hasta la cocina y ahí se preparó un té, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba relajarse, y el té siempre le había ayudado. Después volvió a su habitación, pero en el camino se encontró a Kenny, quien acababa de levantarse.

Kenny – Buenos días Ray

Ray – Muy buenos días Jefe

Kenny - ¿Dónde están los demás?

Ray – La verdad no lo sé, me acabo de levantar. Me imagino que Kai ha de estar en el gimnasio entrenando y Tyson ha de seguir durmiendo.

Kenny – Tienes razón pero, ¿Alex? Él siempre se levanta temprano

Ray – No lo sé, pero ¿Por qué no vas y tocas a su habitación?

Kenny - ¿No crees que se moleste?

Ray – No lo creo, recuerda que dijo que si tocabas no había ningún problema

Kenny – Tienes razón pero, ¿Por qué no tocas mejor tú?

Ray - ¿Yo?

Kenny – Por favor Ray – Dijo con cara suplicante

Ray – De acuerdo – Así ambos caminaron hacia la habitación - ¿Alex? – Dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta - ¿Alex estás ahí?

Kenny – Tal vez haya salido

Ray – Tal vez, pero no lo creo – Dijo serio – Oye Kenny, ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso hoy?

Kenny - ¿Un descanso?

Ray – Está lloviendo, no creo que alguno tenga ganas de practicar

Kenny – Por mí no hay problema pero ¿Qué tal con Kai y Alex?

Ray – Yo les digo, no creo que exista problema alguno

Kenny – Entonces les diré a los demás muchachos

Ray – De acuerdo.

Kenny se fue a avisarles a los demás y Ray fue a su habitación, se quedó mirando atentamente por la ventana, admirando cómo las gotas de lluvia caían, le fascinaba ver llover, era una de sus fascinaciones, podría quedarse ahí todo el día y no se aburriría. Simplemente le encantaba. Podía pensar detenidamente acerca de lo que pasaba, acerca de que haría, en realidad, ya no sabía en que pensar, solamente estaba confundido. La mañana avanzaba, pero la lluvia no disminuía, parecía volverse cada vez más fuerte.

Kenny – Tocando la puerta de Tyson - ¿Tyson? ¿Estás ahí?

Max – Medio dormido y sin abrir los ojos – Te habla el Jefe Tyson

Tyson – Tomándolo por la cintura – Que se espere

Kenny – Tyson, se que estás ahí, te puedo escuchar roncar

Max – Mejor ve a ver que quiere

Tyson - ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué no vas tú?

Max – Por la simple y sencilla razón de que debes pensar qué cara pondría si me ve aquí, contigo, en tu cama y desnudos

Tyson – Buen punto – Se para de la cama y se pone los pantalones – Pero aún así creo que debiste ser tú

Max – Parándose y caminando al baño – Como sea

Tyson – Abriendo la puerta - ¿Qué sucede Jefe?

Kenny - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Has visto a Max? No está en su habitación

Tyson – Pasó la noche aquí conmigo Jefe

Kenny – ¿Por qué?

Tyson – Un poquitín nervioso – Pues… yo… verás…

Max – Saliendo del baño totalmente vestido – Me la pasé jugando videojuegos y de lo cansado que estaba me quedé dormido aquí Jefe

Kenny – Oh, ya veo

Max – ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

Kenny – Recordando – Oh, es cierto. Lo que sucede es que Ray dijo que no quería entrenar, así que me dijo si estaban de acuerdo en su idea.

Tyson – Por mi no hay problema Jefe – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Max – Que Ray no quiera entrenar es muy extraño, sin embargo, no me molesta en absoluto no entrenar hoy – Dijo con su típica sonrisa

Kenny – De acuerdo, yo le diré a Hilary

Tyson - ¿Para qué? Ella ni siquiera entrena

Kenny – Estás muy equivocado Tyson, ella entrena con ustedes en el gimnasio, aunque no pueda hacerlo con los Beyblades

Max – Apoyo al Jefe en eso Tyson, ella se ha esforzado mucho junto con todos nosotros

Tyson – Si, si, como digas – Dijo con un tono de enfado – Como sea, entonces tendremos este día para nosotros

Kenny – Al menos esa es la idea. Ray dijo que él le diría a Alex y a Kai

Max – No creo que Alex tenga inconveniente, pero Kai es otro asunto

Tyson – el chico paleta de hielo nada más piensa en entrenar.

Kenny – No lo juzgues mal Tyson, recuerda cómo vivió él en la abadía

Tyson – Si, pero no por eso nos lo tiene que hacer a nosotros

Kenny – Es solamente que él ya está acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida

Tyson – Aún así creo que es una molestia

¿? – Y yo creo que tienes muy malos modales. ¿Nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación hablar de alguien a sus espaldas?

Tyson – Con el corazón en la mano - ¿¡Kai? ¿¡Desde cuándo estás aquí?

Kai – El suficiente como para haber escuchado que hoy no entrenarían

Kenny – Un tanto nervioso – Fue idea de Ray, dijo que quería descansar ¿Tienes algún inconveniente? Si quieres podemos entrenar

Kai – No, hoy no tengo ánimos de derrotarlos

Tyson - ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quién te crees que eres? A mi nadie me derrota

Kai – Nadie con un coeficiente menor de dos, o que tenga menos de un año de edad.

Tyson – Eres insoportable

Max – Interviniendo en la pelea – Por cierto ¿Alguien ha visto a Alex?

Kenny – Ray y yo fuimos a su habitación, pero no nos respondió

Tyson – Tal vez haya salido

Max – Con cara pensativa – Lo dudo, él siempre entrena desde muy temprano, como Kai – Esto hizo que Kai lanzara un quejido y Max se pusiera un tanto nervioso – Además, yo vi a alguien corriendo en medio de la lluvia anoche, hacia lo profundo del bosque – Esto llamó la atención de todos – Si él nos dijo que nadie podía entrar ahí y no falta nadie más entonces – Hizo un silencio – Quiere decir que él fue al que vi

Kenny – Pero si eso es cierto, quiere decir que no ha regresado

Kai – ¿Y a quién le importa? Creo que es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones

Kenny – Pero Kai… - Escuchó un gruñido

Tayson – Tengo hambre ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar?

Kenny - ¿Qué haremos respecto a Alex?

Tyson – No puedo pensar con el estómago vacío

Max – Pero si siempre tienes el estómago vacío Tyson

Kai – Eso explicaría su falta de cerebro

Tyson – Ya verás…

Max - ¿Por qué no vamos a ver qué podemos preparar? – Un tanto nervioso

Kenny – También nervioso – Buena idea

Tyson - ¡Qué bien, el desayuno! – Sale corriendo rumbo a la cocina con Kenny y Max detrás de él

Kai – En bajo – Idiotas – Camina rumbo a su habitación, pero se detiene en el trayecto al ver algo que le interesó. La puerta de Ray estaba abierta y él estaba perdido viendo la lluvia caer. Inconscientemente entró a la habitación, perdido por aquella visión, en un silencio total, hasta que se decide hablar - ¿Ray?

Ray – Saliendo del ensimismamiento - ¿Eh? ¿Kai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kai – Nervioso (pero sin demostrarlo) – Pues, el Jefe dijo que querías hablar conmigo – Dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

Ray - ¿El Jefe? A si, ya lo recuerdo. Lo que sucede es que quería saber si no tenías inconveniente en no entrenar hoy

Kai - ¿Puedo saber el por qué?

Ray – Pues, es que no tengo ganas de entrenar – Dijo un tanto decaído y estirando las manos, con cuidado de no tirar el contenido de la taza que tenía en ellas

Kai – Puedo suponer que es por lo que te haya dicho Mariah ayer ¿Cierto?

Ray – Dando una sonrisa y mostrando sus colmillos – No olvidas fácilmente ¿Cierto? – Vio que Kai simplemente encogió los hombros – Te lo diré, pero tú tendrás que decirme qué era todo el ruido de anoche y el por qué salías de la habitación de Alex

Kai - ¿Me estás condicionando? – Ray se encogió en hombros – Ya veremos – Dijo cruzando los brazos, cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella

Ray – Muy bien, - Caminó hasta la mesita de té y dejó su tasa, luego se sentó en la cama– Lo que ocurre es que ayer Mariah me dijo algo que simplemente me dejó sorprendido, más bien, nunca me imaginé que ella me dijera algo por el estilo – Hizo una breve pausa – Ella me dijo que me amaba – Kai se quedó estático ante la noticia y simplemente apretó sus manos – Ya te has de imaginar mi sorpresa ante esto

Kai – Supongo que estarás muy feliz – Dijo con aparente tranquilidad, pero por dentro estaba muy molesto

Ray - ¿Feliz? – Dijo sin comprender

Kai – Es lo que querías ¿No?

Ray – De hecho, no. Hubiera deseado que jamás viniera aquí, tal vez así jamás habría conocido la verdad de sus sentimientos.

Kai – No comprendo – Dijo tranquilo e interesado, poco común en él

Ray – Pues verás, yo le dije que yo no sentía lo mismo por ella y que, probablemente lo que ella sentía por mí era una gran admiración, que se desbordó hasta niveles in considerables. Le dije que yo solamente la quería como una pequeña hermana que siempre estaría a mi lado, apoyándome en las buenas y en las malas, como cuando me fui de los White Tigers y ella creyó en mí hasta el final. Pasa mí esa es Mariah, mi hermana que nunca tuve.

Kai – Hmpf, hermanos – Dijo en bajo, pero Ray le escuchó

Ray - ¿Por qué te molesta eso?

Kai - ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó molesto

Ray – Los hermanos. Eres hijo único ¿no?

Kai – Eso creo, mi madre murió cuando yo nací. Y los recuerdos de mi niñez fueron borrados, no puedo recordar más que pequeños fragmentos de la abadía, nada relevante – Dijo claramente – Y luego viene ese sujeto diciendo esa estupidez – Dijo ahora en bajo, aunque otra vez Ray le escuchó

Ray - ¿Qué sujeto y qué estupidez Kai?

Kai – Demostrando una minúscula sonrisa - ¿Nadie te dijo que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

Ray – Sonriendo ampliamente – Entonces deberías pensarlo en lugar de decirlo, porque si lo dices es para que alguien te escuche

Kai – Hmpf, muy bien, cumpliré mi parte – Dijo incorporándose y caminando hacia donde Ray estaba – El sujeto que nos invitó resultó ser un amo del disfraz – Vio confusión en la expresión de Ray – A lo que me refiero es que Alex resultó ser una chica

Ray – Sin creerlo - ¿Una chica? ¿Estás seguro?

Kai – Completamente – Dijo recordando cómo se había dado cuenta

Ray – Pero ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?

Kai – Esa pequeña bribona quería algo – Dijo sumamente molesto

Ray - ¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa?

Kai – Lo único que puedo decir es que creo que está completamente loca.

Ray - ¿Por qué?

Kai – Dijo que éramos hermanos… Hermanos gemelos

Ray – Un tanto asombrado pero sin dar cabida - ¿Gemelos? Pues… verás Kai, si no lo son vaya que se parecen – Kai lo vió con furia – No te enfades, lo digo porque tienen costumbres muy parecidas y sus fuerzas son muy iguales, incluso su estilo de pelea.

Kai – No digas estupideces

Ray – Piensalo un instante Kai – Dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y caminaba junto a él, que estaba recargado en la pared – No recuerdas casi nada de la abadía, ni siguiera a tu madre o tu padre, es probable que hayas tenido una hermana

Kai – Imposible, la hermandad no existe, menos en la abadía. Nada existe ahí más que el poder y la voluntad de uno para sobrevivir. Todos los sentimientos quedan afuera.

Ray - ¿Es por eso que eres así con nosotros? – Kai lo ve a los ojos un tanto confundido – Distante, cerrado, sin querer involucrarte con nosotros. Sabes Kai, ya no estás en la abadía. Hace ya algún tiempo que tu abuelo murió, no creo que sea necesario ese mismo procedimiento.

Kai – No te metas en lo que no comprendes

Ray – Claro que no comprendo Kai, porque nunca nos has dado la oportunidad de comprenderte, nunca nos has dicho que te pasa o qué sientes o piensas, en verdad no te entiendo – Dijo exaltándose un poco

Kai – No me importa

Ray – Tranquilo – Sabes Kai, yo quiero mucho a Mariah, como ya te dije es como una hermana para mi, moriría por ella si estuviera en peligro y… por eso mismo… le dije que yo ya no regresaría a nuestro pueblo, es mejor así. Ese es el amor Kai, aunque es solamente una clase de amor, el amor de hermanos. Es muy bonito, deberías experimentarlo

Kai – Eso es imposible

Ray - ¿Qué cosa?

Kai – Amar

Ray – Dando una pequeña sonrisa – Claro que no, solamente tienes que encontrar a alguien que te ame y tu corresponderle

Kai – Imposible

Ray – Creí que Kai Hiwatari había inventado la palabra posible. Ella te está dando la oportunidad de experimentar el mismo amor que yo llevo experimentando hace años, aunque ahora se haya perdido.

Kai - ¡¿Qué no entiendes! ¡Nadie puede amarme! – Dijo exaltado

Ray - ¡Tú eres el que cree que nadie te quiere! – Dijo también un tanto exasperado

Kai – No lo creo, es un hecho

Ray – Y ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso has preguntado a alguien si te ama?

Kai – Basta con verlo en sus miradas. Todos me temen

Ray – Eso es porque tú lo querías – Los dos ahora estaban más calmados – Déjala ser tu hermana, si en verdad no lo son de sangre, déjala ser como Mariah y yo, claro sin el último detalle – Dijo esto último con una sonrisa – Además, si quieres estar completamente seguro siempre existen las pruebas de ADN – Dijo como broma intentando romper la tensión

Kai – Basta

Ray –Vamos Kai, por favor, inténtalo

Kai – Ya te he dicho que nadie puede amarme

Ray – Eso es porque tú lo provocas

Kai – Déjame sólo

Ray – No, no te voy a dejar solo. Rehuyes cuando alguien intenta acercársete, temes a ser amado, pero no puedes evitar que las personas te amen

Kai – Totalmente exaltado - ¡Ya te dije que nadie puede amarme!

Ray – También exaltado - ¡Y yo que eso es lo que tú crees!

Kai – ¡Mencióname una sola persona que me ame y no me tema!

Ray – Podrías comenzar por Alex

Kai – Ella no cuenta, me quiere por conveniencia

Ray - ¡Demonios Kai, deja de ser tan obstinado!

Kai - ¡Solamente te digo la verdad!

Ray - ¡Deja de hacerte la víctima!

Kai – Sujetando a Ray de la camisa - ¡No soy víctima tuya ni de nadie!

Ray - ¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Crees que todos te odian y por eso te cierras en tu mundo! ¡Temes ser amado!

Kai - ¡Métetelo en la cabeza Ray, nadie me ama!

Ray - ¡Eso es lo que crees y te hace feliz el pensarlo!

Kai - ¡Mencióname una sola persona que lo haga!

Ray - ¡Alex, la que dice ser tu hermana!

Kai - ¡Ella no es nadie, no cuenta!

Ray – Tomando a Kai de su bufanda y recargándolo sobre la pared - ¡Deja de bloquear todo! ¡Entonces tómame de ejemplo a mí!

Kai - ¡Habla claro, no estoy para juegos!

Ray - ¡¿Ves! ¡Te niegas a escuchar lo que te dicen!

Kai - ¡Habla de una vez!

Ray - ¡Te amo Kai! – Soltó sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus palabras y dejando a Kai en shock

Kai – Ahora más tranquilo – No sabes lo que dices

Ray – Soltando a Kai – Claro que si lo sé – Caminó para sentarse en la cama otra vez – Sabes, ayer que Mariah me dijo lo que sentía por mí, hizo algo que nunca me hubiera esperado de ella – Dijo mientras sus mejillas se iban tornando de un tono rosado y Kai continuaba recargado en la pared – Ella… - No sabía cómo empezar o qué decir – Ella… comenzó diciéndome que si era feliz con ella y que si le quería, por supuesto le contesté que sí, después de todo era mi mejor amiga. Después me preguntó que si yo sería capaz de vivir por siempre con ella, en realidad no supe que responderle pero, después de lo que vi, esa pregunta ya no importaba. Comenzó desnudándose, ella estaba dispuesta a tener relaciones conmigo y yo, pues bueno, al comenzar a acariciarme no estaba más que en un shock – Vio a Kai a los ojos y este parecía asombrado por las palabras de Ray y a la vez enfadado, mientras que Ray tenía la cara sumamente roja, por estar contando eso y por la mirada de Kai – Entre las caricias yo mencioné un nombre, en frente de ella, eso la dejó destrozada, no quería verme, aunque quería que yo le correspondiera.

Kai – Al fin hablando – No entiendo

Ray – Cuando éramos los BladeBrakers yo te admiraba mucho Kai, eras un digno rival al que cualquiera quería vencer pero, sin darme cuenta esa admiración creció, como la de Mariah. Cuando nos separamos intenté olvidarme de ti, una misión imposible porque nunca pude. Cando nos hablaron para reunirnos de nuevo me sentí muy feliz porque los vería a todos, en especial a ti pero, todo se complicó con Alex, creí que me empezaba a gustar y yo me sentía muy confundido pero, cuando Mariah hizo eso, pude aclarar esa confusión. Dije tu nombre entre las caricias, supe que te amaba en ese instante y que, lo que sentía por Alex era un gran cariño. Además me di cuenta de que ella no era lo que decía porque cuando te enfermaste y que oímos un gran ruido en su habitación vi a una chica con cabello largo y color azul claro, además de que cuando fui por agua el día en que se calló a la piscina, la escuché hablando por teléfono y su voz sonaba extraña.

Kai – Aiko

Ray - ¿Qué?

Kai – Su verdadero nombre es Aiko

Ray – Inténtalo Kai

Kai - ¿A qué te refieres?

Ray – Intenta darle una oportunidad a Alex, digo Aiko

Kai - ¿Para qué?

Ray – Si te dijo la verdad es porque te necesita. Tal vez ella también esté necesitada de cariño o tenga algún problema que solamente su hermano puede ayudarle

Kai – Pero yo…

Ray – Te ayudaré a buscarla

Kai - ¿A buscarla?

Ray – Max dijo que vió a alguien internarse en el bosque, lo más probable es que fuera ella

Kai – Pero…

Ray – Dame una última oportunidad. Si no me quieres volver a ver después de lo que te he dicho lo comprendo pero, tenía que decírtelo. No fue como lo esperaba, pero al menos no me quedé callado – Kai no decía nada – Vámonos, mientras más pronto comencemos más rápido la encontraremos. Además si no volvió en toda la noche quiere decir que pasó la noche afuera, en la lluvia. Vamos a buscarla… por favor

Kai – De acuerdo

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Ray, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Caminaron hasta la puerta principal y salieron. Afuera seguía lloviendo muy fuerte y, al parecer, no tenía intenciones de dejar de hacerlo al menos por ese día. Lentamente se encaminaron a la entrada del bosque pero, pronto algo los perturbó

Ray - ¿Kai? – Volteó a verlo a los ojos - ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla en ese lugar? Es muy amplio, tardaremos horas

Kai – Lo sé – De pronto recordó algo – Sígueme

Ray siguió de cerca de Kai, aún sin saber qué era lo que pretendía. En realidad no le importaba, confiaba plenamente en él, tanto por ser el líder como por ser la persona a la que amaba. Dentro de poco supo a dónde se dirigían. El lugar era la caballeriza. Ahora lo recordaba, de seguro pretendía que la buscaran con los caballos, así sería más rápido y cubrirían más espacio. Pero Kai tenía otra cosa en mente.

Kai – Vamos – Dijo entrando a la caballeriza

Ray – Sí – Dijo caminando unos pasos detrás de él

Kai – Aquí está – Dijo señalando a uno de los caballos

Ray – Pero ese es…

Kai – El caballo de ella – Completó la frase – Si en verdad estima tanto a este caballo, de seguro sabe a dónde va cuando está triste. Así que lo único que tenemos que hacer es soltarlo y de seguro irá con ella

Ray – Esa es muy buena idea Kai

Kai – Muy bien – Dijo mientras sacaba a Rayo – Tú saca a los nuestros

Ray – Sí – Caminó hasta donde estaban Trueno y Tigre – Vamos chicos, debemos salir –Le decía a los caballos

Kai – Hablando con Rayo – Muy bien caballo, se que no eres tonto como aparentas – Vió que Rayo volteó la cabeza en señal de estar ofendido – Bien, es lo que imaginé. Aiko está perdida en el bosque, así que tendrás que encontrarla – Rayo volteó a ver a Kai y después salió corriendo a toda velocidad al bosque – Sigámoslo – Dijo montando a Trueno y comenzando a correr

Ray – Sí – Dijo haciendo lo mismo que Kai

Rayo seguía a toda velocidad por el bosque, sin siguiera prestar atención a las ramas que rasguñaban su cuerpo o a las dos personas que lo seguían con tanta insistencia, lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su dueño. Mientras Kai y Ray seguían a Rayo lo mejor que podían, debido a que el piso estaba lodoso y eso los detenía un poco ya que, con su peso, las patas de los caballos se hundían en el lodo.

Además de que, al estar ahora empapados de agua, las ramas de los árboles habían caído un poco y eso les impedía el paso. Los minutos asaban y ellos se internaban más en el bosque. Ray pudo comprobar lo que Aiko le dijo el día que le dio a Tigre ya que, en esos instantes, era muy veloz y tenaz al pasar por todos esos lugares sin importarle lo peligroso que fuera. De un momento a otro se encontraron rente a un lago, o al menos eso parecía puesto que, con toda la lluvia, estaba muy crecido y se desbordaba.

Se detuvieron en este lugar debido a que Rayo lo había hecho, al parecer el caballo esperaba encontrar ahí a su dueño, puesto que movía la cabeza como quien busca algo. Ray y Kai comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que ahí no había nadie. Rayo se desanimó y los chicos hicieron lo mismo. Cuando Ray agachó la vista vió huellas en el suelo, que se alejaban de ahí

Ray - ¡Kai!

Kai – Volteando a ver a Ray - ¿Qué sucede?

Ray – Mira – Le señala el suelo – Son huellas, por suerte la lluvia no las borró por completo. Tal vez sean de Aiko – Ante el nombre de su dueña, el caballo corrió como loco hacia donde apuntaba Ray

Kai – Sigámoslo

Ray – Sí

Con esto emprendieron de nuevo su carrera tras el caballo, aunque en realidad iban siguiendo las huellas ya que el caballo parecía no conocer ese lugar. La senda era lodosa y las patas de los caballos se hundían, en esa loca carrera Rayo estuvo a punto de caer en lo que parecía un río que desembocaba seguramente en el lago. Rayo corría a todo galope y Ray y Kai le seguían a toda velocidad. De pronto Rayo se detuvo, parecía haber visto algo, de nuevo se internó en el bosque y no apenas había hecho esto, se detuvo.

Había logrado encontrar su objetivo, encontró a Aiko. Se aproximó a ella, parecía estar recargada en un haz luminoso, acercó su rostro a ella y comenzó a zarandearla para despertarla. Detrás de Rayo estaban Kai y Ray caminando, ya que habían desmontado de sus caballos. Pronto lograron encontrarle forma a ese haz de luz, era Kaizer, por alguna extraña razón logró materializarse y darle un poco de calor a aquel cuerpo dormido. Poco a poco Aiko despertó

Aiko – Comenzando a abrir los ojos - ¿Rayo? ¿Dónde estoy? – Vió una luz segadora detrás de si - ¿Kaizer? ¿Me ayudaste? – El haz luminoso desapareció y volvió a su blade, el cual recogió Aiko – Gracias, siempre has estado ahí cuando te necesito – Sintió que Rayo le llamaba otra vez, así que guardó su blade en su bolsillo – Tu también mi querido amigo Rayo – Trató de incorporarse pero su debilidad era mucha – Estoy mareada – Dijo para sí misma, no se había percatado de las otras personas

Ray – Eso es porque has estado bajo la lluvia toda la noche

Aiko – Totalmente sorprendida - ¿Ray?

Ray – Eres muy bonita

Aiko – Sin comprender las palabras - ¿Qué?

Ray – Regresemos a la mansión, si sigues mojándote te enfermarás

Aiko – Aún sin entender - ¿Mansión? No quiero volver. Ellos murieron. Fue mi culpa. Ahora todo está destruido – Decía más para sí misma que para alguien en particular

Ray - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aiko – Sin escuchar a Ray – Ellos murieron, fue por mi insolencia. Me lo advirtieron. Me dijeron que no debería haberlo buscado. Pero yo quería recobrarlo. Más sin embargo, ahora todo esfuerzo fue inútil. Su muerte no valió en absoluto. Si no hubiera sido por mi obstinación de seguro vivirían aún. Ahora lo más probable es que me quede sola otra vez, ahora que le he dicho la verdad matarán a mi tío. No quiero estar sola – Dijo con la mirada perdida, no veía a nadie. Estaba perdida en su mente

Kai – Un tanto fastidiado – Deja de decir insolencias y vamonos

Aiko – Saliendo de su ensimismamiento - ¿Kai? – Viendo a Kai por primera vez desde que llegaron - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te bastó lo de anoche? ¿Quieres herirme más? Una noticia. Ya no puedes, más daño ya no puedes hacerme

Ray – Acercándose a Aiko – Vamos Aiko, él no quiso herirte. Simplemente estaba confundido – Un reproche por parte de Kai

Aiko – Perdiéndose otra vez y diciendo en un susurro - ¿Confundido? – Ahora gritando - ¡¿Confundido! ¡¿En realidad sabes qué es estar confundido!

Ray – A escasos pasos de ella – Cálmate por favor

Aiko – Dando un paso hacia atrás - ¡No te me acerques! – Corre de nuevo hacia el río empujando a Ray - ¡No saben lo que es estar confundido! – Decía sin dejar de correr y siendo seguida por Rayo

Ray - ¡Espera! – Gritó

Kai – Déjala, hicimos el intento. No se pudo

Ray – Viendo a Kai con reproche - ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Está confundida, no sabe qué pensar. No sabes qué puede hacer

Kai – No me importa

Ray – Vamos Kai, no puedes ser tan insensible – Dijo quedándose callado de pronto

Kai – Ante el silencio repentino de Ray - ¿Qué sucede?

Ray – Con suma tranquilidad – Tienes miedo

Kai – Sorprendido - ¿Qué?

Ray – Caminando hasta quedar de frente a Kai viendo sus ojos – Tienes miedo a ser amado, a que la quieras y ella te acepte tal cual eres. Tienes miedo a amar.

Kai – No digas estupideces

Ray - ¿Qué no es cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué veo preocupación en tu mirada?

Kai – Necesitas ir a que te revisen la vista

Ray – No lo creo. Vamos Kai. Creo que te necesita.

Kai – Completamente resignado – Haré el intento – De pronto escucharon ambos un grito – Vamos – Dijo corriendo

Ray – Sí – Dijo empezando a correr y llevando consigo los caballos

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Heme aquí escribiendo como loca, esto está saliendo a pedir de boca. Va a ser interesante el cómo voy a terminarlo. Me estoy volviendo loca, alguien llame a un hospital psiquiátrico. No mejor no o no voy a poder terminar esto. Sigan mandándome reviews a ver si le sigo aquí, cambio de serie o mejor me voy a Hawai a tomar una buenas vacaciones con todo pagado auspiciado por mi imaginación. Es broma, aún así si quiero los reviews, me han mandado bastantes (Si como no) y me siento contenta de que mi historia les guste, tal vez en un tiempo no muy lejano haga otro largo, aunque no sé si sea de Beyblade u otra serie, yo les aviso. Mientras tanto

Sayonara


	18. Una dura confesión

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

CAPÍTULO 17

UNA DURA CONFESIÓN

Lluvia incesante, gotas de lluvia que caían como si en realidad fuera un río que no dejaba de mojar a quien estuviera debajo de él, dos cuerpos en un bosque, en medio de la lluvia, parados uno en frente del otro, unos minutos antes habían estado discutiendo, sin embargo algo les había interrumpido, escucharon un grito, alguien estaba en problemas y, desgraciadamente conocían de quién provenía aquella voz.

Se pusieron en marcha, siguiendo el camino que los había llevado ahí y el mismo por el que había desaparecido Aiko. De pronto lograron ver a Rayo corriendo alrededor de la orilla del río, con muchas dificultades puesto que intentaba no caer al agua, sin embargo había en aquella escena algo muy extraño, Rayo no dejaba de ver el agua y no se alejaba de la orilla, permanecía lo más cerca que podía de esta. Pronto Ray y Kai supieron el porqué así que Kai apresuró el paso

Ray - ¡Kai espera! ¿Cómo piensas ayudarle? – Gritó

Kai – No tengo idea

Aiko – Gritando y manteniéndose a flote lo mejor que podía - ¡Ayúdame Rayo! ¡Por favor! – Decía al tiempo que "nadaba" contra la corriente, tratando de mantenerse en un mismo lugar

Kai – Exasperado - /_Demonios, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla/_ - De pronto sintió cómo incesantes imágenes iban y venían en su cabeza. No podía retenerlas pero tampoco podía evitarlas. Alguien ahogándose. Alguien que había tirado a una persona al agua. Él sin poder hacer nada. De pronto todas esas imágenes fueron teniendo un orden. Ahora recordaba. Esa escena le era familiar – Desata las correas de los caballos y átalas entre sí – Le dijo a Ray

Ray – Sí Kai pero…

Kai – Rápido – Grito a Ray

Ray se acercó a Tigre y le quitó su correa, después hizo lo mismo con Trueno. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba Rayo, lo detuvo y, con un gran esfuerzo, logró quitarle su correa. Después las ató entre sí. Mientras tanto, Kai había entendido las imágenes que veía. Era cierto, pero no podía aceptarlo, era su hermana y tuvo que pasar algo repetido para poder recordarlo, para poder recordarla.

Estaba perdido en su mente. Recordó a su abuelo, cuando eran apenas unos niños. Ella estaba con él. Siempre entrenaban juntos, eran los mejores, pero su abuelo solamente lo veía a él. Para su abuelo ella no importaba, ni siquiera existía. Salió del estado en el que estaba y se echó al río, para intentar alcanzarla. Cuando las correas estuvieron atadas Ray se las arrojó a Kai, y este como pudo las sujetó a su mano.

Kai – Gritándole a Ray - ¡Sujétalas fuerte! ¡Átalas a un árbol!

Ray - ¡De acuerdo! – Corrió hasta el árbol más cercano y ató las correas - ¡Listo! – Corrió hasta cerca de la orilla y sujetó las correas con sus manos dispuesto a jalar a Kai cuando le dijera

Kai – Muy bien – Dicho esto nadó lo mejor que pudo para alcanzar a Aiko

Kai nadaba fervientemente pero, debido a que la lluvia seguía aún, no le preemitía la facilidad que requería y, de un momento a pronto, la perdió de vista. Se había hundido y, debido a que el agua estaba muy turbulenta, no alcanzaba a verla, se estaba desesperando. Debajo del agua, Aiko ya no podía y tampoco quería luchar. Su fuerza estaba sumamente debilitada, su cuerpo no le respondía y, sinceramente, ella tampoco hacía algo por evitar lo que parecía su inevitable muerte.

Solamente se dejó ir y hundir en aquel lugar que una vez, le había ayudado a encontrar la paz, ahora la encontraría nuevamente pero para siempre. Kai buscaba por todas partes en la superficie pero, simplemente no podía verla, estaba por hacer algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, darse por vencido.

Kai - _/Demonios, no puedo encontrarla. Probablemente ya murió. ¿Por qué ahora/_ - Algo distrajo su atención

Debajo del agua, un suceso que ya había pasado con anterioridad estaba aconteciendo nuevamente, el blade de Aiko comenzaba a brillar pero, a diferencia de la última vez, se veía sumamente débil, el estado de su dueño le afectaba, solamente tenía la energía necesaria como para indicar dónde estaban. En la superficie, Kai logró divisar un haz de luz muy débil que provenía debajo del agua y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se sumergió hasta encontrar de dónde provenía.

Ray – Viendo la acción de Kai - ¡Kai, espera! – Estaba muy preocupado y sostenía el otro extremo de las correas lo más fuerte que podía.

Mientras tanto, el tiempo pasaba, Kai no salía, Ray estaba sumamente preocupado y Rayo solamente alzaba las patas en señal de desesperación al no ver a su dueño. De pronto, el haz luminoso que se había visto desapareció y, ante esto, Ray pensó lo peor y estuvo a punto de soltar las correas. De la nada, Kai salió con Aiko en los brazos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no hundirse y no soltarla, era un trabajo muy duro, pero él era la persona indicada para realizarlo.

Ray por su parte, sujetó las correas y comenzó a halarlos hacia la orilla pero, lo que no sabía era que el extremo atado al árbol se estaba soltando. Kai, con Aiko en las manos, nadaba hasta donde estaba Ray pero, en un momento, esta estuvo a punto de soltársele. De pronto Ray sintió que las correas se le resbalaban de las manos y que Kai, con Aiko, se alejaban cada vez más.

Ray – Volteando a ver las correas amarradas al árbol -¡Oh no, se están soltando! – Sujetó más fuerte las correas - ¡No permitiré que mueran!

El último trozo de la correa estaba en sus manos, estaba a punto de soltársele debido también a que ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias. En un instante sintió que algo le jalaba hacia atrás sujetándolo de la cinta que siempre llevaba a la cintura, volteó para ver qué o quién era y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que su, ahora amigo y salvador, caballo Tigre, era quien le estaba ayudando a no darse por vencido.

Pronto el peso de halar a Aiko y Kai se hizo más ligero, alguien le estaba ayudando y, al igual que Tigre, Rayo y Trueno hacían su esfuerzo jalando con los dientes la correa que antes Ray estaba teniendo problemas para sujetar. Con todos sus esfuerzos unidos, y entre los cuatro, jalaron a Kai y Aiko hasta la orilla, justo a tiempo debido a que las correas estaban a punto de romperse Esto pareció misión imposible

Cuando al fin todos estuvieron a salvo, descansaron unos instantes en el suelo pero, este no duró mucho, debido a que Aiko estaba en muy malas condiciones. Se veía pálida, debilitada y, si no la cambiaban de ropa pronto, tendría fiebre. Así pues, cabalgaron a sus caballos y se dirigieron de nuevo a la mansión, estaban en silencio, no sabían que decir. Kai llevaba a Aiko en brazos. Las gotas de lluvia seguían mojándolos incesantemente. Al fin, Kai fue el que decidió romper el silencio

Kai – Hablando sin ver a nadie – Tenias razón

Ray – Quién no entendió a qué se refería Kai - ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Kai – La recordé... pude… recordarla

Ray – Te refieres a...

Kai – No lo sabía, no lo recordaba, no recuerdo nada de la abadía y, el mismo hecho de que ella estuviera conmigo ahí, implica que lo haya olvidado.

Ray – Puedo saber ¿Cómo la recordaste?

Kai – La abadía es para hombres, mi abuelo era un fiel creyente de que las mujeres no sirven para nada más que para ser esposas y buenas madres. Desde el inicio odio a mi madre y a mi hermana por parecerse tanto a ella. Sabes muy bien como soy, si quieres conseguir algo de mí, tendrás que hacerlo a mi forma, así se lo planteé a mi abuelo, si me quería entrenando día y noche en la abadía lo haría, pero solamente si estábamos los dos juntos. No tuvo otra opción más que aceptar – Hizo una pequeña sonrisa – Sin embargo – Su sonrisa desapareció – Tanto mi abuelo como Boris la despreciaban, la aborrecían. Boris solía abusar de nosotros en la abadía, no importaba quién fuera, simplemente con satisfacer su apetito sexual le manteníamos feliz. Sin embargo, nunca me tocó a mí o a ella. A mí porque no le convenía, era el nieto de su jefe y, aunque en realidad esto no importaba, yo era y soy sumamente poderoso, podía matarlo si quería y, en cuanto a ella, pues porque era muy similar a mí, tiene su carácter, o al menos lo tenía

Ray - ¿Todo eso pasaba en la abadía?

Kai – Eso y mucho más – Se detuvo un instante, en realidad ni él mismo podía creer de lo que estaba hablando, sobre todo porque acababa de recordarlo y, de hecho, eran solamente fragmentos – Tala, el resto de los Demolition Boys y yo, recibimos lo que se podría llamar un entrenamiento exhaustivo, según Boris, teníamos un talento especial. Puras estupideces de él. Mientras tanto, yo le ayudaba a ella a mejorar en el blade debido a que ninguno quería entrenar con ella, y en realidad, pensaban que era incapaz de hacerlo. Aún así yo me dediqué a entrenarla. No permití que Boris se le acercara nunca, sabía el riesgo que corría, aún así ella fue la que decidió entrar en la abadía

Ray – Se parece a ti, en lo obstinada

Kai – Tienes razón. Pero aún así, aunque su nivel era el mismo que el mío, mi abuelo no creyó que fuera lo suficientemente buena.

Ray – Entonces, ¿Cómo es que la recordaste?

Kai – No me lo creerás. Parte de nuestro entrenamiento era soportar las inclemencias del clima. Yo podía hacerlo con suma facilidad, debido a que cuando Boris estaba de mal humor, nos hacía entrenar fuera de la abadía donde la temperatura siempre era por debajo de los cero grados pero, ella rara vez lo hacía, aún así podía soportar el frío pero, en aquella ocasión, mi abuelo se sobrepasó con ella.

FLASH BACK

Se puede observar una piscina, en el exterior de un gran edificio, pero había algo extraño con el lugar, primero ese no era un lugar apropiado para una piscina y el segundo estaba ligado con el anterior, debido a que el agua de la piscina estaba congelada. De pronto, se observan unos hombres que comienzan a romper la gruesa capa de hielo y a quitar los trozos de ahí. Cuatro personas están paradas en la orilla, dos eran unos niños y los otros dos eran unos adultos.

¿? – Bien, aquí está tu prueba. Recuerda que con esto conseguirás tu bestia bit

¿?2 – Sí abuelo

Voltaire – Ya te he dicho que no me digas así, soy tu jefe y debes llamarme señor

¿?2 – Sí señor, disculpe mi insolencia

¿?3 – Si me permite opinar no creo que esta niña pueda hacerlo, Aiko es muy débil

Voltaire – Pero no he pedido tu opinión Boris. Kai

Kai – Sí señor

Voltaire – Toma el tiempo

Boris – Muy bien niña, debes nadar a lo largo de la piscina en menos de cinco minutos aunque, en realidad es mucho tiempo, que sean dos minutos.

Aiko – Hablándole en bajo – Calma Boris, que si sigues ladrando pronto vendrán los lobos a comerte

Boris – A punto de golpearla – Insolente...

Kai – Será mejor que te alistes

Aiko – Sí – Comenzó a desvestirse

Boris – Espera – Dijo a la niña – Con un traje de baño será muy sencillo, mejor déjate el uniforme puesto – Ni Aiko ni Kai reprocharon – Entonces, así será

Aiko – Pasa por el lado de Kai

Kai – Hablándole en bajo – Ten cuidado – La niña asiente

Boris – Entonces... tres... dos... uno... – Se escuchó el disparo de una pistola

Aiko se echó al agua, comenzando a nadar lo mejor que podía puesto que, en cuanto su ropa tocó el agua, comenzó a absorberla y, si a esto le aunaban el hecho de que la temperatura era menor a los 25 grados centígrados y que el agua comenzaba a congelarse otra vez, cualquiera podría decir que aquel ser no era humano. Llegó a un lado de la piscina y emprendió su recorrido de regreso, pero sus piernas y brazos ya comenzaban a entumírseles.

El pequeño Kai veía sin expresión alguna sin embargo, por dentro estaba muy preocupado por el único ser al que en verdad consideraba un pariente. Boris, al igual que Voltaire, estaban sumamente alegres, debido a que no lograría el reto impuesto. Cuando iba a la mitad del regreso Boris le informó que su tiempo había terminado, dio media vuelta y desapareció del lugar.

Voltaire – Viendo a Kai – Te dije que no lo lograría

Kai – Viendo la piscina – Aún no se ha dado por vencida – Decía porque la niña aún continuaba en su lucha por terminar el recorrido

Voltaire – Ha terminado

Kai – Claro que no – Pronto algo llamó su atención

Aiko había detenido su nado, en realidad, se estaba ahogando, sus piernas y brazos ya no le respondían en absoluto y, aunado al hecho del peso de su ropa, el mantenerse a flote en realidad era todo un suceso, poco a poco comenzó a hundirse, ya no podía más, aunque estuviera dando todo lo que le quedaba. De pronto Kai se acercó a la orilla, estaba dispuesto a salvarla

Voltaire – Viendo las intenciones de Kai – Si te acercas a ella te quitaré a Dranzer

Kai – Parándose en seco - ¿Qué has dicho?

Voltaire – Me escuchaste

Kai – Corriendo a su objetivo – No me importa – Algo lo detuvo

Aiko – No te acerques – Dijo lo más alto que pudo – Puedo hacerlo yo sola – Poco a poco comenzó a dar pequeños avances hasta la orilla, Kai por su parte estaba desesperado – Yo puedo lograrlo y así, lograré obtener mi propia bestia bit – Con un último esfuerzo alcanzó la orilla y con lo último de sus energías logró salir de aquella congelada agua, quedando recostada en la orilla – Lo... logré – Dijo sin aliento

Voltaire – Acercándose a ella – Fallaste

Aiko – Levantando su cabeza y dándole una mirada de odio - ¿Qué?

Voltaire – Te di dos minutos y tardaste mucho más. Eres una deshonra para la abadía y para mí – Dijo con desprecio y se dio media vuelta para desaparecer de ahí, detrás de él le siguieron aquellos hombres que sirvieron para romper el hielo

Aiko – Tratando de alcanzarlo e intentando pararse – Maldito yo... – Cayó al suelo, el frío había hecho sus estragos – Me vengaré – Dijo en bajo. Sintió unas manos cálidas en sus hombros

Kai – Vamonos al cuarto – Dijo cargándola en su espalda

Aiko – Intentando safarse – Déjame, si te ve conmigo te castigará y te hará hacer un entrenamiento doblemente difícil – Dijo intentando no titiritar de frío

Kai – Perfecto, mejoraré mi técnica y luego te la mostraré

Aiko – Kai

Kai – Volteándola a ver a la cara – Sí

Aiko – Dándole una hermosa sonrisa – Eres el mejor hermano que tengo

Kai – Sonriendo como sólo él sabe hacerlo – Soy el único que tienes – Sintió un peso mayor en su espalda, se había dormido – Descansa, lo mereces. Lo haz hecho mejor que nunca

FIN FLASH BACK

Ray – Totalmente asombrado - ¿Tu abuelo hacía eso?

Kai – Y ese día estaba feliz

Ray - ¿Qué pasó después?

Kai – Por ahora no lo recuerdo, esto pude recordarlo por lo que acaba de pasar

Ray - ¿Por qué la olvidaste? ¿Por qué olvidaste la abadía?

Kai – No lo sé. No sé qué haya pasado

Ray – Tal vez... – Voltea a vera a Aiko – Ella te pueda ayudar

Kai – Voltea a ver a Ray – Habla claro

Ray – Si ella te recuerda, es posible que recuerde más que tú de la abadía – Hace una pausa – El problema es... ¿Estás tú preparado para recordar?

Kai – No temo a nada

Ray – Dando un suspiro de resignación – Kai, si olvidaste la abadía fue por algo. Algo debió pasar.

Kai – Da tu punto

Ray – El punto es... que tal vez no te agrade lo que vas a recordar – Hizo otra pausa – Aún así... – Agachó la cabeza – Quiero que sepas que yo... – Se sonroja un poco – Si me necesitas estaré ahí Kai

Un silencio se formó de nuevo. Kai estaba sumamente confundido, acababa de recordar que tenía una hermana, acababa de recordar un incidente que en realidad no sabía que había pasado, recordó lo feliz que le hacía competir con ella ya que era la única que estaba a su nivel y el odio profundo hacia su abuelo y, lo que lo confundía más, era el hecho de los sentimientos de Ray hacia él.

Era lo que más le dolía. Pasó de ser un ser que creía ser el más poderoso y único al que todos temían, a ser alguien que, en realidad tenía personas a quien amar, y una persona que lo amaba sin condiciones. Un ser a quien amar y un ser que lo amara. Era todo tan nuevo, en realidad siempre se jactaba de ser el más poderoso pero, esto se salía por completo de sus manos.

Pronto divisaron la mansión y, un nuevo sentimiento les invadió. ¿Cómo pretendían entrar sin ser vistos? No sabían que hacer. Pronto Ray se apresuró a entrar a la mansión, dejando a un confundido Kai en la puerta principal, con su hermana en brazos y a los caballos los dejó correr hasta la caballeriza. En esos instantes a solas, Kai se dedicó a observarla, en el recuerdo que tuvo la vió llena de energía pero, la chica que veía ahora, parecía que estuviera a punto de morir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un chico con una coleta larga corría por todo el pasillo principal, mojando todo a su paso. Estaba buscando algo, o a alguien. No podía saberlo con exactitud. Subió las escaleras que daban a su habitación, llegó hasta ella y luego se paró en seco. Se detuvo a escuchar a su alrededor. El cuarto de Max estaba vacío, Tyson estaba jugando videojuegos y, por lo que escuchó, Max estaba con él.

Caminó hasta el inicio del pasillo y escuchó otra vez, en el cuarto de Hilary no se escuchaba ningún sonido, lo más probable es que siguiera dormida, tal vez Kenny le dijo que hoy no habría entrenamiento y decidió descansar más. En el otro lado en el cuarto de Mariah se escuchaban todavía sus sollozos, ahora que lo pensaba no estaba Lee en su habitación. Sintió un enorme remordimiento pero, no tenía tiempo de esperar. Corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta principal, donde Kai le esperaba.

Ray – Totalmente agitado por la carrera – Limpio

Kai - ¿Qué?

Ray – No hay nadie fuera de su habitación, podemos pasar sin ser vistos

Kai – Perfecto

Kai entró en la mansión con Aiko en sus brazos seguido de Ray, a pesar de lo que el nekojin había dicho, ambos estuvieron atentos de cualquier ruido o movimiento que consideraran fuera de lo normal, aunque la actitud que ellos tenían fuera considerada anormal. Llegaron hasta el último nivel y su carrera comenzó al tener que pasar por los cuartos de los demás. Con el de Hilary y Mariah no hubo problema, pronto llegaron al de Tyson, tampoco hubo problema con este, al parecer estaba jugando. Al fin llegaron al cuarto de Kai.

Ray – No fue tan difícil – Kai no contestó – Bien, ahora ¿Qué sigue?

Kai – Con voz autoritaria – Déjame solo

Ray – Asombrado - ¿Qué?

Kai – Hablando en bajo – Por favor

Ray – Cambiando su cara a una más comprensiva – Muy bien Kai, si es lo que prefieres te dejaré solo con ella – Dijo caminando a su habitación, pero de pronto se detuvo y vio de nuevo a Kai – Pero.. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, recuerda que siempre tendrás mi apoyo Kai – Entró a su habitación.

Kai vio como Ray entró a su cuarto y se quedó parado frente a su puerta unos instantes, al cabo de unos segundos, la abrió. Su habitación estaba a oscuras, aún podía escuchar el incesante golpeteo de las gotas de la lluvia en su ventana. Se acercó a su cama y recostó el cuerpo inerte que llevaba en brazos y lo colocó ahí. Después se dio media vuelta y caminó con paso decidido al cuarto de baño.

Salió de ahí y en sus manos llevaba una toalla, se acercó a ella y le secó un poco la cara y el cabello, después le cubrió con una sábana. No le había cambiado la ropa, no se atrevía ver su cuerpo al desnudo, aunque fuera su hermana, no podía. Pronto se encontró con un sentimiento nuevo, demasiados sentimientos se le estaban revelando de pronto, y todos sin un control y al mismo instante. Este nuevo sentimiento era la angustia. No saber qué hacer.

Caminó de nuevo al cuarto de baño y no salió. Comenzó a desvestirse y abrió la llave del agua, cerró la puerta, se dispuso a darse un baño caliente para recuperar el calor de su cuerpo, tal vez después le daría uno a ella, aunque seguía existiendo el problema de la ropa. Era algo tarde, después de las diez y media. Tal vez Ray supiera qué hacer con aiko. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, se colocó debajo del agua y se quedó ahí, dejando que esta mojara su cuerpo y dándole de nuevo calor. No es que lo necesitara con urgencia pero, necesitaba pensar y, este era lo único que se le ocurrió.

Gotas calientes, vapor a su alrededor, su cuerpo mojado y su mente divagando. Kai no sabía qué hacer. Nuevos sentimientos después de una vida donde se le había negado a presentársele. El primero fue el amor, una persona le amaba, pero no sabía si él podía corresponderle. El segundo fue el cariño, amor de hermanos al recordar a aquel ser que una vez estuvo con él en buenas y malas.

El tercero fue confusión al no saber qué hacer ahora que todo estaba hecho. El cuarto se presentó con el tercero, desesperación al no saber cómo reaccionar. Y por último la angustia al no saber qué pasaría con él, con ella o con Ray. Ya conocía los sentimientos de este hacia él pero, además de que no sabía qué sentía él por Ray, no podía dejarlo a su suerte ahora que sabía que no regresaría a su pueblo.

La segunda angustia era hacia Aiko, ahora que sabía la verdad no podía odiarla, o tal vez sí podía, pero no como quería. Necesitaba que recuperara el calor, la energía y la fuerza pero, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Por último necesitaba aclarar todo ese mar de confusión que se había creado en su mente. Tal vez estaría mejor si esto no hubiera sucedido pero... el hubiera no existe, solamente existe el presente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una hermosa habitación con las cortinas abiertas para dejar que asomara el sol, sin embargo este no aparecía. En su lugar las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza el cristal de la ventana. Una chica estaba acostada en su cama, sin ganas de despertar, el clima no era de su agrado y por esto le costaba despertarse. De hecho lo había hecho a temprana hora pero, un amigo suyo le dijo que no tendrían entrenamiento ese día y decidió darse un merecido descanso.

No estaba muy segura de la hora, sin el reconfortante sol no podía saberlo con exactitud. Vió un reloj que tenía al alcance de su mano, pasaba de las diez de la mañana. En verdad había dormido mucho. Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Tomó una ducha rápida y se arregló lo más hermosamente que pudo colocándose un delicado perfume a rosas. Cumpliría su objetivo hoy, y nadie se lo iba a impedir. Salió con paso decidido al cuarto de Tyson.

Hilary – Tocando la puerta - ¿Tyson estás ahí? – No escucha respuesta – Por favor ábreme, tengo que hablar contigo

Tyson – Dentro de la habitación y con cara de fastidio - ¿Ahora qué querrá?

Max – Debajo de Tyson y sin su playera – No me mires a mí, ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

Tyson – No tengo ánimos para que me esté regañando

Max – Tal vez sea algo importante. – Se escuchó que tocaron de nuevo la puerta – Vamos, contéstale

Tyson – Levantándose del suelo y poniéndose la camiseta y la gorra – Solamente porque tu me lo pides

Max – Gracias :3 – Dijo al tiempo que se ponía su playera

Tyson – Abriendo la puerta - ¿Qué quieres Hilary? ¿El Jefe no te dijo que hoy no habría entrenamiento?

Hilary – Algo sonrojado – Si me dijo pero yo... – Se detuvo al ver a Max - ¿Max?

Max – Buenos días Hilary

Hilary – Buenos días Max

Tyson – Algo fastidiado – Habla rápido Hilary

Hilary – Notablemente nerviosa – Pues... yo... ¿Podemos hablar?

Tyson - ¿Y qué crees que es lo que estamos haciendo?

Hilary – Muy sonrojada – Lo lamento, ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Max – Interrumpiendo la conversación – Iré a prepararme algo a la cocina Tyson, vuelvo en un rato

Tyson – Con una gran sonrisa – Claro – Sigue a Max con la vista hasta que se pierde

Hilary – Ante el extraño comportamiento de Tyson - ¿Sucedió algo bueno?

Tyson – Saliendo de su trance - ¿A qué te refieres?

Hilary – Tienes una increíble cara de felicidad, como si hubieras ganado la lotería

Tyson - /_Gané algo más que eso/ _¿De qué querías hablar Hilary?

Hilary – Sonrojándose otra vez – Ah, si... bueno... yo... ¿puedo pasar a tu cuarto?

Tyson - ¿Ahí me dirás qué diablos de sucede? – Ve a Hilary asentir – Bien, pasa

Hilary – Pasando a la habitación de Tyson – Tyson... yo quiero decirte que... – Hizo una pausa larga – Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, somos compañeros desde la primaria – Volteó a ver a Tyson – Siempre peleamos, siempre discutimos pero... – Volvió a detenerse

Tyson – Con cara de "no comprendo nada" Cuando no - ¿Qué diablos tratas de decirme Hilary?

Hilary – Muy nerviosa, sonrojada y viendo a los ojos a Tyson – Pues.. Tyson, lo que intento decirte es que...yo... quiero decirte que tu... que tu me... gu... tas – Dijo muy en bajo – Me gustas Tyson – Dijo ahora con más énfasis

Tyson – Totalmente sorprendido - ¡¿Qué! ¿Estás bien Hilary? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?

Hilary – Caminado hasta donde estaba Tyson – No Tyson, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Me gustas, al principio te odiaba, siempre tan egocéntrico, siempre pensando en ti, que eras el mejor, siempre llegando tarde a clases y rodeado por gente que creía que eras genial por ser el campeón mundial pero... aún así... con el paso del tiempo, con todas las aventuras, con todas tus batallas, poco a poco me fuiste gustando. En un principio creí que era Kai, en verdad es muy guapo pero, su actitud fría me bajó los humos, después, tú con tu determinación a no darte por vencido, fue lo que me convenció

Tyson – Con cara de "no te creo nada" – Hilary, ¿En verdad estás bien?

Hilary – Un tanto exasperada - ¿Qué no me estás escuchando? Me gustas, me he enamorado de ti

Tyson – Al fin comprendiendo el peso de las palabras – Estás loca. No puedes estar hablando en serio

Hilary - ¿Por qué no?

Tyson – Por que tú no me gustas.

Hilary – En estado de shock - ¿Qué?

Tyson – Con toda la calma de mundo – Debes estar bromeando, dime ¿Quién se puede enamorar de ti? Siempre estás enojada, siempre reprendes a los demás, debe ser a tu modo o a ninguno. Tú siempre quieres tener el control Hilary. Eres una molestia, además también me estorbas en mi entrenamiento, siempre crees que puedes hacer todo lo que los demás hacen, deberías tomar en cuenta tus límites. No puedes ser la mejor en todo – Soltó aquellas hirientes palabras sin siquiera pensarlo

Hilary – Con la cabeza agachada – Así que... eso es lo que piensas de mí. ¿No es cierto?

Tyson – Prestándole poca atención - ¿Qué? Pues sí.

Hilary – Sin levantar la cabeza – ¿Por qué me dices palabras tan hirientes? Si no te agrado, bastaba con decírmelo, no tenías que lastimarme

Tyson – No digas estupideces. Creí que ya lo habías notado

Hilary – Dime algo Tyson… - No quería levantar la cabeza – Max, estaba aquí, contigo y, tú lo viste de forma muy tierna. Acaso él… te gusta. Es por eso… que me dices cosas tan crueles – Decía mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus sonrojadas mejillas a causa de la vergüenza

Tyson – Nervioso – Pues… yo… verás – Al fin se decidió hablar – Si, así es y sabes qué, él me corresponde. Por eso no te presto atención, por eso nunca te presté atención y por eso siempre me molestas. No te entiendo Hilary, si en verdad te gusto ¿Por qué te la pasas molestándome?

Hilary - ¿No lo sabes? En verdad eres ingenuo. Los niños siempre molestan a la niña que le gusta, en mi caso fue así, te molestaba porque quería tu atención pero… veo que no conseguí mi objetivo. Eres cruel e insensible, no sé cómo me enamoré de ti, pero, siempre aprendo de mis errores – Se da media vuelta para salir

Tyson – Oye Hilary – Dijo antes de que saliera – Sabes, aún así fuiste muy buena amiga

Hilary – Sin voltear a verlo – Mentiroso, para ti siempre ha sido el primero y el único Max, apuesto a que ni siquiera me notabas cuando te apoyaba en las peleas. Adiós Tyson

Tyson – Fastidiado - ¡Pues entonces has lo que quieras niña tonta! ¡Nadie te necesita aquí! ¡Puedes regresar a tu casa! ¡De cualquier forma nadie te extrañará!

Hilary – En un susurro y sin que Tyson la escuchara – Tienes razón – Cerró la puerta de la habitación y echó a correr a la suya

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

¿Qué tal? Eso de seguro ya se lo esperaban. De cualquier forma tenía que ponerlo, pobrecita, la dejé como novia de pueblo, vestida y alborotada pero, en mi fic nadie sufre… demasiado tiempo . Esto está en la recta final, trato de escribir lo más seguido y rápido que puedo pero, ya saben como son los padres, que ellos mandan y nosotros obedecemos --U Así es la ley de la vida. Ni modo, pero les prometo terminar el fic cueste lo que me cueste :3

Mata nee


	19. Un Nuevo Amor

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

CAPÍTULO 18

UN NUEVO AMOR

Una chica corría desesperadamente por un largo pasillo, incesantes lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas, producto de una dolorosa confesión pero, aún más doloroso rechazo. Esa mañana había despertado con un objetivo y determinación pero, el chico al que amaba, le había roto su corazón claro, que ella nunca le dejaría verlo, era fuerte pero, ahora no estaba tan segura. Corría lo más rápido que podía a su habitación, debía hacer algo y era urgente. Pasó de largo junto a un rubio, el rubio que ahora odiaba.

Hilary – Pasando junto a Max - _/No puedo odiarlo, es mi amigo pero, también es la persona que Tyson ama. Debo irme, debo salir de aquí/_

Max – Quien regresaba con un sándwich y un jugo en las manos – Oye Hilary ¿qué te sucede? – Pasó al lado de ella pero no recibió respuesta - ¿Qué raro?

Max – En la habitación de Tyson - ¿Qué le sucede a Hilary?

Tyson – Sin prestarle atención a la pregunta – Qué amable, ¿esa comida es para mí?

Max – Eh, si U _/¿Cómo decirle que no/_

Tyson – Devorando el sándwich – Gracias #

Max – Comenzando a besarle el cuello a Tyson – Tyson

Tyson – Medio ido - ¿Qué… sucede?

Max - ¿Qué le sucede a Hilary?

Tyson – Sin pensar la respuesta Aunque en realidad nunca lo hace – Esta triste

Max – Sin dejar de besar su cuello - ¿Podrías decirme el porqué?

Tyson – Comenzando a dar pequeños gemidos y suspiros – Pues… porque… me dijo que me quería

Max - ¿Nada más por eso?

Tyson – Empezando a excitarse – No… también porque yo la rechacé… y… le dije que era un estorbo… además de que me preguntó si tu me gustabas y yo le dije que sí

Max – Deteniéndose de pronto - ¿Eso le dijiste? O/O

Tyson – Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Anda sigue por favor

Max – Sentándose en el suelo – Pero Tyson ¿Se lo dijiste así nada más? Es decir, sin prestar atención a sus sentimientos

Tyson – Sí, ya te lo dije. Además ella se lo buscó, siempre es tan brusca conmigo.

Max – Ya te había dicho que era porque tú le gustas, o al menos le gustabas.

Tyson – Deja de preocuparte. De seguro para mañana estará como siempre

Max – Un tanto pensativo – Eso espero

Tyson – Max – Lo ve a los ojos - ¿Podrías seguir en lo que te quedaste?

Max – De acuerdo :3

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una hermosa habitación, las cortinas corridas, una chica corriendo alrededor de ella buscando sus cosas de forma desesperada. Afuera la lluvia no tenía intenciones de amainar pronto, seguía con la misma fuerza que la noche anterior, como si acabara de comenzar. La chica colocaba sus cosas en una maleta lo más ordenada y rápidamente posible. De pronto de uno de sus pantalones salió un papel, pronto lo recordó.

Hilary - _/Es muy cruel no haberle llamado y, ahora le llamo solamente por conveniencia. Espero no se enoje. Pero… primero debo salir de aquí/_ - Guardó el papel en su bolsillo

Así, siguió recogiendo todo, no tardó más de media hora. Faltaban quince minutos para las once. Todo estaba en silencio, unos minutos antes escuchó un sonido en el pasillo, ella se había quedado en silencio y luego fue a revisar pero, no había nadie. Después volvió a escuchar algo, pero esta vez no le prestó atención y siguió con lo suyo. Ahora estaba a punto de terminar. Dejó una carta para Alex en su cama y salió. En verdad se había divertido, lástima que el final no fue el que ella esperaba.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se escucha agua, aunque no puede saber de dónde proviene exactamente. Parece ser que parte viene de afuera, la lluvia seguía, tal vez esto ya era un presagio de que ese día, estaba destinado a la tristeza y soledad, tal vez así sería el resto de su vida. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, una habitación oscura, nada la iluminaba, sus ojos como acababan de abrirse estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad así que podía ver lo que en esa habitación había.

Una luz, de algún lugar provenía una luz, era una habitación. No reconocía dónde estaba, poco a poco comenzó a recordar. Claro, era la habitación de Kai. Le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza y su orgullo, tal vez este último era el que más dolía. Reconoció el segundo lugar de donde provenía el sonido a agua, era el cuarto de baño, seguro Kai estaría tomando uno. Pronto se escuchó cómo se iba llenando el jacuzzi, de seguro tardaría más tiempo en salir.

Poco a poco se fue reincorporando, tenía que salir de esa habitación y, si le era posible, de la mansión, a cualquier costo, no importando si su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerza. Primero se sentó en la cama y su cabeza parecía que le diera vueltas, esperó apenas unos segundos y se levantó, casi cayendo al suelo debido a las débiles fuerzas que tenía. Se apoyó en la mesa de noche y caminó hasta la puerta dando tambaleos.

Cuando estuvo ahí, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y se dirigió a la suya. Abrió su puerta y entró, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa y cepillar un poco su cabello, el cual lucía terrible, se lo recogió y se puso una gorra, aún con el cabello empapado. Cambió sus tenis por otros, se puso un nuevo jeans y una playera sin siquiera secarse. Caminó hasta su peinador y notó lo pálida que se veía. De pronto escuchó una clase de zumbido de su anterior pantalón. Caminó hasta el y sacó su celular

Aiko – Viendo su celular y con voz muy baja – Me sorprende que aún funcione aunque… no en vano mi tío gastó mucho dinero para que me diseñaran un celular resistente, digo, después de haber destruido tres y por la misma razón. Todos los mojé por accidente, así pues mandó a diseñarme uno con los chips resistentes al agua. Gracias tío, algún día te diré que en verdad funcionó tu diseño – Contestó el celular al fin – Diga… No, no estoy ocupada… claro que puedo ir… no, no te disculpes, es comprensible… Si, estaré ahí lo más rápido posible… Adiós – Colgó el teléfono y lo metió a su pantalón, junto con Kaizer – Ahora, tendré qué pensar en cómo llegar. Iré en el carro, de cualquier forma ya había pensado salir – Dio media vuelta y el mareo volvió al punto de tener que sujetar su cabeza – OK, solamente basta con caminar despacio – Caminó hasta la puerta y se devolvió – Pero… lo más conveniente es que no me vea en este estado – Tomó algunos cosméticos de su peinador y salió – Es hora

No había pensado en el hecho de si alguien le veía pero, en esos instantes, en realidad no le importaba mucho. Tenía que apoyarse en la pared al caminar, su estado era muy deplorable, alguien a quien usualmente se le veía con mucha energía ahora parecía a punto de morir pero, dicen que hierva mala nunca muere y ese era su caso. Cuando llegó al inicio del pasillo, al ir bajando las escaleras estuvo a punto de caerse pero, por suerte, esto no sucedió. Llegó hasta donde estaba su carro y lo encendió, llegaría en quince minutos, si la suerte le acompañaba.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un chico tenía las ventanas corridas, le gustaba ver la lluvia caer pero, ahora veía el techo de su habitación, su amigo le había dado ese hermoso detalle, pintar un efecto de cielo con nubes para que se sintiera a gusto y, con estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Un amigo que ahora resultaba ser chica, eso si que resultaba extraño aunque, en cierta forma ya se lo esperaba, lo que no se esperaba es que fuera hermana del ser a quien amaba.

Él le había pedido dejarle a solas con su hermana pero, no podía, necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, y que ella también, ambos le preocupaban. De pronto escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, sus sentidos eran muy agudos. Otra vez escuchó lo mismo y, después de algunos instantes volvió a escucharlo, esta vez se levantó a ver quién o qué era lo que provocaba tal sonido, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Aiko recargándose en la pared del pasillo para poder caminar, se dirigía a algún lado.

Ray – Viendo por un espacio pequeño de su puerta para que Aiko no le viera y hablando en bajo - ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿A dónde pensará ir y en esas condiciones? – De pronto se percató de algo - ¿Qué hace fuera de la habitación de Kai? De seguro no sabe nada. Será mejor que la siga.

Siguió a Aiko con la vista hasta el inicio del pasillo, en este punto se dispuso a seguirla, decidió dejar ese espacio para que no le viera, no era conveniente. Poco a poco fueron bajando hasta el primer piso y luego le siguió hasta lo que parecía una chochera. Como pudo entro a este lugar sin ser visto y casi suelta un grito al ver el carro que tenía y que, por lo que veía, estaba dispuesta a conducir.

Ray – Escondido para que no le viera Aiko - /_¿Qué está loca? Si conduce en esas condiciones puede chocar. En definitiva es pariente de Kai --U/_

Sigilosamente caminó hasta la parte trasera del carro, como era de cuatro puertas no le fue difícil entrar y quedarse atrás. Así podría vigilarla y, en caso de que necesitara ayuda, él estaría cerca. Aiko encendió el carro sin que se percatara de la presencia del intruso, en verdad estaba muy debilitada, de estar en óptimas condiciones de seguro le hubiera atrapado. Pisó el acelerador y se dirigió a su destino.

Ray – Escondido en el asiento trasero - _/Solamente espero que Kai no se de cuenta de su ausencia, o que a ella le pase algo/_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En un lugar muy grande, con aire acondicionado que, en esos instantes, daba un aire tibio debido al clima que prevalecía afuera. Una chica estaba sentada en una banca con una maleta a un lado, parecía que estuviera a punto de salir a algún lado pero, en realidad regresaba. Esperaba a alguien, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, en verdad estaba muy triste.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un carro deportivo se estacionó fuera de un gran edificio, para algunos de los que ahí trabajaban no era desconocido pero, antes de que la persona que conducía se bajara, tomó algo que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto. Era al parecer un poco de maquillaje líquido y polvo, tomó un espejo y se lo aplicó en la cara. No le gustaba usarlo pero, en este caso, era imprescindible.

Aiko – Aplicándose el polvo – Me alegro que Hanna me haya regalado esto en mi cumpleaños, debo recordar agradecerle – Ahora habló en bajo y con una triste mirada – Si es que regreso

Ray – Sin dar a conocer su presencia - _/¿Sí es que regresa? Debo hacer algo/_

Aiko bajó del carro y, cuando se alejó un poco, Ray hizo lo mismo sin que nadie le viera, seguía lloviendo así que ambos se mojaron. Aiko iba con paso lento, en verdad parecía no importarle nada más ahora, y como consecuencia Ray también se estaba mojando. Cuando al fin entró al centro comercial, Ray apresuró su paso para no mojarse más de lo que ya estaba, entró al lugar mojando todo el piso, pero no importaba, debía seguir a Aiko.

Aiko caminaba despacio, tratando de aparentar fuerza que, en realidad, no tuviera. Caminaba lo más firmemente posible, con algunos tropiezos de vez en cuando, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas y esto hacía que en ocasiones pisara mal. Aún así daba su mejor esfuerzo. Detrás de ella iba Ray, siguiéndole muy de cerca el paso, las veces que le vió tropezar quería correr a ayudarla pero no podía, no debía. Parecía que buscaba algo, y pronto sabría que era.

¿? – Aiko

Aiko – Volteando a ver donde le llamaban – Sí – Reconociendo a la persona – Buenos días señora Hikary Escasez de nombres

Sra. Hikary - ¿Te encuentras bien hija? – Dijo acercándose a ella

Aiko – Dando un paso hacia atrás – Si, por supuesto, estoy muy bien – Dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo en ese instante

Sra. Hikary – Relajándose un poco – Muy bien. Hace mucho que no venías. Me alegra que hayas vuelto

Aiko – He estado muy ocupada

Sra. Hikary – Entiendo. Entonces ahora estás ocupada ¿cierto?

Aiko – Un poco apenada – Sí, vengo a ver a una amiga

Sra. Hikary – Alegre por la noticia – Entonces no te entretengo, otro día que tengas más tiempo me visitas.

Aiko – Con sonrisa fingida – Sí señora Hikary, lo haré – Se aleja del lugar.

Ray – Detrás de Aiko – Parece que hace mucho que no venía, y mucho más que no le veían tan feliz. Esto es muy extraño – Siguió a Aiko

Aiko seguía caminando y con Ray cerca de ella para no perderle de vista entre aquel mar de gente que estaba en el centro comercial. Aiko en verdad se veía cansada, y también lo dejaba ver por el ritmo de respiración que tenía, era rápido y forzado. Lo más probable es que sus fuerzas se estuvieran agotando. Por suerte para Ray y para Aiko, parecía que esta había encontrado lo que buscaba. En una banca, con la mirada gacha y triste, se encontraba una chica a la que Ray conocía.

Aiko – Poniendo su mejor cara, toda su fuerza y ánimo - ¡Hilary!

Hilary – Volteando a verle y dándole una pequeña sonrisa – Viniste Aiko

Aiko – Claro que sí, ¿Cómo te iba a dejar sola? – Se sienta en la banca. No ve que Ray le sigue y se coloca detrás de un muro para escuchar la conversación y vigilar a Aiko

Hilary – Siento mucho no haberte llamado en tanto tiempo

Aiko – Ya te dije por teléfono que no importaba – Decía poniendo su mejor sonrisa – Ahora, dime de qué querías hablar. ¿Qué te pasó?

Hilary – Sorprendiéndose - ¿Cómo sabes que algo me sucedió?

Aiko – Los ojos son el reflejo del alma. Y además se te notan llorosos

Hilary – Sonrojada – Vaya, no sabía que podía ser tan predecible.

Aiko – Estoy aquí para escuchar así que, cuéntame.

Hilary – Me apena mucho llamarte nada más por esto

Aiko – No hay problema, para eso estamos los amigos

Hilary – Gracias – Se relaja un poco - ¿Conoces a los BladeBrakers?

Aiko – Sí, conozco algo de ellos. Fueron los campeones mundiales ¿no?

Hilary – Sí

Ray – Detrás del muro - ¿Hilary? Ella conocía a Aiko, pero, le acaba de preguntar que si nos conoce entonces, ella no debe saber que ella es Alex

Hilary – Bueno, entonces debes conocer al Sr. Dickenson – Vio que Aiko le asentía – Tal vez no debería decírtelo pero él tiene un sobrino – Vio que Aiko le prestaba toda la atención – Él invitó a los BladeBrakers a su casa para entrenar, con una treta que, ahora que lo pienso, fue muy graciosa. Es un gran luchador. Pero no es de él quien voy a hablar. Supongo que si conoces a los BladeBrakers debes conocer a Tyson

Aiko – Sí, si lo conozco aunque…para mi gusto es algo engreído

Hilary – Engreído, egoísta, gritón y… el chico que me gusta

Aiko – ¿El chico que te gusta? – Dijo aparentando una sorpresa

Hilary – Sí, hemos estado juntos desde que estábamos en la primaria. Siempre he pensado lo mismo de él, nunca llegaba a tiempo a clases y siempre se quedaba dormido en ella, me disgustaba mucho pero… dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen – Dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa – Hoy, se lo dije, le dije que lo amaba pero, en realidad, su reacción no fue la que me esperaba – Soltó sin siquiera pensarlo, Aiko y Ray seguían escuchando, aunque nadie supiera de este último – Me dijo que yo debía estar loca, que nadie se puede enamorar de mí, que soy gruñona y regañona, que todo lo quiero hacer a mi modo y que nunca respeto mis propios límites – Decía mientras lágrimas brotaban de nuevo de sus ojos

Aiko – Sabes, tal vez tenga razón – Captó la atención de Hilary y Ray – Tal vez seas así pero, eso es lo que te hace tan especial, tu forma de ser. A eso se le llama personalidad, es lo que nos hace diferentes unos de los otros y, aunque sus palabras te hayan herido, debes tomarlo como una piedra en el camino que te hizo caer y volverte a levantar. No debes dejarte abatir por eso. Tal vez él no era el chico apropiado para ti, tal vez él no era tu destino. Quién sabe, tal vez el chico que te ame por encima de todas las cosas aún está esperándote y esperando una oportunidad para confesártelo y, ahora que tú ya dejaste a Tyson, ahora te lo hará saber. Todo ocurre por una razón. Es algo que solía decirme mi padre.

Hilary – Secando las lagrimas de sus ojos – Gracias. Es cierto. No debo dejarme abatir por esto

Aiko – Además… el no reconocer tus propios límites no es algo malo, de hecho es una cualidad, porque así siempre das lo mejor de ti, y mucho más. Algún día alguien reconocerá eso en ti.

Hilary – En verdad te lo agradezco. Aiko… ¿te puedo confesar algo y no se lo revelarías a nadie?

Aiko – Poniendo una sonrisa, aunque su condición decaía a cada instante – Soy como una tumba

Hilary – Tyson también me dijo por que me rechazó – Hizo una pausa – Max, también parte del equipo de los BladeBrakers, está enamorado de Tyson y, por supuesto, Tyson lo está de Max, ambos se corresponden.

Aiko – Sin sorprenderse – Ya veo

Hilary - ¿No te sorprende?

Aiko – Cayendo en cuenta de su error – Soy de mente abierta. Yo creo que no importa el mundo, mientras estés con el ser que amas.

Hilary – Eres muy madura

Aiko – Las situaciones nos hacen madurar – Dijo un poco sumida en su mundo – Ten por seguro que lo de Tyson te hará madurar a ti también.

Hilary – Levantándose de la banca y estirándose – Muy bien

Aiko – Sentada aún - ¿Ya te vas?

Hilary – Sí, discúlpame – Le entrega un papel

Aiko - ¿Y esto?

Hilary – Dando una hermosa sonrisa – Es el número telefónico de mi casa. Cuando necesites a alguien con quién hablar, no dudes en llamarme. Ahora tengo que irme a mi casa

Aiko – Si quieres te llevo – Se reprendió mentalmente

Hilary – No, no te preocupes – Recoge su maleta – Espero nos veamos de nuevo

Aiko – Sí, te llamaré cuando pueda.

Hilary – De acuerdo – Camina alejándose de Aiko - ¡Nos vemos! – Gritó alejándose de ella

Aiko – Parándose y también gritando - ¡Adiós, me dio gusto verte otra vez! – Agitó su mano en señal de despedida – Se ha ido – Bajó su mano – Me siento mal – Poco a poco su mundo se fue oscureciendo hasta quedarse sumida en un mundo de oscuridad, no escuchaba ni sentía nada. Simplemente se había ido

Ray – Viendo a Aiko – Oh por Dios – Corre hasta donde está ella – Te tengo – Dijo mientras la atrapaba en el aire – Se ha desmayado – Toca su frente – Está ardiendo en fiebre. Debo llevarla pronto a la mansión – Sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón de Aiko. La cargó en su espalda y se dispuso a salir de ahí pero, algo le detuvo

¿? - ¡Oh Dios! ¿¡Hija te encuentras bien? – Decía a una chica desmayada

Ray – Reconociendo a la persona – No se preocupe señora Hikary, ella está bien, simplemente se ha desmayado

Sra. Hikary – Viendo a Ray - ¿Y tú quién eres jovencito?

Ray – Sumamente nerviosos – Pues… yo… soy… _/No puedo decirle que soy su hermano, de seguro sabe que es hija única, tampoco su primo, ¡Ya sé/_ Soy su novio U– Dijo sumamente sonrojado

Sra. Hikary – ¿Su novio? – Ahora más alegre - ¡Que bueno que al fin tiene novio! Estaba muy preocupada porque después de lo que sucedió con sus padres había cambiado su forma de ser. Espero que tu traigas de vuelta a la Aiko que todos queríamos

Ray – Avergonzado y confundido – Haré lo posible – Caminó a la salida

Sra. Hikary – Espera – Dijo a Ray – Afuera continúa lloviendo – Le entregó un paraguas – Toma esto, así no se mojarán

Ray – Gracias – Así caminó hasta el carro. Cuando estuvo ahí hizo malabares para que Aiko no cayera, sujetar el paraguas y abrir la puerta del carro. Cuando estuvo hecho puso a Aiko en el asiento del copiloto y el se subió en el asiento del chofer – Muy bien – Dijo nerviosos – Esperemos que no sea tan difícil conducir – Vió las palancas del carro – Al menos es automático

Así se puso en marcha, encendió el carro y pisó el acelerador, pronto emprendió el camino de regreso a la mansión, iba lento, tanto que por poco y le dan una multa por detener la vialidad pero, ¿Qué podían esperar de alguien que apenas acababa de aprender a conducir? Además tenía que ir revisando a la hermana de… ¿Cómo le podía llamar? Su mejor amigo. Su respiración era forzada y sus mejillas estaban rojas, tenía fiebre. Una muy alta, y a cada segundo empeoraba. Era la una de la tarde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dos chicos estaban en una habitación, todo estaba a oscuras, la chica estaba recargada en el pecho del chico y ambos estaban recostados en la cama, aún seguía llorando aunque, ya no era por la razón del inicio. Odiaba a Ray, y odiaba a la persona que él amaba. Apretó los puños sujetando el chaleco del chico moreno con facciones de gato como ella. El simplemente le soportaba todo, sabía que estaba dolida, sabía lo que le ocurría y, en verdad sentía en carne propia lo que ella sentía, tenía un gran aprecio por aquella chica de cabellos rosados.

Lee – Me puedes decir ¿Por qué estás enfadada ahora?

Mariah – Por Ray y por ese maldito

Lee - ¿A quién te refieres?

Mariah – A Kai – Lee se sobresaltó – Ray, me dijo que amaba a Kai… no de frente pero, cuando lo estaba acariciando, dijo su nombre.

Lee – Fue por eso que quedaste destrozada

Mariah – Más enojada y soltando algunas lágrimas de rabia – Ese maldito, es tan frío como el hielo, no sé que le ve Ray. Yo soy más bonita y más cariñosa

Lee – Pero… no se puede mandar en las cosas del amor – Mariah lo ve a los ojos más tranquila – Veo que ya te tranquilizaste – Le dijo a los ojos – Sabes Mariah, este solamente ha sido un desamor, no tienes que arruinarte la vida por eso – Ve al techo de la habitación – Tal vez, sin darte cuenta, alguien llegue a amarte pero, tú no le has dado la oportunidad por estar enamorada de Ray

Mariah – No te entiendo

Lee – Mariah, eres muy hermosa pero, todos en el pueblo saben que estás enamorada de Ray, o al menos lo suponen y, por esto mismo, nadie se te acerca. Solamente nosotros, los White Tigers. Nadie niega tu belleza, has dejado a más de uno embelezado pero, ninguno ha tenido la oportunidad. Tal vez… ahora, puedas ver más allá de Ray.

Mariah – No te entiendo Lee. En realidad no entiendo tu actitud hoy, siempre he creído que eres un chico frío y calculador, aunque no tanto como Kai – Dijo esto con desprecio – Y ahora te muestras tan amable conmigo

Lee – Eso es a lo que me refiero. Tu mundo se cerró con Ray. Nunca viste a nadie más y yo… sin embargo… sí vi a alguien especial que para mi suerte, Ray no vió – Mariah lo veía sin comprender – Sé que es muy precipitado pero, tal vez pueda con esto aliviar tu dolor Mariah – Se va acercando lentamente al rostro de Mariah – Debes entender que no estás sola – Sus alientos se mezclan – Yo siempre estaré ahí – Rosa los labios de Mariah – Por que te amo – La separación se hizo nula y sus labios se juntaron

El beso primero era tierno, con miedo, pronto este fue desapareciendo. Mariah cerró sus ojos, no quería pensar, quería sentir aunque, no estaba segura si era con esa persona la que deseaba presionar sus labios. Lee poco a poco fue profundizando el beso, sin mucho esfuerzo pudo hacer que Mariah abriera la boca para que él pudiera introducir su lengua, así ambos estuvieron un buen rato.

Lee exploraba los rincones de la boca de Mariah, sin poder creer que al fin estaba besando a la chica que él amaba aunque, no estaba seguro si ella sentía lo mismo por él. No le importaba, era su sueño vuelto realidad. Mariah por su parte besaba a Lee sin prestar atención al mundo, sus manos poco a poco se fueron volviendo inquietas, no querían estar sin hacer nada. Comenzó quitando el chaleco de Lee

Lee, por su parte, comenzaba a quitar la blusa de la chica, no tenía su cinta de cabello, así que no podía quitársela. Comenzó desabrochando los botones, sin dejar de besar esos deliciosos labios que para él eran. Mariah por su parte acariciaba el fornido pecho de Lee, sin dejar un espacio en blanco. Lee ya había terminado de desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Mariah y acariciaba sus pechos por encima de la tela de su brasiere.

Besar sus labios ya no fue suficiente, así que se aventuró a besar su cuello, con delicadeza y a la vez con desesperación, los pechos de Mariah eran no muy grandes ni muy pequeños, según él, eran del tamaño exacto, se ajustaban perfectamente a sus manos. La boca de Mariah empezaba a dar pequeños gemidos de excitación, mientras Lee le hacía aquellas caricias que poco a poco le hacían perder los sentidos. Esto era perfecto, pero algo lo tenía que arruinar.

Mariah – Hablando en un susurro y, en realidad, sin pensar sus palabras – Ray

Lee – Deteniéndose ante las palabras de Mariah - ¿Qué has dicho?

Mariah – Sintiendo que las caricias cesaban – Yo… pues yo… - Decía muy nerviosa – Lo siento Lee, simplemente estoy confundida – Finalizó

Lee - ¿Estás… confundida? – Dijo sin creer sus palabras

Mariah – Entiéndeme por favor. Apenas ayer le dije a Ray lo que sentía y él me rechazó, y ahora tú me dices que me amas cuando yo aún no he olvidado a Ray

Lee – Al menos ahora sé lo que tú sentiste cuando él dijo el nombre de Kai – Dijo triste

Mariah – Cayendo en la cuenta – Es cierto pero, también es cierto que él no me corresponde. No debo dejarme abatir, ese no es el espíritu de los White Tigers ¿Cierto?

Lee – Un tanto sumido en sus pensamientos – Sí, es cierto

Mariah – Acercándose a Lee – Entonces – Se acerca a sus labios – Déme intentar olvidar a Ray – Besa los labios de Lee – Contigo

Lee – No es justo que me utilices solamente para eso Mariah

Mariah – No te estoy usando. No sé lo que siento por ti. Yo creí que amaba a Ray y me equivoqué, tal vez te ame a ti y yo no lo sepa.

Lee – No debes utilizar a las personas

Mariah – Un tanto alterada - ¡No te estoy usando! Simplemente… quiero que me permitas… intentarlo… yo sé que es muy cruel primero darte alas y luego cortártelas pero… tal vez, esta sea la única forma. Permíteme olvidar a Ray… contigo… te prometo… que te corresponderé

Lee – No quiero esa promesa. No está bien obligar a nadie a sentir algo que no siente. Si me llegas a amar lo aceptaré y si tu corazón no es para mí, también lo aceptaré.

Mariah – Entonces ¿Me permites intentarlo?

Lee – Sé que esto me dolerá al final pero, mi amor por ti es mayor. Te dejaré intentarlo Qué cursi me salió

Mariah – Gracias – Vuelve a besar sus labios.

Lee continuó donde se había quedado, besaba los labios de Mariah con desesperación, ya que sabía que, probablemente o seguramente, esta sería la primera y única ocasión en que tendría oportunidad. Mientras sus manos recorrían los pechos de Mariah por encima del sostén, de la boca de Mariah salían pequeños gemidos al sentir las manos de Lee en aquellos lugares. Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, sus manos recorrían el pecho de Lee siguiendo la línea de sus marcados músculos.

Lee no estaba mal, es decir, era casi tan fuerte como Ray, Ray, debía dejar de pensar en él. Debía disfrutar el momento. Lee bajó sus labios y besaba el cuello de Mariah, al tiempo que le quitaba la blusa ya desabrochada, dejando solamente el sostén, cuando estuvo así sus labios pasaron de su cuello a los huesos de su pecho que resaltaban. Mariah se dejaba querer y acariciar. Las mujeres mayores le decían que debía permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio pero, ella no podía resistirse.

Mariah retiró el chaleco de Lee para estar a mano, según ella. Lee estaba excitándose a pasos enormes, así que quitó el pantalón de la chica, mientras ella le quitaba la cinta que sujetaba el pantalón de Lee y este se quitaba los zapatos. Cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho los pantalones fueron a dar a destinos desconocidos. Lee se colocó encima de Mariah, apoyando su peso en sus brazos, para no aplastarla.

Lee estaba en boxers y Mariah en ropa interior. Lee comenzó a bajar su boca y a besar los pechos de Mariah por encima de la tela del brasiere, sus pezones estaban completamente excitados, así que resaltaban. Lee no podía soportar tal separación así que como un experto, quitó este incómodo obstáculo dejando los pechos de Mariah al aire, percibiendo esta al instante el aire frío pero, rápidamente eliminado por la boca de Lee.

Lee se sentía en el cielo, aunque dentro de su cabeza no desaparecía la idea de que Mariah amaba a Ray. Chupaba, succionaba y daba pequeños mordiscos a los ya excitados pezones de Mariah con tal fuerza y concentración, que la chica no podía más que dar pequeños gemidos y sujetar los hombros de Lee. Se sentía en la gloria, empezaba a tener un sentimiento nuevo hacia el líder de su equipo.

Las manos de Lee no soportaron estar quietas y, poco a poco fue recorriendo el vientre de la chica, hasta topar con la pantaleta de esta. Lentamente fue introduciendo su mano, sintiendo el calor del lugar que estaba tocando y, que gracias a Ray, era el primero en tocar. Eso le reconfortaba, que era el primer hombre que tocaba a Mariah puesto que ni Ray lo hizo. Era feliz por esto.

Su mano se introdujo más en aquel lugar hasta alcanzar su objetivo, un pequeño orificio en el cual sin dudarlo introdujo un dedo haciendo que Mariah gritara de excitación. Lee hacía un movimiento hacia dentro y hacia fuera provocando pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo de la chica, además se le aunaba el hecho de que estaba mordiendo sus pezones, era como estar en la cima del mundo. De dónde saco todo esto… No tengo ni la más remota idea

La espalda de Mariah se arqueaba con cada movimiento, hasta que Lee se detuvo. Descendió con sus besos hasta el vientre, el cual subía y bajaba debido al ejercicio hecho, pero aún no terminaba, lentamente quitó su último obstáculo. Ya no le importaba nada. Cuando hubo realizado el trabajo, bajó hasta el lugar que anteriormente su mano había estado trabajando. Estaba húmedo, no era para menos.

Lo primero que hizo fue darle una lambida, ante lo cual Mariah volvió a gritar, después su lengua ocupó el lugar de su dedo, introduciéndose y sacándola, Mariah no podía aguantar, pronto su clítoris estuvo totalmente excitado, así que Lee procedió a morderlo, provocando más espasmos y gritos por parte de la chica, esto le hacía que Lee se excitara más. Pronto pudo probar un delicioso líquido que provenía de Mariah.

Lee ya no podía resistir más, se detuvo un instante y vió a los ojos a Mariah, preguntándole si continuaban, Mariah le dio un beso en los labios y procedieron. Lee se acomodó sobre ella para no lastimarla y, al mismo tiempo, que él estuviera cómodo. Se quitó los boxers y dejó notar su miembro completamente excitado. Dirigió con una mano su miembro hasta aquel preciado lugar y, con un suave movimiento, comenzó a introducirlo.

Mariah hacía pequeñas muecas de dolor pero, lo peor, estaba por venir. Lee pronto sintió cómo un obstáculo se hacía presente, era su trofeo, su premio por la espera y por su sacrificio al ser el método de olvido de Mariah. Con un movimiento algo brusco, introdujo todo su miembro dentro de Mariah, la cual no pudo hacer más que abrazar fuertemente a Lee, mientras pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Lee se detuvo, debía pasar el dolor.

Mariah – Hablándole al oído a Lee y después de que el dolor pasó – Sabes Lee, creo que ya olvidé a Ray. Yo también te amo, solamente que no me había dado cuenta.

Lee - ¿Qué dices?

Mariah – Es cierto – Lo vió a los ojos – Te amo

Esto fue como un motor de arranque para Lee, quien al escuchar las palabras de la persona a quien más amaba, comenzó a embestirla con fuerza aunque con un gran cariño y amor. Mariah por su parte no podía hacer nada más que gritar el nombre de su ahora amado, con todo lo que podía y, al mismo tiempo, intentando no ser tan fuerte temiendo que los demás se enteraran. El tiempo seguía, Mariah estaba extasiada y ambos estaban cansados.

Lee – Con la respiración entrecortada – Ya… no puedo… más

Mariah – Abrazándose al cuello de Lee – Yo estoy lista

Lee dio un grito, indicando que había terminado, dejando su esencia dentro de Mariah y, esta, estaba agotada. Quedaron recostados, Lee encima de Mariah, sus respiraciones eran fuertes, estaban cansados, pero felices. Sin saber en qué momento, Mariah se durmió, en el reconfortante abrazo de Lee. Con cuidado este salió de ella provocando un ligero estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la chica.

Con cuidado la acomodó debajo de las sábanas, y la tapó, estaba feliz. Miró un instante por la ventana y vió un carro en la entrada principal. No importaba quien fuera, no le importaba nada pues ahora tenía a Mariah. Volvió hasta donde ella estaba y la vió dormida. Era hermosa. Se recostó a su lado y se durmió también. Se irían, ella necesitaba estar lejos de Ray, ni siquiera se despedirían. Eso harían, en cuanto despertaran. Lentamente él también partió al mundo de los sueños

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

:3 No pude resistirme. Les dije que en mi fic nadie estaba triste por mucho tiempo. Ahora, no crean lo que no es, leo muchos libros de medicina y, pues lo demás, lo que platican los adolescentes de ahora. Yo ni siquiera tengo novio. Aunque existe un dicho que dice (OO apoco) quien nada debe nada teme. No me crean es más no me hagan caso, tengo uno de esos días en los que mi mente piensa en todo y a la vez en nada.

De cualquier forma sigan mi fic, y yo les seguiré dando misterios (bueno, ya no más misterios) pero si más momentos de amor, estoy en mi etapa de ver novelas (mentira) Pero si tengo mi etapa de "atrapa mi mente porque se me va a escapar" Ven, estoy loca. Bueno, sigan enviándome reviews y yo los seguiré leyendo.

Mata nee :3


	20. Las despedidas

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

CAPÍTULO 19

LAS DESPEDIDAS

Gotas de lluvia caían, un chico intentando conducir con una chica en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba preocupado por ella y, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Es decir, era la hermana de su mejor amigo y, por encima de todo, era su amiga, aunque hasta hace unas horas era amigo. Conducía con cuidado puesto que, además de que era su primera vez tras el volante, estaba lloviendo y no quería provocar un accidente, aunque su lentitud ya había provocado un embotellamiento.

Pronto vió su objetivo, para su alegría y todos los que venían detrás de él. Lentamente se acercó a la orilla para intentar estacionar el carro. Lo logró sin mayores complicaciones. Lo dejó en la puerta principal, ahora no era momento de preocuparse por un simple carro. Tomó a la chica en sus brazos y tomó el paraguas. Con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le daban, corrió hasta la mansión, debido a que esta estaba muy lejos de donde había dejado el carro.

Después de algunos minutos pudo llegar. Tardó alrededor de media hora en llegar, en un trayecto que era de quince minutos, así que ya era la una y media. Dejó el paraguas tirado en el suelo mojando la alfombra y subió corriendo hasta el último piso. Cuando estuvo ahí primero observó que nadie estuviera fuera de su habitación, después siguió su camino. En el trayecto se detuvo, era la puerta de su vieja amiga.

Era muy extraño, aunque se sonrojó por su intromisión. De aquella habitación provenían gemidos y gritos de excitación, su sonrojo subió más de volumen cuando aquella a la que él consideraba una niña, dijo el nombre de quien le provocaba tales sensaciones. Era Lee, el líder de su ex-equipo.

Ray – Un tanto asombrado – Al menos ahora es feliz. Espero que Lee le pueda dar lo que yo no pude. Suerte – Siguió su recorrido.

No se extrañó ahora del silencio proveniente del cuarto de Hilary, de cualquier forma él ya sabía dónde estaba. Tampoco le sorprendió que los ruidos que provenían de la habitación de Tyson fueran iguales a los que provenían de la de Mariah, demasiadas sorpresas para un día. Lo que sí le sorprendió es que con tanto ruido ni Kai ni Kenny hubieran salido a investigar. Llegó a su objetivo. Se paró frente aquella puerta y tocó. No recibió respuesta.

Ray – Tocando de nuevo la puerta – Kai, soy yo Ray, por favor abre – Silencio total, después el sonido de la manija girando – Gracias

Kai – Con un tono frío y por un espacio entre la puerta - ¿Qué quieres?

Ray – Sin intimidarse – Te traje un regalo – Se inclina un poco para dejarle ver a Aiko inconsciente

Kai – Te lo regalo

Ray – Un tanto molesto – Vamos Kai

Kai – Ella se fue, en lo que a mi respecta yo ya no tengo ninguna obligación – Comienza a cerrar la puerta

Ray – Colocando su pie para impedir que Kai cierre la puerta – Y si te digo que está ardiendo en fiebre

Kai – Sin cambiar su actitud – Fue su culpa

Ray – Kai, por favor. – Sintió que la presión de la puerta disminuía – Gracias – Entró al cuarto el cual estaba totalmente oscuro. Caminó hasta la cama y la colocó en ella – Las sábanas están mojadas

Kai – Recargado sobre la puerta y con los brazos cruzados – No las he cambiado, ahí la había recostado.

Ray – Muy bien, entonces la colocaré en la otra cama mientras cambio las sábanas de esta

Kai - ¿Cómo sabes dónde está cada cosa?

Ray – Viendo a Kai – Fácil, puedo adaptar mi visión a la oscuridad con gran facilidad. Una habilidad de todos los de mi pueblo… además, si no recuerdas estuve aquí cuando tuviste que quedarte en cama – Caminó hasta donde habían unas sábanas

Kai – Ya veo – Dijo sin cambiar de actitud - ¿Por qué la trajiste?

Ray – Comenzando a quitar las sábanas mojadas – No lo sé, creí que por ser tu hermana, lo más conveniente era traerla contigo.

Kai – Y ¿Por qué no contigo?

Ray – Colocando las sábanas secas – Lo mejor es que esté contigo, no creo que estuviera muy conciente cuando la vimos hace rato, así que debe de seguir con la idea de que yo creo que es hombre.

Kai – Yo no quiero que esté cerca de mí

Ray – Colocando a Aiko en la cama de Kai – Mentiroso

Kai – Un tanto molesto - ¿Qué dices?

Ray – Con tranquilidad – Mentiroso. Tal vez sea verdad pero, yo creo que sí quieres que esté cerca de ti. Debe preocuparte.

Kai - ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

Ray – Esto si sorprendió a Ray – Pues… - Comenzó a sonrojarse – Ella es mi amiga, se ha ganado ese título, además de nuestra compañera de Beyblade, es una Bladebraker también – Dijo intentando convencer a Kai

Kai – Y… - No lo había logrado

Ray – Y, pues, también me preocupas tú – Dijo con resignación – Piénsalo Kai, tú solo no podrás cuidarla, ya se te escapó una vez, seguro está confundida e intentará hacerlo de nuevo. Además su fiebre es muy alta, no podrás cuidarla de día y de noche y… creí que tal vez… podrías contar con mi ayuda… que yo la cuidara de noche y tú de día.

Kai - ¿Por qué… me ayudas?

Ray – Viendo a Aiko – Tú sabes la respuesta – Provocó un leve sonrojo en el chico bicolor, aunque no lo notó

Kai – Como quien se resigna - ¿Qué hay qué hacer?

Ray – Viendo a Kai - ¿Para qué?

Kai – Para bajarle la fiebre

Ray - ¿En verdad no sabes? – Kai le mira con cara de "si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando" – Hay que disminuir la temperatura de su cuerpo. Llena tu jacuzzi con agua fría, yo iré a la cocina

Kai - ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Ray – Ya verás – Sale de prisa de la habitación

Kai – Viendo a Aiko – Esperemos que al menos muestres ser parte de los Hiwatari – Ve a Aiko con una respiración agitada pero, por lo que se notaba, luchado – Tendrás que demostrarme que lo eres – Entró al cuarto de baño para hacer lo que Ray le había dicho

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un chico de lentes está en su cuarto, está cansado y, a la vez, preocupado. Tecleaba fuertemente en su computadora. Vió el reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora, era tarde, su amiga ya debía haberse despertado, iría con ella. Dicho esto cerró su laptop y la llevó consigo. Eran ya las dos de la tarde Necesito decirles la hora, si no apuesto a que ya estarían con los ojos de espiral

Caminó despacio hasta el inicio del pasillo, tocó la puerta de la chica un par de veces pero, no recibió respuesta alguna. Esto comenzaba a extrañarle, ella era muy puntual y no era usual que durmiera mucho o que se levantara tarde, o que se quedara dormida. Tocó de nuevo la puerta pero nadie contestó, dio media vuelta para volver a su cuarto pero vió a uno de sus compañeros, lo preferible y lógico era preguntar.

Kenny – Oye Ray – Detiene al chico que iba a toda velocidad - ¿Has visto a Hilary?

Ray – Recordando lo sucedido – Eh… si Jefe, ¿Para qué la necesitas?

Kenny – Quiero hablar con ella sobre algo de la escuela – Mintió

Ray – Pues… verás Jefe – Decidió decirle la verdad – Verás Jefe, tú sabías que ella estaba enamorada de Tyson – El pequeño asintió – Bueno, al parecer hoy se lo dijo y Tyson la rechazó de la forma menos sutil que te puedas imaginar Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las chismosas – La cara del pequeño palideció – Tyson le dijo que él quería a Max y, pues Hilary se entristeció tanto, que decidió irse para su casa

Kenny – Su cerebro funcionando a mil por hora - ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Ray – Nerviosos – Pues… yo pasaba por ahí por casualidad y escuché la conversación y luego vi como Hilary salía – Mintió

Kenny – Corriendo a su cuarto – Me tengo que ir

Ray – Confundido - ¿A dónde?

Kenny – Gritándole – A mi casa, olvidé que debía ayudarle a mi padre en el restaurante – Entró a su cuarto y sacó la cabeza – Despídeme de los chicos y Alex, que me disculpen – Entró de nuevo

Ray – No creo que haya sido esa la razón – Dijo como en shock - ¡Es cierto! – Comenzó a correr de nuevo a la cocina. Cuando estuvo ahí sacó algo del congelador, los puso en dos botes y corrió con ellos a la habitación de Kai, encontrándose con Kenny en las escaleras

Kenny – Con una maleta en sus manos - ¿Para qué es eso?

Ray – Nada en particular – Dijo restándole importancia

Kenny – Bueno – Saca algo de su pantalón – Me harías el favor de dárselo a Alex – Era una carta

Ray – Tomando la carta – Claro Jefe

Kenny – Despídeme de todos – Decía mientras se despedía con la mano

Ray – Claro – Vió al pequeño alejarse, tomó de nuevo los botes y caminó hasta el último piso, pero se detuvo de nuevo, frente al cuarto de Hilary - _/Es muy extraño que no se haya despedido, tal vez dejó algo en su habitación/_ - Sacó algo de su bolsillo - _/Por suerte no le devolví a la ama de llaves esta llave/_ - Dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Metió la llave y abrió la puerta. El lugar estaba iluminado por la poca luz que provenía de afuera, las cortinas estaban abiertas y, en la cama, vió lo que buscaba, una carta para Alex, la tomó y volvió a salir del lugar. Ya afuera tomó de nuevo los baldes y ahora sí, caminó hasta el cuarto de Kai – Kai – Hizo un intento de tocar la puerta - ¿Puedes abrirme? – Se abre la puerta – Gracias

Kai – Viendo lo que Ray cargaba - ¿Me puedes explicar qué es todo esto?

Ray – Muy bien, estas son cartas para ella – Dijo burlándose de Kai - ¿No las conocías?

Kai – No juegues conmigo

Ray – Con una sonrisa en sus labios – Lo siento no pude evitarlo. Una es de Kenny y otra de Hilary, ambos se fueron. Y esto – Cargó uno de los baldes – Son hielos – Caminó hasta el jacuzzi y los vertió – Es para que el agua esté más fría – Fue por el otro balde y lo llevó hasta el jacuzzi – Así le bajará la fiebre pero… - Bajó el balde – El problema está en ¿Cómo la cambiaremos de ropa? O ¿Cómo la sumergiremos? No hay problema con esto, puede ser con su ropa pero, al cambiarla, ¿No te molestarás?

Kai – Para mí ella es tan extraña como para ti.

Ray – Sólo espero que ella no se enoje cuando se recupere – Dijo en bajo – Bien – Salió del cuarto de baño y caminó hasta la puerta – Voy por ropa para ella – Al pensar en eso se sonrojó, era una chica y su amiga, no podía evitarlo aunque su corazón perteneciera a Kai

Kai – Y ¿Cómo se supone entrarás a su cuarto?

Ray – Deteniéndose en plena carrera – Ya verás – Salió y, en un par de minutos volvió – Aquí está – Dijo sonriéndole – Creo que esta es su pijama

Kai – Sin prestarle atención – No me importa. Hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer y olvidémonos del asunto

Ray – Dejando la ropa en la cama – De acuerdo – Carga a Aiko en su espalda – Esto va a ser duro – Dijo caminando al cuarto de baño - _/Sería un buen momento para reflexionar mi oferta/_

Kai - ¿Por qué te muestras tan temeroso?

Ray – Pues… porque en cuanto su cuerpo toque el agua fría… ella va a intentar salir y… si es tan fuerte como tú, estamos en problemas

Kai – Restándole importancia – No digas estupideces

Entre Kai y Ray cargaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Aiko y poco a poco lo fueron colocando en el agua, hasta que en un momento, lo sumergieron totalmente y, tal como había dicho Ray, Aiko despertó intentando por todos los medios posibles salir de ahí aunque en realidad no sabía ni dónde ni con quién estaba. Mientras Ray hacía lo posible por no caer al agua helada y Kai simplemente se concentraba en ejercer presión sobre la chica. Ambos terminaron empapados cuando, al cabo de cinco minutos, la chica dejó de forcejear.

Ray – Empapado de pies a cabeza, con gotas cayendo de su cabello y congelado hasta los huesos – Te lo dije – Dijo a Kai sonando como si lo reprendiera

Kai – No te hagas el importante

Ray – De acuerdo – Se paró del suelo donde estaba descansando y se acercó a Aiko – Debemos esperar a que baje la fiebre – Checó su temperatura – Dejémosla aquí unos quince minutos, tal vez con eso le baje la temperatura – Estornudó – Y será mejor que nos cambiemos si no queremos terminar igual

Kai – Con su mismo tono frío y cruzado de brazos – Yo no me enfermo

Ray – Pero yo sí, así que si me disculpas, voy a mi cuarto por ropa

Kai – Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – Si quieres puedo prestarte un pijama

Ray – También sonrojado – No, ya me has dado una, mejor voy por la mía

Kai – No… tengo… inconveniente

Ray – Extrañado por la insistencia de Kai – De acuerdo, acepto

Kai – Caminando hacia la gaveta y sacando dos – Ambas de color azul, solo que una más fuerte que la otra – Toma – Le dio la de tono menos oscuro

Ray – Gracias – Comenzó a desabotonar su playera y recordó a Kai – Será mejor… que yo me cambie afuera – Dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Kai – También sonrojado – Sí

Así, ambos chicos se cambiaron en lugares diferentes. Kai en el cuarto de baño, y Ray en la habitación. Estaban nerviosos, no lo ocultaban y, en realidad, parecía que no lo evitaban. Después de algunos instantes ambos volvieron a juntarse en el cuarto de baño, ya estaban cambiados y, ahora el problema era cambiar a la chica, la habían dejado más tiempo debido a que su fiebre no disminuía, desde que entró habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos. Como Ray era el que conocía el cuerpo de una chica y era menos tímido, le tocó a él el trabajo, aunque su experiencia no fuera adquirida por las buenas.

Ray – Tomando la ropa de Aiko – No sé porqué tengo que hacer esto yo, es tu hermana

Kai – Con un tono burlón y sosteniendo una toalla con la que ambos intentaban tapar a la chica – Tú fuiste el que insistió en esperar a que se recuperarla, tu fuiste el de la idea de refrescarla y además tú eres el único que conoce el cuerpo de una mujer

Ray – No porque yo quisiera – Reprochó

Kai – Disculpa si no lloro

Ray – Muy gracioso, a ver si cuando te toque a ti eres tan cómico

Kai – Nunca va a ser mi turno.

Ray – Nunca digas nunca – Terminaron de cambiarla. La llevaron a la cama – Listo – Silencio total – Eh, creo que debería ir por algo de comer para los dos y un té para ella

Kai – Sí – Volvió a su tono frío

Ray – Caminando a la puerta – ¿Quieres vino?

Kai - ¿Qué?

Ray – Siempre comes con vino ¿Quieres?

Kai – No, no tengo ganas

Ray – Entonces ¿Qué prefieres?

Kai – Té

Ray – Bien, traeré algo ligero – Salió de la habitación. Kai vió el reloj, eran ya las tres y media, seguía lloviendo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una chica con cabello rosado abría lentamente los ojos, poco a poco ajustaba su vista a la poca luz que había. Afuera no había dejado de llover. Unos brazos rodeaban su cintura. Pudo divisar en un reloj que eran las tres de la tarde con quince minutos. Había dormido poco. En abrazo se hizo más fuerte y se dio cuenta de que su acompañante se había despertado. Volteó a verlo a los ojos. Su mirada era llena de amor.

Lee - ¿Descansaste?

Mariah – Sí, mucho

Lee – Empaca tus cosas. Nos vamos

Mariah - ¿Tan rápido?

Lee – Hagas lo que hagas, Ray no va a volver con nosotros. Creo que es mejor así.

Mariah – De acuerdo – Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse – Pero… - Se puso la blusa y la abotonó – No tengo nada que empacar, en realidad nunca desempaqué – Volteó a ver a Lee con una hermosa sonrisa

Lee – Colocándose el pantalón – Bien, así ahorraremos tiempo – Se puso el chaleco y la cinta de su pantalón. Se acerca a Mariah y le da un beso – Debemos irnos ¿Tienes el pasaje?

Mariah – Con la mirada triste – Sí

Lee – Si él quiere volver, lo hará. Ten por seguro que esta despedida no es para siempre

Mariah – De acuerdo – Dijo ahora más feliz

Lee – Completamente vestido – Termina de vestirte, iré por mi maleta

Mariah – Sí

Lee salió de su cuarto, todo estaba en completo silencio, no había un alma ahí. Entró a su habitación y tardó un momento en salir. Dejó todo tal y como lo había encontrado. Al salir se topó con una sorpresa. Ray salía del cuarto de Kai en pijama, no sabía cuál sorpresa era mayor, el que haya salido de ahí o su vestimenta o, tal vez era, que estaba mojado. No sabía. Se vieron frente a frente

Ray – Lee

Lee – Ray

Ray – Yo…

Lee – Nos vamos Ray

Ray – Lo entiendo

Lee – Escucha, yo sé que no quieres herir a Mariah pero, estoy seguro de que si decides volver, ella te recibirá con los brazos abiertos

Ray – Lo sé pero, por ahora no volveré. Es lo mejor. Además ustedes necesitan tiempo

Lee - ¿Qué?

Ray – Caminando a la cocina – Simplemente te pido que le des lo que yo no puedo darle

Lee – Entendiendo a Ray – Lo haré amigo. Te prometo nunca hacerla sufrir

Ray – No me lo prometas a mí, yo no valgo nada. Mejor díselo a ella, quien es a quien amas

Lee – De acuerdo

Ray – Adiós amigo. Estaré en la cocina hasta que salgan – Camina hasta perderse

Lee – Gracias – Camina al cuarto de Mariah - ¿Mariah? – Toca la puerta y abre - ¿Estás lista?

Mariah – Sí ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Lee – Tomando la maleta de Mariah también – Tenía que arreglar algo, pero ya está todo listo

Mariah – Tomando un bocado de aire – Muy bien, es hora de irnos – Abre la puerta de la habitación y detrás de ella sale Lee – Sólo espero que… vuelva a ver a Ray

Lee – Tenlo por seguro – Le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa

Lee y Mariah caminaron por las escaleras, sin ningún apuro. Lentamente se dirigieron a la puerta principal y, cuando salieron, se perdieron de la vista de un chico que los observaba a escondidas. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz por su amiga, aunque también triste porque ya no le vería pero, todo era para su bien, afuera la lluvia seguía. Les dio una sonrisa cuando los vió salir de la mansión, después regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un chico rubio y uno peliazul están en una misma habitación, acababan de llevarse una gran impresión, una amiga de ellos le había dicho al peliazul que lo amaba y este, sin el menor tacto le rechazó. El rubio como pudo le sacó la verdad aunque, tuvo que pagar un precio puesto que, ahora, ambos yacían en la cama desnudos, con una ligera capa de sudor en sus cuerpos y con respiración agitada. Era alrededor de las tres y media de la tarde. Habían pasado mucho tiempo en su "juego"

El silencio reinaba en esa habitación, a no ser que se tomara en cuenta el hecho del ruido de su respiración que cortaba el silencio que había. Ligeros besos eran compartidos entre aquellos dos seres y amantes. Eran felices, demasiado. Los ojos del peliazul se clavaron en los del rubio, haciéndole sonrojarse de nueva cuenta, ya que solamente unos minutos antes había recuperado su color habitual.

Tyson – Oye Max

Max – Sonrojado - ¿Qué ocurre?

Tyson – ¿Y si nos vamos de aquí?

Max - ¿A qué te refieres?

Tyson – Alex y Kai están locos, lo único en lo que piensan es en entrenar. Si permanecemos aquí lo más seguro es que no nos den tiempo para estar a solas, siempre pasamos todo el día entrenando así que…

Max - ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Tyson – Que vengas a pasar lo que quedan de vacaciones en mi casa. Mi abuelo siempre se va por estas fechas a una cabaña lejos de aquí así que tendremos la casa para nosotros solos – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Max – Pues – Dudó un instante – De acuerdo :3 Si eso te hace feliz estoy de acuerdo.

Tyson – Muy bien además… - Se detuvo un instante y se puso serio – Lo más probable es que después de esto te vayas de nuevo con tu madre

Max – Hablando en bajo – Tal vez, aunque no estoy seguro

Lentamente Tyson y Max recogieron sus cosas y las fueron poniendo en sus maletas, Max tuvo que ir por su ropa a su cuarto y, para su fortuna o desgracia, no vió a nadie Me encanta cuando esto pasa, todos en un mismo lugar y ninguno se topa Regresó sin problema al cuarto de Tyson. Dejaron todo en su lugar, aunque Max tuvo problemas para que Tyson no cargara con la consola de juego y los cd's

Después de alrededor de media hora, ya tenían todo preparado. Salieron juntos de aquella habitación, mirando por última vez lo que por más de un mes fue su hogar, o al menos intentó ser su hogar. Lo único que lamentaban era no poder despedirse pero, si lo hacían, lo más probable es que no pudieran cumplir su objetivo. Lentamente caminaron por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras.

Hicieron el mismo recorrido que Mariah y Lee minutos antes y, al igual que con estos últimos Ray logró verlos salir pero, como no quería interrumpir, decidió no hablar. Observó cómo se alejaban sus otros dos amigos de aquel lugar. Afuera la lluvia no dejaba de caer, así que los dos chicos apresuraron el paso, se perdieron cuando atravesaron la puerta de entrada principal. Ray solo observaba, al perderlos de vista, se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de Kai Qué metiche no

Lentamente subía aquellas escaleras, pensando y analizando lo que había visto. Hilary fue la primera en irse, después Kenny, le siguieron Mariah y Lee aunque de estos ya esperaba algo por el estilo no podían quedarse después de lo que pasó entre Mariah y él. Por último Tyson y Max, si no hubiera sido por la conversación que escuchó de Hilary y Aiko, le hubiera dado un ataque cardiaco verlos salir juntos así como lo hicieron (dándose besos)

Llegó hasta el último piso y caminó por aquel largo pasillo, todo era silencio. No le parecía raro, todavía no caía en cuenta. Su cerebro le dio un choque eléctrico y pronto recordó, no había sirvientes, no estaban los demás integrantes, los únicos que quedaban eran él, Aiko y Kai y, si contaban que la chica estaba inconsciente y con fiebre, se resumía a que, en aquella enorme mansión, estaban Kai y él… solos. Un sonrojo en sus mejillas, llegó al cuarto de Kai, tocó la puerta y trató de disminuir su nerviosismo. La puerta se abrió

Ray – Con una bandeja en manos – Traje algo para que comiéramos – Dijo algo nervioso

Kai – Recargado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño – De acuerdo – Caminó hasta la segunda cama y se sentó. Silencio

Ray – Acercándose hasta donde estaba Kai y dejando la bandeja – Aquí está la comida – Destapó la charola – Espero te guste – En aquella bandeja había algunos emparedados, fruta cortada, sopa, algo de verdura para acompañar y el té – No tuve tiempo de preparar algo mejor

Kai – No tengo inconveniente – Tomó uno de los emparedados y se lo llevó a la boca

Ray – Tomando un emparedado y volviendo su nerviosismo – Oye Kai… - Kai le miró – Los demás…

Kai – Sin tomarle importancia - ¿Qué con ellos?

Ray – Pues verás… - Se detuvo para analizar qué iba a decir - ¿Sabes por qué salió de aquí?

Kai – No y no me interesa

Ray – Pues aún así te lo diré – Se relajó y comenzó a hablar – Cuando los dejé a solas me preocupé, estaba intranquilo, tres veces escuché cómo una puerta se abría y cerraba, a la tercera ocasión no pude resistirme más y salí a investigar. Vi claramente cuando ella iba caminando con muchos esfuerzos a la salida, creí que tal vez iría de nuevo a escaparse o a donde la encontramos, pero me equivoqué – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Fue hasta una chochera, tiene un carro, subió a este y yo también, aunque sin que se diera cuenta. Se puso en marcha y llegamos hasta un centro comercial, ahí se encontró con alguien

Kai – Comiendo aún – Apresúrate que no tengo todo el día

Ray – De acuerdo ¬¬ - Volvió a tomar aire – Bien, la razón por la que salió es porque se iba a encontrar con Hilary – Kai volteó a verlo – Pero ella no sabe que Alex y ella son la misma persona – Kai volvió a comer – Ahí supe que Hilary le había dicho a Tyson sobre lo que sentía por él

Kai – Sin ninguna preocupación - ¡Qué novedad!

Ray – Y Tyson la rechazó, estaba destrozada

Kai – Qué estupideces

Ray – Insensible ¬¬. Estuvieron platicando un rato y también ahí me enteré que Tyson y Max son pareja – Kai hace un ademán de que se está atragantando pero con disimulo – Después de que se fue, es cuando ella perdió el conocimiento.

Kai - ¿Y qué?

Ray – Aún no termino. Regresé y cuando salí por los hielos el Jefe me pregunto dónde estaba Hilary, le dije y él se fue de la mansión. Después cuando fui por la comida vi como Mariah y Lee se iban – Se notó un movimiento de relajación por parte de Kai – Y por último vi cómo salieron Max y Tyson a la casa de Tyson

Kai – Tu punto. Me estoy aburriendo de esta estúpida telenovela.

Ray – De acuerdo. No hay nadie más en la mansión que nosotros tres.

Kai - ¿Y?

Ray – Nada, creí que deberías saberlo.

Kai – No tenías que relatar la vida de todos para decirlo

Ray – Sonriendo – Lo sé pero… es divertido ver cuando te exasperas

Kai – Con un leve sonrojo – Cuida tus palabras Kon

Ray – Extrañado - ¿Kon? ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido?

Kai – Por que me dio la gana

Ray – De acuerdo – Ve a Aiko - ¿Cómo sigue su fiebre? – Ve a Kai encoger los hombros – De verdad que no sabes nada sobre esto – Se acerca a Aiko y toca su frente – Ya bajó pero, aún sigue con fiebre – Ve la luz del baño encendida y camina hasta el cuarto – Oh Cielos – Da un suspiro – Será mejor que recoja aquí

Kai – No tienes que hacerlo

Ray – No tengo – Recoge una prenda – Pero quiero – Comienza a recoger la ropa de Kai y de Aiko que había en el suelo, y además que estaba empapada. Cuando recoge el pantalón de Kai cae de este un objeto dorado, haciendo un sonido de metal en el suelo. lentamente se agacha para recogerlo y, al reconocerlo, se acerca a Kai dejando la ropa tirada dentro del jacuzzi – Oye Kai – El chico bicolor le presta atención - ¿Qué es esto? – Le muestra el objeto

Kai – Un tanto asombrado – Es un camafeo

Ray – Eso ya lo sé pero… ¿Por qué tienes uno?

Kai – Con cara de disgusto – Que yo sepa no tengo que pedirte permiso para tener algo

Ray – No lo digo por eso, sino porque cuando cambiábamos a Aiko vi uno igual, bueno casi igual

Kai – Habla claro

Ray – Mira – Muestra una parte, una hendidura en el camafeo de Kai – Aquí, en el de ella, es una parte que resalta

Kai – Entonces era verdad – Dijo en bajo

Ray - ¿Qué cosa?

Kai – Cuando dijo que éramos hermanos me dijo algo del camafeo, que podía probarlo con eso pero no le creí, sigo sin creerlo.

Ray - ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

Kai – No eres nadie para darme órdenes

Ray – Caminando hasta donde estaba Aiko – No es una orden, es una sugerencia – Se acerca al cuello de la chica y le quita algo – Aquí está – Le muestra el camafeo a Kai

Kai – No quiero

Ray – Tú no, pero yo sí – Se acerca a Kai y le quita su camafeo

Kai – Devuélvemelo

Ray – Con suma tranquilidad – Seguro que lo haré, después de ver que tienen

Kai – No se pueden abrir

Ray – De seguro algo te dijo

Kai – Algo de que si los juntaba

Ray – Entonces si sabes

Kai – Te lo advierto Ray

Ray – Juntando los camafeos - ¿Y qué? – Se escuchó un clic – Si yo no lo hago, tú nunca lo harás – Abre ambos camafeos y queda sorprendido – Vaya, esto si que no lo esperaba

Kai – Arrebatándole su camafeo a Ray – Dámelo

Ray – Si querías pruebas aquí está la más evidente

Kai – Viendo el camafeo – No prueba esto nada

Kai observaba fijamente el camafeo, más exactamente las fotos que ahí adentro estaban. Una era de una hermosa mujer con ojos color rubí, exactamente como los de él y Aiko, además, tenía su cabello largo y de un tono azul claro como el de Aiko, además sus facciones eran muy similares a las de la chica, delgada y con rasgos finos. Del otro lado estaba una niña, de unos tres años de edad con ojos también color rubí, su flequillo color azul oscuro y el resto del cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda color azul claro. Estaba sonriendo

Ray – Kai, si crees que eso es extraño ven a ver el de Aiko.

Kai se acercó a Ray para ver el camafeo que él sostenía, en el de ella se encontraba la misma hermosa mujer pero, del lado contrario se encontraba un hermoso niño cuyo flequillo era color azul claro y el resto de su cabello de un color azul oscuro, sus ojos también eran rojo rubí, pero él estaba serio, como siempre se le había conocido, aún así sus ojos demostraban ternura e inocencia.

Ray – Ese eres tú Kai

Kai – Asombrado – Imposible

Ray – Pero… ¿Quién es ella?

Kai – Mi madre

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Me encanta esto. No fue grandioso que ahora los deje solitos con una moribunda dentro. No, es broma. No duden que ya voy a terminar (Ajá y tu limonada de qué, llevo diciendo esto desde que voy en el capítulo cinco)

Ahora no es broma, tengo el final preparado, soy como J. K. Rowling escribo primero el final y luego el resto. Ténganme paciencia, tengo que terminarlo de cualquier forma. Sigan enviándome reviews y si ya no les gustó una crítica.

Sayonara


	21. No lo puedo creer

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

CAPÍTULO 20

NO LO PUEDO CREER

Sonido de gotas de lluvia cayendo, una mansión en completo silencio. Era tarde, ya cerca de las cinco, dos chicos en silencio en una misma habitación, sorprendidos por su nuevo descubrimiento y, a la vez, cuidando a una amiga y, por lo que ahora pasaba, un familiar. La chica respiraba aún agitado, tenía fiebre. Los chicos viendo unos camafeos, específicamente, las fotografías que estos guardaban.

Ray – En estado de shock - ¿Ella es tu madre?

Kai – Según una fotografía que una vez le quité a mi padre sí

Ray – Eso quiere decir que no estás seguro.

Kai – Lo es

Ray – Me acabas de decir que nada más viste una foto y no estabas seguro de que lo fuera

Kai – No importa lo que haya dicho

Ray – Muy bien pero… ¿Quién te dio el camafeo? Dijiste que tu madre murió cuando naciste y que no recuerdas nada de la abadía

Kai – No me cuestiones

Ray – Solamente quiero una explicación

Kai – Resignándose – No te he mentido. Tengo vagos recuerdos antes de la abadía, más vagos son los que tengo de esta. Recuerdo a una mujer que me cuidaba, ella me lo dio, dijo que no importaba lo que pasara pero que no lo perdiera. Soy un hombre de palabra, por eso lo tengo aún.

Ray – Y no estaba contigo ella

Kai – No lo sé. También fue por ella que supe cómo era mi madre, ella fue la que me mostró la foto.

Ray – Kai…

Kai – Lo sé

Ray – Son idénticas las fotos

Kai – Te dije que ya lo sabía

Ray – Pero además… Si la comparas con Aiko, son iguales tu madre y ella

Kai – Eso también lo sé

Ray - ¿Qué harás?

Kai – No me preguntes

Un silencio se formó en la habitación, ambos chicos observaban a la chica que yacía en la cama a causa del cansancio y fiebre. No lograban comprenderlo, o mejor dicho, Kai era el que no comprendía. ¿Qué era lo que no recordaba? ¿Por qué no recordaba quién le había dado el camafeo a ella? Lo averiguaría cuando despertara, así tuviera que sacárselo a la fuerza, no le importaba, quería saber la verdad

Ray – Rompiendo el silencio – Voy por más té y a ver si encuentro alguna medicina

Kai – Sin dejar de ver a Aiko – De acuerdo

Ray – A punto de salir – Si despierta no la presiones

Kai – Asombrado - ¿Qué?

Ray – Es solamente un consejo – Cerró la puerta

Kai volvió a quedar a solas con aquella misteriosa chica, es decir, había recordado que sí era su hermana, pero aún le costaba admitirlo, era una completa extraña para él y, ahora resulta que los camafeos sí se podían abrir si estaban juntos y, por si esto fuera poco, que tenía cada uno una foto de su madre y que esta era casi idéntica a Aiko. Era demasiado para él, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Cinco minutos pasaron y Ray volvió.

Ray – Encontré la medicina – Se la muestra a Kai – Y te traje esto, por si lo necesitas – Le da una tasa con té caliente en las manos – Nada más ten cuidado, está muy caliente ¿¡QUE?– Voltea a ver a Kai quien bebe el contenido sin problemas – O tú no eres humano o en definitiva yo soy un gato

Kai – ¿Adivina qué? No soy humano – Dijo dando un toque irónico

Ray – Sirviéndole un poco más – Me alegra saber que la noticia no te afectó

Kai – A mi nada me afecta

Ray – Lo sé A qué sabelotodos

El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, lentamente fue oscureciendo, el día iba pasando. Los chicos, en especial Ray, se mantenían atentos a la temperatura de la chica quien, para su suerte, iba disminuyéndole la fiebre, aunque también tendría la desgracia de tener que enfrentar a un enfadado Kai al despertar. Sin notarlo Mentira pronto la noche llegó. Ya era después de las once de la noche, tenían que descansar.

Ray – Hablándole a Kai – Ha llegado la hora

Kai – Abriendo sus ojos (debido a que estaba sentado en la cama con los brazos y piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados) – ¿A qué te refieres?

Ray – Colocando una silla junto a la cama donde estaba Aiko – Me refiero que debes descansar, para recuperar la energía que perdiste.

Kai – No me des órdenes

Ray – Viendo a Kai a los ojos – Lo acordamos

Kai – Con voz fría – Yo no acordé nada

Ray – Entonces…

Kai – Yo decido cuando duermo y cuando no

Ray – Te dije que yo la cuidaría de noche y tú de día

Kai – Yo no acepté

Ray - ¿Y qué tal si lo decidimos con un piedra, papel y tijeras?

Kai – Esas son estupideces

Ray – Entonces dame la solución

Kai – Hmpf, has lo que quieras

Ray – Caminando hasta donde Kai – Pues lo que yo quiero es cuidarla de noche y que tu duermas – Sujetó a Kai de los hombros

Kai – Suéltame

Ray – No hasta que te acuestes – Silencio – Lo siento – Dijo retirándose de Kai

Kai – Sujetándole la mano – No importa – Su corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabia qué hacer – Gracias – Finalizó – Por ayudarme

Ray – No hay de qué – Se quedaron quietos, después de unos diez minutos Kai soltó a Ray y se acostó a dormir. Ray volvió al lado de Aiko con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Todo se volvió silencio de nuevo. Ray volteó a ver a Kai, quien le daba la espalda, lo creyó dormido y volvió su atención a Aiko. Kai por su parte simulaba estar dormido, en realidad estaba muy sonrojado por su acción, pero más que nada le daba coraje que le diera tanta atención a Aiko, era el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando Mariah se le acercaba, le confundía este coraje, no era exactamente odio o desprecio, era algo distinto, algo como… celos. Rió mentalmente ante esto.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron pensando con la idea de ese sentimiento aún rondando en su cabeza. Las horas pasaban, era ya alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Todo era silencio, Kai dormía plácidamente y Ray hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dormir, o ir a dormir al lado del chico bicolor. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante este último pensamiento así que sacudió su cabeza para espantar la idea.

Como si fuera un zombi se paró de la silla donde estaba y caminó lentamente donde estaba Kai, la lámpara de noche proporcionaba escasa pero suficiente luz, se acercó a él y le vió dormir, su respiración era tranquila y pausada. Se veía tranquilo y relajado, como nunca lo había notado. Sonrió al verle así, indefenso y como un niño, como el niño de la foto. Se aventuró y acercó su mano a la cara de Kai para apartar unos mechones, en verdad se veía lindo así, y su pijama le daba el toque final. Algo rompió el silencio alertando a Ray.

Aiko – Viendo cada uno de los movimientos que Ray hacía – En verdad le amas

Ray – Apartando rápidamente su mano y viendo a la chica - ¿Despertaste?

Aiko – Intentando incorporarse – Sí

Ray – Corriendo a su lado – No te levantes, aún estás débil

Aiko – Sentada recargando la espalda en las almohadas – Estoy bien, soy muy fuerte.

Ray – Sí que lo eres

Aiko - ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

Ray – Sin comprender - ¿Qué cosa?

Aiko – Que lo amas

Ray - ¿Cómo es que…?

Aiko – No por nada los vigilé tanto tiempo

Ray - ¿Cuándo?

Aiko – Con la mirada triste – Eso ya no importa ahora

Ray – A mí sí me importa

Aiko – Viendo sus ojos – En verdad eres lindo, lástima que Kai aún no aclara sus sentimientos. No puedo culparlo, él pasó mucho tiempo en la abadía. Cualquiera que entre ahí es porque quiere que sus sentimientos mueran.

Ray - ¿Quién eres?

Aiko - ¿Él no te lo ha dicho?

Ray – Quiero oírlo de ti

Aiko – Soy la hermana gemela de Kai, para hacerlo dramático "Soy la hermana gemela perdida de Kai Hiwatari, quien acaba de encontrarse con su amado hermano" – Dijo tratando de que sonara divertido, aunque en realidad para ella no lo fuera

Ray - ¿Tú recuerdas algo de la abadía?

Aiko – Con los años he ido recordando más y, ahora que Kai está aquí, he recordado la mayor parte.

Ray - ¿Me lo puedes decir?

Aiko - ¿Acerca de la abadía?

Ray – Acerca de ¿Qué pasó contigo y con Kai?

Aiko – Te diré lo que pueda – Tosió un par de veces dando indicios de su enfermedad

Ray – Acercándole una cuchara con un líquido – Bébelo

Aiko – Haciendo muecas – No quiero x 

Ray – Conteniendo la risa – Eso de verdad fue gracioso

Aiko - ¿Qué?

Ray – Tu cara, al ser tan similar a Kai, resulta gracioso verte, porque es como si él las hiciera

Aiko – Cierto – Llevó una mano a su pecho - ¡No está!

Ray – Mostrándole algo - ¿Buscas esto?

Aiko – Alegre – Mi camafeo

Ray – Tómate la medicina y te lo daré

Aiko – Dando una mirada de coraje – Nadie me condiciona

Ray – Sin intimidarse – Hazlo, no me obligues

Aiko – Un tanto asombrada – No… estás asustado

Ray – Te dije que tu y Kai son como dos gotas de agua, recibo de él las mismas miradas. Ya estoy acostumbrado

Aiko – Tomando la cuchara – Eres asombroso – Bebe el líquido – Puaj No me gustó - Extendió su mano para recibir el camafeo y Ray se lo dio

Ray – Es…

Ray/Aiko – "Por tu bien"

Aiko – Me lo han dicho cientos de veces. Bueno, te iba a contar sobre lo que recuerdo de la abadía

Ray – Acercándose a ella – Mejor ahora no, lo mejor es que descanses. Has tenido una fiebre muy alta, tuvimos muchos problemas para que bajara tu temperatura. Por ahora duerme. Me lo dirás mañana en la noche

Aiko - ¿En la noche?

Ray – Yo te cuido de noche y Kai en la mañana

Aiko - ¿Cuántos días han pasado?

Ray – Solamente uno, pero es lo que acordamos

Aiko – Es decir que lo convenciste

Ray – Sonrojado – Así es – Da una tierna sonrisa y sus colmillos salen a relucir

Aiko – Son lindos tus colmillos. Tienes una mirada tierna – Se detuvo un instante – Lo siento

Ray – Sin entender - ¿Por qué?

Aiko – Por lo de Mariah

Ray - ¿Cómo…?

Aiko - ¿Cómo lo sé? Cuando salí para ver a Hilary, que apuesto a que me seguiste – Ray se sonrojó – Pude escuchar cómo lloraba. Es simple deducción que ella te dijo que te amaba y que tu le dijiste que no

Ray – En verdad sabías todo de nosotros

Aiko – Lo lamento, de haberlo pensado bien, esto no habría pasado

Ray – Sonriéndole fraternalmente – No tienes de qué, en verdad nos divertimos, simplemente tú nos empujaste a decir lo que sentíamos. De no ser por ti, seguiríamos en el silencio y separados. En lo personal yo te lo agradezco.

Aiko – Gracias – Pausa – Entonces… ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

Ray – Sonriendo otra vez ante el notable parecido entre ellos – Sí

Aiko – Y… ¿Él ya te respondió?

Ray – No

Aiko – Con la mirada perdida – No te preocupes, lo hará, solamente dale tiempo

Ray – Podría decirte lo mismo – Silencio total

Aiko – Tengo sed

Ray – Sirviendo té en una tasa y dándosela a beber – Aquí tienes

Aiko – Gracias – La bebió con gran rapidez y luego le dio la tasa a Ray, quien la dejó en la mesa de noche.

Ray – Viendo que los ojos de Aiko se cerraban – Deberías dormir

Aiko – Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dormir – No tengo sueño

Ray – No importa – La ayuda a acostarse de nuevo – Mejor repón fuerzas, Kai aún quiere derrotarte

Aiko – Gracias Ray – Dijo casi en un susurro

Ray – De nada

El silencio volvió a reinar. Ahora Ray estaba entretenido viendo a la chica que dormía ahora más placidamente y cuya respiración ahora era más normal. Estuvo ahí mucho tiempo vigilando que durmiera bien. Sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, se paró y caminó hasta donde dormía Kai, le gustaba verlo dormir y, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no la perdería. Nuevamente sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, la luz de noche le daba un toque de paz.

Ray acercó nuevamente su mano, la pasó por la mejilla del chico bicolor lentamente, memorizando sus facciones y siguiendo su respiración pausada. No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó, hasta que divisó como pequeños haces de luz se filtraban por las cortinas cerrada, la tormenta había cesado. Así que decidió dejar su acción y sentarse al lado de la cama de Aiko. Por su parte, Kai llevaba cerca de quince minutos sintiendo las caricias que el nekojin le proporcionaba a su rostro y tratando de evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas. Dejó pasar otros diez minutos y ahora abrió los ojos.

Ray – Viendo a Kai levantarse de la cama – Buenos días Kai – Se talló los ojos

Kai – Viendo a Ray a los ojos – Buenos días – Dijo con el mismo tono frío –Voy a bañarme y entonces podrás dormir tú – Dijo caminando al cuarto de baño y sin cambiar su tono de voz

Ray – Aún frotándose los ojos y dando un bostezo – De acuerdo Kai – Dijo medio adormilado y volviendo su vista a la chica

Kai entró al cuarto de baño y dejó correr el agua, era fría, en verdad necesitaba que fuera fría. Colocó su cuerpo en la corriente de agua y se quedó ahí unos instantes. Pensó acerca de lo que había pasado hace minutos, las caricias del nekojin y lo que le provocaban, los latidos acelerados que le provocaban. Recordó la sensación y un rubor, últimamente muy común en él, se hizo presente en sus mejillas, sin contar un ligero endurecimiento en su entrepierna. Ante esto último decidió dejar de pensar en lo acontecido. Después de diez minutos salió vestido con su ropa de costumbre.

Kai – Sin ver a Ray – Listo – No recibió respuesta así que dirigió su vista al nekojin – Está dormido

En su espera, Ray ya no pudo resistir el cansancio, y lentamente y sin saberlo, se fue introduciendo al mundo de los sueños aún sentado en la silla desde la cual vigilaba a Aiko y, secretamente, veía a Kai dormir. La mirada fría del chico bicolor cambió. Caminó hasta él y lo cargó en brazos con cuidado para no despertarle, lo colocó en la cama que él anteriormente había ocupado, lo tapó y le dejó dormir. Eran alrededor de las seis y media de la mañana.

La mañana pasaba lentamente, sin prisa, pero, a pesar de que su estómago le reclamaba por algo de comida, no quería separase de aquella visión que tenía en frente. Su vista no se alejaba del nekojin que dormía plácidamente, el cual estaba acostado dándole la cara de frente. Kai escuchó cómo Aiko tosió nuevamente y que intentaba despertar, intentando decir algo como "tengo sed", se dirigió a la jarra de té y le sirvió un poco del que aún quedaba, ya no estaba caliente, pero era mejor que agua fría, se lo dio a beber y se volvió a dormir.

No se dio cuenta de quién se lo dio. Volvió su atención al chico que dormía, en realidad era muy extraño, se preocupaba por la chica pero, su corazón le decía que mirara al chico. Rió ante el pensamiento de lo que su "corazón" le decía. Volteó a ver a Aiko y revisó su temperatura tal como había visto hacer a Ray, comprobando que era igual a la suya. Se alejó del lugar, le prestaba atención y eso le dolía.

La mañana continuaba su curso, era ahora cerca del medio día. Su vista se fijó de nuevo en el nekojin, era una batalla interna en la cual, el impulso de acariciarlo, ganó. Se acercó sigilosamente, aún recordaba lo que había pasado con Drigger cuando despertó de golpe Ray. Sus dedos acariciaron lentamente su cara, sus orejas puntiagudas, sus labios, recorrió lentamente estos.

Sus dejos no dejaban aquellos labios, lentamente y sin siquiera pensarlo, fue acercando su rostro al de Ray, este tenía su respiración pausada y tranquila, estaba profundamente dormido y sus labios estaban entre abiertos. Acercó su rostro hasta sus labios, pronto sus labios se rozaron con los de Ray, era agradable la sensación. Quiso más así que se aventuró a presionarlos a los de Ray, recibiendo un ligero gemido que le hizo asustarse y separarse lentamente.

Su mente analizaba todo a mil por hora, lo que acababa de hacer y lo que había sentido. Claramente sintió cómo su miembro comenzaba a excitarse ante el simple contacto con los labios de Ray, de no haber sido por el gemido de este, no sabía que habría pasado. A esto le aunaba el hecho de que quería más, no le bastaba un beso. Estaba confundido, no sabía qué sentía por el nekojin, lo que sí sabía era que lo quería para él.

Aiko – Rompiendo el silencio – Si lo amas díselo

Kai – Sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo – No te metas en lo que no te llaman

Aiko – Sentándose como cuando habló con Ray – Él ya te lo dijo ¿A qué temes?

Kai – Enojado – Yo no temo a nada

Aiko – Cierto. Los Hiwatari no temen a nada pero… Él no esperará toda la vida

Kai – Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Aiko – Me odias

Kai - ¡Qué novedad!

Aiko – Aunque por las razones equivocadas

Kai – Explícate

Aiko – Tú crees que voy a quitarte a Ray, pero él ya es tuyo, aunque tú no lo sepas.

Kai – No digas estupideces

Aiko - ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué te molestaba que él estuviera conmigo? O ¿Con Alex?

Kai – Eso no te importa

Aiko – Volviendo a recostarse y dándole la espalda – Muy bien. De cualquier forma quiero que sepas que él es como otro hermano. Aunque tu no me quieras como yo te quiero.

Kai - ¿Dé dónde sacaste el camafeo? – Preguntó con voz autoritaria

Aiko – Sin verle la cara - ¿Para qué te contesto si no me vas a creer? Es una pérdida de tiempo

Kai – A mi nadie me evade. Responde ahora

Aiko – Sin verle aún - ¿Me creerás? – No escucha respuesta – Tú, al igual que yo, sabes que murió nuestra madre en cuanto nacimos, más exactamente cuando yo nací – Dijo con tristeza - ¿Cómo lo sé? Fue fácil cuando te recordé. Investigue totalmente a Voltaire, la abadía y, a la familia Hiwatari. Ahí nada más se registró que los Hiwatari habían tenido un último heredero, tú. No había nada de mí pero, investigando más di con una mujer que juraba que la familia Hiwatari tenía dos herederos, tú y una niña… yo. A pesar de todos la creían loca, la localicé y me entrevisté con ella. Cuando me vió sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Para ese entonces yo ya sabía que los camafeos se abrían con la ayuda de su gemelo.

Kai – Fastidiado de verle la espalda – Voltea a verme la cara

Aiko – Volteándose para ver los ojos de Kai, aunque en seguida bajó la vista – Me reconoció enseguida, dijo que mi nombre era Aiko Hiwatari, eso yo ya lo sabía, no me ayudaba en nada, aunque el hecho que me reconociera me asombró. Ella me explicó que, en cuanto nací, me encargaron a ella, y que tú estabas al cuidado de otra niñera, que era mucho más joven, hábil y conocía de medicina, mientras que ella simplemente podía cuidarme. Esperaban que muriera – Dijo con odio en sus ojos – Nuestro padre… me odiaba por haber matado a su esposa, nuestro abuelo… me odiaba por ser mujer más que por ser tu gemelo. Para desgracia de ambos jamás me di por vencida y sobreviví. Según ella cuando cumplí tres años nos encontramos, siempre nos mantenían en habitaciones separadas y a mí, encerrada. Al vernos tan parecidos, nos asustamos, al menos es lo que ella dijo – Hizo una pausa – Ambos gritamos – Un reproche de Kai – Bueno, yo grité, esto hizo que tu nodriza y la mía vinieran corriendo. Ante lo inevitable decidieron decirnos la verdad y, aunque con falsas esperanzas de que no entendiéramos, su decepción fue mayor al ver que nos llevábamos muy bien. Nos dejaron encargados con mi nodriza

Kai – Entonces… - Un tanto fastidiado

Aiko – Después de un mes que nos juntaron, ella nos dio un camafeo a cada uno, pero nos lo dio por separado, primero a ti y luego a mí. Siempre, según ella, nos decía que no lo perdiéramos, que era nuestro símbolo de unión. Como cualquier niño preguntaste que dónde estaba nuestra madre, ella lloró al tener que contarte la verdad aunque, su asombro fue en realidad que ni tu ni yo lloramos. Creyó que era porque no entendíamos pero después entendió que era porque no importaba mientras nos tuviéramos. Nos mostró una foto de nuestra madre, nos tomó una a ti y otra a mí y abrió nuestros camafeos, es así como nos enseñó a qué se refería con lo de símbolo de unión. Colocó la foto tuya en mi camafeo junto a la de nuestra madre y la mía en el tuyo. Eso fue lo que me dijo

Kai – Sin demostrar que estaba asombrado – Estupideces

Aiko – Volviendo a acostarse para dormir - ¿Ves? No valía la pena decírtelo – Cerró sus ojos – Yo nunca te quitaré a Ray pero, no te aseguro que alguien más lo haga – Mirada de odio por parte de Kai. Se durmió

La tarde comenzaba y Kai seguía pensando en lo que la chica le dijo, no lo creía pero, era similar a lo que recordaba, a los fragmentos que recordaba. Ella no parecía inmutarse ahora ante nada, parecía que ya no le importaba su vida. Aún él, Kai Hiwatari, peleaba por mantenerse vivo pero, ella parecía querer morir. ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan malo como para desear la muerte? ¿Qué podía ser peor que la abadía? Nada era peor que la abadía. Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde cuando escuchó un sonido. Ray estaba despertando

Ray – Dando un sonoro bostezo - ¡Qué bien dormí! – Sintió que su mudo se hundía

Kai – Acercándose a Ray y viéndolo con cara de "¿Puede ser esto posible?" - ¿Qué sucedió?

Ray – En el suelo – Me caí de la cama U – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Kai – Sin dar crédito - ¿Despierto?

Ray – Soy original – Dijo levantándose y notando una extraña tensión en el ambiente y en Kai - ¿Qué sucedió? – Kai no le contestó - ¿Se despertó? ¿Te dijo algo?

Kai - ¿Por qué supones eso? – Ve que Ray le señala una tasita en la mesa de noche

Ray - ¿Has comido algo? – Cambió el tema rápidamente

Kai – No

Ray – Voy a preparar algo – Salió de la habitación.

Ray tardó más tiempo que la última vez en preparar la comida y no era para menos, cuando llegó le mostró a Kai lo que bien podía llamarse un bufete rápido, con carne, sopa, verduras, té, un poco de vino para Kai y fruta. Kai decide decirle a Ray lo que Aiko le había contado y este, le escuchaba atentamente las palabras, pasó otra media hora. Ray estaba asombrado por lo que Kai le decía y, en realidad, no era para menos.

Ray – Así que eso pasó – Terminando de comer

Kai – Frío – No lo sé – Dejó los cubiertos – Te he dicho lo que ella me dijo, lo mío son solamente fragmentos de recuerdos

Ray – Acercándose a Aiko – Ya veo

Kai – Otra vez sintiendo coraje ante la atención de Ray a Aiko – Le tomas demasiada importancia

Ray – Restándole interés – Es tu hermana – Ve a Aiko levantarse – Buenas tardes

Aiko – Con la mirada perdida – Sí

Ray - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Aiko – Sí

Ray – Viéndola a los ojos - ¿Segura?

Aiko – Viendo por primera vez a Ray - ¿Quién eres?

Ray - ¿No me recuerdas? – Ve a Aiko negar – Y ¿A él? – Señala a Kai

Aiko – Me es familiar pero… - Siente un dolor punzante en su cabeza – Me duele… mi cabeza – Articula con dificultad - ¿Dónde… están?

Ray – Viendo la condición de su amiga - ¿Quiénes?

Aiko – Mis… padres – Ve a Ray a los ojos – ¿Dónde están mis padres? – El dolor cesó

Ray – Recordando lo que ella les había dicho – Ellos… están… muertos

Aiko – Analizando cada palabra – Muertos… es cierto… - Su mirada estaba perdida

Ray - ¿Recuerdas cómo murieron?

Aiko – Sin prestar atención al mundo – Sí. La policía dijo que fue un accidente automovilístico, aunque la familia Hiwatari los mató

Kai – Hablando por primera vez – Imposible

Aiko – No escuchando las palabras de Kai – Recordé a alguien a quien no debía recordar, les dije que lo iba a buscar pero la familia Hiwatari se enteró. Ellos le habían advertido a mi padre que yo no debía buscarlo pero… yo fui egoísta y no lo escuché. Fue mi culpa su muerte, fue mi culpa que mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano murieran.

Kai/Ray - ¿Hermano?

Aiko – Lo extraño. Extraño a mi hermanito Haku – Soltó algunas lágrimas – La familia Hiwatari me arrebató mi vida pero… yo le arrebataré al líder de la familia lo que más estima. Su heredero

Ray - ¿Por qué quieres al heredero? ¿Quién es?

Aiko – Sintiendo otra vez el dolor punzante – El heredero es su esperanza y… es mi hermano. Él es mi hermano. Por buscarlo mataron a mi familia… todo está perdido… fui una estúpida… por mi culpa… por mi egoísmo… por querer recuperar el pasado…perdí mi presente – Lágrimas caían de ojos llenos de odio. Eran lágrimas de odio hacia su propia estupidez y de odio a quienes les habían quitado todo – Había micrófonos y cámaras en mi casa. Fui una idiota

Ray – Aiko – La chica ve sus ojos pero no le reconoce – Es mejor que duermas – En realidad parecía que nunca había despertado – Descansa – Ayudó a la chica a dormir de nuevo – Esto es grave Kai – Ve al chico bicolor – Al parecer tu familia mató a la suya – Ve a Kai caminando a la puerta – ¿A dónde vas?

Kai – Sin detenerse – El Jefe no es el único que sabe manejar la computadora – Sale del lugar y camina hasta el cuarto de Kenny pero, recuerda que no tiene la llave. Decide intentar abrir la puerta y para su suerte estaba abierta. Aún estaba instalada la computadora que Aiko le dio. Encendió el monitor y comenzó a trabajar.

La computadora tenía uno de los sistemas de internet más rápidos del mundo, así que no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. Imprimió las hojas y salió del lugar asegurándose de no cerrar con llave, no sabía si necesitaría otra vez el equipo. Llegó a su cuarto y vió a Ray con Aiko recostada en sus brazos, otra vez el coraje, el odio o, como ella había dicho, celos. Eso era lo que sentía celos. Pero ese no era el momento indicado.

Kai – Rompiendo el silencio – Lo tengo – Le dio las hojas a Ray

Ray – Leyendo - ¿Qué es esto?

Kai – Si es de los Dickenson, era seguro que encontraría algo.

Ray – Asombrado – No sabía que podías usar la computadora

Kai – Las sorpresas que nos da la vida – Dijo recordando las palabras de Aiko

Ray – Analizando el artículo – Aquí dice que la familia Sumeragui murió de un accidente de carro, quedando solamente un familiar vivo, su hija mayor, la cual desapareció después del accidente y reapareció un día después – Vió a Kai

Kai – Ese es su apellido. El apellido del esposo de la hermana del señor Dickenson. Recuerdo que alguien con ese apellido trabajó para nosotros un tiempo pero… de pronto desapareció. Fue el mismo día que yo tomé el blackdranzer, el día que olvidé todo mi pasado

Ray – Dejando los papeles – Kai, ¿Y si todo está relacionado?

Kai – Explícate

Ray – Ese tal Sumeragui desapareció el mismo día que tú tomaste el blackdranzer y, con esto mismo, olvidaste todo. Tal vez lo hicieron a propósito. Si no recordabas tu pasado, no recordarías a Aiko y ellos se habrían librado de una molestia.

Kai – Tal vez

Ray – Volviendo a tomar a Aiko en brazos – En realidad, creo que tu y ella han llevado la misma vida dura. Claro que cada uno a su forma – Kai mira con celos la escena, ya lo había entendido, sentía celos de su propia hermana, o lo que fuera. No importaba pero, quería la atención del chino para él nada más. El dilema era ¿Por qué? Pronto lo sabría

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Tal vez deberían contratar a Kai para ser detective. No sé se me ocurrió de último momento pero, no por esto alargué la historia, creo que la acorté. Parezco máquina de escribir, nada más teclee y teclee. ¿Cuándo viene la siguiente escena yaoi o lemon? Muy pronto pero por mientras, paciencia. La práctica hace al maestro. Sigan enviándome reviews para yo seguir escribiendo (¿Más? TT)


	22. Sentimientos

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

Antes de empezar quiero disculparme por un GRAVE ERROR que cometí. Es que yo decía que el abuelo era Biovolt y era Voltaire. Lo siento mucho pero, como los dos empiezan con "B" o "V" pues, me confundí, era lo único que recordaba. Gomen Nasai. En serio. Ahora sí, comenzamos

CAPÍTULO 21

SENTIMIENTOS

Las horas pasaban, la tormenta del día anterior había cesado por completo y, en su lugar, intensos rayos de sol entraban por pequeños espacios de la cortina que, a petición del dueño de la habitación, permanecía siempre cerrada. Dos chicos atentos a una chica que, al pareces, había recuperado la salud física pero, no estaban tan seguros de la mental, aunque el de aspecto chino demostrara más atención que el de cabello bicolor.

La tarde desaparecía y la noche ser comenzaba a hacer presente. La chica no había vuelto a despertarse por sí misma, más bien por el constante llamado del chino para que tomara la medicina y que la bebía sin chistar o prestar atención. Parecía que había perdido el deseo de vivir pero, si quería que el bicolor la respetara, debía luchar y pelear. Él también tenía una pelea y estaba dispuesta a ganarla. La noche llegó.

Ray – Levantándose de la silla y estirándose – Voy a preparar algo para comer

Kai – Aún molesto por la atención de Ray a Aiko – De acuerdo

Ray – Viendo a Kai a los ojos - ¿Estás bien?

Kai – No te importa

Ray – Sin apartar la vista de esos ojos rubí - ¿Hice algo mal?

Kai – Cerrando los ojos – No te importa

Ray – Resignándose – De acuerdo. Vuelvo en unos minutos – Salió de la habitación

¿? – Deberías decírselo

Kai – No te importa niña

Aiko – Parece que esa es tu palabra preferida – No abría los ojos o volteaba a verle, seguía acostada

Kai – Por lo visto te encuentras mejor. Así podré irme

Aiko - ¿Y en verdad es lo que quieres?

Kai – Sí

Aiko – Mentiroso. Lo que quieres es tenerlo para ti. Le temes a la persona equivocada. Te traje aquí para que pudieras verlo. Mi objetivo era ese, que Ray te dijera lo que siente y que tú también se lo digas.

Kai – Métete en tus asuntos

Aiko – Este es ahora mi asunto. Ray es mi amigo – Un reproche por parte de Kai - ¿Por qué no regresaste?

Kai – Habla claro

Aiko – Dijiste que irías por el BlackDranzer, así tu me darías a Dranzer y ambos tendríamos nuestras bestias bit y seríamos invencibles pero… nunca volviste

Kai – Tratando de sonar frío – No lo recuerdo

Aiko – Fui a hablar con el viejo pero no hizo más que alegrarse de que el blackdranzer hubiera sido recuperado, no le importabas tu ni yo

Kai – Eso no es novedad.

Aiko – Según escuché dijeron algo de que hubo una explosión y tú huiste, que no recordabas qué hacías ahí y esa fue la oportunidad del viejo para deshacerse de mí. ¿Qué pasó?

Kai – Lo que escuchaste. Perdí la memoria. No recuerdo nada antes de ese incidente.

Aiko – Entonces no me recuerdas. Por eso nunca me buscaste

Kai – Comenzando a creerle – Sí – Silencio total. La chica se volvió a dormir. Pasaron unos minutos y Ray volvió.

Ray – Espero que todo esto termine pronto. Se ve mal

Kai – Está luchando – Dijo en bajo

Ray y Kai comieron algo, después el cansancio comenzó a caerle a Kai, aunque no se explicaba el porqué, si aunque estuviera cansado nunca le hacía decaer su ánimo. Lentamente se recostó en la cama y comenzó a sentir que sus ojos le pesaban. Se sentía sumamente cansado. Demasiado para muy poco tiempo

Ray – Viendo a Kai – Lo lamento pero… es necesario que descanses más

Kai – Intentado mantener la compostura - ¿Qué me hiciste?

Ray – Nada en realidad, es un relajante. Tu cuerpo está liberando la tensión, así dormirás más tranquilo – Kai se durmió – Espero que no me mate --U – Eran apenas las diez de la noche.

La noche avanzó tranquila, sin contratiempos, con Kai dormido profundamente, en verdad se le veía tranquilo, más que la noche anterior, Ray se fascinaba viéndolo pero, en un espacio de su mente estaba el problema de que no quería terminar muerto por Kai. La madrugada había llegado, eran como las dos de la mañana. Aiko se movió intranquila y finalmente despertó.

Aiko – Abriendo lentamente los ojos y acostumbrándose a la poca luz - ¿Dónde estoy? – Estaba desorientada

Ray – Apareciendo frente a los ojos de Aiko – Hola

Aiko - ¿Ray? - Se incorporó en la cama - ¿Dónde estoy?

Ray - ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? Es el cuarto de Kai

Aiko – Kai – Su rostro palideció de pronto – No puedo estar aquí

Ray – Tranquila. Estás aquí desde ayer. De hecho tú y yo hablamos.

Aiko – Recobrando el color y la compostura – Ahora lo recuerdo – Se relajó - Te iba a hablar sobre la abadía ¿cierto?

Ray – Sonriendo – Cierto

Aiko – Tengo sed

Ray – Sirve té en una tasa y se lo da – Toma

Aiko – Gracias – Bebe el contenido rápidamente – Bien… - Le dio la tasa a Ray – Comenzaré…

Aiko comenzó relatándole a Ray lo que recordaba de la abadía, cómo era, qué entrenamientos hacían, el trato hacia ella y hacia Kai, cómo este último se encargaba de entrenarla. En fin de todo. También le dijo lo del blackdranzer y de cómo murieron sus padres con lujo de detalle, lo que hizo después y cómo se enteró de todo lo que sabía acerca de los BladeBrakers. La noche avanzó con este relato. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana.

Ray – Asombrado – Ya veo

Aiko – El dolor, nunca desapareció. Creí que sí pero… me equivoqué

Ray – Yo se… que Kai te aceptará

Aiko – Ha dormido muy tranquilo

Ray - ¿Kai? Es por un relajante que le di

Aiko – Te va a matar

Ray – Lo sé U

Aiko – Tengo sueño

Ray – Descansa

Aiko – Con pequeñas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y diciendo en un susurro – Tengo miedo

Ray – Acercándose a ella y acurrucándola en sus brazos – Lo sé y… no hay nada de malo en tenerlo

Aiko – Su mirada era sombría – Los Hiwatari son fuertes. No tenemos miedo de nada. Debemos ser los más fuertes y poderosos. No perdemos ante nadie – Las órdenes de la abadía persistían en su mente. Ojos llenos de odio, rencor y temor.

Ray – Arrullándola – Duerme – Los ojos de la chica se fueron cerrando.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, la chica no volvió a despertarse. Al parecer al fin había descargado lo que llevaba años cargando. Se veía tan tranquila como el otro ser. El chino daba calor al cuerpo de la chica, y esta se dejaba querer, su cuerpo lo necesitaba, su alma lo necesitaba y su mente lo necesitaba. En esa posición Ray descansó un rato. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

La mañana avanzaba, un chico de cabello bicolor comenzaba a abrir los ojos. No esta muy seguro de la hora, se acercó a la ventana, el sol ya tenía mucho tiempo de haber salido. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Se volteó y vió algo que no deseaba. El nekojin estaba acostado junto con la chica de cabello bicolor, acurrucados pero, había algo diferente. La chica estaba tranquila.

Se acercó hasta ella, recordó sus palabras, se tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo pero, el coraje, odio, el rencor, todos esos sentimientos, también la envidia se le aunaba, no quería que estuviera con él, no quería que estuviera así. Salió de aquella habitación y fue a la cocina, tomó un vaso con jugo y volvió. Para ese entonces el chino ya se había levantado.

Ray – Medio adormilado – Buenos días Kai

Kai – Duerme

Ray – Medio zombi – Sí – Caminó con tropiezos a la segunda cama y sin pensarlo se quedó dormido

Para Kai esta era la oportunidad de ver a Ray sin que este lo notara pero, ahora también tenía a la chica. Era confuso. Lo comenzaba a aceptar pero no porque él quisiera sino porque, aunque no lo fuera, se estaba ganando el título. Parecía una verdadera Hiwatari además, su familia fue la culpable de la muerte de la familia de ella. No se lo dijo a Ray pero, esa era la forma de trabajar de su familia cuando se quería deshacer de alguien.

Kai miraba a Ray atentamente, lo quería pero… ¿De qué forma? ¿Cómo él le quería? Tal vez sí, si no ¿Cómo explicar lo que sentía cuando le prestaba atención a su hermana? ¿Hermana? ¿Él dijo eso? Las palabras de la chica comenzaban a afectarle y eso no era conveniente. Observó a la chica, ahora dormía relajada. Era extraño. Volvió su vista a Ray, otra vez el deseo de tenerlo en sus brazos, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, pasó su mano por su frente para retirar algunos cabellos que caían rebeldemente. Se quedó observándolo

La tarde pasó, Ray despertó alrededor de las doce, al medio día. Era temprano pero, también había dormido con Aiko. Lentamente despertó y… sucedió lo mismo, su mundo se hundió, esto comenzaba a hacérsele costumbre caerse de la cama estando despierto A mi me sucede a menudo --U

Kai – Con cara de "otra vez" – Deberías ver dónde está el borde de la cama

Ray - Es para despertarme bien

Kai - ¿Te dijo algo?

Ray - ¿Aiko?

Kai - ¿Quién más?

Ray – Incorporándose y sentándose en la cama – Sí

Kai – Y bien

Ray – Parándose y comenzando a caminar – Te lo diré… - Camina hacia el cuarto de baño – Cuando termine de bañarme – Se metió - Resulta cómico verme a mí en pijama y a ti vestido – Saca solamente la cabeza – Sobre todo si yo no estoy enfermo – Se mete de nuevo

Kai – Hmpf. De acuerdo

Kai se sienta en la cama y espera lo más pacientemente posible la salida de su compañero. Resulta incómodo tener que esperar una simple respuesta. Vió a la chica, estaba muy relajada. Relajada. Ahora recordaba que Ray lo drogó o algo por el estilo, y lo había olvidado en cuanto los vió juntos. Le reclamaría cuando saliera del baño.

Ray – Saliendo con el cabello mojado y sin la banda de su cabello – Me refrescó el día

Kai – Sonrojado – Me debes una explicación

Ray – Sin comprender - ¿Explicación? – Se pone la banda en su cabeza. Cae en la cuenta – Pues… verás… yo… - Decía nervioso

Kai – Autoritario – Habla

Ray – Sin salida – Como estabas muy tenso preparé una mezcla de té que relaja los músculos del cuerpo, el efecto secundario es que, de tanto relajarse, el sueño se hace insoportable

Kai – Muy ingenioso. Ahora lo siguiente. ¿Qué hacías dormido con ella?

Ray – Un tanto confundido por la pregunta – Me estuvo contando algunas cosas, de pronto se puso muy tensa así que para tranquilizarla hice lo mismo que hacía cuando Mariah tenía pesadillas, la arrullé y dormí en mis brazos

Kai – Molesto por esto - ¿Qué te dijo?

Ray comenzó a relatarle todo lo que recordaba sobre lo que Aiko le había dicho acerca de la abadía, sobre Voltaire, Boris, la muerte de sus padres, su vida con ellos, todo lo que ella le dijo. Sin omitir nada. Terminó, era tarde, entre la plática y las distracciones por parte de Ray para revisar a la chica, se había pasado la tarde, estaban cansados. Ray por cuidar a su amiga y Kai por no caer en la tentación de cometer alguna estupidez con Ray, la noche se hacía presente. Eran las ocho y media de la noche.

Ray – Eso fue todo

Kai – Ya veo – Escucha a Aiko sollozar y tratar de detener su llanto. Estaba soñando

Ray – Colocándose como estaban en la noche – Tranquila – La chica se tranquilizó – Parecieran pesadillas – Vió como el bicolor salía de la habitación y, con la chica ya tranquila, decidió seguirle, dejando a la chica a solas. – Kai – Llamó al chico quien acababa de salir de la habitación - ¿qué te pasa?

Kai – Sumamente molesto – No te importa – Dijo intentando no mostrar su enojo y a la vez de no gritar

Ray – Colocándose en frente de Kai para que ya no continuara caminando – Por dios Kai, ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto?

Kai – Quitándolo de su camino – Nada me está molestando

Ray – Ya basta – Empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Kai

Era un enorme forcejeo, Kai intentaba apartar al nekojin sin querer quitárselo de encima, finalmente en un mal paso que dio Ray logró ponerlo contra la pared, o al menos eso pensó porque pronto, el lugar donde estaba recargado, cedió ante el peso y presión que el nekojin hacía al cuerpo del bicolor. Escuchó que algo se cerró. Sintió como sus piernas daban pasos hacia atrás tratando de no perder el equilibrio y también sintió como chocaron contra algo haciéndole sentarse sin siquiera proponérselo

Kai – Muy (remarcado) molesto - ¿Qué pretendes?

Ray – También alterado – Eso mismo te pregunto a ti

Kai – Te lo advierto Ray, no estoy de humor

Ray – Últimamente no estás de humor, quiero saber el porqué – Dijo intentando controlar el volumen de su voz

Kai – Tú no me ordenas

Ray – Ahora sí lo hago

Kai – Nada te da derecho – Comenzó a gritar

Ray – Tengo todo el derecho del mundo – También gritó

Kai – Claro que no. No eres nadie – Ya no disminuían el volumen de su voz

Ray – Claro que sí, soy tu amigo

Kai – Eso no me importa

Ray – Dime ¿Por qué estás molesto?

Kai – No lo haré

Ray – Deja de evadirme

Kai – Déjame salir

Ray – No lo haré – Empujó a Kai de tal forma que quedó acostado. Hasta entonces Kai cayó en la cuenta de dónde estaban, era el cuarto de Ray. De seguro lo que sintió que cedió era la puerta. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luna llena le había proporcionado la suficiente luz para reconocer el lugar.

Kai – Aléjate de mí

Ray - ¿Por qué? ¿A qué temes?

Kai – No temo nada

Ray – Mentira, tus ojos dicen lo contrario

Kai – Te arrepentirás

Ray – Dime el ¿Por qué estás molesto?

Kai - ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Ray – Me preocupas

Kai - ¿Por qué?

Ray – Porque te amo – Gritó con exasperación – Por que te amo – Bajó el tono de su voz y se relajó un poco – Me preocupas mucho, me tienes intrigado, intenté ayudarte con Aiko para pasar un tiempo contigo pero, lo único que haces es evadirme – Dijo casi en un susurro

Kai - ¿Por qué le prestas tanta atención? – Dijo ahora en un tono bajo

Ray – Primero no comprendió, pero pronto lo hizo - Ya te lo dije, es mi amiga, es tu hermana. También la quiero como si fuera mi hermana

Kai – Eres muy afectivo con ella

Ray - ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? – Lo vió a los ojos, pero sin retirarse de encima de él ni dejar de ejercer presión

Kai – No te importa

Ray – Estás celoso

Kai – Yo no tengo celos de nadie

Ray – Al fin parándose – Entonces… no te importa – Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – Te dejaré con ella – Sintió que alguien le sujetaba de la cintura por su espalda y el calor en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar - ¿Kai?

Kai – Hablándole al oído a Ray – No tengo celos de nadie, porque tú ya eres mío. Ella nunca te apartará de mí – El sonrojo de sus mejillas era admirable.

Permanecieron así unos instantes, Kai al fin lo había comprendido, al fin su cabeza y cerebro comprendieron lo que su corazón sabía desde hace años. Sentía celos, es cierto, tenía miedo, también era cierto, temía perder al nekojin. Sin querer entender, Aiko le había dicho la verdad. Lo reconocía, al fin lo reconocía, quería a Ray, le gustaba pero… ¿Lo amaba? Su cabeza dejó de pensar, solamente hizo caso a su corazón. Recargó su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del chino.

Kai – En un susurro – Me gustas

Ray – Sumamente rojo y hablando en un susurro – Kai…

Kai volteó a ver los ojos del nekojin. Esos ojos que tantas veces había visto y le habían dejado hipnotizado. Adoraba ese color dorado y esos rasgos felinos que tenía. No permitiría que su mente razonara en esos instantes, ahora sólo haría caso a su corazón. Le haría caso a algo que nunca había prestado atención nunca. Nada los interrumpiría ahora, no importaba lo que sucediera.

Lentamente su rostro se fue acercando a los labios del nekojin, lenta y sigilosamente, este por su parte no hacía más que estar en shock, en verdad no se lo esperaba. Cuando notó las intenciones de Kai cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse llevar, ya no había nada qué perder, solamente había por ganar. Kai se acercó lentamente a los labios de Ray, muy despacio, los rozó, pasó su lengua por ellos unos instantes, esto volvía loco a Ray y, sin que este lo supiera, también al mismo Kai. Después de unos instantes presionó sus labios con los del nekojin

El beso era tranquilo, pausado, delicado. Ray estaba en la gloria mientras que Kai estaba dedicado en proporcionar y adquirir todo el placer posible. El beso, que en un principio era solamente la presión de sus labios, se fue haciendo más profundo, poco a poco, Kai se las ingenió para abrir la boca de Ray y poder introducir su lengua en ella, al logarlo no dudó en explorar todos los rincones de aquel virgen lugar.

Ray estaba extasiado, lo había imaginado en ocasiones anteriores pero, la realidad era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Ray no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo, comenzó a jugar con la lengua de Kai, era una pelea entre ellas, se topaban, se enredaban y cada uno luchaba por meter más la lengua en la boca del otro. Kai pronto se sintió atraído por aquellos hermosos colmillos y, con la punta de su lengua acariciaba aquellos afilados colmillos, por alguna razón le excitaba.

Eso es, se estaba excitando, sentía cómo su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse pero, en realidad no le importaba, daría rienda suelta a su deseo. La necesidad de aire se hizo imprescindible, así que ambos tuvieron que separarse. Respiraban agitados, sus pulmones no podían más pero, su deseo sí. Se miraron a los ojos, Ray tenía un hermoso toque rosado en sus mejillas y Kai también.

Ray – Kai – Rompió el silencio - ¿Qué te sucede?

Kai – Sin pensar sus palabras – Estaba celoso, te acercabas mucho a ella, esto hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Creí que tal vez te alejaría de mí

Ray – Muy rojo - ¿En verdad… pensabas eso? – Kai asintió – Pero… no tenías razón… yo te había dicho que te amaba

Kai – Y qué, lo pensé. Yo no te había respondido pero… ahora lo hago – Se acercó de nuevo a Ray.

Kai volvió a besar aquellos deliciosos labios y Ray, solamente se dejaba llevar cerrando los ojos. Poco a poco Kai comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los brazos de Ray, subiendo y bajando por ellos, hasta que se cansó y colocó sus manos en la cintura de Ray. Estuvieron un buen tiempo besándose, saboreándose y disfrutándose mutuamente. El tiempo no existía ni el resto del mundo, ni siquiera la chica que yacía en la habitación contigua.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos iba en aumento, sus mejillas de color carmín y sus manos sin permanecer quietas ni un solo segundo. Sus lenguas se mezclaban entre sí, poco a poco Kai empezó a empujar a Ray hasta la cama, llegando ahí, hizo que las piernas de este tropezaran y quedara acostado, debajo de él. Deseo, pasión, amor, cariño, una vida sin estos sentimientos y ahora los descubría.

Kai siguió con su trabajo, lentamente fue bajando su boca al cuello de Ray, este solamente podía dejar escapar pequeños gemidos, su mente razonaba aún, y sabía que no debían despertar a Aiko. La mente de Kai se había ido de vacaciones, y en realidad en esos instantes no le interesaba recuperarla. Estaba deleitado por el cuello de Ray, lo besaba, chupaba y daba pequeños mordiscos. Sus manos estaban en la cintura del chino, podía escuchar los pequeños gemidos pero, quería escucharlo gritar.

Con manos traviesas y juguetonas, comenzó a desatar la cinta de la cintura de Ray, lentamente, mientras su boca seguía con el trabajo de su cuello. Cuando la desató, la quitó con un movimiento un tanto sensual, sus manos se aventuraron a introducirse dentro de su camisa, para poder acariciar su suave torso, ante el contacto, Ray dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo de placer. Estaba extasiado, sus sentidos estaban al máximo y su mente decidió acompañar a la de Kai.

Lentamente Kai comenzó a quitar la parte superior de su traje, dejándolo con su camisa y su pantalón, él mismo se quitó sus tenis y Ray hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos. Se acomodaron mejor sobre la cama. Kai decidió dejar el cuello de Ray y comenzó a morderle suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, esto provocaba una especie de pequeñas descargas en el cuerpo del chino, el cual trataba, sin éxito alguno, de contenerse. Su excitación era muy grande, y su deseo también.

Kai dejó este lugar y volvió a bajar al cuello, quitó su bufanda de su cuello por sí mismo, en verdad disfrutaba esto. Quitó la banda del cabello de Ray y comenzó a subir la camisa de este. Ray decidió tomar partido en el juego, comenzó a desatar el cinto del pantalón de Kai, aunque lo hacía más inconsciente que concientemente. Kai por su parte estaba fascinado tanto por el cuerpo que tenía en frente, como de su inocencia y timidez, seguro fue más valiente que él al confesarle sus sentimientos, pero ahora era un inocente gatito, tímido.

Kai quitó completamente la camisa azul de Ray y se aventuró a besar el torso de este, cada rincón que encontraba, cada lugar del chino, él era suyo y lo sería por siempre. Su boca se deslizaba lentamente por su pecho, bajando a su torso, y subiendo de nuevo. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a besar una de las tetillas de Ray, haciendo que este abriera los ojos y diera un grito, la sensación era increíble, era esplendorosa y estaba excitado.

Kai escuchó el rito de Ray, y se excitó más (si es que esto era posible). Mordió, succionó y saboreo este trozo de carne de Ray hasta el cansancio. Cuando se sació, siguió con el otro, provocando otra marea de sensaciones en Ray. Después siguió bajando hasta el ombligo, quedándose un rato jugando con él, provocaba cosquillas pero, también excitación. Ray estaba en la gloria y… haría que Kai sintiera lo mismo.

Sin previo aviso dejó a Kai debajo de sí mismo, presionando suavemente su cuerpo con el del chico bicolor, este por su parte estaba sorprendido, al parecer el cerebro del chino había regresado, o tal vez solamente se estaba dejando llevar por su deseo. Ray comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de Kai, provocando que este tuviera que cerrar los ojos. Le quitó los protectores de sus brazos dejándolos al desnudo. Un frío viento se sintió en ellos, pero el calor que su propio cuerpo emanaba, lo compensó rápidamente.

Ray seguía con su trabajo en el cuello de Kai, en ocasiones sus colmillos llegaban a rozar la piel del bicolor, pero esto hacía que la sensación fuera más excitante aún. Con poco trabajo, Ray quitó la camisa de Kai, dejándolos en iguales condiciones. Ahora llegaba la venganza del chico chino. Besó el pecho de Kai, provocándole sensaciones similares a las que hacía unos instantes le había hecho sentir al nekojin. Los ojos amarillos se posaron sobre la cara del bicolor y, lentamente, acercó su rostro y labios a una de las tetillas del bicolor. En verdad que la venganza era dulce. Y deliciosa.

Kai daba suspiros de placer inconscientemente, y pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios, emociones nunca antes descubiertas estaban aflorando y, de no ser por el chino, nunca las hubiera descubierto. Su mente, o lo que quedaba de ella, se concentraba en maximizar las sensaciones. Ray tenía el control y, en verdad, Kai lo disfrutaba pero, él siempre tenía el control y, era hora de retomarlo. Volteó a Ray y volvieran a quedar como al principio, Kai sobre Ray.

Las manos de Ray estaban posadas en los hombros del Kai y, las manos de este en el pecho del nekojin, lentamente las fue deslizando, suavemente, delicadamente, hasta llegar al pantalón del chico, lo bajó con sutileza hasta que se deshizo del mismo, Ray estaba en boxers solamente y, para opinión del nekojin, esto era injusto así que, deslizó sus manos desde los hombros del bicolor hacia su cintura, dándole una sensación de escalofríos al bicolor, de ahí bajó hasta el pantalón, lo deslizó lentamente y quedaron nuevamente en las mismas condiciones.

Las caricias no cesaban, las manos de ambos recorrían enteramente el cuerpo del otro, sus bocas permanecían en una pelea constante, uniéndose sin compasión. Kai bajó sus manos hasta donde estaba el bóxer de Ray y, sin que el chino se diera cuenta, puso su mano en su miembro, dándole caricias a través de aquella tela, Ray por su parte, estaba en las nubes y, no tenía intenciones de bajar de ahí. Su espalda se arqueaba ante las sensaciones, Kai lo estaba torturando y lo peor era que éste lo sabía.

Sus manos se deslizaban de abajo a arriba, dándole un mar de sensaciones al nekojin. Poco a poco Kai se fue deshaciendo de esta "estorbosa" tela dejando a un hermoso cuerpo desnudo frente a él y, a su merced. Ray no se quedó quieto, también con movimientos ágiles logró dejar desnudo a Kai, sin que este se diera cuenta. En verdad era muy hábil, de eso no había duda. Kai estaba embelezado, si antes con solamente su cara y ojos había quedado hipnotizado, ahora estaba totalmente perdido ante aquella visión.

Sus cuerpos estaban bañados de una ligera capa de sudor, provocada por las ardientes caricias. Kai vió a los ojos a Ray, ambos respiraban agitados. La luna les daba un toque romántico, la luna llena era la que les daba la oportunidad de verse y admirarse en medio de aquella noche, de aquella penumbra y oscuridad eterna que reinaba tanto en la mansión como en el corazón de Kai. Oscuridad que ahora se marchaba lentamente. Los ojos dorados veían cautelosamente a los de color rojo rubí. Eran hermosos. Eran perfectos.

Pasaron unos instantes admirándose mutuamente, tal vez fueron minutos, tal vez segundos, no lo sabían con exactitud, no importaba. Kai volvió a besar esos labios que tanto le llamaban pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, sintió como Ray volvía a darle la vuelta y a dejarlo a él, debajo de su cuerpo. Ray era el que continuaría el juego. Bajó lentamente por el cuello, por el pecho, por el trozo y… siguió adelante, se quería aventurar más pero, aún le faltaba valor, sus mejillas adquirieron más color, si es que se podía. Volvió sus ojos buscando los de color rubí. Estaba pidiendo permiso con la mirada y, al ver los ojos de su amor, se animó a seguir.

Tomó el miembro de Kai con sus manos, comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, esto provocaba pequeños suspiros en el bicolor, sus sentidos se agudizaban y nuevamente su mente se iba de paseo. Ray estaba muy concentrado, tal vez demasiado, estaba nervioso pero, pronto esto pasó al escuchar a Kai decir su nombre muy en bajo pero, con sus habilidades, alcanzó a escucharlo, la timidez iba desapareciendo y, la intensidad de las caricias aumentaba, sus manos hacían un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba a lo largo del miembro de Kai, el cual comenzaba a dar gemidos.

Kai mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas continuaban con el color carmín provocado por la sangre acumulada que no hallaba forma de salir de su cuerpo, su concentración estaba completamente en sentir las caricias de Ray. Al ver el estado de Kai, Ray se aventuró a más, acercó su rostro al miembro de Kai y, lentamente posó sus labios en la punta de este, la espalda de Kai se arqueó inevitablemente y sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse cerrados. Ray daba pequeños besos a todo el ya muy erecto miembro de Kai, sacó su lengua y con esta recorrió totalmente al miembro de Kai.

Los antes ligeros gemidos de Kai comenzaban a ser más fuertes, de vez en cuando se le escapaba el nombre de Ray entre gemido y gemido. Esto provocaba una alegría inmensa en el nekojin. Tenía al poderoso Kai Hiwatari en su poder. Dejó su labor y el cuerpo de Kai recibió una relajación momentánea aunque en realidad, su cuerpo deseara más. Su respiración era forzada y agitada. Su descanso no duró mucho. Ray lamió sus labios antes de seguir con su acción y, de un solo bocado, metió el miembro de Kai en su boca. Esto provocó un grito por parte de Kai que resonó en toda la mansión.

Ray escuchó el gemido de Kai, así que comenzó un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo con su boca, la espalda de Kai se arqueaba inconteniblemente. Los colmillos de Ray en ocasiones rozaban el miembro de Kai, provocándole un ligero dolor pero, aunque pareciera para él increíble, también un grado de excitación mayor. Ray estaba concentrado en su trabajo y Kai en sentir a Ray. Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, la respiración de Kai era cada vez más agitada, sentía como si llevara todo el día entrenando sin descanso pero, era una sensación muy agradable.

Kai gritaba inconteniblemente el nombre de Ray, no lo podía evitar y no hacía algún esfuerzo por evitarlo. Pronto Kai no pudo contenerse más, ya había aguantado lo suficiente y, sin siquiera pensarlo, eyaculó dentro de la boca de Ray, quien en lugar de retirarse, comenzó a beber todo el líquido que podía, aunque dos ligeras líneas se formaron en las comisuras de sus labios al no lograr su objetivo, era demasiado. Kai cuando eyaculó creyó haber llegado al cielo pero se equivocó puesto que Ray seguía succionando su esencia y esto, era otra sensación increíble, estaba extasiado, estaba fascinado. El sentir a Ray succionando su miembro después de eyacular, era algo increíble.

Cuando pasó Kai seguía con la respiración agitada, estaba acostado. Ray terminó de succionar el líquido blanco y sintió como dos líneas recorrían a través de las comisuras de su boca hasta su pecho. Se miró a sí mismo, su estado, su condición y su desnudez, se sintió confundido por un instante, no supo lo que hizo y, por increíble que pareciera, por extraño que luciera aquel cuadro de pasión, se sintió desorientado y apenado.

Kai se incorporó y se arrastró con las fuerzas que conservaba hasta el cuerpo de Ray, el cual estaba hincado a un lado del cuerpo de Kai. Kai tomó las manos de Ray y las llevó hasta su rostro, lentamente se acercó hasta el rostro de Ray y comenzó a besar sus labios, probando su misma esencia, su propio semen, su propio sabor. Era extraño pero, reconfortante. Pasó su lengua por las líneas que el semen había dejado en la boca de Ray, y se lo tragó. Bajó su boca hasta el pecho de Ray y lo limpió de la misma forma. Después regresó a su boca.

Estaban hincados sobre la cama, uno en frente del otro, besándose, las manos de Kai se deslizaron hasta la cintura de Ray, era tiempo de proporcionarle placer al nekojin. Tomó el miembro erecto de este y comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo de Ray arqueara la espalda y aventara su cabeza hacia atrás para sentir más placer, mientras Kai besaba su cuello con delicadeza y deslizaba su lengua por sus hombros. Los movimientos comenzaron pausados pero, conforme los gemidos de Ray subían, el movimiento subió también. Ray decía el nombre de Kai en susurros, en verdad lo disfrutaba. Pronto sintió como espasmos recorrían por todo su cuerpo, dio un grito y sus mejillas se sonrojaron todavía más, eyaculó sobre el torso de ambos. Era cálido.

Ray terminó fatigado, sin proponérselo se recostó en la cama y Kai hizo lo mismo sobre él. Bajó su boca hasta donde había quedado esparcido el semen y lentamente lo comenzó a lamer. La respiración de Ray era agitada. Cuando terminó volvió su rostro a la boca de Kai para que también probara su propia esencia. Con esto sus cuerpos parecían relajarse. Con cada beso su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Ray – Kai – Dijo entre un beso y otro

Kai – Si quieres me puedo detener – Dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras

Ray – Viendo a los ojos a Kai – No Kai… - Se detuvo un instante y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo tan intenso que, a la luz de la luna, le hacían ver sumamente apetecible – Quiero que me tomes – Bajo su vista con vergüenza ante lo que acababa de pedir – Hazme tuyo

Kai – Besándole el cuello y susurrándole en el oído - ¿En verdad es lo que quieres? – Escuchó a Ray gemir – Entonces cumpliré tu deseo

Con manos hábiles tomó la coleta de Ray y comenzó a desatarla lentamente y, sin que Ray se percatara, hasta que estuvo su cabello totalmente suelto. Le gustaba el olor que despedía, y amaba sentirlo en su piel desnuda. En verdad era una visión digna de los dioses. Si él fuera un dios y Ray un humano, estaba seguro de que renunciaría a su vida y a su divinidad por tenerlo consigo una noche entera. Tomó un mechón del cabello de Ray y lo enredó entre sus dedos, era suave.

Kai subió su mano hasta la boca de Ray y este, instintivamente comenzó a lamerlo con sensualidad y pasión. Cuando estuvo completamente húmedo Kai lo dirigió hasta su cavidad, lentamente lo introdujo, en la cara de Ray se formó una mueca de incomodidad, pero lo bueno fue que pronto pasó, lo malo fue que, apenas se había acostumbrado cuando ya Kai le metía un segundo dedo, provocando una sensación más profunda, era de incomodidad y, al mismo tiempo dolor, no bien se había acostumbrado cuando Kai le metió un tercer dedo provocando un grito de dolor por parte del nekojin.

No dejó que el chico se acostumbrara a esta sensación mucho tiempo, levantó a Ray y lo hincó sobre sus piernas, lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro (muy erecto, palpitando y doliendo de la excitación) en la cavidad de Ray. Primero fue lentamente, el chino no podía evitar las muecas de dolor que hacía. En un movimiento rápido, Kai introdujo su miembro en su totalidad dentro de Ray, este lanzó un grito que resonó en todo el lugar e, inclusive, afuera. Su cabello caía por toda su espalda y, algunos mechones caían por el frente, cubriendo su pecho y el de Kai.

Silencio total. Pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, producto del dolor causado pero, no quería hacer sentir mal a Kai, no después del trabajo que le costó admitir lo que sentía por él, así que ocultó su rostro en el espacio que había entre el hombro y el cuello de Kai. Este por su parte, esperaba pacientemente a que SU nekojin se acostumbrara al dolor. Sabía que le dolía mucho, aunque él no se lo dejara ver, además lo sabía porque a él también le dolía su miembro. Era su primera vez, era la primera vez de ambos. Pequeños gemiditos se oían. Kai podía sentir las lágrimas en su cuello, pronto el dolor pasó para Kai y, casi al mismo tiempo, pasó para Ray.

Esto lo supo porque el pequeño minino le estaba dando pequeños besos en el cuello y en los hombros, además de que ya no se oía el lloriqueo sino que, ahora se oían gemidos de placer ante la sensación del miembro de Kai dentro de Ray. Lentamente Kai comenzó un movimiento de vaivén, entrando y saliendo de Ray, el cabello de este seguía los movimientos de sus cuerpos y los cubría a ambos al mismo tiempo. Los gemidos iban en aumento, las sensaciones también, todas las sensaciones y todos los sentimientos se agolpaban al mismo tiempo.

Ray suspiraba agitadamente, sus gritos de placer recorrían la habitación, la mansión entera y se extendían hasta afuera de esta, en verdad era una ventaja que fuera una mansión tan grande, de no ser así hubieran alertado a los vecinos. La respiración iba en aumento, sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más. Kai tomó el miembro de Ray entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente, esto hizo que Ray diera más gemidos y gritos de placer. Todos los recuerdos daban vuelta en su cabeza, desde que era un niño, cuando conoció a Kai, lo que había pasado en ese mes juntos, la confesión de Mariah hasta llegar a ese momento actual.

Kai estaba muy concentrado en hacer sentir placer a Ray y, al mismo tiempo, recibir todo el placer posible. Masturbaba a Ray rápidamente, los gemidos de él se mezclaban con los suyos, estaba en la gloria. Todo era excitación, gritos, gemidos, sus nombres mezclados provocados por una noche de pasión. Sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, al desnudo, cubiertos por la luz de luna que les daba luz para poder admirarse en la oscuridad. El movimiento de Kai cada vez era más brusco, y Ray pronto no resistiría más.

Kai – Agitado, con esfuerzo – No puedo… aguantar más

Ray – También muy agitado – Estoy… listo

Kai – Hablándole al oído – Te amo – Lo había dicho, lo había admitido, lo había comprendido y lo mejor lo había comprobado

Ray – Yo también te amo Kai

La presión se hizo insoportable, aunque quería detenerlo por un instante más, Kai ya no podía resistirlo, con un grito inmenso, dejó a su cuerpo relajarse, eyaculando dentro de Ray y teniendo un orgasmo muy placentero, Ray por su parte, dio un grito entrecortado, era un orgasmo provocado por sentir a Kai eyacular dentro de él y, al mismo tiempo, por haber él eyaculado, su espalda se arqueó de una manera asombrosa, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Ambos quedaron llenos de semen, en sus vientres. Eran felices, se tenían uno a otro.

Lentamente Kai fue saliendo de dentro de Ray, provocando un último escalofrío en el cuerpo del nekojin. Lo recostó en la cama y Kai se acostó junto a él. Con sus últimas energías, Ray se colocó encima de Ray y, se puso a hacer lo que él le había hecho antes. Lamió su vientre saboreando su propia esencia, comiéndose su semen mezclado con la pasión que acababan de demostrar. Cuando terminó abrazó a Kai por su cintura, y ahí descansó.

Ray – Hablando con la respiración aún entrecortada – Te amo Kai

Kai – Lo sé – Sonrió – Yo también te amo

Ray – Sintiendo a Kai incorporándose e impidiéndoselo - ¿A dónde vas?

Kai – Voy a verla

Ray – Sujetándolo con fuerza – No lo hagas – Siente a Kai dejar de forcejear – Ella es fuerte. Lo logrará. No hay de qué preocuparnos, después de todo…

Kai – Ella es…

Ray/Kai – Una Hiwatari

Kai se volvió a acostar y Ray le abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, su cabello los cubría a ambos, estaban sucios pero eso no importaba, sin saber cuando, Ray se quedó dormido. Kai miraba fijamente al techo, por primera vez no tenía nada que pensar. La luna seguía reluciente. Miró a Ray y lo vió bañado en sudor, ahora frío, profundamente dormido. Se acercaba lo más que podía al cuerpo de Kai en busca de calor. Este por su parte lo cargó en brazos con cuidado, quitó la sabana mojada, fue por otra al ropero y la colocó sobre ellos.

Kai se volvió a acostar junto a Ray, el cual ante el contacto del cuerpo de su ser amado, se acurrucó en él, Kai lo vió tiernamente y le dio un último beso en la frente, Ray dejó escapar un sonido que, según Kai, sonó como un ronroneo. Acercó más el cuerpo de Ray al suyo, para darse calor mutuo. Lo continuó viendo unos instantes más y, también sin saber cuando, se quedó dormido. Ahora no tenía miedo, ni se sentía sólo, esa noche, durmió como nunca en su vida. Aunque seguía sintiendo que le faltaba algo. Eran las once de la noche.


	23. Al Final

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

CAPÍTULO 22

AL FINAL…

Unos hermosos ojos color rojo rubí admiraron una habitación, estaría sumida en la penumbra de no ser por una lámpara de noche que alumbraba el lugar. Reconocía la habitación y, en realidad, cómo no hacerlo, si había pasado los dos últimos días ahí. Aunque en realidad no recordaba gran parte de lo que había dicho en su estancia. Miró a su alrededor y… nada… ninguno de los dos chicos que antes le acompañaban estaban ahí. Se sentó en la cama. No sabía la hora, solamente sabía que era de noche. Vio su reloj y eran las nueve y media de la noche

Aiko – Probablemente se mataron entre sí – Pensó – No lo creo – Escuchó un gemido de la habitación contigua – Creo que encontraron algo mejor para gastar sus energías

Lentamente Aiko bajó sus piernas de la cama, hasta que tocaron la alfombra. Su cabeza le dolía, y su cuerpo no era la excepción, aún quedaban estragos de la enfermedad que, de seguro, no se había curado por completo. Sintió un leve mareo que la obligo a quedarse así unos instantes, cuando este hubo pasado, se levantó como comúnmente lo hacía pero, no contaba con que sus piernas no la soportarían, cayó pesadamente al suelo. Por suerte la alfombra amortiguó al sonido.

Aiko – Demonios – Dijo con coraje – No dejaré… que esto… me detenga – Dijo empezando a levantarse del suelo – Lo haré

Se sujetó de la cama y, con ayuda de esta, se incorporó, el hecho de estar inmóvil durante dos días y, aunándole la enfermedad, habían hecho que sus piernas se debilitaran pero, ella era fuerte. Cuando al fin logró incorporarse caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y salió, volvió a escuchar gemidos de la habitación de Ray, dio una sonrisa ante esto. Apoyándose en la pared, caminó hasta su habitación, se le había hecho costumbre escapar del cuarto de Kai.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto abrió la puerta para entrar ¬¬ si estaba afuera ni modo que la abriera para salir ¬¬ estúpida. Adentro, buscó detenidamente unas cosas, se cambió el pijama, lentamente se puso una blusa pegada a su cuerpo, cambió sus pantalones por unos jeans, se colocó unos zapatos, recogió su cabello y revisó que su camafeo siguiera en su lugar. Tomó una foto de su familia, lápiz y papel, un sobre y con tropiezos volvió a salir de aquel lugar, caminando de nuevo hacia el cuarto de Kai.

Cuando estuvo ahí dudó un instante en entrar, pero lo había decidido. Con mucho esfuerzo entró de nuevo a aquella habitación, llegó hasta la cama y se sentó. Utilizó la mesa de noche para apoyar y escribió algo. Dobló el papel y lo colocó en el sobre, junto con un objeto muy preciado para ella, en la mesa de noche, caminó hasta el baño, vió que ahí estaba su ropa, recogió a Kaizer y se marchó. Era tiempo. Dejó su celular. Volvió a salir de la habitación, lentamente se alejaba de ella. Antes logró escuchar cómo Ray llamaba a Kai a gritos, era tan feliz por ellos, si ellos eran felices, ella también lo sería.

Caminó despacio, no creyó que terminaran su "entrenamiento" en esos momentos, pudo notar claramente que no había nadie más en la mansión, probablemente huyeron al saber la verdad, no importaba, con cuidado descendió las escaleras, cuando llegó al primer piso, su respiración era muy agitada, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, probablemente tenía un poco de fiebre otra vez. Caminó con cautela hasta la puerta y se dirigió hasta el establo, al llegar ahí se recargó en el marco de la puerta. En verdad estaba cansada. Escuchó un grito más de Ray. Entró al establo y su fiel amigo se alegró.

Aiko – Hablándole a Rayo – Me alegra que estés bien, siento haberte preocupado. Gracias por la ayuda que me brindaste – El caballo relinchaba con fuerza – Quiero ir, a donde nos conocimos – Dijo algo mareada – Por favor Rayo, necesito ir ahí antes de irme – El caballo negó – No te voy a dejar, te voy a llevar conmigo – El caballo aceptó – Bien – Se subió al lomo del caballo con muchas dificultades – Me alegro que estés sano, se nota que eres muy fuerte. Temí que la lluvia te hubiera hecho enfermar – Sujetó el cuello del caballo – Te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo. Es hora de irnos.

El caballo comenzó su andanza, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de los otros caballos quejarse, no querían quedarse ahí pero tenían nuevos dueños. Rayo avanzaba lentamente, sentía el calor del cuerpo de su dueña, era un poco más alta de lo normal y eso le preocupaba, sin contar que su ánimo no era el mismo, ni siquiera de cuando estaba deprimida. Avanzó hacia el bosque y se adentró, pronto se perdieron en este. Caminaron un largo rato, la luna les daba la luz necesaria para avanzar. Aiko descansaba en el lomo de Rayo, estaba cansada, debía reponer fuerzas aún. Pero esto debía hacerlo. Eran las diez y media de la noche.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unos ojos color rubí se abrían lentamente, identificando las cosas que habían en aquella habitación, la luna se filtraba por la ventana, de algo estaba seguro, aquella no era su habitación. Sintió los brazos de alguien alrededor de su cintura, sonrió ante esto. Lentamente se levantó tratando de no despertar a su amado acompañante. Una vez logrado el objetivo levantó su ropa del suelo (Tardó un rato porque no sabía dónde habían ido a parar) caminó hasta el baño y se dispuso a limpiarse. No tenía el temor de perder aquel calor adquirido, porque estaba seguro de que, a pesar de haber sido esta la primera vez, no sería la última. Abrió la llave del agua y dejó que esta lo mojara.

Unos ojos color dorado se abrían lentamente, ante la falta del calor que alguien le proporcionaba. Rápidamente distinguió el lugar en el que estaba y, las condiciones. Escuchó la llave del agua correr y, con paso lento, se dirigió al lugar, abrió lentamente la puerta del baño y descubrió a un chico bicolor con los ojos cerrados dejando que el agua cayera por su cuerpo, lentamente se acercó a este y lo abrazó de espaldas, el bicolor sonrió sabiendo quién era esa persona.

Kai – Despertaste

Ray – Tu también – Silencio - ¿Fuiste a verla?

Kai – No aún

Ray - ¿Le dirás? – Silencio - ¿Le dirás que ya la quieres como una hermana?

Kai – No lo sé

Ray – Se lo merece

Kai – Lo sé

Ray – Entonces…

Kai – Se gira para verlo a los ojos – Se lo diré… por ti – Se dan un tierno beso

Ray – Será mejor terminar de asearnos

Kai – De acuerdo

Los chicos tardaron un tiempo en terminar de bañarse, en parte por que en verdad estaban sucios y, en otra parte, porque de pronto se distraían con las caricias que se daban. Cuando salieron del cuarto de baño, arreglados, eran ya las tres de la mañana. Lentamente caminaron hasta la puerta y, antes de entrar al cuarto de Kai, se dieron un último beso. Sabían que Aiko lo sabía pero, no estaban preparados para declararlo al mundo.

Cuando abrieron la puerta su sorpresa fue mayúscula. La chica había vuelto a desaparecer. Esto comenzaba a fastidiar a los chicos pero, era su responsabilidad. Ray divisó algo en la mesita de noche, caminó hasta el lugar y lo recogió, era un sobre, más exactamente era una carta, dirigido a alguien que no esperaba… era para él… estaba dirigida para Ray Kon

Ray – Mostrándole a Kai – Mira

Kai - ¿Qué?

Ray – Es una carta… para mí

Kai – Ábrela – Diciendo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Ray – Pero… - Dudó un instante – De acuerdo

Ray abrió lentamente el sobre, había una carta No es tan obvio como parece, en ocasiones los sobres no tiene carta, sino algún objeto, cd, cassette, etc., pero además de esto, había algo más que llamó la atención de ambos chicos, era algo pesado, el objeto más preciado de Aiko, uno era su camafeo y el otro, una foto de su familia. Ray comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta:

"Muchas gracias. Te debo la vida pero, además de eso, la felicidad de Kai. Me alegra que todo haya resultado bien. Te dejo mi camafeo a ti porque ahora eres la otra mitad de Kai y, pues, te dejo la foto de mi familia para que la conozcas, aunque no creo que te interese. Sé feliz. Nuevamente gracias. Te debo todo, aunque no lo sepa apreciar. Adiós

Atte.

Aiko"

Ray – Se fue

Kai – Con cara de fastidio – Vamos por ella

Ray – Pero… ¿A dónde?

Kai – Es muy predecible

Ray – Te refieres…

Kai – Exacto

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Kai, caminaron hasta la puerta principal y se dirigieron al establo, sus respectivos caballos se alegraron de verlos, eran de verdad muy fuertes, a pesar de que en aquella noche no pudieron secarlos, ellos seguían muy sanos, Kai caminó hasta Trueno y Ray a Tigre, los montaron y comenzaron a internarse en el bosque, la luna les daba luz suficiente, se dirigían al mismo lugar que la última vez, eran ya las tres y media de la mañana.

Ray - ¿Cómo sabes que estará ahí?

Kai – Sólo lo sé

Ray – ¿Y si no?

Kai – Saldremos a buscarla

Ray – De acuerdo

Siguieron su camino, se internaban cada vez más, pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que lograran ver un claro en medio de aquel bosque, habían llegado a su objetivo, pronto la lograron divisar, Rayo estaba recostado en el césped, y Aiko estaba recostada apoyando la cabeza en el lomo de este, tratando de descansar y reponer energías que, a causa de la enfermedad, había perdido. Ray y Kai la miraban, estaba un poco pálida y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas pero, fuera de eso, estaba bien.

Ray – Hablándole a Kai en bajo - ¿Por qué no esperas aquí?

Kai - ¿Por qué?

Ray – Si intenta huir tú podrás alcanzarla

Kai – De acuerdo

Ray caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Aiko, creyó que en cuanto lo sintiera o escuchara, se alejaría, o tal vez que Rayo comenzaría a relinchar pero, nada de esto pasó. Esta ocasión pudo contemplar el lugar, la luna se reflejaba en el lago, árboles alrededor de este, el agua clara, limpia y cristalina, en verdad era un hermoso lugar. Deseaba poder volver ahí algún día, tal vez podría hacerlo, cuando todo esto pase.

¿? – Y…

Ray – Asombrándose - ¿Estás… despierta?

Aiko – No hablo dormida – Dijo sin abrir los ojos

Ray - ¿Por qué huiste?

Aiko – Te escuché – Un sonrojo por parte de Ray – Eres feliz. Yo no quiero interrumpir. Es mejor así

Ray – ¿Por qué me diste el camafeo?

Aiko – Ya te lo dije en la carta, ahora tú eres la otra mitad de Kai, ese camafeo fue hecho para que las dos mitades se unieran, es tuyo ahora.

Ray – Pero tú eres su hermana

Aiko – Y tú el ser a quien más ama

Ray – No por eso te voy a reemplazar

Aiko – Kai pudo vivir una vida sin mí, y yo sin él. De seguro podremos hacerlo de nuevo – No habría sus ojos

Ray - ¿Por qué no huyes?

Aiko - ¿Para qué?

Ray – Por algo saliste de la casa

Aiko – Si, tienes razón, mi primera idea fue huir pero… parece que no conozco mis límites.

Ray – El no reconocer tus propios límites no es algo malo, de hecho es una cualidad, porque así siempre das lo mejor de ti, y mucho más

Aiko – Copión

Ray – Y…

Aiko – Nada – Silencio – Todos se fueron

Ray – Sí, Kenny y Hilary te dejaron una nota

Aiko – Supongo que les dijeron a los demás la verdad

Ray – No… en realidad se fueron por otras razones

Aiko – Ya veo

Ray – Regresa

Aiko - ¿Para qué? Ya no queda nada de lo que una vez fue mi hogar

¿? – Tienes una muy mala costumbre de hacerte pasar por el mártir de la situación

Aiko – Tu también… parece que es un mal de familia – No abre sus ojos

Kai – Me gusta que cuando hablo me vean a los ojos – Dijo sonando frío

Aiko – También fría – Discúlpeme su majestad si no le obedezco pero… no tengo ánimos

Ray - ¿Por qué los mantienes cerrados?

Aiko – Quería ver este lugar antes de irme pero… mis fuerzas comenzaron a decaer, mi cuerpo ya no pudo más y, al llegar aquí decidí descansar un momento. Me gusta este lugar porque es tranquilo y pacífico. Me ayuda a relajarme. Intenté dormir pero me fue imposible, mi cabeza me duele y me da vueltas, parece que la fiebre me regresó – Dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa – Rayo se acomodó junto a mí para que pudiera descansar pero, en cuanto intenté levantarme de nuevo, ya no pude, mis fuerzas me abandonaron, ni siquiera puedo abrir mis ojos.

Ray – Será mejor que regresemos a la mansión

Aiko – Interrumpiéndole - ¿Recuerdan que les dije que Rayo y Trueno tenían una relación muy especial? – No esperó respuesta – A Rayo lo encontré aquí el día que mis padres murieron, él me ayudó a volver a casa. Unos meses después vine aquí por mi propia cuenta, pero me perdí y una tormenta se avecinaba, fue inevitable, así fue como encontré a Trueno, vino con la tormenta. Por eso digo que son como hermanos, porque ambos vinieron cuando los necesité – Silencio absoluto

Ray – Vámonos

Aiko – No quiero. Estoy cansada – Volteó su rostro

Kai – No es una opción. Es una orden

Aiko – Tampoco pedí que me buscaras. No soy nada para ti. ¿Recuerdas?

Kai – ¿Y qué?

Aiko – Déjame en paz. Si gustas puedes matarme. Ya nada me importa.

Ray – Pero…

Kai – Y ¿Qué hay del señor Dickenson? – Dijo interrumpiendo a Ray

Aiko – Mi tío… no, no es mi tío pero… me ha querido como a una hija de verdad

Kai – Cambiando su tono de voz – Regresemos

Aiko - ¿En verdad quieres que vuelva?

Ray – Él y yo también

Aiko - ¿Por qué?

Ray – Por que eres nuestra amiga y te queremos

Aiko – ¿En verdad?

Ray – Acepta

Aiko – No quiero herir a nadie más

Kai – Deja de hacerte la víctima

Aiko – Deja de creer que tú lo eres

Kai – Yo ya lo dejé

Aiko – Entonces mi labor está hecha. Te traje porque quería decirte que eres mi hermano y para que Ray te dijera que te quiere, ya lo he hecho y Ray también. Ya me puedo ir

Kai – No digas estupideces

Aiko – Mi cuerpo pesa mucho, mis ojos, por más que lo intente, no puedo abrirlos.

Ray - ¿Vendrás?

Aiko – Estoy cansada. Quiero descansar por siempre

Kai – Acercándose a Aiko – Entonces ven

Aiko - ¿Para qué? No soy una Hiwatari, no soy una Sumeragui y tampoco soy una Dickenson, no soy nadie.

Ray – Acercándose también a Aiko – Eso es porque no puedes ser uno sin dejar de ser el otro. No eres únicamente una Hiwatari, una Sumeragui o una Dickenson porque…

Kai – Tú eres una Dickenson, una Sumeragui y una Hiwatari al mismo tiempo

Ray – Creciste con los tres, no puedes ser solamente uno

Aiko - ¿Soy los tres? También una Hiwatari

Ray – Por supuesto

Aiko – Eso quiere decir… - Su cuerpo comenzó a pesar mucho

Kai – Es hora de irnos – Se hincó junto a Aiko

Aiko – Gracias Ray, gracias Kai, son los mejores – Su mente se fue sumiendo en un mundo de oscuridad absoluta, sintió cómo su peso fue mayor – Gracias papá, mamá, hermano, los extraño – Dijo casi en un susurro antes de que la oscuridad fuera mayor – Gracias Kai, hermano – Logró decir antes de que su mente dejara de funcionar, antes de que su peso cayera por un vacío, la oscuridad se hizo presente. Antes de esto, logró escuchar unas últimas palabras, después, nada. Sintió como su cuerpo pesó a niveles inconsiderables y, al mismo tiempo, cómo flotaba. La pesadilla terminó.

Su cuerpo ya no respondió. Su mundo se hizo nada, y en esa nada, al fin pudo descansar como lo deseó desde que recordó su pasado. En paz. Una oscuridad profunda, una oscuridad eterna, ningún sonido entraba, ningún sonido salía. Eso era… lo que esperó por tanto tiempo… la paz eterna y… ahora la había conseguido… al final… todo pasa por una razón… todo había terminado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un rayo de sol se asomaba por una gran ventana, era de día, un tanto tarde pues había salido ya el sol. En una hermosa recámara dormía una hermosa joven en su cama, sus hermosos ojos color rojo rubí fueron abriéndose poco a poco ante el incesante sonido de su despertador, el cual no se calmaría hasta que ella despertara. Lentamente sacó una mano de debajo de la sábana y, con un solo golpe, apagó el despertador.

Los rayos de sol le daban directo en la cara, le gustaba mucho amanecer de esa forma, así no podía volverse a dormir. Su largo cabello estaba suelto, el flequillo era de un color azul fuerte y el resto era claro. Era una joven muy hermosa. Talló sus ojos con sus manos para espantar el poco sueño que le quedaba y se sentó en su cama. Estaba confundida, extrañada, y no era para menos.

Aiko - ¿Es que acaso… todo fue… un sueño?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

3 ¿Se lo esperaban? Eso si fue divertido. Estoy muy emocionada, ya voy a terminar el fic. Aquellos que han seguido mi fic a lo laaaaaaaaaargo de este, se los agradezco, aquellos que me han dejado reviews mil gracias y, aquellos que no lo han hecho pero aún así les gustó gracias también. Mil gracias por seguir mi primer (y tal vez último) fic largo. Y también mil gracias a por proporcionar el espacio para publicarlos. Muy bien, esperen el último capítulo.

Mata nee


	24. Epílogo

Aclaraciones preliminares:

Los personajes de Bayblade no son míos ni nunca lo serán;

Este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro

Las acotaciones son

/_Lo que el personaje piensa/_

oooooooo Cambio de escena

Lo que yo digo

(Algún comentario)

/**Un pensamiento de un tercero pensando dentro de la cabeza de alguien, es decir, como cuando alguien recuerda un evento y escucha esas voces en su cabeza o alentándolo**/

EPÍLOGO

Un rayo de sol se asomaba por una gran ventana, era de día, un tanto tarde pues había salido ya el sol. En una hermosa recámara dormía una hermosa joven en su cama, sus hermosos ojos color rojo rubí fueron abriéndose poco a poco ante el incesante sonido de su despertador, el cual no se calmaría hasta que ella despertara. Lentamente sacó una mano de debajo de la sábana y, con un solo golpe, apagó el despertador.

Los rayos de sol le daban directo en la cara, le gustaba mucho amanecer de esa forma, así no podía volverse a dormir. Su largo cabello estaba suelto, el flequillo era de un color azul fuerte y el resto era claro. Era una joven muy hermosa. Talló sus ojos con sus manos para espantar el poco sueño que le quedaba y se sentó en su cama. Estaba confundida, extrañada, y no era para menos.

Aiko - ¿Es que acaso… todo fue… un sueño? – Preguntó sumamente confundida – Es de los más extraños que he tenido, todo fue tan real – Vió su reloj despertador - ¡ES TARDE! – Gritó alarmada – Tal vez aún esté dormido – Se levantó

Caminó lentamente al cuarto de baño y tomó un balde, lo llenó de agua fría y salió lentamente de su habitación. Lentamente fue caminando hasta otra puerta, iba al cuarto de su hermano querido, según ella llevaban una buena relación, lo amaba, después de todo era el único hermano que tenía. Siempre se gastaban bromas, bueno de hecho ella siempre le gastaba bromas, él era demasiado inocente para esto. Sacó una llave que colgaba de su cuello, junto a su camafeo, la introdujo en el picaporte, la giró lentamente y escuchó el sonido donde se botaba el seguro. Giró la perilla lentamente, tomó de nuevo el balde y abrió la puerta de golpe

Aiko – Gritando a los cuatro vientos - ¡HERMA…! – Sus palabras quedaron inconclusas - ¡TE VOY A MATAR! – Era muy temprano para los gritos, apenas las seis de la mañana del dos de julio.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es de noche, una hermosa chica espera a su novio, no hay nadie en su casa, lleva planeando esto mucho tiempo, ella era tímida pero… su novio lo era más. Esperaba pacientemente (aunque esta no fuera una de sus virtudes) Sus hermosos ojos color café miraban a cada instante el reloj que tenía en frente. Habían quedado de verse a las diez y… eran las nueve cuarenta y cinco, primero de julio. En verdad estaba desesperada. En realidad su novio no sabía nada, ella lo había planeado pero… no estaba preparada para esto.

Diez a las diez, en verdad no tenía paciencia. Comenzaba a estar nerviosa y exasperada, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido… y eso que su novio siempre llegaba más temprano de lo que acordaban. En realidad parecía que cada minuto que pasaba el reloj caminaba dos minutos para atrás. Después… llegó lo que tanto esperaba, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Corrió hasta la puerta de entrada y se detuvo antes de abrirla. Arregló su falda, sacudió una top que traía puesta, arregló un poco su cabello color castaño y… giró la perilla.

¿? - ¿Para qué querías que viniera tan noche y tan urgente? – Entró a la carrera y se queda en el recibidor

Hilary – Acercándosele de forma sensual – Pues verás… - Camina hacia donde está él. Eran del mismo tamaño, aunque el chico fuera un año menor que ella – Hemos sido novios durante… ¿Qué? Medio año y… pues yo creo… que es tiempo… que avancemos al siguiente paso

¿? – Hilary…

Hilary – Gritando - ¡Por Dios Kenny, no te estoy pidiendo un imposible!

Kenny – Pero yo… - Se escucha su laptop sonar y, al mismo tiempo, el teléfono de la casa de Hilary - ¿Quién puede ser? – Abre la laptop

Dizzy – Tienes un e-mail Jefe

Kenny - ¿De quién?

Dizzy – No me lo creerás

Hilary – Resignada – Voy a contestar el teléfono – Descuelga el teléfono - ¿Diga?... ¿Pero es…?... Sí claro, no creo tener problema… Claro que sí… De acuerdo… Nos vemos – Camina hasta donde está Kenny

Hilary/Kenny - ¿Adivina quién era?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un chico peliazul está en el dojo de su abuelo, la tarde está cayendo y él, decidió tomarse una siesta, eran alrededor de las siete y media de la tarde del primero de julio. Viéndolo dormir está otro chico, totalmente callado, no quiere despertar a su acompañante. Aunque la idea se formó en su cabeza. De pronto se escuchó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta principal, llamando la atención del chico rubio y ojos celestes y… por consecuencia… despertando al chico peliazul con ojos de tormenta

Tyson – Bostezando - ¿Pero quién hace tanto escándalo?

Max – No me mires a mí, eh estado aquí toda la tarde

Tyson – Y… ¿Qué has estado haciendo? – Se acerca sensualmente hacia él

Max – Sonrojado – Nada… solo mirarte dormir

Tyson – Acercándose a sus labios – Y… - Lo besa tiernamente - ¿Qué más?

Max – Comenzando a caer – Nada más… - Tratando de permanecer en la tierra – Tyson, aquí no…. Nos puede ver tu abuelo

Tyson - ¿Y?

Max – Con una vez fue más que suficiente

Tyson – Él tuvo la culpa – Comienza a besarle el cuello

¿? – Gritando desde la puerta principal – Paquete para el señor Tyson Granger y Max Tate

Tyson/Max - ¿Max Tate?

Tyson - ¿Será un paquete de tu mamá?

Max – Lo dudo, siempre me llama antes para avisarme que algo me va a llegar

Tyson – Vayamos a ver de quién es – Se levanta y corre a la entrada del dojo

Max – Espérame – Corre tras de Tyson

Tyson – Llegando a la entrada – Pero aquí…

Max – Deteniéndose detrás de Tyson - ¿Qué pasa?

Tyson – No hay nadie – Mira al suelo y hay un par de paquetes – Mira – Recoge los paquetes – Este es tuyo

Max – Gracias – Ve un sobre encima de su paquete – Hay una carta

Tyson – Entretenido abriendo su paquete - ¿De quién es?

Max – No tiene remitente – Abre el sobre – Es de…

Tyson – Al fin descubriendo qué contenía su paquete - ¡Oh por Dios, mira esto Max!

Max – Distrayéndose – Vaya, ¿Quién te lo envía?

Tyson - ¿No fuiste tú?

Max – No

Tyson – Abre el tuyo

Max – Abre su paquete – Vaya, esto si no me lo esperaba

Tyson - ¿Quién habrá sido?

Max – Tal vez lo diga en esta carta – Empieza a leer la carta y Tyson se coloca sobre su hombro para leer también. A ambos se les ensanchan los ojos al leer el contenido – No lo puedo creer – Dijo finalizando de leer la carta - ¿Qué opinas?

Tyson – Vamos

Tyson corre con su paquete en las manos dentro de su casa seguido por Max, ambos están muy asombrados por la carta que recibieron, están dispuestos a resolver todo ese embrollo, costara lo que costara.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En un lugar muy, muy lejano, en un reino muy, muy lejano No pude resistirme. Acabo de ver al mono verde, para no hacerle promo Una casa se divisa, la tarde estaba sobre ellos, eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde del primero de julio Tal vez debí comenzar por ellos, dentro estaban dos chicos, eran felices, estaban juntos y, a pesar de todo lo que les dijeron cuando regresaron, se tenían a ellos mismos para soportar cualquier cosa.

Una hermosa chica preparaba la comida para su amado, era muy buena cocinera, había aprendido del mejor y, en realidad, lo extrañaba mucho pero, se había jurado a ella misma, que cuando todo el dolor pasara, lo volvería a ver. El dolor había ya pasado ahora, estaba lo difícil, saber dónde estaba. En el comedor estaba un chico, veía a su novia cocinar, le encantaba verla feliz y, además, había cumplido su promesa.

Ene so estaban ambos, la chica cocinando, el chico embelezado en ella. Todo era perfecto pero… dicen que las cosas buenas nunca duran. Alguien tocó a la puerta con fuerza, como si quisiera derrumbarla. El chico se levantó para abrir pero, en cuanto lo hizo, no había nadie, miró para ambos lados y nada. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando divisó algo en el piso. Era una carta, dirigida para él y su novia. La recogió y corrió para ver si veía a alguien extraño… pero nada. Volvió a su casa y su novia lo miraba con preocupación debido a su extraño comportamiento, le devolvió una mirada de tranquilidad y ella lo hizo, se tranquilizó

¿?- ¿Qué te sucede Lee?

Lee – Nada importante Mariah

Mariah – Viendo el sobre que Lee traía en la mano - ¿De quién es esa carta?

Lee – Viendo el sobre – No lo sé, no tiene remitente y no pude ver quién la entregó

Mariah - ¿Por qué no la abres?

Lee – De acuerdo – Mariah se acerca para leer también. - ¿Tú que opinas? – Dijo al terminar de leer la carta

Mariah – Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente

Lee – Pues entonces, así será

Mariah – De acuerdo. Terminaré de hacer la comida

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unos hermosos Creo que adoro escribir eso ojos color rojo rubí se abrieron lentamente, esperaron a adaptarse a la oscuridad. Cuando lo hizo, comenzó a recorrer todo lo que había en la habitación, una mesa de noche con una lámpara, una mesita para tomar té con un par de sillas, esas sillas sí que servían, una gran ventana con un hermoso balcón por donde los rayos de la luna llena se dejaban ver intensamente. En verdad era hermoso admirar la luna. Era muy noche aún o… muy temprano, dependiendo del punto de vista. Eran apenas las tres de la mañana del dos de julio.

Sintió claramente cómo algo se removía en su cama, así que decidió girarse hasta topar con lo que fuera que estuviera moviéndose. Era un "minino" travieso que no paraba de moverse, tenía frío y quería el calor de su cuerpo para calentarse, estaba acurrucado. Se acercó a este y lo abrazó por la cintura, haciendo que se estirara. Primero besó su nariz, después su frente y después sus labios. Ante esto, el travieso minino fue perdiendo el sueño y respondiendo el beso.

El chico bicolor no resistía los encantos del gatito, comenzó a desabotonar la parte superior del pijama del minino mientras besaba los labios de este, lentamente y con pereza, el gatito abrió los ojos para encontrase con una seductora mirada color rojo rubí y el bicolor encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos color dorado con rasgos felinos, en verdad amaba aquellos ojos, y eran solamente suyos.

Ray – Entre beso y beso – Kai… es muy temprano

Kai – Y…

Ray – Vamos a despertar a todos

Kai – Tú sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto

Ray – Kai… aún tengo sueño

Kai – Nada más tú y yo estamos a solas en estos momentos

Ray – Esa es tu culpa – Se detuvo – Deberías ponerle un alto

Kai – Acepto sugerencias

Ray – En verdad te falta experiencia – Se levanta de la cama sin la parte superior de su pijama y se dirige al baño – Un día de estos te enseñaré un par de mañas – Saca un balde y lo llena de agua – Este es tu trabajo, no el mío

Kai – No importa

Ray – Poniendo Shampoo, acondicionador y jabón de manos al agua y cualquier otra cosa pegajosa que encontró – Eres incorregible

Kai – No le veo problema

Ray – Sacando con esfuerzos al balde – Esto debe funcionar – Deja el balde en el suelo y va por una silla – Y si no, no sé que lo hará – Va a su cajón y saca un martillo, un clavo No sé cómo se llamen, se parecen a los clavos pero muuuuuuucho más gruesos y una cuerda – Deberías ayudarme

Kai – No gracias, estoy muy cansado

Ray - ¬¬ Y yo no importo

Kai – No – Dijo con tono frío

Ray – Y eso que me quieres

Kai - ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?

Ray – La escuché por ahí – Se subió a la silla y comenzó a martillar el clavo O como se llame – Eres más alto que yo, ven a hacerlo

Kai - ¿Para qué si ya casi terminas?

Ray – Odioso – Terminó de martillar – Entonces pásame el balde

Kai – No

Ray - ¡No podré hacerlo yo solo!

Kai – Ingéniatelas

Ray – Ingéniatelas, ingéniatelas – Repitió remedándolo – Bien pero… a la próxima serás tú el que lo haga

Kai – Ya veremos

Ray – Exasperado – Eres odioso – Amarró la cuerda alrededor del clavo y siguió hasta la pata de la cama – Así está bien – Caminó hasta el balde – Ahora… esto – Dijo con dificultad al cargar el cubo – Va así – Ató el extremo libre de la cuerda a la manija del balde – Eso es – Dijo exhausto – Ahora… ¿Puedo dormir un poco más? – Dijo caminando hacia la cama y acostándose

Kai – No

Ray - ¿Qué no tienes otra palabra?

Kai – Acercándose a los labios de Ray – No

Ray – Quiero dormir TT

Kai – No

Ray – Por favor T.T

Kai – De acuerdo – Dijo al fin

Ray – ¿De verdad? – Preguntó emocionado

Kai – Cuando hayas saciado mi sed – Dijo finalizando

Ray – Me lo temía

Kai comenzó a besar los labios de Ray, y este sin más opción, respondió el beso. Al principio era pausado y lindo, lentamente se fue convirtiendo en uno más salvaje. Kai comenzó a bajar por el cuello de Ray, dándole pequeños mordiscos y, este por reacción, aventaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Kai se quitó prontamente también la parte superior de su pijama, su piel se quemaba por sentir la del chico chino.

Ray – Perdiendo su mente – Tan siquiera… podrías llevártelo con calma

Kai – Hace mucho que no lo hacemos

Ray – Es apenas una semana

Kai – Para mí es mucho

Ray – Entonces deberías ponerle un alto

Kai – Tú ya lo hiciste

Ray – Me refiero para siempre

Kai – Lo haré

Ray – Espero que esta vez lo cumplas

Su "plática" se detuvo. Kai comenzó a bajar hacia su pecho y cuando encontró una de sus tetillas, comenzó a chuparla con pasión, por su parte Ray no hacía más que responder a las caricias que el bicolor le hacía, sobándole los hombros y empujándolo más hacia abajo. Kai ponía resistencia, quería que el momento durara un poco más. Cuando terminó con esta siguió con la otra, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento, besarla, chuparla y morderla quedamente, hasta que quedara erecta. Sentía su pene palpitando de dolor ante la excitación, estaba emocionándose demasiado pronto.

Kai bajó más cuando su labor estuvo hecha, quitó rápidamente los pantalones de Ray y lo dejó en boxers. Acercó su cara a un bulto que se asomaba por estos, plantó un beso por encima de la tela y después lo lamió también por encima. Las mejillas de Ray estaban sumamente rojas provocadas por la acumulación de sangre. Trataba de no gritar, no quería alarmar a nadie. Aunque en realidad no necesitara hacerlo.

Kai comenzó a darle pequeñísimos mordiscos al ya muy erecto miembro de Ray, todo por encima de la tela, esto estaba volviendo loco al nekojin. Incapaz de seguir inmóvil aventó a Kai quedando encima de este, decidió que quería "jugar" un rato. Así pues comenzó a hacer el mismo recorrido que Kai le había hecho, a su manera, pronto Kai terminó sin pantalones y… sin boxers. Sin pensarlo introdujo el miembro palpante de Kai en su boca. Comenzó a succionarlo, a hacer un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba, las mejillas de Kai adquirieron un tono rosado, ahora muy común cuando estaba con el chino.

Como siempre, los colmillos de Ray raspaban el miembro de Kai, provocándole una especie de dolor y excitación al mismo tiempo que, combinados, lo hacían insoportable. Él se resistía lo más que podía pero… la sensación era indescriptible, a pesar de ya haberlo hecho varias veces, aún era excitante. Sus sentidos se concentraron en aquel punto que Ray trataba, y pronto eyaculó dentro de la boca de Ray, el cual lo bebió sin pensarlo. Le encantaba saber que él era el que provocaba eso en Kai. Al terminar de beberlo besó a Kai y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

Kai probó su misma esencia a través de Ray, estaba extasiado. Kai volteó a Ray quedando como en el principio, se deshizo de los boxers de este y lo preparó. Metió un dedo en su cavidad, después un segundo y sin dejar que pasara mucho tiempo metió el último dedo en él. No bien se había acostumbrado al dolor cuando Ray sintió la punta del miembro de Kai en su entrada. Ray estaba acostado bocabajo con Kai encima de él.

Sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor y sus cuerpos emanaban un calor increíble. Kai comenzó su trabajo, introducía y sacaba su miembro de Ray. En un instante se hincó con su miembro todavía dentro de Ray, Kai besaba los hombros de Ray y con sus manos masturbaba su miembro. Estaba en la gloria. Un entrecortado grito por parte de Ray anunció que tenía un orgasmo y se dejó ir en las manos de Kai. Unos minutos después Kai le siguió. Era maravilloso lo que el chino le hacía sentir, hacer y pensar.

Sus respiraciones agitadas, mejillas sonrojadas y las sábanas llenas de semen. Ray estaba adormilado así que Kai tuvo que pararse por otras sábanas para cambiarlas, cuando lo hizo recostó a Ray, se acostó él y lo abrazó por la cintura. Sus cuerpos aún estaban calientes. Su respiración estaba normalizándose. Ray se volteó y quedó de frente a Kai, admiraban sus cuerpos con la luz que la luna les proporcionaba.

Ray – Rompiendo el silencio – Ya va a venir – Dijo viendo en el reloj que eran las cinco de la mañana

Kai – Lo sé

Ray – Kai… - Se animó a decir – Hace casi un año que estamos juntos… hace más de siete meses que dormimos en la misma habitación y… hace ya medio año que nos hace lo mismo todos los días

Kai – Tu punto

Ray – Mi punto es que ya fue suficiente. Debes ponerle un "hasta aquí"

Kai – Sugerencias

Ray – La respuesta universal. Hablen

Kai – Lo haré

Ray – Y…

Kai – En la mañana

Ray – Es decir que tendré que soportar una mañana más

Kai – Sí

Ray – ¿Ahora sí puedo dormir un rato más? Antes de que venga

Kai – Analizándolo – No lo sé

Ray – Por favor Kai, tengo mucho sueño TT – Dijo con ojos de gatito hambriento

Kai – De acuerdo

Ray - Gracias – Dijo muy contento

Kai – Mañana me las darás

Ray - ¿otra vez mañana?

Kai – Y las veces que yo quiera porque eres mío

Ray – Me van a provocar un día un infarto

Kai – Aún así no te escaparás – Sintió que Ray respiraba tranquilo – Se durmió – Dijo dulcemente ¿Kai? ¿Hablando dulce? Se nota que es un fic – Será mejor descansar un poco antes – Vió el balde colgado sobre la puerta – Espero que eso funcione – Se durmió, eran las cinco de la mañana.

Sus cuerpos estaban desnudos, cubiertos solamente por la delgada sábana, ropa tirada por toda la habitación. El tiempo pasaba, lentamente los rayos de sol se comenzaban a hacer presentes. Ray tenía el sueño ligero (a pesar de todo) y Kai, bueno él lo había adquirido por las circunstancias. Claramente ambos escucharon como el seguro de su puerta se botó, esto los alarmó. Esperaron pacientemente. Se logró escuchar cómo giraban la perilla y… un golpe, la abrieron de golpe, alguien se paró debajo de la puerta. Una sorpresa no muy grata fue la que recibió.

¿? – Gritando a los cuatro vientos - ¡HERMA…! – Sus palabras quedaron inconclusas - ¡TE VOY A MATAR! – Era muy temprano para los gritos, apenas las seis de la mañana del dos de julio.

Ray – Sin abrir los ojos – Te lo buscaste

¿? – Tú… fuiste el culpable… Ray Kon

Ray – Sí y…

¿? – Te voy a matar ¿Sabes cuánto tardaré en quitarme esto del cabello?

Ray – Aiko deja de hacer tanto escándalo, quiero dormir

Aiko – Tardaré dos horas Ray

¿? – Entonces no debiste entrar a nuestro cuarto

Aiko – Pero quería jugar :3. No puedes culparme por eso hermano

Kai – No me digas así

Aiko – Con carita de inocente - ¿Qué no lo eres?

Kai – Empiezo a arrepentirme

Aiko – Convertida en chibi – Pero aún así me adoras

Kai – Eso yo lo dudo

Aiko – Con resignación – Ahora tendré que bañarme. Bueno de cualquier forma lo iba a hacer pero… tardaré mucho

Ray – Bien, genial. Ahora si me permiten quiero dormir un par de horas más. Tú y tu hermano me están volviendo loco. Quiero dormir – Dijo tapándose la cara con la sábana

Aiko – Empezando a cerrar la puerta – Esto no se ha acabado Kon. Ya tuve suficiente con la hamburguesa que trató de comerme

Ray – No importa, sólo quiero dormir – Escuchó cerrarse la puerta

Kai – Ya es tarde

Ray – Sacando la cabeza – Déjame dormir por favor

Kai – Y qué me darás a cambio

Ray – Lo que sea pero… déjame dormir en lo que ella se baña

Kai – Entonces, me lo darás en la noche

Ray – Resignado – De acuerdo TT – Se tapó la cabeza y comenzó a quedarse dormido. Sintió cómo unos brazos le rodeaban para darle calor y, con esto, se volvió a dormir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un cuarto de baño, Un cuarto con azulejos blancos, un denso vapor blanco no dejaba ver claramente el lugar. Había una bañera y un jacuzzi. Dentro la bañera había alguien, cubierto por espuma, relajando su cuerpo por lo que se conjeturaba agua caliente. Estaba intentando quitar lo que sea que fuera que le cayó encima, escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta de su habitación.

Aiko – Pase – Gritó

¿? – Entrando al cuarto de baño - ¿Qué le pasó?

Aiko – Ray – Fue lo único que dijo

¿? – Usted se lo buscó

Aiko – No me regañes Hanna, suficiente trabajo tengo con quitarme esto – Una idea cruzó por su mente y dio una macabra sonrisa – Hanna…

Hanna – Viendo la cara de la chica – ¿Y ahora qué me hará hacer? – Preguntó conociendo las expresiones de la chica

Aiko – Ya sabes, lápiz, papel y mucho esfuerzo por tu parte

Hanna – Saliendo por las cosas – De acuerdo

Aiko – Tomando el lápiz y el papel – Esto… es lo que vas a hacer

Hanna – Viendo lo escrito - ¿Está segura?

Aiko – Bastante

Hanna – De acuerdo señorita – Dijo saliendo

Aiko – Aiko

Hanna – Volteando a verla - ¿Qué?

Aiko – Dime Aiko y no me hables de usted. Casi tenemos la misma edad.

Hanna – Apenada – Eso es imposible, usted es mi jefe, no puedo hacerlo

Aiko – Hanna, siempre has sido mi amiga en todos los momentos, es justo. Eres mi amiga, y los amigos no se mandan

Hanna – Muy apenada – Pero el señor Mitzuku…

Aiko – Si Mitzuku te dice algo yo hablaré con él

Hanna – Relajándose – De acuerdo… Aiko

Aiko – Gracias… - Silencio incómodo – Podrías hacerme ese favor… amiga

Hanna – Dalo por hecho – Salió de la habitación

Aiko – Les dije que tardaré dos horas, estarán tranquilos – Apresuró su baño – Bien, es hora de las travesuras – Dijo con cara de niña traviesa – Y yo soy una experta en eso

Salió del baño a las seis y media de la mañana, salió sin siquiera secarse su cuerpo. Estaba mojando la alfombra, tomó su ropa íntima y se la vistió, tomó un jeans y una blusa pegada a su cuerpo que le caía de los hombros Son de esas que están ahora de moda, que dejan al descubierto los hombros y se la puso, después tomó una blusa muy holgada y un pantalón igual de holgado de color negro, por último tomó un pijama limpio color celeste y se lo puso, se sentía muy pesada pero… todo era parte de su plan.

Cepilló su cabello y tomó una última cosa, la metió en un bolsillo. Tomó a Kaizer, se puso sus calcetas y tenis, y salió de su habitación. Regresó a su cuarto, había olvidado algo, sacó otro balde, lo llenó de agua sumamente fría, salió otra vez como hacía cuarenta minutos lo había hecho, sacó de nuevo la llave de su camafeo pero… la puerta estaba abierta… giró sigilosamente la perilla, abrió la puerta de golpe y, desde fuera del marco de la puerta, les echó el agua helada al par de chicos que dormían tranquilamente en su cama.

Aiko – ¡Hora de despertar!

Ray – Gritando por exasperación - ¡¿Qué es mucho pedir dormir hasta tarde tan siquiera un día!

Kai - ¡Ahora verás!

Aiko – Primero tendrás que alcanzarme, además necesitas ponerte algo

Kai – Levantándose de la cama - ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape! – Tomó sus boxers del suelo y se los puso – Ven aquí – Tomó a Dranzer y su lanzador

Aiko - ¿Qué me creíste tonta? – Se perdió de la vista de los chicos, había corrido por el pasillo

Ray - -- Mi vida es un martirio TT ¡Ahora ya me desperté! – Dijo con resignación y comenzando a parase

Kai – Corriendo tras de Aiko – Ven y enfréntame

Aiko – Ni en broma – Comenzaba a bajar las escaleras

Ray – En la habitación de Kai – Será mejor que me vista. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto TT – Lentamente buscó su ropa y pijama entre toda la revuelta que estaba en el piso

Kai – Bajando las escaleras – Es suficiente, día tras día nos despiertas de la misma forma. Dame esa llave

Aiko – Llegando al tercer piso – No quiero – Siguió bajando

Kai – Llegó al tercer piso – No te la estoy pidiendo, te estoy ordenando –Siguió bajando

Aiko – Si la quieres atrápame – Segundo piso y bajando

Kai – Me tienes miedo. Enfréntame – Segundo piso, sigue a Aiko

Aiko – No te tengo miedo – Primer piso y corrió al recibidor

Kai – Entonces detente y pelea – Sigue a Aiko

Aiko – Deteniéndose frente a la puerta principal - ¿Yo? – Con carita de niña inocente

Kai – Alcanzándola y poniéndose frente a ella – Ya es mucho. Esto tiene que terminar – Dijo muy molesto

Aiko – No quiero 3

Kai – No te estoy preguntando – Prepara su lanzador – Vamos Dranzer

Aiko – Esquivándolo – Abusivo

Hanna – Ya está todo listo – Ve la alfombra - ¡NO POR FAVOR, OTRA VEZ NO!

Aiko – Volviendo a esquivar a Dranzer - ¡MITZUKU!

Mitzuku – Saliendo de Dios sabe dónde – En dos horas la traen señorita

Hanna – Es la tercera esta semana

¿? – Veo que hoy comenzaos más temprano de lo normal

Hanna – Sobresaltándose - ¡Señor Dickenson!

Sr. Dickenson – Viendo a Kai pasar por un lado de él – Buenos días Kai

Kai – Ven aquí niñita

Sr. Dickenson – Viendo a Aiko – Buenos días hija

Aiko – Esquivando quién sabe cómo a Dranzer y parándose junto al Sr. Dickenson – Buenos días tío Stanley – Le da un beso en la mejilla y corre

Hanna – Viendo las maletas del Sr. Dickenson - ¿Se va?

Sr. Dickenson – Sí, es mejor que estén a solas

Hanna - ¿Voy a estar sola con ellos? TT

Sr. Dickenson – Tranquila, Mitzuku y los demás te ayudarán.

Hanna - TT De acuerdo

Sr. Dickenson – Bien me marcho – Tomó su maleta - ¡Nos vemos al final del verano hija!

Aiko – Saltando para esquivar un ataque de Dranzer - ¡Que tengas un buen viaje tío, me traes un recuerdo!

Sr. Dickenson – Je, je, je, de acuerdo

Aiko – Adiós – Pierde de vista a su tío cuando se cierra la puerta – Kai, creo que estás siendo muy severo

Kai – Eso debiste pensarlo antes. ATACALA DRANZER –Gritó determinado

Aiko – Espera – Escuchó el timbre de la puerta - _/Perfecto/_ A que no me alcanzas – Dijo burlona a Kai y corrió hasta la sala principal – Hanna

Kai – Te arrepentirás – Siguió a Aiko

Hanna – Sí, si, ya voy – Caminó hasta la puerta – Pero… pasen – Dijo al final –Por favor siéntense en un sillón – La mansión había cambiado, había un pequeño cuartito casi a la entrada para que los que llegaban, se pudieran sentar y espera

¿? – Gracias – Siguió a Hanna – Está… - Fue interrumpido por el timbre

Hanna – Discúlpenme por favor, en seguida vuelvo – Salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la entrada principal – Bienvenidos

¿? – Disculpe está…

Hanna – Pasen por favor y síganme

¿? – Pero… - Dijo la persona mientras seguía a Hanna

Hanna –Abriendo la puerta – Aquí esperen por favor

¿?1/¿?2 - ¿Ustedes? – El timbre de nuevo

Hanna – Con cara de cansada – Ahora vuelvo, esperen por favor – Salió de nuevo de aquella habitación y caminó hasta la entrada principal. Abrió - Pasen por favor TT

¿?3 – Muchas gracias yo…

Hanna – Síganme por favor

¿?3 – Pero… - Siguió a la chica – Oh vaya, qué sorpresa – Dijo al ver a las otras personas ahí

Hanna – En seguida…. – Algo la interrumpió

¿? – Hanna, ¿Ha visto a…? Oh cielos – Algo se colgó a su cuello – Pero que…

¿? Chica – ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ray!

Ray – ¿Mariah? – Confundido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mariah – Haciendo un puchero – Feo, yo que vengo a verte

Ray – Lo siento es que… ¿Lee?

Lee – Hola amigo, tu amigo nos envió una carta para que viniéramos de nuevo. Supongo que a ti también y que llegaste anoche – Dijo esto por su vestimenta

Ray – Pues yo… - Dijo sonrojado y, no era para menos, estaba vestido en pijama, la que Kai le regaló para ser más exacto

¿? – Eso no importa ¿A qué hora sirven el desayuno?

Ray - ¿Tyson?

¿? – No seas descortés

Ray - ¿Hilary?

¿? – Creo que aquí van a haber problemas

Ray - ¿Max?

¿? – Me hubiera quedado en casa

Ray - ¿Jefe? ¿Todos están aquí?

Tyson - ¿Qué no nos ves? ¿Dónde está la paleta de hielo?

Ray - ¿Quién? – Preguntó al no entender las palabras

Max – Creo que se refiere a Kai

Ray – Pues él… - Se escuchó que algo se rompía

Hanna - ¡NO OTRA VEZ! – Salió de aquella habitación dejando la puerta abierta

¿? - ¡MITZUKU!

Mitzuku – Salido otra vez de Dios sabe dónde – La traen en una hora señorita

¿? – Sígueme – Corre hasta quedar en frente de la vista de todos los chicos y voltea a verlos – Hola 3

Hilary – Sumamente sorprendida - ¿Aiko?

Max - ¿La conoces?

Hilary – Claro. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ya sé eres la novia de Alex!

Ray – Diciendo en bajo – Eso lo veo muy difícil

Mariah - ¿Qué dijiste Ray?

Ray – No nada

Aiko – Viendo de reojo a los chicos – Veo que llegaron – Salta hacia atrás – Eres muy lento

¿? – Ven aquí y deja de huir

Tyson – Esa voz

Max – Es de Kai

Kai – En frente de todos – Deja de huir – Se detuvo al sentir las miradas

Ray – Nervioso – He, Kai, verás, parece que los chicos llegaron – El bicolor solamente traía sus boxers

Kai – Sonrojado – Me voy – Dijo con su tono frío

Aiko – Pero si aún no me atrapas

Kai – Le lanzó una mirada – No he terminado contigo

Ray – Kai…

Tyson – Kai…

Max – Estaba…

Kenny – Sonrojado…

Hilary – Eso…

Lee – Es…

Mariah – Imposible

Todos – Explícate Ray

Ray – Nervioso – Pues yo…

Hanna – Recuperada – Usted se va a ir a cambiar jovencito. No puede estar por la casa en pijama

Ray – Sonrojado y caminando a su cuarto – Sí – Era empujado por Hanna

Mariah – Espera…

Hanna – Volteando a ver al resto de los chicos – Por favor síganme – Vió cara de confusión en todos – Voy a mostrarles su cuarto

Aiko – Me voy

Hanna – Espera, no puedes estar en pijama

Aiko – Diles a los chicos que vayan al mismo lugar de siempre. Ellos saben cómo llegar

Hanna – Pero…

Aiko – Estaré esperando – Corrió hasta la salida y se perdió

Hanna – Nunca cambiará

Hilary – Disculpe pero…

Hanna – Prestándole atención – Síganme – Los chicos caminaron tras de ella con sus maletas. Subieron hasta el último piso pero… siguieron hasta el fondo

Hilary - ¿No voy a dormir al principio del pasillo esta vez?

Hanna – No – Caminó hasta la habitación junto a Aiko – Aquí dormirán el joven Tyson y el joven Max – Max se sonrojó bastante – Espero que les agrade – La habitación tenía la combinación de sus dos cuartos, videojuegos y piezas de Beyblade y era de un tono celeste verdoso, la cama era matrimonial, el resto era como lo recordaban. Les entregó la llave

Tyson – Sin inmutarse – Genial – Dejó sus maletas

Max – Muy rojo – Gracias

Hanna – Caminando hasta la habitación de enfrente – Aquí dormirán el joven Lee y la señorita Mariah

Mariah – ¿Para nosotros? Esto es muy sospechoso – Ciñó la mirada

Lee – Dejando sus maletas y la de Mariah – Basta Mariah, somos los invitados

Mariah – De acuerdo

Hanna – Por último – Caminó al frente y junto al cuarto de Tyson y Max – Esta será el cuarto de la señorita Hilary y el joven Kenny

Todos - ¿Qué?

Hilary – No se metan en lo que no les importa

Kai – Sale de su habitación con cara de "Ténganme miedo" y siente las miradas en él - ¿No les gustó el espectáculo? – Dejó a todos congelados

Tyson – De hecho, quisiéramos que la repitieras – Kai le lanzó una mirada asesina

Max – Dándole un codazo – Cállate

Tyson – Pero si yo… - Alguien lo interrumpió

Ray – Saliendo de la misma habitación que Kai

Todos - ¿Qué?

Ray – Sin entender - ¿Qué sucede? – Todos estaban estáticos

Kai - ¿Dónde está?

Hanna – Pues ella… - Dudó en decirle

Ray – Hablándole amablemente – ¿Podría decirnos donde está?

Hanna – Ahora más relajada – Ella dijo que los esperaba donde siempre, que ustedes ya sabían llegar

Kai – Perfecto – Se echó a correr

Ray – Kai espera – Dijo al viento – TT Me quiero morir

Hilary - ¿Qué es todo esto Ray? ¿Dónde está Alex?

Ray – Pues verán… - Analizó sus palabras – Será mejor que me sigan

Ray iba con cara de "Dios por qué me haces esto", caminaban lentamente, salieron de la mansión y caminaron hasta la caballeriza, cuando estuvieron cerca pudieron ver a Kai salir montado en Trueno hacia el bosque, dejando a todos confundidos, Ray siguió caminando sin darle importancia. Caminó hasta Tigre y lo acarició, el caballo estaba contento de verlo, y relinchaba para demostrárselo.

Ray – Acariciando la cabeza del caballo – Ahí están sus caballos chicos – Dijo señalándolos – Los espero – Alguien le llamó, era el chico que cuidaba a los caballos

Chico – Disculpe joven Ray – Llamó la atención de Ray – Estos son para sus otros dos amigos – Dijo refiriéndose a Mariah y Lee

Ray – Gracias – Caminó con los caballos hasta donde estaban ellos – Tomen, montéenlos, no son salvajes

Mariah – Con algo de miedo – Pero…

Lee – Montando en su caballo – Gracias amigo – Mariah hizo lo mismo

Todos cabalgaron a sus respectivos caballos, Ray salió de la caballeriza con paso lento, no llevaba prisa, todos le seguían. Estaban aún muy sorprendidos y confundidos. Se adentraron al bosque y, antes de que los chicos dijeran algo él les mencionó que no había ningún problema así pues, todos se deleitaron con la vista que estaba siendo recorrida hasta que… Ray se de dio cuenta de algo… Rayo no estaba en su lugar… Esto se iba a poner feo

Ray – TT Matenme por favor

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una chica había llegado al lugar que esperaba, rápidamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedando en un pantalón y una camisa muy holgada de color negro, sacó una gorra de su pantalón y recogió su largo cabello dentro de esta. Ahora estaba preparada. Escuchó como un caballo se acercaba rápidamente. Sonrió ante esto, todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo planeó. Era tiempo.

Aiko – Al ver a otra persona frente de ella - ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?

Kai – No

Aiko – Qué lastima

Kai - ¿Por qué estás vestida así?

Aiko – Guiñándole un ojo – Ya verás

Kai – Eso no me importa

Aiko – Lo sé

Kai – Me las pagarás

Aiko – Ahora estoy dispuesta

Kai – Prepárate

Kai/Aiko – Tres… dos… uno… LET IT RIP!

Sus blades chocaron en el aire y después bajaron por efecto de la gravedad Aunque admítanlo, esos trompitos desobedecen cualquier ley física que exista Chocaron entre sí y siguieron su camino, salieron en caminos diferentes chocando contra un árbol cada uno y luego se juntaron de nuevo en el centro. Todo era muy reñido, todo era muy parejo pero… Kai estaba enfadado y ese era un punto a su favor

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Siete chicos Y no son los digielegidos seguían su camino por aquel sendero que, el que los guiaba, ya conocía de memoria. Pronto llegarían al lugar, aunque el chino no quería. El resto no decía nada. Pronto lograron escuchar el sonido de los metales que chocaban entre sí y apresuraron su caminata. Cuando lograron divisarlos se bajaron de los caballos y los dejaron que anduvieron sueltos. Ray estaba asombrado y… el resto también

Ray – Gritándoles - ¡¿Qué creen qué hacen!

Kai – No te metas

Ray – No pensaba hacerlo pero…

Tyson - ¡Qué bien! Una beybatalla, yo quiero participar – Se detuvo en seco al ver al contrincante - ¿Alex?

Alex – No es tu turno Tyson. Esta es una pelea entre Kai y yo

Ray – Todas las mañanas es lo mismo

Hilary - ¿Dónde está Aiko?

Alex – Sin perder concentración – Ahora la verán ¡ATACA KAIZER! – Su blade comenzó a brillar y la bestia salió

Ray – Para qué se molestan. Siempre empatan

Kai – No esta vez – Dijo en bajo - ¡Pagarás lo que hiciste! ¡VAMOS DRANZER! – Dranzer salió de su blade y comenzó a pelear con Kaizer

Todos estaban asombrados por el poder de aquellso seresque, en lo que ellos respectaban, no eran humanos. Kenny, para el fastidio de su novia, abrió a Dizzy para analizar el poder de pelea de sus blades y su sorpresa fue mayor que, en sólo un año, su poder había aumentado a casi el doble. Cuando se los dijo a los demás a todos les sorprendió menos a Ray quien ya casi preparaba una cuerda para colgarse, no quería ver cómo terminaría aquello.

Dos blades chocando en el suelo y dos seres poderosos peleando en el cielo. Era digno de verse, ambos estaban luchando con todo lo que tenían pero, había algo extraño en aquella situación. Pronto descubrieron qué era. Kai firmemente avanzó quitándole terreno a Alex el cual empezaba a dar tropiezos hacia atrás. Esto estaba pasando a mayores y Ray corrió al lado de Kai.

Kai – Hablándole a Ray – Quédate atrás

Ray – Pero…

Kai – Viéndolo de reojo y dándole una sonrisa – Estaremos bien

Ray – De acuerdo – Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para estar a salvo

Kai – Es hora de terminar – Dijo a Alex

Alex – Ya lo creo así que… ¡ATAQUE FINAL KAIZER!

Kai – Pero esta vez… ¡ACÁBALA DRANZER!

El blade de Kai comenzó a dar especies de golpes por medio del viento, rasguñando la ropa de Alex y lastimando a Kaizer el cual rápidamente iba perdiendo terreno. En un movimiento rápido Dranzer empujó a Kaizer el cual salió disparado hacia donde estaba Alex, pasó por enfrente de ella, avanzó hacia arriba y, por el efecto de la gravedad, cayó al suelo sin girar. Kai había ganado

Tyson – Kai ganó

Max – Eso es asombroso

Hilary - ¿Alex estás bien? – Preguntó ante la mirada perdida del chico – Pero…

La ropa de Alex comenzó a desgarrarse al punto de haber quedado hechos jirones, por el mismo peso de ella misma calló al suelo, tanto su camisa, como su pantalón, como la gorra que había sido partida a la mitad. Esta última había sido cortada por su propio blade al ser empujado por Kaizer. Estaba feliz. Kai la había derrotado. Ahora era el momento. Era hora de la verdad.

Todos miraban asombrados, creyeron por un instante que el chico iba a quedar desnudo frente a ellos pero, si esta iba a ser una sorpresa, lo que vieron fue mayor. Primero que nada no quedó desnudo. Segundo llevaba debajo de aquella ropa otra, una blusa ajustada a su cuerpo con hombros descubiertos, un jeans a la cadera y… su cabello era largo. Tenía senos. Era increíble

Hilary – Salió primero del asombro - ¿Aiko?

Aiko – Fuiste muy hábil Kai

Kai – Tu también – Tocó su pecho, su bufanda de desgarró por completo

Tyson - ¿Kai admitió que esa chica era buena?

Max – Disculpen pero… ¿Quién eres?

Hilary – Viendo el cuello de Kai y luego el de Aiko – Sus medallones. Tienen medallones iguales

Aiko – Camafeos

Ray – Acercándose a Kai – Veo que ahora le ganaste

Kai – Sí

Ray – Son camafeos – Dijo a Hilary – Son especiales – Sacó algo de su cuello – Solo se pueden abrir juntos

Mariah – Muy bien Ray Kon, explícate.

Ray – Pues verás resulta que estos camafeos solamente se pueden abrir con ayuda del de Kai, el de él tiene una saliente que puede introducirse en el mío y en el de Aiko para abrirse

Mariah – No me refería a eso

Aiko – Caminando hasta Kai – Lo lograste :3 – Se arrojó a su cuello - ¡Te quiero eres el mejor!

Todos – O.O

Aiko – Me venciste al fin hermano

Todos - ¡¿Hermano!

Kai – Sueltame – Dijo con su tono frío

Aiko – Volteando a ver a los otros y sin soltar a Kai – Me presentaré soy Aiko Sumeragui, sobrina de Stanley Dickenson y hermana gemela de Kai Hiwatari – Vió a todos con una cara de pregunta – Soy Alex, el que conocieron al principio – Caminó hasta un lugar que había pasado desapercibido por todos - ¿Quieren comer? – Los invitó a lo que parecía un picnic, con un mantel en el suelo y cientos de platillos ahí – Yo invito

Todos los chicos se acercaron lentamente a donde la chica los esperaba, Ray y Kai fueron los primeros en llegar y se sentaron juntos. Era temprano, las nueve de la mañana. Ante la mirada de pregunta de todos comenzó a relatarles quién era, desde su niñez en la abadía, el desprecio por parte de Voltaire, su adopción por parte de los Sumeragui, la muerte de ellos y su hermano Haku, su determinación de decirle a Kai quien era ella, hasta la actualidad. Todo sin omitir ningún detalle aunque, dejando sin decir lo que creyó prudente. La mañana avanzó y el medio día llegó

Aiko – Eso es todo

Mariah – Es imposible

Lee – Es algo extraño lo admito

Kenny – Lo que me sorprendió fue su avance en tan poco tiempo

Ray – Estos bárbaros no hacen más que entrenar

Max – Y se quedaron aquí desde hace un año

Ray – Exacto

Tyson - ¿Haciendo qué picarones? – Provocó que Ray se pusiera más rojo que un semáforo y Kai un leve sonrojo

Hilary – No seas descarado – Se calmó - ¡Qué hermoso lugar! ¿Por eso no querías que viniéramos aquí?

Aiko – Sí – Se paró de donde estaba sentada – Hanna ya les mostró sus habitaciones. Son a prueba de sonido, ningún sonido sale de ahí así que, pueden estar tranquilos de hacer lo que quieran – Sonrojo por parte de todos - ¿Quieren nadar?

Hilary – Yo no traigo mi traje de baño puesto

Aiko – Tú sabes que todo eso lo arreglo yo. Mitzuku

Mitzuku – Salido por tercera vez de quién sabe donde – Aquí están señorita – Instaló unos vestidores portátiles. Nueve en total. Cada uno tenía un traje para cada chico identificado por una etiqueta con el nombre de cada uno en la puerta – Que la pase bien señorita

Aiko – Gracias – Se dirigió a los chicos – Adelante

Nueve chicos se metieron a sus respetivos vestidores y salieron al cabo de unos instantes. Las chicas vestían trajes de dos piezas, Mariah uno de color rosa, Aiko uno color azul fuerte y azul claro y Hilary uno color café. Los chicos salieron con un traje en forma de short, el de Max era verde, el de Tyson color azul eléctrico, el de Lee era negro, el de Ray negro con blanco y por último el de Kai que era azul claro con oscuro. En realidad no resultó admirable que el color de su traje de baño fuera igual al de Aiko sino que, estuviera en traje de baño.

Hilary - ¿Permaneceremos aquí todo el verano otra vez?

Aiko – Si es lo que quieren

Todos – SI

Aiko – Así será

Mariah y Lee se metieron al agua juntos, Tyson y Max jugaban a echarse clavados, Hilary peleaba por que Kenny dejara a Dizzy y entrara con ella al agua (su relación ya había quedado en claro, al principio les asombró pero eso pasó pronto) Ray forcejeaba con Aiko para no entrar al agua. Kai llevaba tiempo enseñándole pero, aún tenía miedo y, Kai por su parte, hacía como quien no estaba escuchando y se dedicaba a asolearse. Ray estaba al borde de la desesperación hasta que sintió que alguien lo jaló y lo recostó a su lado.

Ray – Gracias

Kai – Me lo pagarás a la noche

Ray - ¿Podré dormir más en la mañana?

Kai – Veremos

Ray – De acuerdo

Aiko – Haciendo un puchero – Eso no es justo – Cambió su cara a una de felicidad – Todo ha terminado

Kai – Y a fin de cuentas cumplimos tus caprichos – Dijo con la mirada al cielo "asoleándose"

Aiko – Sí 3 – Eleva su mirada al cielo, estaba sentada en una orilla con su cuerpo bajo el agua - _/Al final de cuentas era cierto lo que me decía mi papá, todo sucede por una razón. Tuve que sufrir para encontrar la felicidad nuevamente y, no me arrepiento. Los extraño pero, estoy segura que si yo estoy feliz ellos también lo estarán. Aún lo recuerdo…_

FLASH BACK

Aiko – Mi cuerpo pesa mucho, mis ojos, por más que lo intente, no puedo abrirlos.

Ray - ¿Vendrás?

Aiko – Estoy cansada. Quiero descansar por siempre

Kai – Acercándose a Aiko – Entonces ven

Aiko - ¿Para qué? No soy una Hiwatari, no soy una Sumeragui y tampoco soy una Dickenson, no soy nadie.

Ray – Acercándose también a Aiko – Eso es porque no puedes ser uno sin dejar de ser el otro. No eres únicamente una Hiwatari, una Sumeragui o una Dickenson porque…

Kai – Tú eres una Dickenson, una Sumeragui y una Hiwatari al mismo tiempo

Ray – Creciste con los tres, no puedes ser solamente uno

Aiko - ¿Soy los tres? También una Hiwatari

Ray – Por supuesto

Aiko – Eso quiere decir… - Su cuerpo comenzó a pesar mucho

Kai – Es hora de irnos – Se hincó junto a Aiko

Aiko – Gracias Ray, gracias Kai, son los mejores – Su mente se fue sumiendo en un mundo de oscuridad absoluta, sintió cómo su peso fue mayor – Gracias papá, mamá, hermano, los extraño – Dijo casi en un susurro antes de que la oscuridad fuera mayor – Gracias Kai, hermano – Logró decir antes de que su mente dejara de funcionar, antes de que su peso cayera por un vacío, la oscuridad se hizo presente. Antes de esto, logró escuchar unas últimas palabras

Kai – Vamonos a casa hermana - Después, nada. Sintió como su cuerpo pesó a niveles inconsiderables y, al mismo tiempo, cómo flotaba. La pesadilla terminó. Sintió unos fuertes brazos bajo su cuerpo, Kai la cargaba, le daba la sensación de estar flotando, se sentía pesada y a la vez ligera.

Su cuerpo ya no respondió. Su mundo se hizo nada, y en esa nada, al fin pudo descansar como lo deseó desde que recordó su pasado. En paz. Una oscuridad profunda, una oscuridad eterna, ningún sonido entraba, ningún sonido salía. Eso era… lo que esperó por tanto tiempo… la paz eterna y… ahora la había conseguido… al final… todo pasa por una razón… todo había terminado.

FIN FLASH BACK

Aiko – Viendo al cielo - _/Gracias mamá, gracias papá, gracias hermano Haku porque sé que siempre estuvieron conmigo en todo momento. Nunca estuve sola, a pesar de que lo pensé y lo sentí, siempre estuvieron a mi lado. Ahora soy feliz, y ustedes pueden descansar en paz/_ - Sintió algo frío recorrer su cuerpo - ¡Está helado!

Kai – Nunca lanzo amenazas en vano – Siente que su cuerpo pierde el equilibrio y cae al agua - ¡Kon!

Ray – No descuides tu retaguardia – Siente también el equilibrio y cae el agua junto a Kai

Aiko – Y tu tampoco

Todo era tranquilidad, nueve chicos divirtiéndose. La escena se va alejando de aquel lugar, Kenny al fin había cerrado a Dizzy y nadaba junto con Hilary, Mariah estaba acostada asoleándose con Lee vigilándola, Max y Tyson dándose besos mientras juegan en el agua. Por último Aiko y Kai intentan meter a un muy asustado minino Ray al agua el cual pide auxilio a gritos (aunque en realidad la profundidad en la orilla no era mucha) a fin de cuentas terminó perdiendo. Kai y Ray estaban en la orilla hablando. Aiko por su parte estaba nadando y disfrutando. Era feliz y nada lo cambiaría. La escena se vuelve totalmente oscura.

Sign of Wish »»

tsukame ta yume wa itsumo

katachi wo kaete shimau kara

kidzuka nai uchi ni subete nakushiteru kotomo aru deshou

dakedo kitto

sugita kinou wo furikaeru tabi

kokoro ga itamu kara

wasure kaketeta omoi no kakera

mienai asuni sagasou yo

"i believe in my dream" hakanai kedo

kono sekai no katasumi de

sabishisa wo korae nagara

kagayaku hi wo matte iru

itsumade mo kienai

"a sign of wish"

nemuranai yoru ni hitori ibasho wo sagashi tsudzuketeru

kiesouna hoshi ni hitotsu negai wo todoke rarerumade

kimi wa motto

tsuyoku narukoto kodoku datte koto

mou wakatteru kara

tooi maboroshi oikakeru you ni

mezame sora ni tobi tatou

nanairono niji ni tokeru

zenia no saku ano okade

taiyouga warai kakeru

mabushii yume shinjiteru

itsumademo mitsumete

"a sign of wish"

"i believe in my dream" hakanai kedo

kono sekai no katasumi de

sabishisa wo korae nagara

kagayaku hi wo matte iru

itsumade mo kienai

"a sign of wish"

Aiko – Solamente escuchándosele la voz – Al final, todo sucede por una razón….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

OEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, lo terminé (agregar baile de victoria de azukaangel) (tarareando) Lo terminé, lo terminé, lo terminé lo… ¿Lo terminé? (se detiene en seco) TT Ahora estoy triste. Lo terminé. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Al final me quedó algo cursi (y largo) pero tenía que terminarlo feliz y no dejarlo incluso. Me gusta que el final quede claro. Gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic a lo largo de su trayectoria. Ojalá y el final les haya gustado. Y a todos los que lo leyeron después de que se terminó, espero que les agradara y no se hayan aburrido. Intenté por todos los medios mantenerlos en suspenso para no aburrirlos. Creo que esa es la base de una buena historia. Eso no importa. Gracias a los que me animaron para terminarla, en especial a Sigel quien no dejó de enviarme e-mails. Aquí está el final amiga. Y para los que lo van leyendo o apenas lo ven, no dejen de enviarme reviews para saber qué opinan del fic, no importa que ya lo haya terminado, quiero saber su opinión. Gracias

Sayonara.

Espero tu opinión ;)


End file.
